Donzela Ardilosa
by Linoklis-chan
Summary: 3 livro da Saga Donzelas Guerreiras - “Quem Mente A Um Mentiroso Tem Cem Anos De Perdão... E Um Monte De Problemas.Minta Um Milhão De Vezes E A Mentira Se Converterá Em Verdade”
1. Capítulo 1

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Outono, 1136_

— Ele vem.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram, e ela caiu em sua última postura de _tai chi chuan_. Ela olhou ansiosamente ao redor da sala.

— Quem?

Ela estava sempre em guarda. Desde que os Cavalheiros de Taysho se apresentaram em sua casa, o Castelo de Higurashi, ela nunca sabia quando um guerreiro normando podia meter-se em seu quarto.

— A Noite. — Kaede respondeu misteriosamente, seguindo com as posturas de tai chi chuan, movendo-se com uma graça juvenil que contradizia seu rosto enrugado e seu cabelo branco, trocando devagar o peso do pé esquerdo para o direito, e depois formando um arco.

Mas a serenidade anterior de Rin já estava irreparavelmente alterada.

— Que cavalheiro? — ela replicou.

Kaede falou com serenidade.

— A Noite que vem para tragar A Sombra.

Rin franziu o cenho, seus ombros tensos se relaxando. Kaede estava intencionalmente fazendo-a de tola novamente. As profecias da velha criada eram em geral corretas, mas às vezes a sábia companheira de Rin parecia um ser inescrutável. E indevidamente Kaede escolhia os momentos mais desafortunados para manifestar seus presságios mais sombrios.

Tentando relaxar, Rin recomeçou seus exercícios, acompanhando Kaede em seu ritual diário. Mais à frente e debaixo das portinhas abertos da fortaleza, os primeiros raios delgados do sol atravessava os bosques escoceses.

Mas agora que Kaede tinha perturbado sua calma, tirando-a de seu equilíbrio meditativo, os movimentos de Rin ficaram lentos e pesados.

O que significava isso - a noite que vem tragar a sombra? Uma tarde nublada? Um inverno rigoroso? Outra invasão dos ingleses? Ou isso poderia significar algo mais... Pessoal?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Rin cambaleou, vacilou e perdeu o equilíbrio, baixando com força sobre um pé descalço.

— Maldição! — Ela cruzou seus braços. — Como posso me concentrar quando me dá essas notícias sinistras?

Kaede saiu de sua postura para lhe lançar um olhar divertido.

— Um verdadeiro mestre não se distrai, nem sequer quando...

— Um dragão lhe sopra seu hálito quente na nuca. — completou Rin em um murmúrio. – Eu sei o ditado. Mas você poderia ter guardado a predição para mais tarde.

Kaede terminou seu último movimento curvou-se respeitosamente reverenciando o sol, em seguida enfrentou Rin com uma expressão solene.

— Mais tarde é muito tarde. A Noite vem logo.

Uma corrente de brisa entrou pela janela nesse momento, trazendo o ar fresco de outubro. Mas a frieza sobrenatural que estremeceu os ossos de Rin nada tinha a ver com o clima. A noite vinha logo? Mas estava amanhecendo.

Seus olhares fixos se encontraram, e o pensamento de Rin foi que nunca tinha visto sua _Xiansheng,_ sua mestre, com um olhar tão grave. Era como se aqueles olhos negros e orientais estudassem sua alma, procurando suas debilidades e medindo suas virtudes.

Kaede por fim tomou o antebraço de Rin com um aperto surpreendentemente firme.

— Você deve ser forte. E valente. E muito inteligente.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. Ela nem sempre entendia Kaede, que freqüentemente lhe falava com adivinhações ou enigmaticamente, mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que sua advertência era séria.

Então Kaede a soltou repentinamente e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, retomou o papel da criada de Rin, colocando uma túnica sobre as roupas soltas de algodão que usava para praticar tai chi chuan, colocou as meias e os sapatos, e em seguida selecionou uma túnica de azul profundo para Rin da grande arca colocada ao pé da cama.

Rin franziu o cenho, colocando o vestido de lã enquanto Kaede diligentemente se afastava. Elas guardavam muitos segredos desde o dia, por volta de cinco anos atrás, quando Rin havia se dignado a comprar, junto com um _nunchakus, _um punhal _Sai, _a criada oriental de um vendedor viajante.

Kaede tinha insistido em ser comprada. _É o destino_, a camponesa oriental tinha proclamado sabiamente. E quando Rin tinha treze anos de idade não tinha estado em condições de discutir com o Destino.

Seu pai, Lorde Tourhu, não tinha aprovado a compra, tampouco suas irmãs mais velhas, Kagome e Sango. Durante muito tempo, os habitantes escoceses de Higurashi tinham lançado olhares de desprezo à pequena estrangeira, com olhos estranhos e língua impertinente.

Mas agora já estavam acostumados a Kaede, e ninguém questionava a presença da criada que grudou em Rin nem um patinho a sua mãe.

É claro que, se soubessem que a pequena anciã na realidade era um pequeno ancião, e soubessem que ele dedicava a maior parte de suas horas a ensinar Rin as artes marciais de guerra, e se tivessem suspeitado que sob sua tutela, Rin havia deixado de ser uma menina tímida para se converter em uma lutadora feroz capaz de rivalizar com suas irmãs guerreiras, eles teriam expulsado a criada a pontapés de Higurashi.

Mas como Kaede costumava dizer, a maior arma é aquela que ninguém sabe que você possui. E em Higurashi ninguém suspeitava que a inocente e dócil Rin, possuía as habilidades físicas para matar a um homem.

— Hmmm. — Kaede olhava fixamente a janela, suas sobrancelhas brancas estavam enrugadas.

— Hmm, o que? — Rin prendeu o cinto de prata em seus quadris e colocou seus pés dentro de seus sapatos de couro.

— Um cavaleiro chega. — Rin se esticou imediatamente.

_A Noite que vem a traga à Sombra?_

Com os joelhos dobrados e os braços levantados, ela estava preparada para lutar nesse mesmo momento, fosse contra um inimigo humano ou contra as forças escuras da natureza.

Kaede franziu o cenho, depois sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Rin, hoje você está se comportando como uma criança, assustada com sua própria sombra. — A criada se afastou da janela e começou a limpar o quarto, estalando sua língua. — É só um cavalheiro comum.

Rin baixou seus braços e lançou um olhar feroz à anciã, um olhar que se cravou nas costas de Kaede. Uma criança. Estava cansada de ser chamada de criança. Por Kaede. Por seu pai. Por suas irmãs. Ela não era uma criança. Era uma mulher adulta.

Com um suspiro de desdém, Rin foi até a janela para olhar por si mesma. Havia um cavaleiro a cavalo subindo a elevação para Higurashi. Vestia o uniforme completo de um cavaleiro, correntes e cota de malha, uma decisão sábia, já que um forasteiro por si só poderia rapidamente criar inimigos nessa região selvagem da Escócia. À medida que ele subia o caminho para o castelo, o escudo de prata que levava sob seu braço refletiu a luz do amanhecer, criando um brilho de fogo.

Rin não podia distinguir claramente as cores de seu estandarte debaixo de seu capote marrom, ou vê-lo claramente, não com sua cabeleira prateada desgrenhada que lhe cobria o rosto e que alcançava seus quadris.

— Quem você supõe que...

Ela olhou a seu redor procurando Kaede, mas a esquiva criada já havia saído, provavelmente para tomar o melhor pão da cozinha para o café da manhã de sua ama antes que qualquer um dos vorazes Normandos pudesse comê-lo. Rin voltou para a janela. Talvez o cavaleiro fosse um convidado que chegava muito cedo para o casamento de Sango. Ele fez uma pausa então, na metade da subida, explorando os arredores. Como seu olhar percorreu a estrutura do castelo, Rin sentiu que um tremor inusitado de agitação percorria sua espinha dorsal. Em uma atitude de reflexo, ela deu um passo para trás e se escondeu atrás da portinhola, fora da vista.

Depois de um momento, repreendendo-se por sua covardia, ela olhou cuidadosamente outra vez. O cavaleiro tinha mudado a direção de sua marcha. Agora detinha seu cavalo no denso bosque denso que rodeava Higurashi.

Rin franziu o cenho. Isso era muito irregular. Por que um cavaleiro estranho viajaria à remota fortaleza de Higurashi, só para desvia bruscamente no último momento para o bosque?

Por todos os Santos, ela tinha intenção de averiguar isso. Com Kagome e Sango distraídas por seus amantes normandos, alguém tinha que se ocupar da defesa do castelo.

Suas irmãs acreditavam que Rin tinha selado a saída secreta do castelo, que ficava na oficina de trabalho no porão da fortaleza, depois que os soldados de Higurashi fizeram uso desse túnel para derrotar o exército inglês na primavera passada.

Mas Rin não tinha feito tal coisa. Esse túnel era muito útil para ser fechado definitivamente. Afinal, era o único caminho pelo qual Rin podia deixar a fortaleza sem estar sob o escrutínio constante de suas irmãs superprotetoras.

Ela então havia pendurado uma tapeçaria sobre a entrada do túnel, tinha empurrado sua mesa contra a abertura, e amontoado livros de contabilidade para ocultar a passagem. Era um pouco problemático ter que movê-los para fora do caminho cada vez que ela queria escapar.

Como estava fazendo agora.

Recém estava amanhecendo. Mais tarde, Sango a necessitaria para ajudá-la com os preparativos de seu casamento. Mas Rin poderia espiar o forasteiro no bosque por um momento e retornar ao castelo antes que alguém notasse sua ausência.

Rin sorriu para si mesma. Eram as aventuras clandestinas como essa que aliviavam o aborrecimento de gerir as contas do castelo, assim como a opressão de ter que fazer o papel de irmã mais nova e indefesa das Guerreiras de Higurashi.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sesshoumaru sentiu que já não estava sozinho no bosque. Não que o intruso tivesse feito algum ruído ou tivesse exalado algum aroma peculiar. Mas os anos de treinamento como mercenário haviam aperfeiçoado os sentidos de Sesshoumaru. Então, pelo fraco formigamento que sentia na nuca, ele tinha certeza de que ele estava sendo observado.

Com um movimento casual colocou uma mão sobre o cabo de sua espada e se moveu para o outro lado de seu cavalo, colocando o animal entre ele e o lugar onde ele acreditava que o intruso estava. Então, se agachando como se fosse olhar o casco do cavalo, ele olhou atentamente por debaixo do ventre do animal, esquadrinhando os arbustos para procurar algum rastro de algum intruso.

À parte algum vapor úmido que se desprendia dos troncos de carvalho pelo calor do sol nascente, o bosque nebuloso estava silencioso. Frondosos ramos de cedro pendiam em repouso. Espessas samambaias agiam como silenciosas sentinelas. Nenhum besouro se mexia debaixo das folhas caídas.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Talvez fosse uma coruja que tinha chegado tarde para dormir. Ou talvez algum espírito perdido assolasse os bosques das fronteiras escocesas. Ou, ele pensou, acariciando o lado de seu cavalo e ficando de pé novamente, talvez fosse sua imaginação, e estivesse se cansando da caçada e reagia como um cachorro velho cujo olfato começava a falhar.

De todos os modos, Sesshoumaru sempre confiava em seus instintos. Só porque ele não tinha podido localizar a fonte da ameaça nesse momento não significava que o perigo não estivesse ali. Teria que se manter alerta e com uma mão sobre sua espada enquanto ele vasculhava os bosques.

Não sabia ainda o que exatamente ele procurava. Tudo o que haviam lhe dito quando o Lorde de Morbroch o tinha contratado era que o bandido que teria que encontrar era um homem que trabalhava sozinho, era um ladrão esquivo que vagava pelos bosques de Higurashi.

A tarefa parecia bastante simples à primeira vista. Na experiência de Sesshoumaru, os ladrões raramente eram inteligentes. Seria um assunto fácil localizar o esconderijo do ladrão, capturá-lo pela força, e entregá-lo a Morbroch para ser submetido a julgamento.

Mas quando Sesshoumaru soube de quanto o Lorde e vários de seus barões vizinhos estavam determinados a lhe pagar para apanhar o ladrão que havia aliviado seus bolsos, ele começou a se questionar se a tarefa seria realmente tão simples depois de tudo.

Pelo visto, os habitantes de Higurashi não estavam preocupados com esse ladrão local. Para eles, A Sombra era só tema para contos e canções cantadas por um trovador. Inclusive sabendo que esse canalha havia aliviado a numerosos nobres em viagem de uma grande quantidade de prata, eles se negavam a realizar qualquer esforço para capturar o ladrão. Tampouco eles gostavam da interferência de terceiros.

Assim Sesshoumaru teria que trabalhar em segredo sob o nariz de um dos exércitos mais formidáveis da Grã-Bretanha, os Cavalheiros de Taysho. Os cavaleiros normandos tinham chegado à primavera passada para tomar o comando do castelo escocês, e eles já haviam derrotado vários exércitos ingleses que haviam tentado sitiar o castelo de Higurashi. Se os normandos de Higurashi tivessem desejado, poderiam impedir facilmente que um mercenário solitário capturasse um foragido que agia em seus bosques.

Por isso Sesshoumaru teria que agir inteligentemente. Necessitava de três coisas: um pretexto plausível para entrar em Higurashi, uma razão para ficar ali, e acesso a detalhes do funcionamento da fortaleza. O Lorde de Morbroch havia lhe provido de um argumento que lhe proporcionaria os três.

É obvio se pudesse apanhar o ladrão imediatamente, não haveria nenhuma necessidade de usar a trapaça.

Explorou o caminho outra vez procurando sinais de rastros, ossos desprezados de uma comida, ou restos de uma fogueira. Quanto antes pudesse encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro do ladrão, mais cedo poderia deixar este lugar e cobrar sua recompensa. Mas tudo o que tinha nesse momento era esse estranho pressentimento de que estava sendo observado. Havia estado procurando durante algum tempo quando seu ouvido captou um novo som sobre o manto de silêncio do bosque.

Passos.

Não eram os passos sigilosos de um ladrão que ele ouvia, a não ser os passos resolvidos de alguns homens. Tinha esperado muito. Os guardas de Higurashi provavelmente o tinham visto quando havia se aproximado do castelo, e agora eles, deviam investigar o forasteiro que espreitava seus bosques. Eles o encontrariam em poucos minutos.

Tinha que agir rapidamente. Foi até um lado da estrada e começou a assobiar relaxadamente. Levantando sua cota de malha, desatou as calças. Então rapidamente as abaixou para urinar em um arbusto.

Um repentino arquejo alto se ouviu entre os ramos acima dele, seu coração se acelerou freneticamente, e seu assobio se converteu em um grito de sobressalto, e quase falhou em urinar no arbusto.

Merda! Alguém estava ali. Quase em cima dele. E, ele se deu conta pelo som do arquejo, que esse alguém era nitidamente feminino.

Mas os homens já se aproximavam. Não havia tempo para descobrir a espiã travessa que estava escondida na árvore.

— _Garota malvada _— ele a repreendeu em voz baixa, lançando um sorriso divertido para a folhagem acima de sua cabeça.

Então, sacudindo sua cabeça, Sesshoumaru recomeçou o assobio e voltou para sua tarefa. A forma em que o olhou, se a visão de ver um homem urinando ofendeu a donzela, ela o merecia por sua travessura.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Rin estava horrorizada. Não pelo ato grosseiro do homem, embora tivesse sido bastante audaz e desconcertante. Mas sim pelo modo que ela tinha arquejado.

Durante anos havia percorrido estes bosques, tão silenciosa como a névoa, tão invisível como o ar. Graças à orientação de Kaede, ela sabia tornar-se imperceptível, até para as corujas de olhos penetrante que habitavam as árvores. Ela podia saltar de galho em galho com tanta com agilidade como um esquilo e camuflar-se na folhagem.

Como esse forasteiro tinha conseguido assustá-la e lhe arrancar um grito tão forte, não sabia. A verdade era que ela nunca tinha visto essa parte íntima de um homem antes, mas não era tão diferente do que ela havia imaginado.

Pior ainda, ela quase tinha gritado outra vez quando ele tinha olhado em sua direção com aquele sorriso convencido. Não porque ele tivesse descoberto sua presença, mas sim por seu lindo rosto - a mandíbula forte, aqueles lábios curvos, o cabelo incontrolável, a ruga de perplexidade entre suas sobrancelhas, e aqueles olhos claros e brilhantes - que literalmente havia lhe cortado o fôlego.

— Bom dia! — A voz estridente de sir Nobu quase a fez cair de seu poleiro. Ela olhou o gigantesco Cavaleiro de Taysho de barba negra, seguido pelo jovem sir Kenneth, que caminhava com uma cautelosa mão colocada no cabo de sua espada embainhada.

— Bom dia! — o forasteiro respondeu alegremente. Sua voz era rica e morna, como hidromel. - Me perdoem - ele se desculpou, mostrando que estava amarando as calças. – Somente estava cuidado de negócios.

Sir Nobu assentiu com a cabeça, sem perder tempo com cortesias.

— E que tipo de negócio você tem em Higurashi, cavaleiro?

O homem sorriu aberta e amigavelmente. Por todos os Santos, Rin pensou, seu sorriso era absolutamente deslumbrante, amplo e brilhante, e com covinhas encantadoras.

— Isto depende de quem está perguntando.

Nobu se endireitou para mostrar sua altura impressionante.

— Sir Nobu de Higurashi, Cavaleiro de Taysho, soldado desta fortaleza.

— Sir Nobu. — O forasteiro estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar. — Sou sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch.

Morbroch. Rin conhecia esse nome. Quando sir Nobu somente o observou com desconfiança, ele acrescentou esperançosamente.

— Deve se lembrar de mim do torneio no mês passado.

Rin franziu o cenho. O Lorde de Morbroch tinha comparecido ao torneio em Higurashi com meia dúzia de cavaleiros. Ela reconhecia o estandarte do capote do homem agora, uma cabeça de javali em um corpo de zibelina. Mas não se lembrava de sir Sesshoumaru. E a seu era um rosto que ela não teria esquecido facilmente.

Ante a falta de resposta de Nobu, sir Sesshoumaru retirou sua mão e baixou seus olhos com um suspiro.

— Bom, talvez não se recorde. Fui golpeado estupidamente em um tumulto. Não recuperei a consciência durante dois dias.

Rin apertou o lábio debaixo com os dentes. Podia ser verdade. Alguém sempre resultava nocauteado nos tumultos.

Mas Nobu não estava convencido.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta.

— Por que estou aqui? — As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se franziram com desconcerto enquanto se coçava a têmpora. — É um assunto... Delicado. Prefiro não dizê-lo.

Nobu cruzou seus braços robustos sobre seu peito.

— E eu prefiro não deixá-lo passar.

— Estou vendo. — Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e soltou o ar rapidamente.

Nesse instante, Rin viu um movimento sutil de sua mão indo resolutamente para o cabo de sua espada. Pelo brilho perigoso em seus olhos, ela de repente temeu que ele estivesse a ponto de fazer algo precipitado, como desafiar sozinho a Nobu e Kenneth para o confronto.

Mas no último instante, o forasteiro inocentemente enganchou seu dedo polegar em seu cinturão de couro e lhes dirigiu um sorriso envergonhado.

— Se você precisa saber então, sir... Vim... para cortejar alguém.

Rin levantou as sobrancelhas. Cortejar? Então por que tinha estado procurando entre as folhas e arbustos como se perseguisse uma presa?

— Cortejar? — O jovem Kenneth fez uma careta de desgosto, como se o forasteiro tivesse dito que tinha vindo a comer enguias vivas. Sir Nobu só grunhiu.

— Sim. — Sir Sesshoumaru soltou um longo suspiro, um suspiro de alguém doente de amor. – Veja você, temo que um dos anjos de Higurashi roubou meu coração.

Rin franziu o cenho. Se havia algo que ela desprezava, eram "as melosas declarações de amor". Sobretudo quando elas eram absolutamente mentirosas. Como era esta. Sesshoumaru poderia ter dito as palavras, mas ela podia dizer pelo brilho divertido em seus olhos que elas não significavam nada para ele.

Mas, é obvio os guardas não sabiam a diferença entre uma declaração de amor sincera e uma desonesta. Os homens nunca podiam cheirar o engano do modo que uma mulher podia.

— Um dos anjos de Higurashi? — Nobu grunhiu, coçando o queixo. — Bem, é melhor que não seja Kikyo.

As sobrancelhas de Rin se curvaram. Kikyo? Essa era uma surpresa. O rude sir Nobu estava admitindo que sentia um carinho especial pela atrevida Kikyo Miyako? Kenneth anunciou seu próprio aviso.

— Se você veio por Lady Sango, é muito tarde. Ela se casa em dois dias.

— Não, cavaleiros — disse Sesshoumaru com uma risada. — Não é nenhuma delas.

Rin fez uma careta. Quem era sua amada então? A viúva Porki Chang? Mika Koushi? A jovem Koli Gelir?

— Meu coração desventurado tem outra dona - murmurou o forasteiro — Ela é... A filha mais nova de Higurashi.

Rin quase se afogou com surpresa. Ela? Ele tinha vindo por ela? Como podia ser? Por Deus! Ela nem sequer conhecia esse homem.

Pelo visto, ele tampouco a conhecia. Sesshoumaru terminou a frase com um suspiro dramático de pura adoração.

— Lady Rina.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Ah minha donzelas, olha só quem voltou com a terceira e ultima historia sobre as donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi!!! Graças a Donzela Naia Riedel que me avisou que já estava disponível na internet. Então já estou editando a historia, espero poder postar um capítulo por dia como sempre, bjos.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo**** 2**

Assim que mencionou o nome, Sesshoumaru sentiu que algo estava errado. Houve um longo silêncio como resposta.

— Você quer dizer Rin? — o cavaleiro mais jovem perguntou.

Sesshoumaru piscou inquieto. Merda! Como podia ter se equivocado com o nome da moça?

— Sim, Rin. — Ele franziu o cenho com confusão. — Não foi isso o que eu disse? — Ele sorriu. Temo que esteja um pouco nervoso.

— Deveria estar. — disse Nobu. — Não ouviu falar das Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi?

— Donzelas Guerreiras? — A inquietação o invadiu. Quem, inferno, era as Donzelas Guerreiras? Sesshoumaru começava a suspeitar que houvesse detalhes sobre essa missão que Morbroch havia omitido detalhe que iam fazer que sua recompensa generosa parecesse uma esmola no final dessa aventura. — Oh, sim, é claro. — ele balbuciou. — Quem não ouviu falar delas?

Os olhos do cavaleiro mais jovem brilharam.

— Dou-lhe duas horas de vida. — Kenneth disse a Nobu.

— Com a recepção calorosa de Sango? — Nobu sacudiu a cabeça. - Uma hora máximo.

Sesshoumaru olhou de um homem par outro. De que demônios estavam falando?

— Venha, então. — disse Nobu. — Se se apressar pode estar no caminho de volta a Morbroch antes do meio-dia.

— De volta? Mas eu só...

Os guardas trocaram sorrisos conhecedores antes de se virarem para partir, e Sesshoumaru refreou o impulso de golpear as cabeças desses insolentes. Ele supôs que era sua própria culpa. Ele tinha decidido bancar o "rapazinho perdido de amor". E agora havia se convertido em objeto de brincadeiras.

— Espero que você seja bom com a espada. — comentou o cavaleiro mais jovem sobre seu ombro, enquanto lhe sorria sarcasticamente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu em resposta. Bom com a espada? Ele poderia ter extraído sua espada e ter transpassado o rapaz antes que esse sorriso de ironia desaparecesse de seu rosto. Mas a experiência havia lhe ensinado que era sábio guardar as melhores armas escondidas até que fossem necessárias.

Perguntou-se quanto tempo teria até que fosse necessário usar sua espada. Essa missão já estava se tornando problemática. Tinha esperado passar alguns dias em Higurashi, cortejando a dama para salvar as aparências, mais alguns para apanhar o ladrão, e ter sua presa nas mãos por volta do final da semana para depois poder voltar e recolher o resto de seu pagamento.

Não necessitava de mais complicações. Já, a idéia de cortejar uma donzela inocente lhe prometendo um noivado quando não tinha nenhuma intenção de se casar lhe produzia um gosto amargo na boca. Sem mencionar o fato de que teria que passar muito tempo com uma moça de quem nada sabia.

Lorde Morbroch havia lhe assegurado que a donzela era atraente e doce e, o mais importante, maleável, ela entraria muito facilmente em sua farsa. Mas agora não tinha certeza de confiar plenamente nas palavras de Morbroch.

Tomando as rédeas de seu cavalo, Sesshoumaru estalou sua língua para incitar o animal a avançar.

Pelo que ele sabia, Rin podia ser uma megera de língua afiada. Ou uma moça malcriada. Ou uma velha bruxa com dentes podres e seios caídos. Sesshoumaru estremeceu internamente.

Já tinha avançado uns cinco metros quando de repente se lembrou da moça escondida na árvore. Virou-se, explorando com o olhar os ramos de um cedro denso, mas não pôde ver ninguém na folhagem. Mas podia sentir sua presença.

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente.

— Adeus, diabinha. — Disse ele suavemente, lançando um beijo ao ar. Então se virou para partir para o Castelo Higurashi.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

No momento em que ele a tinha chamado de Rina, os olhos de Rin se estreitaram com desgosto. Se esse safado pretendia fingir um amor, ao menos poderia ter a decência de obter seu nome corretamente.

Apesar de sua irritação, outra parte dela se sentiu intrigada. Muitos homens no ano passado haviam manifestado interesse em Rin, mas nenhum se atreveu a solicitar permissão para cortejá-la. Entre Kaede a protegendo como uma mãe galinha e suas irmãs que recebiam qualquer pretendente com uma espada na mão, os homens preferiram ficar à distância. Apenas Inuyasha Taysho havia ido tão longe ao lhe oferecer um casamento, embora se tratasse de um casamento de conveniência política, e que inclusive havia sido usurpado por sua irmã Kagome, quem agora estava felizmente casada com ele e esperando um bebê.

Suas irmãs indubitavelmente iam dar um pontapé no traseiro deste novo candidato e o mandariam de volta a Morbroch com o rabo entre as pernas tão rápido, que ela não teria tempo de dizer "Prazer em conhecê-lo".

Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Sir Sesshoumaru estava em uma missão suspeita aqui nos bosques, e ela tinha que descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções.

De qualquer modo, era uma pena, Rin pensou enquanto apoiava sua bochecha contra o musgo suave que cobria o cedro, olhando os três homens conversando mais abaixo. Ele era demasiado bonito. Seus ombros eram largos, seus quadris estreitos, e parecia quase tão alto como Nobu. Entre seu sorriso brilhante, suas sobrancelhas masculinas, e suas encantadoras covinhas, ele certamente era o homem mais bonito que ela já havia visto. Seus olhos brilhavam como um topázio escuro. Sua voz acalmava e excitava ao mesmo tempo. E seu cabelo prateado parecia implorar ser desembaraçado por seus dedos.

Quão terrível seria - Rin refletiu cobrindo-se com um rubor de culpa - participar de sua charada, ignorar a possibilidade que ele tivesse segundas intenções, e lhe permitir que ele a cortejasse? Permitir que pusesse suas grandes mãos sobre sua cintura... Permitir que ele a beijasse levemente sobre sua boca e permitir que ele lhe sussurrasse palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido... Permitir que ele desembainhasse a adaga em suas calças outra vez e...

No segundo seguinte, Rin voltou a recuperar a razão. Os homens haviam partido. Mas quando eles já haviam percorrido grande parte do caminho, Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa, virou sua cabeça para olhá-la diretamente. É obvio que ele não podia vê-la completamente pelos densos e abundantes ramos do cedro, mas o impacto de seu olhar lhe causou um tremor estranho no corpo. E quando lhe lançou um beijo, ela quase sentiu o calor de seu hálito sobre seus lábios.

No instante em que eles estavam fora de vista, Rin desceu da árvore e correu pelos bosques pelo caminho que tinha vindo. Talvez sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch fosse um safado, um falso e um canalha. Talvez ele fosse absolutamente inadequado e impróprio como pretendente. Mas não ia deixar que suas irmãs decidissem isso. Ou seu pai. Ou sua criada oriental.

Além disso, esse homem definitivamente planejava fazer algo errado. Se isto significava que ela teria que fingir ser receptiva a seus avanços amorosos para descobrir a natureza de sua missão em Higurashi, então por todos os Santos, ela o faria. Pelo bem de Higurashi, é obvio.

Quando finalmente emergiu do túnel secreto, seu coração ainda palpitava pela emoção da aventura, estava tão distraída que quase se chocou contra sua criada.

— Ah! — Ela murmurou com certa culpa. — Kaede.

— Café da manhã. — A criada lhe estendeu um prato de pão e queijo.

— Comerei mais tarde. — Rin tentou evitar à anciã, mas ela de uma maneira sutil lhe bloqueou o caminho.

— Deve comer agora, para manter sua força.

Rin apertou seus lábios. Por que todos nesse castelo pensavam que podiam lhe dar ordens, inclusive sua criada?

— Não tenho tempo, Kaede.

Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou em acusação silenciosa.

— Mas teve tempo para passear pelo bosque.

Rin franziu o cenho exasperada.

— Bom. — Ela pegou rapidamente o queijo e o pão, deu uma mordida tão grande que ela mal podia falar. — Satisfeita?

Os olhos de Kaede se estreitaram.

— Você é tola, uma menina muito tola.

Com um grunhido de cólera, ela empurrou Kaede para passar e abriu a porta de seu local de trabalho.

— Digo-lhe isso de uma vez e para sempre. — Rin declarou suas palavras amortecidas pelo pão. — Não sou uma menina!

Em seguida fechou a porta com uma batida atrás dela.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sesshoumaru estava de pé no meio do enorme campo de prática de Higurashi com seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Havia atraídos os olhares de muitas moças ao longo de seus vinte e quatro anos de idade, mas nenhum coincidia ao escrutínio ao qual estava sendo submetido agora.

Então essa era Sango, a irmã de Rin. Ela uma garota atraente, com olhos cor de topázio, cabelos escuros e selvagens, e seios generosos. Se não fosse pela armadura e a ameaçadora espada pendurada em seu quadril, sem mencionar o noivo dela que estaria em algum lugar por ali, Sango poderia ser perigosamente tentadora.

Mas nesse momento, tudo em que podia pensar era no fato que ela o estava circulando em volta dele como um chefe de estábulos a ponto de comprar um cavalo, estreitando seus olhos em seu peito, contemplando suas pernas, assentindo com satisfação, mas finalmente estalou sua língua com desaprovação. Ele meio que esperava que ela lhe abrisse a boca e examinasse seus dentes.

— Então você veio para cortejar Rin? — ela perguntou, parando diante dele e cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito em uma atitude desafio.

RIN. Não Rim. Não Rena. Nem Rina. Por Deus, tinha que memorizar o nome dessa garota.

— Sim, com a permissão de vocês.

Como o pai das damas de Higurashi, Lorde Tourhu, padecia de senilidade, os pretendentes de Rin aparentemente requeriam a aprovação de suas duas irmãs mais velhas.

— E você pensa que pode protegê-la?

— Protegê-la?

— Você sabe lutar?

Sesshoumaru sufocou um sorriso. Tinha sido um mercenário durante seis anos. É obvio que sabia lutar.

— Em caso de necessidade.

Então, com um movimento fluido, Sango extraiu sua espada e o enfrentou.

— Prove.

Seus braços caíram ao lado se seu corpo. Certamente ela não falava a sério. Ele enrugou a testa. Talvez, Sesshoumaru pensou, fosse uma brincadeira.

— Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer. — ela o encorajou.

Sesshoumaru olhou os espectadores. Sir Nobu e seu companheiro estavam ali, vários outros cavaleiros, um menino pequeno chupando o polegar, e três moças. Nenhum deles parecia surpreso pelo desafio de Sango.

— Minha lady, não acredito...

— Vamos, lute comigo. — Ela tocou seu peito com a ponta de sua espada.

Ele recuou um passo. Por Deus! Ela falava a sério.

— Com todo o respeito devido, minha lady, não posso...

— Não pode o que? Proteger Rin? Então você não pode cortejá-la.

— É claro posso protegê-la, mas...

— Então o demonstre. — Com sua mão esquerda, Sango tirou a espada dele de sua bainha. — Mostre-me. — Ela lhe alcançou a sua arma, primeiramente o cabo.

Sesshoumaru pegou a espada, mas se recusava a usá-la.

— Minha lady, não é uma questão...

A espada dela avançou sobre ele tão rapidamente que tudo o que Sesshoumaru pôde fazer foi bloquear o golpe com sua própria espada. Sobressaltado, ele quase não conseguiu desviar o segundo ataque. Sesshoumaru retrocedeu, mas ela continuou sua arma movendo-se com uma velocidade inesperada.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele, Sesshoumaru pensou. Não podia se confrontar com uma dama. Era algo impróprio. Pouco digno. Nada cortês.

Naturalmente poderia machucá-la gravemente. Ele era muito mais forte que ela e certamente tinha muita mais experiência em combate, não importando quão rapidamente ela se movesse. Mas Sesshoumaru não se atreveu a utilizar a plenitude de sua força.

— Minha lady, eu lhe imploro que pare!

Ela deu golpes em seu ombro.

— O que acontece? Não tem bolas? — Sango zombou.

— Por Deus! Não lutarei com uma mulher.

— E se a mulher pretende te matar?

Seus olhos brilharam como fogo verde, e Sesshoumaru se perguntou se ela realmente pensava em matá-lo. Talvez fosse a isso que Nobu se referia quando ele predisse que ele não duraria uma hora.

Ainda assim, quando ele havia ganhado suas insígnias como cavaleiro, tinha jurado nunca machucar uma dama. Podia ser um bastardo escocês e um mercenário, mas Sesshoumaru orgulhosamente mantinha os votos feitos quando tinha recebido o título de cavaleiro.

Por isso, ele rezou para estar tomando a decisão correta, e em seguida lançou sua espada ao chão em sinal de rendição.

— Sango! — ouviu-se um grito de fora do campo.

Ele desviou o olhar dos olhos de Sango, que tinham adotado um brilho maligno, e olhou para o lugar de onde se originara o grito. Uma encantadora moça corria pela grama, sua saia azul recolhida em suas mãos, seu cabelo solto flutuando atrás dela como uma bandeira cor mel castanha. Seu rosto era lindo e tão delicado como uma flor de maçã, mas suas belas feições denotavam preocupação.

— Não o mate! — ela gritou.

Sango falou por sobre seu ombro.

— Eu não ia matá-lo. — Seus lábios se curvaram maliciosamente. — Só ia mutilá-lo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Rin não iria deixar que Sango cortasse uma só mecha do cabelo de Sesshoumaru.

— Não! — Ela levantou suas saias e começou a subir sobre a cerca.

— Minha lady. — Sir Nobu protestou, agarrando-a pelo ombro. — É melhor você ficar fora disto.

Seu tom paternalista pôs a prova o caráter sereno de Rin. Ela conseguiu sorrir docemente enquanto dizia entre dentes.

— Tire a mão de cima de mim, seu grande imbecil.

Os olhos de Nobu se arregalaram de surpresa, e ele a soltou imediatamente.

Enquanto corria através do campo, tudo o que Rin pôde fazer foi tentar manter-se em controle. Mas que droga! Estava farta de ser tratada como uma menina indefesa. Afinal tinha sido ela que tinha salvado Higurashi do ataque dos ingleses. Graças ao túnel secreto. Graças às armas que havia provido. E graças a sua habilidade. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse. Não queria ser tratada como uma menina mimada e viver envolto em uma camada de proteção que a asfixiava. Sobre tudo não queria ser vigiada e protegida por uma irmã que era somente alguns anos mais velha que ela.

Sango ia estragar tudo.

Quando Rin se aproximou, sua irmã suspirou, seu olhar feroz se abrandou com certa condescendência.

— Garota tola, eu só ia lhe ensinar uma lição.

Talvez fosse por todos os anos de silêncio a razão pela qual Rin queria gritar. Ou talvez pelo fingimento de ser uma moça indefesa quando na realidade poderia vencer facilmente a qualquer homem que tivesse duas vezes seu tamanho. Ou talvez por ter vivido à sombra de suas ilustres irmãs.

Independentemente de qual fosse à razão, a formação e o treinamento que Kaede havia lhe dado, destacava a importância da serenidade e do autocontrole. Mas nesse momento Rin sentiu que o sangue fervia em suas veias, e deu um empurrão em Sango para afastá-la.

A surpresa fez com que Sango cambaleasse para trás, mas seus instintos de guerreiro eram fortes. Como de hábito, ela colocou a ponta de sua espada na garganta de Rin, fazendo os espectadores que observavam da cerca gritar. Nunca tinham visto ninguém brandir uma arma para atacar à mansa Rin.

Igualmente impressionante foi à rapidez que uma segunda espada colidiu com a de Sango, colocando de lado.

Era a espada de Sesshoumaru que havia feito isso, e tanto Rin como Sango viraram suas cabeças para ele.

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, Rin quase não sabia o que dizer. E o pobre Sesshoumaru com a testa enrugada em confusão e assombro, estava paralisado, seus dedos apertando firmemente o cabo da adaga.

O assombro de Sango rapidamente se converteu em desgosto. Em silêncio ela fervia de raiva, seu orgulho estava ferido porque indubitavelmente Sesshoumaru agora tinha ganhado controle da situação. Sua humilhação foi completada quando Nobu gritou da cerca.

— Necessita de ajuda, minha lady?

— Não! — Ela replicou. Em seguida resmungou para Rin. — Viu o que você fez? Por que se interpôs entre nós?

A mandíbula de Rin caiu com perplexidade. O fato que Sango tão facilmente lhe lançava a culpa só fez que se sentisse mais decidida a desafiar a sua irmã de uma vez para sempre.

— Porque é arrogante e uma garota intrometida. — Grunhiu ela. — Este não é assunto seu. É assunto meu, entendeu?

O choque no rosto de Sango era incalculável.

Antes que ela pudesse perder a coragem, Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru, que parecia tão perplexo como uma raposa encurralada por um par de galinhas loucas. Colocando seu cabelo para trás de seus ombros, ela foi para frente, estendeu sua mão, agarrou-o pela túnica o puxou em sua direção. Então lhe plantou um beijo na boca.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Donzelas, obrigada pela Reviews, estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, bjos


	3. Capítulo 3

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 3**

Rin tinha a intenção de aceitar o cortejo de Sesshoumaru antes que Sango pudesse contradizê-la.Não tinha imaginado chegar a isto.

Ela nunca tinha beijado um homem antes. Uma vez que pressionou seus lábios contra os Sesshoumaru, uma onda de sensações incríveis a distraiu completamente de seu propósito. A boca de um homem era muito mais quente e mais suave do que ela havia imaginado, e ele tinha um gosto vago e agradável de mel. Seu suspiro irregular de prazer lhe causou um estremecimento de calor no corpo.

A curiosidade a levou a inclinar sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, e enquanto fazia isso, um calor estranho e encantador a inundaram.

— Agora basta! — Alguém gritou.

Mas Rin estava muito absorvida pelo beijo para se dar conta. Sentia-se como se estivesse saciando uma sede desconhecida e eterna. Bebeu cada vez mais, afogando-se alegremente nessa tontura embriagadora.

— Basta! — Ouviu-se outra vez.

Sesshoumaru, paralisado no princípio, agora devolvia o beijo, inclinando sua boca sobre a dela, de repente o atual redemoinho varreu tudo completamente. O mundo real desapareceu em torno dela e ela nadou na langorosa piscina de sentimentos.

Já não havia espectadores na cerca. Sango já não contava. Já não existiam o campo de treinamento e a fortaleza e todos de Higurashi.

A única coisa que existia era esse beijo.

Sesshoumaru afastou sua boca para saboreá-la melhor, lambeu seu lábio com sua língua e lhe fez afrouxar os joelhos. Era como se sua própria alma ofegasse, e um calor interno derretesse seus ossos. Rin agarrou a túnica de Sesshoumaru com mais força, já não mantê-lo perto, mas para poder manter-se de pé.

Doce Virgem Maria! Isso era divino. Não queria que esse momento terminasse nunca.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sesshoumaru soube, quando a espada caiu de seus dedos moles, que tinha ido muito longe. Rapidamente estava perdendo o controle. Por Deus! Esse não era o modo de ganhar a confiança do povo de Higurashi, virtualmente violando em público uma de suas donzelas. Sobre tudo quando ele tinha assegurado estar aqui para cortejar a lady Reni... Rane... Remi... Rena.

Por Deus! O beijo dessa moça era doce. E úmido. E quente. E excitante.

Tomou toda sua força de vontade para se afastar e romper o contato. Quando o fez, viu o esfomeado brilho em seus embaçados olhos azuis e a convidativa curva de sua boca aberta da moça esperando ser atacada outra vez.

Mas, de repente, algo duro como o aço se interpôs entre eles para separá-los e o devolveu à realidade.

— Pelas bolas de Lúcifer, parem! — Sango ordenou pela terceira vez, estreitando olhos suspeitos e finalmente se concentrando em sua irmã. — O que você pensa que está fazendo? Conhece este homem?

Rin, ainda atordoada pelo efeito do beijo, não respondeu inicialmente. Sango lhe golpeou o ombro.

— Estou falando com você. Conhece este homem?

A donzela piscou várias vezes e levantou seu queixo em atitude de desafio.

— Sim. — ela mentiu descaradamente.

— Como? De onde?

— Encontrei-o... — Sua voz era áspera com o desejo, suave e desigual. — Conheci-o no torneio.

Sesshoumaru estava atordoado e mudo. Nunca antes em sua maldita vida tinha visto essa donzela. E ela não tinha um rosto que ele esqueceria facilmente.

— Ele disse que voltaria para mim. — Prosseguiu Rin. — E, como você pode ver, ele o tem feito.

Sango estava paralisada e boquiaberta enquanto sua irmã mais nova possessivamente enganchava um braço no do homem e o afastava.

— Vamos, Sesshoumaru?

Se os miolos de Sesshoumaru não estivessem mexidos por esse beijo ardente, poderia ter entendido como eram as coisas antes ter atravessado a metade do campo de treinamento. Quando finalmente viu a luz da verdade, ele se deteve tão repentinamente que a moça quase se chocou com ele.

— Você.

Ela o olhou, seu rosto enganosamente doce, seu olhar enganosamente amplo. Um brilho de reconhecimento cruzou por seus olhos.

— É a moça travessa e bisbilhoteira do bosque.

Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas inocentemente.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer.

Travessa e mentirosa. Sesshoumaru riu entre dentes, em seguida se inclinou para baixo para sussurrar.

— Como então como sabia você meu nome?

— Porque, estimado cavaleiro. - murmurou ela - eu te atendi quando foi ferido no torneio. Não se lembra?

Sua expressão era absolutamente ingênua, mas era evidente, ela estava mentindo. Ele nunca tinha comparecido a esse torneio.

Sesshoumaru conteve um sorriso. Se ela podia mentir, ele também.

— Meu cérebro estava muito embaralhado. — Confessou ele.

Eles recomeçaram a caminhada em direção ao portão, e ele sorriu, perguntando-se se essa pequena diabinha tinha o hábito de espiar as pessoas de cima das árvores. Talvez ela subisse nas árvores para ver quem se aproximava da fortaleza, selecionava solteiros elegíveis para que ela pudesse se lançar em cima do candidato antes que qualquer outra donzela tivesse uma oportunidade.

Não que ele se importasse. A moça era linda e encantadora, mesmo que fosse uma fada calculista. De fato, se a mulher que ele tinha vindo cortejar se provasse tão hostil como sua irmã Sango, Sesshoumaru prazerosamente sofreria as atenções dessa fada durante alguns dias. Ele poderia tomar parte de seu tempo destinado a caçar o foragido se isso significava desfrutar de alguns beijos mais dessa donzela.

Mas quando eles passaram ao lado do pequeno grupo de espectadores parados na cerca, Sesshoumaru começou a sentir-se desconfortável. Seus olhares não eram só de curiosidade, mas olhares embasbacados, de olhos arregalados, encaradas com descrença.

E de repente uma possibilidade mortificante surgiu em sua mente. Esta não era uma moça comum. Não pelo modo que ela havia se confrontado a lady do castelo. E tampouco por toda a atenção que ela estava incitando nas pessoas agora.

Quase com medo de perguntar, timidamente ele limpou sua garganta.

— Na verdade, minha lady, temo que minha queda no tumulto me deixou com o juízo inteiramente tolo. Poderia me recordar outra vez seu nome?

Seu sorriso indulgente não dissimulava completamente a irritação em seus olhos.

— É claro. — Ela disse docemente. — Rina.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Ele caminhara diretamente para armadilha dessa megera.

— Lady Rin? — Ele arriscou.

— Então você se lembra.

Ele suspirou.

— Me veio à cabeça agora.

— É mesmo! Bem, espero que não se esqueça de meu nome outra vez se for me cortejar.

— Por meus escudos de cavaleiro, não vou esquecê-lo. — jurou ele.

Tampouco esqueceria esse beijo tão especial. E agora que ela havia lhe dado a permissão para cortejá-la, Sesshoumaru pensou que a missão poderia resultar muito menos desagradável do que tinha esperado.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

O coração de Rin palpitava. Não pela emoção embriagadora de ter se confrontado com Helena. Não porque ela tinha impressionado às pessoas do castelo caminhando orgulhosamente de braço dado com um homem estranho. Não, seu sangue se acelerava em suas veias pelo ardor do beijo do forasteiro.

Por Deus! No que ela havia pensando? Na verdade não tinha pensando. Como a impulsiva Sango, ela tinha agido sem considerar as conseqüências de suas ações. Se tivesse sabido da fraqueza do joelho e da palpitação do coração que esse um beijo deixaria nela, nunca teria feito isso.

É claro, não tinha intenção de deixar que a cortejasse por muito tempo. Sir Sesshoumaru era um pretendente absolutamente inadequado. As declamações de amor desse safado eram tão suspeitas como o conto do golpe no torneio. Ela o mandaria embora.

Em um dia ou dois.

Depois que descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo no bosque. Até esse momento, ela certamente já estaria cansada de seus beijos. Rin fervorosamente esperava isso. Doce Virgem Maria! Agora mesmo ainda podia sentir o contato de sua boca demorando-se em seus lábios, fazendo-a desejar mais.

— Me permita. — murmurou ele.

Oh, sim, claro que ela permitiria, Rin pensou sonhadoramente.

Mas Sesshoumaru se referia a abrir a portão do campo de prática para ela. Com uma reverência cortês, ele empurrou o portão para um lado. Quando eles passaram pelos estábulos, Rin se sentiu um pouco tentada de levá-lo para dentro. Ali entre a palha e o feno eles poderiam encontrar um canto escuro e privado para recomeçar seus beijos e, em seguida, o interrogatório.

Mas por desgraça, eles já tinham sido vistos por mais pessoas da fortaleza. Caminhando resolutamente através do pátio e em direção a eles Kagome, acompanhada por seu marido, InuYasha, e Mirok, o noivo de Sango.

— Parem! — Inuyasha gritou.

Kagome lhe deu uma cotovelada e ele suavizou seu tom.

— Por favor, Lady Rin. — Ele se corrigiu.

Rin não tinha outra opção, mais que esperar que os três se aproximassem, a curiosidade deles era tão evidente como o ventre proeminente de Kagome.

— Quem é este homem? — Inuyasha exigiu, estreitando seus olhos dourados para estudar Sesshoumaru como se fosse um inseto estranho e inoportuno.

Sesshoumaru tinha muito boas maneiras. Ele estendeu sua mão e deu uma cabeçada leve.

— Cavaleiro, sou sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch.

— Morbroch? — Inuyasha grunhiu com sua eloqüência habitual. -Morbroch que compareceu ao torneio?

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça outra vez.

—Hum. Não me recordo de ter lhe visto nos jogos.

Mirok interveio.

— Ele não esteve na justa. — Seus olhos azuis cintilaram divertidos. — Recordo de todos os concorrentes da justa.

Kagome piscou pensativa enquanto mordiscava uma fagácea de pão.

— Tampouco esteve na competição de tiro com arco.

— Não. — Mirok concordou, arqueando uma sobrancelha negra para acrescentar. — Minha Sango ganhou a competição do arco.

Inuyasha franziu a testa e colocou uma mão ameaçadora em cima do cabo de sua espada embainhada.

— Com que direito põe sua mão sobre Lady Rin?

Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru ficar tenso ao seu lado, e sua ira cresceu. Inuyasha havia servido como lorde do castelo menos de um ano e, no entanto, ele rapidamente havia adotado uma atitude arrogante.

Ela sorriu docemente para administrar as circunstâncias ela se agarrou ao braço de Sesshoumaru e deu um apertão apaixonado, como se ele fosse um primo favorito.

— Será que nenhum de você se lembra de Sesshoumaru? — Ela os olhou com expectativa. — Bem, eu suponho que não é nenhuma surpresa.

Ela então olhou carinhosamente para Sesshoumaru e lhes explicou.

— Veja Lorde Inuyasha estava muito ocupado, pois era seu primeiro torneio em Higurashi. Sir Mirok? Era cego de amor que sente por minha irmã, Sango. Kagome e... Bom... — Ela acrescentou em um sussurro. — Ela estava grávida. — Então ela se deu conta que a condição de Kagome não podia explicar seu lapso de memória.

— O que você disse? — Kagome gritou.

Antes que sua irmã pudesse tirar uma arma e desafiá-la por esse insulto, Rin passou carinhosamente um dedo ao longo do braço de Sesshoumaru.

— Mas eu nunca poderia me esquecer de sir Sesshoumaru. Ele foi ferido no tumulto. Veja você, e perdeu a consciência. Eu estive cuidando-o na tenda de Morbroch. E aí nos tornamos... Amigos.

Para sua satisfação, Sesshoumaru seguiu com o conto.

— Grandes amigos — disse ele, piscando um olho. — Na verdade, acredito que esta encantadora donzela me salvou a vida.

Inuyasha não foi influenciado nenhum pouco por essa comovente história.

— Por que você voltou?

Sesshoumaru vacilou por um segundo.

— Rin, meu doce, não contou a eles?

Ela sorriu debilmente. Por Deus! O que ele estava planejando?

Estalando a língua, ele cobriu a mão dela que estava em seu braço com sua própria mão.

— Meu pequeno anjo tímido. - Então ele se dirigiu aos outros. — Lady Rin me pediu que voltasse para cortejá-la.

— O que? — Inuyasha disse abruptamente.

Rin conteve sua respiraçã começou a sacudir a cabeça perplexo. Kagome olhou fixamente para Rin, como se procurasse adivinhar a verdade. Antes que alguém pudesse falar, Rin preencheu o silêncio tenso.

— Assim é. Desejava que ele voltasse. De fato... — ela acrescentou corajosamente. — Insisti em que ele voltasse. E agora se vocês não se opuserem, este pobre homem viajou durante toda a noite e não comeu nada. — Puxando-o na direção da fortaleza, ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Temos que lhe demonstrar o que é a hospitalidade de Higurashi. Por Deus! A louca da Sango o recebeu com uma espada na garganta.

Mirok franziu o cenho.

— Você já conheceu Sango? — Sesshoumaru assentiu, e Mirok passou rapidamente os olhos da cabeça aos pés dele. - E não tem nenhuma cicatriz para demonstrar isso?

Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu horrorizado.

— Eu não lutaria contra uma mulher, asseguro-lhe isso.

Para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru, Mirok riu entre dentes.

— Então, bom companheiro, você escolheu corretamente entre as irmãs de Higurashi para cortejar.

Inuyasha não estava tão divertido.

— Ninguém lhe deu permissão para cortejá-la.

Rin se zangou outra vez. Ela não necessitava da permissão de ninguém. Quem Inuyasha acreditava que era? Por sorte, Kagome interveio antes que a raiva de Rin pudesse se manifestar.

— Não vejo nenhum mal nisso. — Disse ela, apoiando uma mão no formidável antebraço de Inuyasha. — Ele provém de uma casa respeitável. Eles já se conhecem. E Rin já está em idade de ser cortejada. Afinal de contas... — ela lhe recordou mordazmente. — ...Ela quase foi prometida em casamento a um homem que não amava há bem pouco tempo atrás.

Esse homem tinha sido Inuyasha. Ele grunhiu ante essa referência. Kagome lhe deu um sorriso conspirador.

— É justo que se permita que ela faça sua própria escolha nesse momento.

InuYasha murmurou algo entre dentes sobre as teimosas mulheres escocesas.

— Além disso. — Kagome acrescentou — Kaede sem dúvida estará por perto para mantê-los longe de qualquer problema.

Como se suas palavras tivessem invocado a criada, Kaede apareceu no meio do pátio, com seus braços carregados com uma bandeja com comida.

Rin suspirou. Tinha ganhado parte do objetivo. Sesshoumaru tinha permissão para cortejá-la. Mas com a comida que Kaede trazia sua oportunidade para descobrir o que Sesshoumaru estava planejando tinha desaparecido.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sesshoumaru se perguntou quantas surpresas mais lhe esperavam em Higurashi. Primeiro tinha sido desafiado a lutar por uma donzela guerreira. Depois a doce lady Rin, que mentia quase tão habilmente como ele o fazia, havia lhe roubado um beijo. Agora, a menos que ele estivesse enganado, a velha criada que vinha lhe entregar o café da manhã, provinha do Oriente.

A mulher enrugada, idosa, com uma de trança branca lhe ofereceu pão, queijo e mel.

— Deve ter fome depois de uma viagem tão longa.

Como ela adivinhou que tinha tido uma longa viagem, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Mas ele estava faminto, e o aroma fragrante do pão recém assado lhe deu água na boca.

— Tomaremos o café da manhã no jardim. — Decidiu Rin, ansiosa por se afastar de seus parentes intrometidos.

— Quando tiver terminado, sir Sesshoumaru — disse InuYasha — Vêem ao campo de treinamento. Poderia ser útil lá. Presumo que você saiba manejar uma espada?

Sesshoumaru sabia que era melhor não se gabar, sobre tudo quando estava falando como um dos famosos Cavalheiros de Taysho.

— Claro que sim.

O cepticismo de InuYasha era evidente, e ele trocou um olhar com Kagome que dizia muito. Sesshoumaru sorriu para si mesmo. Se eles soubessem que era um perito em esgrima, provavelmente insistiriam que se casasse com lady Rin. Ela não poderia ter um protetor melhor.

O jardim resultou ser um quadrado de terra murado adjacente a campo de prática. Embora estivesse desolado e desprovido de flores nessa época do ano, a criada oriental parecia determinada a levar Sesshoumaru a um pequeno tour por cada centímetro do jardim.

— Estou certa de que você não viu o jardim — Disse ela, acrescentando mordazmente — Na vez passada quando veio nos visitar.

Ele e Rin trocaram olhares cautelosos. A anciã sabia de sua mentira?

— Além disso — a criada lhe disse — Se você aprender o que cresce no jardim, amanhã posso enviar-lhe para vir buscar o que necessito para o casamento.

— Kaede! — Rin a repreendeu. — Ele não é um ajudante de cozinha.

— Ah, claro. — disse a criada. — Ele é seu... O que ele é, seu amigo?

Para demonstrar a natureza de sua relação, Rin enlaçou seu braço com o dele.

— Sesshoumaru é meu pretendente.

A criada impertinente bufou sua desaprovação de uma vez, depois os conduziu pela trilha do jardim.

— Estes são os aspargos e as acelgas.

— Ah. — Sesshoumaru disse, fingindo interesse, comendo um bocado uma pequena fagácea de pão.

— E essas são rosas. — prosseguiu a anciã, acrescentando com muito sarcasmo. — Rosas que você, é claro, cortará para dar a sua... Amada.

— Kaede! — advertiu Rin.

Não se viam rosas. Nesse momento, as roseiras eram hastes com suas pontas cortadas.

— Realmente, meu amor, você gostaria de um ramalhete destes caules espinhosos para enlaçar em seu cabelo?

Os lábios de Rin se curvaram nervosamente, e ela levantou seu queixo desafiante para Kaede.

— Talvez eu queira.

A criada grunhiu desgostada, depois recomeçou o passeio.

— Couve-flor! — Sesshoumaru gritou quando eles passaram ao lado dos conhecidos montículos brancos que cresciam em cada jardim de inverno e adornava cada mesa de jantar na Escócia.

— Todo criança sabe o que é uma couve-flor. — Zombou a criada. — Elas são tão comuns.

— Sim, muito comum, ao contrário da minha bela Rin, que é extraordinária. — arrulhou ele, meio para divertir à mulher que levava no braço, meio para aborrecer a criada. De todos os modos, isso não era uma mentira. Lady Rin era de uma beleza extraordinária, com sua pele pálida como creme, seus olhos marrons e cristalinos, seus cabelos negros escuros, e sua boca cor cereja e doce como...

— Amoras.

— Amoras? — Ele repetiu distraído, captando o olhar de Rin com o seu. Ela mordia o lábio para não rir, e ele abaixou seus olhos para esse lábio carnudo, fazendo evidente seu desejo de beijá-la.

Kaede respondeu com uma hospitalidade sarcástica.

— Talvez você gostasse de provar as amoras.

— Humm. — Ele disse, ainda olhando fixamente a tentadora boca de Rin. — Talvez mais tarde.

— Hum. — A anciã apontou uma fila de plantas estranhas com folhas em forma de pá. – Estou certa que você não sabe o que é isto.

Fingindo interesse, Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Não. — Mas enquanto Kaede explicava que elas eram _kailaan,_ uma honorável verdura de sua pátria, Sesshoumaru olhou para sua sedutora companheira. Os olhos dela eram suaves e sonhadores e ele sentiu um endurecimento rápido em sua calça e um choque de desejo que correu através dele.

— E estas? — Kaede exigiu convencida, apontando com a cabeça a algumas plantas que pareciam grandes rosas verdes.

Cansando do jogo de Kaede. Sesshoumaru fez uma careta, fazendo Rin rir. Kaede se virou, plantou seus punhos em seus quadris, rosnou.

— Você _zhi_!

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, tentando parecer sério.

— Você _zhi —_ repetiu ele.

Rin riu novamente, desta vez livremente. Era um som encantador, e seus dentes brilhavam como pérolas brancas.

— Kaede só te chamou de criança.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha com incredulidade ante essa criada impertinente, que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Criança? — Mercenário de baixa índole, podia ser, bastardo de nascimento, mas, além disso, era um cavaleiro correto. Nenhum criado tinha direito de insultá-lo.

- Vocês dois são crianças. — decidiu Kaede.

A criada imprudente estava pedindo uma surra. Mas antes que ele pudesse desafiá-la, Rin gritou com ela.

— Kaede!

A criada abaixou suas mãos com frustração.

— Cansei-me de vocês. Não escutou o que eu te disse hoje, Rin. Venha falar comigo quando você tiver crescido.

Com um imperial giro de saias, a pequena criada passou ao lado deles quase os roçando e se dirigiu à porta da fortaleza.

Sesshoumaru não podia estar mais contente de ver que a velha bruxa partia. Era óbvio que Lady Rin o desejava, e essa moça malcriada provavelmente estava acostumada a obter tudo o que queria. E ele se sentiria feliz de poder cumprir esse seu capricho. Em especial porque isso também servia a seus propósitos.

Depois que a porta se fechou com golpe irado, ele se virou para a encantadora moça, estudando-a atentamente da cabeça às pontas dos pés.

— Me parece que você já está crescida.

— Eu? — ela perguntou timidamente.

— Oh, sim. — Murmurou ele, com um sorriso preguiçoso. — Parece como uma mulher. — Ele levantou sua mão e a roçou suavemente contra sua bochecha. — Cheira como uma mulher. — Ele se inclinou mais perto e inalou a fragrância floral de seu cabelo. - E definitivamente tem gosto de uma mulher. — Ele abaixou seu olhar até sua boca e avidamente lambeu seus lábios. — Inclusive quando espia as pessoas como uma menina travessa.

Ele mordiscou seus lábios uma vez, duas vezes, então totalmente engatados, se afundou em um beijo suave quando ela emitiu um suave gemido de prazer. Libertando seus dedos, ele tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos, deleitando-se com a textura sedosa de sua pele, o roçar suave de seu cabelo, a forma delicada de sua orelha.

Seu membro palpitou quando ela respondeu com impaciência, abrindo sua boca para ele, inclinando sua cabeça, estendendo seus dedos sobre seu peito. Ela definitivamente era uma mulher que sabia o que queria, e sabia como conseguir isso. Animado por seu entusiasmo, Sesshoumaru envolveu um braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxou para mais perto, explorando carinhosamente com a sua língua entre seus dentes.

Deslizou a palma de sua mão ao longo de suas costas até que a repousou em sua cintura. Mas tinha fome de mais. Pressionando o vulto de sua calça contra a virilha feminina, ele deslizou sua mão mais abaixo, tomando a curva de suas nádegas.

A próxima coisa que ele soube era que a terra já não estava sob seus pés. Ele estava estatelado sobre a terra, de costas. E estava ao lado de uma planta que parecia... Que merda era isso? Ah, sim, _kailaan._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

_**Oh minha donzelas, perdão por não ter postado ontem fui pra festa de aniversario da minha empresa as dez da manhã e só voltei as oito da noite, bebi muito e cheguei vendo estrelinhas coloridas... ehehe... não e algo que eu me orgulhe muito vou arrumar o quarto capítulo e tentar posta-lo hoje ainda, bjos**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 4**

— O que...!

Rin olhou para ele com um misto de satisfação e horror. Ela não queria ter feito isso. Na verdade, seu coração ainda se acelerava com a emoção do beijo de sir Sesshoumaru. Mas ela não podia permitir semelhante liberdade, já que se o fizesse, Rin temia que se esquecesse dos verdadeiros motivos dele para cortejá-la.

— Doce Virgem Maria! — Ela exclamou com surpresa. — Você tropeçou nas rosas?

Claro que ele não havia tropeçado nas rosas. Sesshoumaru tinha tropeçado com o pé que ela tinha colocado atrás de seu calcanhar. Sesshoumaru piscou atordoado e se sentou. Estava completamente perplexo.

Antes que pudesse pensar muito no que tinha acontecido, ela lhe estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo.

— Talvez tenha desmaiado de fome. Quer outro pedaço de pão? Kaede deixou a bandeja.

— Não estou com fome. — Sesshoumaru disse enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, estudando o pedaço de terra, tentando verificar no que diabos ele havia tropeçado para cair assim.

— Não tem fome? — Ela sacudiu a terra de seu ombro, em seguida disse cautelosamente. — Parecia estar faminto no bosque.

Ele a olhou intensamente.

— É mesmo? Por que você diz isso?

Ela tragou profundamente. Quando Sesshoumaru sorria, era irresistivelmente bonito. Duas covinhas se marcavam em suas bochechas e seus olhos brilharam como estrelas. Mas agora, olhando-a e interrogando-a dessa maneira, ele parecia perigoso.

Ela se encolheu de ombros despreocupada.

— Não era isso o que você fazia no bosque? Caçar para algo para comer?

Seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente, e ela teve o pressentimento que ele tentava ler seus pensamentos. Então ele afrouxou o aperto em sua mão e seu olhar se iluminou com um brilho malicioso.

— Sabe perfeitamente bem o que eu estava fazendo no bosque, minha querida.

Rin se ruborizou com essa recordação. Não tinha querido referir-se a isso.

— E quando quiser dar outra olhada no que tenho em minhas calças...

Ela retirou sua mão nervosamente.

— Cavaleiro, só estamos começado com o cortejo. — ela o repreendeu. — Você anda muito rápido. Sou uma moça solteira, afinal. Talvez mais tarde, quando nos conhecermos melhor.

— Nos conhecer melhor? — Ele tomou uma mecha de seu cabelo e a enroscou ao redor de seu dedo. — Minha lady, eu teria pensado, que cuidando de mim noite e dia na tenda de Morbroch, já conhecia cada aspecto de minha pessoa.

Deus, a mentira gotejava de sua boca como mel de um pente. Ela nunca havia cuidado dele. Ela tinha inventado isso. E ele sabia. Na verdade, Rin começava a se perguntar se esse canalha alguma vez teria posto um pé em Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru levantou a mecha de seu cabelo e a beijou.

— De qualquer maneira, me desculpe, minha lady, se te assustei com minhas palavras. Tentarei refrear minhas paixões no futuro. — Ele acariciou sua bochecha com o dorso de um dedo. — Embora seja extremamente difícil. — Então Sesshoumaru se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. — Muito, mas muito difícil.

Não havia modo de confundir ou interpretar mal suas intenções. Por Deus! Era um patife. Deveria esbofetear seu lindo rosto por falar tais vulgaridades. Mas isso não serviria a seus objetivos. Se ela queria lhe extrair alguma informação, tinha que jogar o jogo dele. Então Rin lhe deu um sorriso enganosamente tímido.

— Não tenha medo, minha querida. — Ele lhe deu um beijo inocente na testa. — Mas me retirarei agora antes que sua criada mal-humorada vá relatar que estamos a sós. Seus parentes não parecem ser do tipo compreensivo, e já que fui convocado ao campo de prática... — Ele suspirou. — Vai parecer uma eternidade até que nos encontrarmos novamente.

Com um sorriso ardiloso e um olhar provocador, Sesshoumaru a saudou e cruzou o portão de jardim. Rin se sentiu satisfeita de ver que a túnica desse safado levava uma incriminatória mancha de terra que demonstrava que ele havia sido derrubado e derrotado.

Mal Sesshoumaru havia partido quando Rin começou a conspirar. Tinha que averiguar que ele tentaria. Onde estavam seus pertences? Ela tinha visto um pacote de provisões em seu cavalo. Algo nesse pacote poderia lhe dar uma pista. O que tinha acontecido com esse pacote?

Provavelmente ainda estivesse no cavalo.

Lançando o restante do pão aos pássaros, Rin deixou o jardim e partiu para os estábulos. Observando discretamente o campo de prática, ela viu Sesshoumaru treinando com Inuyasha. Kagome e Sango estavam apoiadas contra a cerca, observando. Por pura curiosidade, Rin o estudou durante um momento.

Ele não era muito bom.

Não que isso importasse. Não que ele fosse ser seu marido. Mas podia notar que a estupidez de Sesshoumaru ofendia Inuyasha, e suas irmãs murmuravam preocupadas.

Rin supôs que não deveria tê-las julgado tão severamente. Suas irmãs podiam ser asfixiantes e insuportavelmente super protetoras às vezes, mas era somente porque elas cuidavam dela. Era sua própria culpa por ter-se mostrado tão indefesa durante todos esses anos. Mas, o que mais poderia ter feito? Era sua aparente e fingida vulnerabilidade que lhe permitia controlar secretamente as coisas que aconteciam em Higurashi, que lhe permitia ter acesso aos rumores que escapavam dos criados descuidados, e que lhe permitia manter uma vigilância contra os forasteiros suspeitos como sir Sesshoumaru sem chamar muito a atenção.

Ela era responsável por gerir a administração do castelo, mas nem sequer suas irmãs valorizavam o que essa árdua tarefa implicava. Ela dirigia todos os bens e os serviços, a coleta e a distribuição do dinheiro, fiscalizava as provisões de comida, tecidos, lãs, cerveja, armas, carne e lenha. Ela se assegurava que as contas sempre estivessem equilibradas, não era uma tarefa fácil, em especial com o vício de seu pai pelas apostas. O fato era que ela fazia parecer que essa tarefa administrativa era fácil e conseguia enganar a todos os fazendo acreditar ela era essencialmente incapaz.

Por isso, quando ela passou pelo tratador dos estábulos e o saudou com um sorriso tímido, ele só sacudiu a cabeça e a deixou passar, sem nem sequer sentir-se curioso em relação ao que ela estava fazendo ali.

Uma vez que ela encontrou a égua de Sesshoumaru, sua despreocupação fingida desapareceu. Era uma criatura bastante nervosa, e ela teve que acalmar à besta várias vezes com murmúrios calmantes e suaves carícias no pescoço antes que pudesse ter acesso ao cubículo onde estava o animal.

Seus pertences estavam em um canto afastado, um pacote, uma grossa manta de lã e a sela dele. Ela arrastou a pesada sacola para um lugar onde tinha a luz do sol, e se agachou para olhar dentro.

A maior parte do conteúdo do pacote era bastante comum, e não havia nada incriminatório. Havia roupas sobressalentes, uma panela, uma colher, um pederneira, uma taça de madeira, algumas facas, uma corda, coisas que qualquer viajante levaria. Mais abaixo, tiras de linho e um molho de ervas, provavelmente de uso medicinal. Remexendo o fundo, Rin encontrou uma pequena bolsa de veludo com moedas de prata e um par de luvas de couro. Depois seus dedos tocaram uma pesada algema de metal.

Ela puxou a algema para fora e segurou o objeto à luz. Rin franziu a testa. Era um sinistro par de grilhões de ferro.

O estalo de uma língua atrás dela a assustou, fazendo-a guardar a algema rapidamente no pacote.

— Encontrou algo de útil? — Ela se virou para ver Sesshoumaru surgir das sombras, ameaçadoramente, com seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito, e com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

Por Deus! Como ele havia conseguido surpreendê-la assim?

— Eu... Eu... — Rin se agitou. — Por que não está treinando com InuYasha?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— A paciência de seu cunhado se esgotou. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Por que você está revisando minhas coisas?

— Eu não estava revisando. — Ela respirou profundamente. Era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. — Eu estava... — Ela necessitava um golpe de inspiração. — Eu só me perguntava... — disse Rin acariciando suavemente a sela. — Se havia me trazido... Algo.

O brilho duvidoso de seus olhos lhe disse que Sesshoumaru não estava convencido dessa desculpa, mas que lhe dava o benefício da dúvida.

— Quer dizer que procurava um sinal de meu afeto? O presente de um amante ou algo assim?

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, um gesto tímido que sempre mostrava o lado protetor dos homens.

Mas Sesshoumaru só riu entre dentes, então se agachou ao seu lado, colocando suas coisas de volta no alforje.

— Moça ambiciosa.

Rin fingiu vergonha, mas quando ele fechou o alforje e apoiou a sacola contra a parede do estábulo, ela não pôde menos que sentir um tremor de inquietação. Por que ele levaria uma algema?

Ele se coçou o queixo.

— Faz um momento, ouvi que uma das criadas dizia algo sobre uma feira.

— Uma feira? Ah, sim, na cidade. Em quinze dias. — Ela estreitou seu olhar, tentando discernir o que ele planejava.

— Eu lhe prometo que te comprarei algo lá, meu doce. — Ele agarrou seu queixo afetuosamente entre seu polegar e o dedo indicador. — Um presente adequado para a donzela mais encantada de toda Escócia.

Seu sorriso demonstrava incerteza. Não importava seu sorriso simpático. Esse homem levava algema em seu alforje. Que diabos ele estava planejando fazer isso?

Ele inclinou sua cabeça e piscou um olho.

— A menos que, é claro, você tenha roubado a prata de meu alforje.

Rin ofegou, fingindo uma grande ofensa.

— O que você está dizendo? Pensa que eu roubaria algumas moedas? — Ainda quando ela estava reagindo com grande ofensa, ela sentiu um rubor em suas bochechas. Depois de tudo ela havia remexido seus pertences. Ele tinha todo o direito de suspeitar.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sim, Sesshoumaru pensou, a encantadora donzela era definitivamente uma ladra. Ela provavelmente já havia roubado dúzias de corações com esse sorriso inocente e esses grandes olhos castanhos que podiam encher-se de lágrimas ante a mais leve provocação.

Sesshoumaru não foi enganado nem por um segundo. Ele conhecia muito bem o tipo. Rin pertencia ao tipo de mulher que usa seu afeto como moeda de troca, trocando olhares sedutores e beijos por fitas de seda e jóias preciosas, mulheres que sangravam um amante até levá-lo a bancarrota, e em seguida avançavam para o seguinte homem. Rin era o tipo de moça que um homem deve amar e abandonar sem o menor remorso. O que era perfeito para seu plano.

De qualquer modo, essa moça era muito curiosa para seu gosto.

— Estava brincando. — Sesshoumaru lhe assegurou com uma piscada de olho, estendendo sua mão para tomar a dela.

Rin colocou sua mão sobre a palma dele, e ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele tirou o pó e a palha de suas saias, desfrutando do prazer secreto de lhe tocar o traseiro enquanto fazia isso, e fazendo-a lançar um suspiro.

Sesshoumaru fingiu inocência, soltando-a, depois se inclinou para tomar seu alforje.

— Você me mostrará onde devo pôr minhas coisas? — ele perguntou, logo acrescentado com astúcia. — Em algum lugar onde estejam... Seguras.

Rin se ruborizou outra vez, mas se era de vergonha ou de irritação, ele não podia dizer.

— É claro.

Sesshoumaru carregou sobre seu ombro o alforje e seguiu Rin em direção à fortaleza.

Inuyasha tinha dado permissão para que Sesshoumaru descansasse com os outros cavalheiros no grande salão, embora depois da pobre demonstração das habilidades de esgrima de Sesshoumaru, o lorde decepcionado provavelmente tivesse preferido que ele dormisse com os cães. Agora, contemplando a cadência dos quadris de Rin enquanto ela o guiava através do pátio, Sesshoumaru lamentava não ter pedido permissão de compartilhar a cama com essa donzela sedutora.

Há seu tempo, ele prometeu a si mesmo. Embora Rin fosse definitivamente uma mulher passional, ela também era uma provocadora profissional. Ela pertencia ao tipo de moça que se lançava provocativamente sobre um homem em um minuto, só para alegar que é virgem no minuto seguinte.

Quando se deitasse com Rin, seria em seus termos. E ia se deitar com ela, disso não restava dúvida. Havia poucas mulheres que podiam resistir aos encantos de Sesshoumaru quando ele se propunha a usar esses encantos. Em um dia, talvez dois, Sesshoumaru pensou com um sorriso de cobiça, teria Lady Rin entre seus lençóis e murmurando seu nome pedindo mais e mais.

Ao entrar no grande salão de Higurashi, Sesshoumaru ficou impressionado. Inumeráveis bandeiras de cores brilhantes e escudos de prata adornaram as paredes. A palha mesclada com ervas aromáticas que cobria o chão emanava um aroma doce que enchia o recinto, e as velas colocadas nos candelabros das paredes dava ao salão um ambiente cálido, uma resplendorosa acolhida. Os criados corriam de um lado ao outro, mantendo o fogo na lareira, limpando a fuligem das paredes, carregando baldes, cestas e feixes, subindo ou descendo a escada da fortaleza.

— Preparativos para o banquete do casamento. — explicou-lhe Rin, quando passaram ao lado de algumas criadas que enceravam as mesas de carvalho com panos e um pote de cera de abelhas.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. A cerimônia que aconteceria em dois dias poderia resultar útil aos seus objetivos. Que ladrão poderia resistir à tentação de colocar seus dedos nos bolsos dos convidados de um casamento, sobretudo convidados que provavelmente viajariam meio bêbados depois da festa de casamento? Teria que vigiar o bosque ao amanhecer depois do banquete de casamento, pois tinha certeza que nesse dia ia agarrar o ladrão.

— Pode guardar suas coisas aqui. — Rin lhe disse, abrindo uma grande arca de carvalho colocado junto à parede. Estava cheio com vários alforjes similares.

Quando Sesshoumaru deixou cair seus pertences dentro do baú, um rapaz jovem se aproximou.

— Minha lady, o vinho chegou do monastério, mas o cozinheiro diz que é pouco.

— Pouco? Como pouco? Quanto é pouco?

O rapaz coçou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar.

— Dois barris?

Rin suspirou.

— Dois barris? Tem certeza? É só metade do que solicitei.

— Sim, são poucos, dois barris.

Enquanto Rin se mordia o lábio, considerando o que fazer, outra criada se aproximou uma anciã com o rosto como uma maçã seca.

— Esse maldito comerciante de especiarias, por Deus! — resmungou ela. — Ele agora está pedindo mais dinheiro pela mercadoria.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— Bom, não posso lhe pagar mais.

— Foi o que eu lhe disse.

— E?

— Ele diz que a mercadoria custa mais desta vez, porque seu navio foi atacado por piratas.

— Isso não é minha preocupação.

A anciã enrugada se encolheu de ombros, e Rin apertou seus dentes com frustração.

Então um casal se aproximou uma mulher robusta com um olhar convencido, que arrastava um homem que apertava nervosamente seu chapéu em suas mãos.

— Vamos, fale. — A mulher lhe disse. — Diga a minha lady o que você fez.

— Peço-lhe perdão, minha lady. — Disse ele. — Mas um dos cães se soltou e... E...

A mulher cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito generoso.

— O maldito cão urinou nas toalhas que seriam usadas para o casamento, isso é o que ele fez.

— Ele não queria fazer isso. — argumentou o homem. — Além disso, que diabos estavam fazendo essas toalhas penduradas dos arbustos?

— Elas estavam arejando, seu grande palerma.

Rin levantou uma mão para pedir silêncio, depois se virou para Sesshoumaru.

— Sinto muito.

— Você está muito ocupada.

— Sou a responsável pela administração do castelo. — ela lhe explicou. — Provavelmente estarei muito ocupada nos próximos dois dias com os preparativos do casamento.

— Posso fazer algo para ajudar?

— Não realmente. A menos que possa interrogar esse cão.

Ele sorriu abertamente ante seu humor irônico.

— Como o tempo está agradável, minha querida, acredito que vou dar um passeio pelo campo, quero conhecer sua magnífico Higurashi.

Tomando algumas coisas de seu alforje, ele acenou com a cabeça os outros, desculpando-se por se retirar, mas não sem antes de ouvir a mulher robusta.

— Minha querida?

Sesshoumaru sorriu par si mesmo. Não podia acreditar em sua boa sorte. Não só tinha conseguido encontrar uma desculpa para ficar em Higurashi, uma desculpa jovem e desejável, e agradável de olhar, mas que também parecia estar muito ocupada para prestar muita atenção nele, o que significava que teria liberdade para procurar o foragido.

Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo. Armado com sua espada, algumas adagas, e as algemas, e levando a bolsa com dinheiro para economizar a tentação à curiosa Rin, Sesshoumaru partiu com a intenção de explorar o bosque a pé.

O bosque de Higurashi era lindo e tinha um toque selvagem e de fantasia ao mesmo tempo. O musgo que cobria as pedras e os troncos das árvores amortecia os sons de seus passos enquanto ele sondava o caminho frondoso. Ao seu lado, as folhas de samambaia se dobraram sob o peso das libélulas, os esquilos avermelhados saltavam de galho em galho procurando nozes. Cogumelos venenosos cresciam em ramalhetes ao pé dos antigos carvalhos. A névoa quase havia se dissipado, e aqui e ali, onde os raios do sol penetravam a folhagem para iluminar o chão, podia se ver um lagarto ou rato se detendo para apreciar os cálidos raios.

Era o tipo de lugar que alguém poderia imaginar habitado por todo tipo de seres mágicos como duendes travessos e fadas encantadas. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru quase acreditava, pelos relatos exageradas sobre o ladrão que ele procurava ao qual descreviam como um ser invisível, tão veloz como relâmpago tão silencioso como a morte, que A Sombra era uma dessas criaturas mágicas do bosque.

Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça. Não era de estranhar que os lordes continuassem a se sentirem aterrorizados por esse ladrão quando eles mesmos o descreviam com semelhantes talentos e haviam lhe posto um nome tão sinistro. A Sombra. Sem dúvida o ladrão era um mero mortal, pobre como um rato e que provavelmente se chamava John, Peter ou algum outro nome comum.

Mas até agora Sesshoumaru tinha sido incapaz de encontrar algum rastro da Sombra. Nenhum resto de comida nem restos de coelho assado. Nenhum musgo sobre as rochas esmagado pelo peso do traseiro desse maldito ladrão. Nada de aroma de fumaça no ar. Nenhum galho que tivesse sido quebrado para armar um refúgio. Nem um grama de excremento humano sujando as folhas. Nada que indicasse que um ser humano estivesse habitando esse bosque.

Sesshoumaru examinava um graveto quebrado no caminho quando novamente sentiu um formigamento na parte detrás de seu pescoço, um sinal que lhe dizia que não estava sozinho.

Com cuidado, para não despertar suspeitas, ele pegou um pedaço de árvore morta do lado da trilha e começou a tirar os galhos, assobiando enquanto o fazia. Quando terminou ele o bateu no chão diversas vezes, testando sua capacidade para ser utilizado como bengala. Mas todos os seus sentidos estavam extremamente alerta e afinados, escutando a mínima respiração e procurando a mínima tremulação de luz.

Atrás dele. Ele estava certo o intruso estava atrás dele.

Assobiando suavemente, Sesshoumaru avançou pelo caminho com um passo garboso, deixando que sua bolsa de moedas pendurada em seu cinturão se sacudisse e emitisse um som metálico que certamente tentaria qualquer ladrão.

Sabia que o ladrão ia segui-lo. Virando em uma curva do caminho, Sesshoumaru deixou cair uma moeda de prata e seguiu caminhando, como se não estivesse consciente de sua perda.

Mas em vez de seguir pelo caminho, Sesshoumaru se escondeu atrás de um grupo de arbustos e levantou a bengala, esperando que o foragido se aproximasse.

No instante que viu um brilho de um tecido azul, Sesshoumaru saltou para frente. Mas, para seu horror, o descarado com que se chocou não era nem John, nem Peter. A não ser lady Rin.

O que aconteceu depois, ele não soube claramente. Em um segundo, ele investia contra ela, tentando em vão não esmagá-la. No instante seguinte, ele se sentiu impelido para frente com mais força ainda, cruzou voando diante dela e foi cair no arbusto de azevinho no lado oposto, e como a bengala parecia ter vida própria o catapultou para lá.

— Ah! Sesshoumaru!

Depois um segundo de incredulidade e atordoamento, Sesshoumaru conseguiu se libertar dos arbustos espinhosos, recuando quando as folhas cortantes arranharam sua bochecha. Que merda acabava de lhe acontecer?

Rin estava de pé diante dele, suas mãos trêmulas abraçando seu peito, era a imagem da inocência, mas a moeda de prata era visível entre seus dedos.

— Você está bem, meu querido?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Como prometido!


	5. Capítulo 5

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 5**

Rin não sabia por que havia se agachado para recolher essa moeda caía. Talvez simplesmente fosse o instinto que tinha desenvolvido a partir todos os anos que ela tinha economizado cada centavo de sua casa. Mas nesse instante suspeitou que essa moeda tinha sido uma armadilha. Sesshoumaru, sentindo que alguém o seguia, tinha deixado cair à moeda intencionalmente, pensando que quem se aproximava se agacharia para recolhê-la.

Esse idiota tinha tido muita sorte de só ter perdido seu equilíbrio. Surpreendendo-a dessa maneira, ele poderia ter sofrido algo muito pior que alguns meros arranhões de azevinho. Se ela não tivesse se contido, ela poderia ter lhe quebrado um braço ou poderia tê-lo deixado inconsciente com um pontapé no queixo.

Não que ele não merecesse isso. Sua intuição tinha demonstrado ser acertada. Esse canalha estava planejando algo.

Ela vinha seguindo-o por um longo tempo. A solução dos problemas no castelo não havia lhe tomado muito tempo. Ela tinha enviado um rapaz a outro monastério para procurar mais vinho. Tinha empregado lágrimas para convencer o comerciante de especiarias para que abaixasse o preço. E lhe tinha sugerido ao chefe do canil que lavasse os lençóis ele mesmo.

Depois tinha saído sigilosamente para espiar sir Sesshoumaru. Como era de se esperar, ele estava vasculhando o bosque com toda a meticulosidade de um caçador que rastreia uma raposa.

Que demônios ele estava fazendo?

— Sesshoumaru? — Ela lhe perguntou com preocupação fingida.

— Estou bem. — Seu cenho franzido estava com perplexidade. – E você?

Ela acenou.

— O que...? — Ele se perguntou, esquadrinhando o caminho para ver com o que havia tropeçado.

— O terreno é muito escorregadio nesta área. — Mentiu ela. — Entre o musgo e o barro, é surpreendente que alguém possa caminhar por aqui.

— Hmm. — Ele usou o pau como bengala para ficar de pé, depois o lançou para um lado. — O que faz aqui, minha lady?

— Eu estava procurando por você... — Ela murmurou. — Eu temi que você pudesse estar perdido.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido.

— Perdido?

De repente Rin recordou que segurava a moeda.

— E acredito que deixou cair isto.

— Realmente? — Ele apalpou a bolsa de moedas, verificando se havia um buraco nela. — Não, não acredito que seja minha.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele estava mentindo. Essa moeda tinha que ser dele. As moedas de prata não apareciam espontaneamente como cogumelos no caminho do bosque.

— A quem mais poderia pertencer?

Ele estendeu a mão, mas em vez de tomar a moeda, ele envolveu a mão dela na sua. Fechando seus dedos ao redor da moeda e lhe piscando um olho.

— Se você a encontrou, é sua, minha lady.

— Não ficarei com algo que não me pertence.

— Ah. Uma mulher de altos valores morais.

Isso não tinha nada que ver com valores morais. Tinha que ver com uma compulsão que ela tinha por manter o equilíbrio, uma compulsão nascida de seu treinamento na arte da guerra da China.

— É que não posso suportar as contas desequilibradas.

— Você deve ser excelente na gestão do castelo, então.

Ela tentou não se sentir lisonjeada. Sucumbir à adulação a deixava débil. Mas era satisfatório que alguém reconhecesse os talentos que ninguém mais parecia notar. Rin baixou seu olhar para esconder o prazer secreto em seus olhos.

— Espere.

Ela levantou o olhar novamente. Ela franziu o cenho quando ele abriu a mão, depois a levantou para estudar a moeda de prata de perto.

— Hmmm. — Ele moveu a moeda em sua palma, examinando ambos os lados. — Humm.

— O que foi?

Ele a olhou seriamente nos olhos e lhe confidenciou.

— Penso que esta não é uma moeda comum.

— O que você quer dizer?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é como nenhuma que eu tenha visto antes.

Ela franziu o cenho e estudou a moeda. Parecia-lhe uma moeda absolutamente comum.

— Mas...

— Na verdade, não acredito que seja uma moeda deste reino, absolutamente. — Ele fechou seus dedos ao redor da moeda uma vez mais, e olhou a seu redor para se assegurar que não havia ninguém os ouvindo, depois sussurrou solenemente. — É prata das fadas.

Durante um segundo, ele pareceu tão sério como uma tumba.

Cem idéias se cruzaram pela mente de Rin. Esse homem tinha enlouquecido. Ou estava senil. Eles estavam sozinhos no meio de um bosque solitário. E ele levava algemas entre seus pertences.

Então um brilho de malícia lentamente se instalou em seus olhos, e ela se deu conta que esse canalha estava zombando dela.

Ela não ia lhe responder. Era uma brincadeira infantil. Uma brincadeira que subestimava sua inteligência. E uma piada muito ruim. Mas apesar de seus melhores esforços, um brilho de diversão gradualmente se mostrou em seu próprio olhar.

— Sim? Prata das fadas? — ela repetiu.

— Ah, sim. — Ele lhe assegurou, sua expressão era completamente séria. - Elas devem tê-la deixado no caminho... Para te ajudar a me encontrar.

Rin sufocou um sorriso. Ele era um talentoso contador de histórias, quase tão bom mentiroso como era ela.

— De verdade?

— Sim. — Mas ele franziu o cenho, ainda que houvesse rugas do prazer reservado nos cantos de seus olhos. - Mas é uma pena que tenha me encontrado tão cedo. - Disse ele com um suspiro. - De outro modo, elas teriam lhe deixado uma trilha inteira de moedas de prata.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tantas moedas?

— Oh, sim.

— Bem, não podemos deixar que as contas das fadas fiquem desequilibradas. — Com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, ela tomou a moeda de sua mão e se dispôs a lançá-la aos arbustos.

— Não! — Ele lhe agarrou o braço.

Rin sorriu com satisfação. Nenhum homem gostava de perder dinheiro.

Sesshoumaru quase abandonou seu fingimento, mas rapidamente ela improvisou.

— A moeda tem que ter... Um propósito. — Então ele a enfrentou com um sorriso de triunfo. — Um propósito muito nobre se te conduziu até mim. — Ele levantou a mão de Rin, e lhe deu um beijo suave.

Deus, ele era muito bom. Suas brincadeiras eram quase tão charmosas como suspeitas.

Colocando a moeda em sua bolsa de moedas, Rin enlaçou seus dedos com os de Sesshoumaru.

— Bem — ela perguntou tão casualmente como foi possível, balançando suas mãos vagarosamente para frente e para trás enquanto avançavam pelo caminho — O que estiveste fazendo?

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros.

— Caminhando, explorando, absorvendo a beleza de Higurashi. — A forma como seu olhar pousou sobre seu rosto deixava poucas dúvidas de que beleza ele falava.

Ela desviou o olhar e lentamente passou um dedo sobre um galho de carvalho coberto por musgo.

— Você esteve ausente durante tanto tempo que pensei que talvez tivesse ido pescar trutas ou cavalgar ou caçar... Algo. — Rin o observou de relance para avaliar sua reação.

Ele a estudou durante um momento antes de responder, como se imaginasse o quanto ela havia visto.

— Na verdade, estive caçando.

Ela piscou, detendo-se no caminho, estava sobressaltada por sua franqueza.

— Caçando?

— Sim. — Ele sorriu envergonhado. — Estive caçando flores. — Ele baixou seu olhar. — Com a esperança de poder lhe oferecer uma pequena amostra de meu amor. Mas não encontrei nenhuma flor.

Rin levantou suas sobrancelhas. Flores?

Sesshoumaru tomou os dedos dela entre os seus e sacudiu a cabeça com resignação.

— E aqui estou, fiquei longe tanto tempo que a preocupei. — Ele levou a mão dela até seus lábios e lhe beijou as pontas dos dedos como pedindo desculpas. — A forcei a vir me buscar... — Ele beijou seus nódulos. — E estamos absolutamente sozinhos no bosque... — Ele beijou o dorso de sua mão. — ...Habitado por todo tipo de animais perigosos.

Rin sorriu com satisfação e retirou sua mão. Ela tinha vagado sozinha por esse bosque desde que era muito pequena. Animais perigosos de fato.

— Feras — ele assegurou, seus olhos brilhando enigmáticos — ...Animais que poderia saltar repentinamente para te devorar. — Ele inclinou sua cabeça e agora lhe sussurrando sobre seu cabelo, e seu hálito quente roçava sua têmpora. — Abusar de um corpo sensível. Fazer um banquete com carne tenra. — Ele grunhiu.

Esse patife era insuportável. Rin fez uma careta e lhe deu umas palmadas para afastá-lo. Mas ele parecia destemido. E a maneira como ele estava olhando para ela agora, seus olhos escuros nebulosos e brilhantes, como estrelas a espreitar através das nuvens, fez seu inconstante coração palpitar.

Ela se negava a ser seduzida dessa maneira tão infantil.

— Não tenho medo de feras.

— Ah, mas deveria, minha lady. — ele lhe advertiu com um tom dramático. — Elas são selvagens e imprevisíveis. Nunca se sabe quando podem atacar... — Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Sesshoumaru de repente se lançou sobre ela para lhe mordiscar divertidamente o lado do pescoço.

Rin suspirou e se afastou, mas não sem que antes um arrepio de volúpia percorresse seu corpo. Ela contrapôs nervosamente.

— Os animais também deveriam ser precavidos, pois uma dama tem dentes também.

O sorriso dele se tornou malicioso.

— Pode ser. Mas ao contrário do animal — disse ele, baixando seus olhos para a boca feminina — Seus dentes, minha lady, estão embainhados pelos mais suaves lábios.

Rin não queria se distrair. Mas o calor penetrante do seu olhar fixo, a suave rouquidão de sua voz, e a lembrança sensual de seus beijos a deixavam inquieta e causavam uma lacuna em seus pensamentos. De repente, solucionar o mistério das atividades clandestinas de Sesshoumaru não pareceu algo tão urgente.

Seu olhar vagou para sua boca. Seria tão ruim provar esses lábios novamente? Eles eram doces e flexíveis e úmidos. Seus braços enlaçariam sua cintura apertando-a contra ele, e ela sentiria seu amplo peito pressionado intimamente contra seus seios. As mãos de Sesshoumaru vagariam por suas costas, acariciando sua pele e talvez se enredando em seu cabelo. Não seria algo desagradável.

Além disso, Rin raciocinou, não tinha que manter uma pretensão de ser cortejada por ele? O que seria mais convincente que permitir que ele a beijasse de vez em quando?

Ele colocou a mão sobre sua bochecha e acariciou seu lábio inferior com o dedo polegar. Depois abaixou a cabeça para murmurar contra seu cabelo.

— Na verdade, minha lady, seu beijo domaria a mais selvagens das bestas. — Inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, ele se inclinou para frente para colocar um único e leve beijo sobre sua boca.

Foi como se um anjo a houvesse tocado. Ou um espírito. Ou talvez uma das fadas que Sesshoumaru tinha mencionado. Com efeito, se seus olhos não estivessem abertos, Rin poderia ter acreditado que havia imaginado esse beijo, de tão leve que foi.

Não se parecia em nada com o beijo que ela recordava. Ela se recordava do coração acelerado, o sangue fervendo e a sensação de falta de ar que ele havia provocado nela antes.

Sesshoumaru começou a retroceder, e ela se inclinou para frente. Ele retirou sua mão, e ela apertou seus dedos na parte da frente de sua túnica. E quando seus lábios se separaram com surpresa, ela avançou para reclamá-los.

— Minha lady...

Rin cortou suas palavras com seu beijo, e dessa vez não houve nenhuma dúvida de que ele era um homem de paixões fortes. Ela sentia sua boca firme e real debaixo da dela. Sua pele era vibrante, quase como se um relâmpago fluísse por seu corpo. Quando Rin deixou que seus dedos vagassem, subindo pela ampla extensão de seu peito para colocá-los sobre a pele quente de seu pescoço, ela sentiu seu pulso pulsar rapidamente.

Segundos depois Rin sentia a manifestação inequívoca da luxúria masculina apertando-se contra sua virilha.

Sesshoumaru estava mais que disposto a satisfazer os caprichos dessa moça malcriada. Afinal, tinha assegurado a todos que viera para cortejá-la.

Se ela queria olhares ardentes, ele a derreteria com seu olhar.

Se ela desejava palavras melosas, ele a seduziria com os versos mais floridos.

Se ela tinha fome de beijos, ele seria seu banquete até que ela estivesse saciada.

É obvio, ele não podia avançar... Ainda não. Se sucumbisse ao capricho de Rin muito cedo, ela poderia se cansar dele antes que a missão estivesse cumprida.

Mas, por Deus, ele a desejava.

Por que Rin despertava esse desejo poderoso nele, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Deus era testemunha que ele havia se deitado com muitas mulheres, algumas delas certamente tão dispostas e tão bonitas como essa moça escocesa. Nem sequer se tratava do fato que tivesse passado muito tempo sem uma mulher em sua cama. Um mercenário com prata no bolso nunca passava longos períodos sem uma companhia agradável.

Mas havia algo nessa moça em particular que o fascinava e o deixava louco de luxúria.

Talvez fosse o fato de que as mentiras de ambos tivesse os levado a ter intimidade muito mais rápido que era esperado. Ou talvez simplesmente se tratasse do fato que ambos eram filhotes da mesma ninhada. Fosse o que fosse as mentiras de ambos tinham criado uma relação que rapidamente adquiria uma vida própria. Um simples beijo dela o deixava tremendo como um adolescente virgem.

Quando a mão de Rin maliciosamente descia desde seu pescoço, passando por seu peito, pela cintura, depois ia para seu quadril para apertar uma nádega, Sesshoumaru se deu conta que ia perder o controle, e também soube que estava se distraindo de sua missão. Sesshoumaru se afastou com uma violência estranha, e a manteve a distância, quase não sendo capaz de respirar enquanto tratava de dominar a luxúria.

A expressão de Rin era de atordoamento, de decepção e de necessidade insatisfeita, e Sesshoumaru quase a tomou novamente em seus braços.

Mas seria um erro. Era muito cedo para ir além dos beijos.

— Meu amor — suspirou ele — Realmente põe a prova minha capacidade de contenção.

— Deve se conter? — Ela suspirou, seus olhos vidrados pelo desejo.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Oh, minha lady. — disse Sesshoumaru, meio gemendo, meio rindo-se — Se você tem que perguntar, então não devo ser o tipo de homem que achas que sou.

O olhar de Rin desceu para a virilha masculina para ver a prova visível de sua luxúria.

— Oh. — Suas bochechas se ruborizaram imediatamente, e ela se afastou dando um passo para trás.

— Não tema, minha lady. – Ele lhe disse. — Não sou tão selvagem como uma besta. — Ele soltou um suspiro. – Ainda não.

Ele havia se explicado. O fogo em seus olhos se esfriou, e Rin começou a olhar para qualquer ponto, menos para ele. Depois ela cruzou seus braços defensivamente sobre seu peito.

— Talvez devêssemos voltar para a fortaleza — Sugeriu ele, ajustando sua calça. — Antes que sua vigilante criada venha ver se eu abusei de você.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça, de repente estava muito ansiosa para abandonar o bosque. Ela começou a caminhar na frente dele, depois fez uma pausa para tirar da bolsa à moeda de prata. Ela se virou e a colocou na mão de Sesshoumaru.

Ele lhe sorriu.

— Minha querida, meus beijos não se compram. - Ele pôs a moeda na mão de Rin.

Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu em sua testa.

Ele reprimiu uma risada. Gostava de deixar que as contas de Lady Rin ficassem desequilibradas. Ela era encantadora, essa pequena e malcriada espiã podia competir com ele em uma batalha de inteligência, o inflamava com seus beijos, e dirigia excelentemente um castelo e ainda por cima... Equilibrava as contas... Até os centavos.

Na verdade, Sesshoumaru quase desejava poder ficar mais tempo em Higurashi e chegar a conhecer melhor essa moça intrigante.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos pesados. Rin rapidamente colocou a moeda na bolsa pendurada em sua cintura.

— Rin? Rin! — Era a criada intrometida e controladora, felizmente havia chegado tarde. — Rin!

Como uma mulher tão pequena podia fazer tanto barulho, Sesshoumaru não sabia.

— Estou aqui, Kaede! — Uma leve nota de irritação tingiu a voz de Rin.

Quando a velha bruxa avançou arrastando os pés furiosamente pelas folhas, ela estreitou seus olhos enfocando-os em Sesshoumaru. Havia uma acusação nesses olhos orientais. Depois lhe cravou uma cotovelada nas costelas para abrir passagem em direção a sua ama.

— Não deveria estar perambulando em um bosque... — disse ela, plantando as mãos em seus quadris, depois acrescentou intencionalmente — ...Habitado por bestas selvagens.

— É exatamente o que eu lhe disse. — Sesshoumaru interveio, piscando um olho para Rin.

— Você vem comigo agora. — Ela disse, agarrando o antebraço de Rin.

Por sua vez, Rin desprendeu seu braço.

— Kaede, irei quando estiver pronta para ir.

Durante um segundo muito longo, houve uma séria tensão entre as duas, Kaede com a testa franzida e Rin com os lábios apertados em uma linha rígida. Finalmente, Rin decidiu.

— Tudo bem. Já estou pronta.

Kaede cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito plano com satisfação.

— Me alegro que seja capaz de desfrutar do ócio. Enquanto isso a fortaleza se afoga em vinho.

— O que quer dizer?

— O rapaz da cozinha é um idiota que não sabe contar.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— O que ele fez?

— Trouxe mais barris de vinho.

— Isso é bom. Eu lhe disse que o fizesse.

— Oitenta barris?

— Mas que inferno!

Rin passou quase correndo ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Se uma moeda de prata encontrada no chão a preocupava, não queria imaginar a angústia de Rin por ter um excesso de barris de vinho para um casamento.

Sesshoumaru caminhou mais lentamente atrás delas, dando por finalizada a busca no bosque no momento. Claramente ninguém tinha acampado nos últimos dias, ao menos nessa parte do bosque, onde Lorde Morbroch havia dito que todas as pessoas tinham sido assaltadas. Era possível que o ladrão vivesse em uma área do bosque periférica e só se arriscava a vir até ali para roubar, o que significava que Sesshoumaru teria que alargar a área de busca nos dias seguintes.

Mas no momento, seria melhor que averiguasse mais coisas sobre a Sombra, coisas que os habitantes de Higurashi poderiam lhe contar.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Ok, desculpa não ter postando um novo capítulo ontem, mais e que era o ultimo dia de férias da faculdade do meu irmão, então ele sentou a bunda na cadeira e só saiu na hora de dormir, acho que foi a meia noite e cinqüenta e nove, mais vou postar o capítulo 6 daqui a pouquinho, bjos


	6. Capítulo 6

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 6**

Enquanto ela se apressava em voltar à fortaleza, o coração de Rin pulsava freneticamente... Com pânico... ou com excitação? Não saberia dizer. Pois ela se sentia alternadamente zangada e agradecida pela interrupção de Kaede. Jesus, nunca havia se sentido tão acalorada, leviana e desenfreada, como quando estava envolvida pelos braços de Sesshoumaru. E nunca havia se sentido tão vulnerável. Seu abraço curiosamente havia lhe deixado poderosa e fraca, ao mesmo tempo. Agora seu corpo se movia poderosamente, mas parecia também que seus joelhos não podiam sustentá-la em pé.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. E ainda assim aterradora.

Na arte da guerra, o autocontrole era tudo. Fora isso que Kaede havia lhe ensinado. A disciplina das emoções era essencial. O domínio do corpo era a chave.

Rin tinha trabalhado durante anos, aprendendo a reprimir a dor, a fadiga e a hesitação, aumentando sua força física e mental, havia centrado seu corpo para aperfeiçoar a obediência e sua mente para que fosse aguda e eficaz como uma espada.

Como podia ser que algo tão simples como um beijo destruísse tão facilmente sua concentração? Como poderia ser que um sorriso ou uma piscada de olho de um forasteiro rompesse o equilíbrio de sua serenidade? Como podia ser que o contato de sua mão alterasse completamente o equilíbrio de seu _chi_?

Sim, Rin decidiu, Kaede fazia bem em interrompê-la. Precisava passar um tempo longe de Sesshoumaru, um tempo para meditar, e para voltar a alinhar seus sentidos.

Sabia o que ela tinha que fazer. Como tinha feito com a dor, a fadiga e a hesitação, ela tinha que se habituar a influência de Sesshoumaru. Como Kaede freqüentemente dizia: _Não se vence o medo afastando-se dele, a não ser abraçando-o._

Então ia abraçar Sesshoumaru. Muito freqüentemente. Profundamente. Até que finalmente o conquistasse.

No momento que chegou à fortaleza, Rin já se sentia mais no controle. Depois de um almoço rápido, Sesshoumaru foi ao campo de treinamento para provar sua espada contra os cavaleiros de Higurashi outra vez, e com a falta de sua presença inquietante, Rin começou dar ordens no grande salão, e a calma e o equilíbrio voltaram para sua mente.

Antes do anoitecer, Rin já havia se recuperado e realmente esperava ansiosa poder estar na companhia de Sesshoumaru durante o jantar. Então ele apareceu com sir Nobu, rindo amigavelmente, com o rosto recém lavado, seu cabelo limpo e penteado, seu amplo peito coberto por uma túnica marrom que combinava com seus olhos risonhos, e Rin fez o que pôde para manter seu coração pulsando em um ritmo estável.

Era ridículo como seu corpo respondia a sua presença. Afinal, ela acabava de conhecer esse homem. E, no entanto necessitou de toda sua força da vontade para não pular por cima da mesa alta e se lançar em seus braços, para anunciar ao mundo que ele era seu. Era realmente nojento e, no entanto Rin não podia refrear seus sentimentos mais do que poderia evitar que a chuva caísse.

Quando ele a viu, seu rosto se iluminou com um amplo sorriso. Ele se aproximou e tomou sua mão e colocou um beijo no dorso de seus nódulos.

— Senti a sua falta, meu doce.

Suas palavras a afetaram mais do que gostaria de confessar, e sem dúvida, mais que do que ela tinha esperado. Rin retirou sua mão rapidamente.

— Ora! Sem dúvida Inuyasha e Mirok o mantiveram muito ocupado no treinamento, e não teve tempo para sentir minha falta.

Ele sorriu abertamente e se sentou ao seu lado.

— Eles realmente não me mantiveram ocupado. Mas cada vez que eu levantar minha espada, será para lutar em sua honra, minha lady.

— Realmente? — Inuyasha grunhiu do canto da mesa. — Então é melhor que cuide muito bem de sua honra, Rin.

— Inuyasha! — Kagome o repreendeu.

— Ele não é muito bom com a espada. — Justificou-se Inuyasha com um encolhimento de ombros.

Mirok se aproximou por detrás deles e bateu no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

— Ele vai melhorar. Recorda como eram os cavaleiros de Higurashi quando chegamos?

Sango apareceu atrás de seu noivo, e lhe beliscou com força a nádega para fazê-lo gemer.

— Os cavaleiros de Higurashi eram perfeitamente capazes quando você chegou, normando.

— Vamos vocês dois. — disse Kagome com uma risada. — Uma briga de noivos tão cedo? Nem sequer estão casados.

Quando o pai das três irmãs chegou, InuYasha e Sesshoumaru ficaram de pé para ajudá-lo a se acomodar em um lugar entre eles. Rin esperava que Lorde Tourhu não se opusesse a Sesshoumaru. Às vezes em seu estado de senilidade, ele ficava mal quando via rostos desconhecidos em sua mesa.

— Quem vai se casar? — Lorde Tourhu perguntou, olhando com confusão aos comensais ao redor dele.

InuYasha respondeu com uma voz forte e pausada.

— Mirok e Sango vão se casar em dois dias, meu lorde.

— E ele não é bom com a espada?

— Mirok sabe lutar com a espada. — Respondeu InuYasha. — O novo pretendente de Rin é que não é bom com a espada.

Kagome protestou outra vez.

— InuYasha!

— É a verdade, ele não é bom.

Lorde Tourhu se virou lentamente para olhar Sesshoumaru.

— Quem é este?

Sesshoumaru sorriu e lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Sou sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch, meu lorde.

— Não sabe lutar com a espada?

Rin tinha escutado o suficiente.

— O que importa isso? — Ela disse com impaciência, desdobrando o guardanapo em seu colo. — Por que estão tão interessados em saber se sabe ou não sabe lutar? Saber dirigir uma espada não é tudo na vida. Tenho certeza que...

— O que? — Lorde Tourhu rugiu.

Rin hesitou.

Kagome interveio, passando por InuYasha para colocar uma mão sobre o braço de Lorde Tourhu.

— Pai, é Rin. — ela explicou. — Sabe que Rin não gosta de lutas.

— Rin? — Ele resmungou.

— Sim. — Ela lhe assegurou. — E este é sir Sesshoumaru, um... Amigo de Rin.

Rin não se deu conta que estava contendo a respiração. Mas quando Lorde Tourhu relaxou, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. A última coisa que queria era ofender seu pai. Lorde Tourhu era descendente de Vikings, tinha nascido e criado como um guerreiro, e embora seus dias da glória já tivesse passado há muito tempo, ele nunca havia perdido seu espírito guerreiro. Questionar a importância do ato de lutar era como questionar sua própria existência.

Por sorte, em sua condição, Lorde Tourhu geralmente se esquecia de um segundo para outro do estava falando. Mas suas reações podiam ser tão imprevisíveis às vezes. Rin rezou para não fizesse nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa para Sir Sesshoumaru.

— Que assunto você tem com minha filha?

Assim mesmo.

Rin sorriu forçadamente.

— Conheci-o no torneio, pai. Lembra-se do torneio?

Ele grunhiu.

— Pensei que haviam dito que ele não sabia lutar.

— Ele... Ele...

Sesshoumaru a salvou.

— Fui derrubado de meu cavalo em um tumulto, meu lorde. Nunca tive a possibilidade de participar do torneio.

Inuyasha resmungou entre dentes.

— Graças a Deus por isso.

Kagome lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Sesshoumaru deve ter ouvido o insulto, mas ele era muito educado para responder. Em troca, ele tomou a mão de Rin na sua e falou com seu pai.

— Foi sua filha quem me salvou.

— Kagome ou Sango? — Lorde Tourhu perguntou.

— Rin, meu lorde.

— Rin? Rin não sabe lutar. — Lorde Tourhu sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto enquanto os criados começavam a servir o jantar, repartindo o guisado de cordeiro nas bandejas. – Qualquer um sabe lutar mais.

Rin sentiu que suas bochechas se ruborizavam.

— Eu não estava participando do torneio, Pai. Eu... — Mas que droga! Estava a ponto de mentir a seu próprio pai? Sim, mas que opção ela tinha? Ela e Sesshoumaru tinham inventado essa história juntos, e agora tinham que se manterem fiéis a ela. — Eu cuidei de suas feridas.

— Rin foi um anjo de piedade, meu lorde. — Sesshoumaru acrescentou, acariciando sua mão. -Ela me cuidou, refrescava minha testa, trouxe-me a comida e a bebida...

Mirok sorriu com satisfação.

— Pensei que tinha ficado inconsciente por vários dias.

— E assim foi. — Rin rapidamente interveio.

— Ela me contou que cuidou de mim. — Sesshoumaru corrigiu.

— E lhe trocava as ataduras. — Acrescentou ela.

— Verdade? — Sango perguntou com astúcia. -E exatamente em que lugar foi ferido, sir Sesshoumaru?

— No braço. —Rin respondeu.

— Na perna. — Respondeu simultaneamente Sesshoumaru.

— No braço e na perna. — Disse Rin. — Foi uma ferida muito... Extensa e... Muito grave.

— Realmente. — Kagome disse, franzindo o cenho com preocupação fingida.

Houve um longo e tenso silêncio.

Então Mirok começou a rir, e outros riram dissimuladamente. Ele levantou seu jarro para Sesshoumaru.

— Eu teria feito que me golpeassem para ficar inconsciente durante dias, se tivesse sabido que ia ter uma enfermeira tão bonita.

Sango deu um tapa no ombro de seu noivo.

Sesshoumaru levantou seu jarro em resposta, e lhes sorriu abertamente.

Rin se sentia mortificada.

— Você acha que eu e Sesshoumaru... Você acha que eu...

Sesshoumaru abaixou sua bebida e fechou a mão dela entre as suas.

— Querida, seria bom se nós confessássemos.

— Confessar? — Isso não estava indo bem. Absolutamente.

— A verdade é que eu não posso ter sido tão insensato assim. - admitiu. - Afinal, um homem teria de ser tolo para sofrer nas justas quando ele pode sofrer nas mãos angelicais de uma bela dama. Eu não estou certo?

Rin sentiu que seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha. Ninguém acreditaria em sua história agora. Todos sabiam que Rin não era o tipo de moça que entraria sozinha na tenda ocupada por homens desconhecidos.

Mas para sua surpresa, a maior parte dos homens na mesa riu e levantou seus jarros em um brinde. Nem sequer suas irmãs intervieram para defendê-la.

Rin baixou a cabeça para abafar sua irritação e sua vergonha no jarro de vinho. Agora não haveria modo de convencê-los de que não havia se deitado com sir Sesshoumaru no torneio. Especialmente quando ela tão descaradamente havia lhe roubado um beijo nessa mesma manhã diante de testemunhas.

De repente tinha perdido o apetite. Uma coisa era viver uma mentira de sua própria autoria. E outra totalmente diferente era estar enredada nas mentiras de alguém mais, em especial quando esse alguém não se preocupava nem um pouco com a sua reputação e se provava condenadamente criativo em sua narrativa.

Por sorte, o interesse pelas habilidades como enfermeira de Rin e talentos para a luta de Sesshoumaru diminuíram rapidamente. Logo a conversa girou para coisas comuns, a proximidade do casamento de Sango, a abundância de salmão no lago nesse ano, a necessidade de reparações na capela, e o roubo de duas as vacas por parte dos Kiranosuki.

Então, enquanto Rin ia se acalmado embalada por um sentimento de ao ouvir o bate-papo típico da mesa em Higurashi, Lorde Tourhu decidiu envolver Sesshoumaru em um de seus temas de conversa favorito.

— Contaram-lhe sobre o ladrão que temos no bosque?

Tão inesperado foi à mudança do tema da conversa que Sesshoumaru quase se engasgou com um pedaço de carne de cordeiro. Ele conseguiu engolir sem problema, e em seguida despreocupadamente tomou um gole de vinho.

— Não. — Ele respondeu. — Você disse um ladrão?

Mas Rin, bem intencionada, mas uma moça intrometida inclinou-se para frente para interromper.

— Pai, eu tenho certeza que ele não está interessado nisso. — Explicou a Sesshoumaru. — São principalmente rumores e especulações cultivadas e fora de proporção.

Sesshoumaru lhe deu um sorriso forçado. E se perguntou se seria muito grosseiro apertar sua mão sobre a boca dela para que Lorde Tourhu seguisse falando.

— Mas — InuYasha disse, cravando sua faca na mesa para marcar seu ponto de vista — Eu continuo dizendo que foi a Sombra quem destruiu a catapulta dos ingleses.

De repente o salão se encheu de suposições e argumentos, também interessados em desvendar. Parecia que todos tinham uma opinião sobre o assunto.

— Eu o vi uma vez. — Interveio Mirok. — Na cabana do granjeiro onde Sango me manteve como refém.

Sesshoumaru piscou. Tinha ouvido Mirok corretamente? Sango o havia mantido como refém? Por Deus! Essas mulheres de Higurashi eram de fato muito intrépidas.

Fingindo um leve interesse, Sesshoumaru, entretanto cuidadosamente sintonizou seus ouvidos para escutar cada palavra.

Sango acrescentou.

— Ele deixou lá uma de suas facas.

— Suas facas? — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

— Uma adaga delgada, toda preta. Ele as deixa depois que ele rouba suas vítimas.

— Nem sempre. — murmurou Rin.

— Nem sempre. — Concordou Kagome. — Mas é um sinal para que todos saibam que foi um trabalho feito por ele.

Sesshoumaru comeu avidamente outro pedaço de carne de cordeiro.

— É mesmo? E por que faz isso?

O homem idoso respondeu a Sesshoumaru, como se tivesse estado esperando pacientemente que alguém lhe pedisse que relatasse sua anedota favorita.

— A Sombra — começou Lorde Tourhu com seus olhos azuis brilhando como safiras ao sol — É tão rápido como o relâmpago. Ágil como uma chama de fogo. Um ser quase invisível.

— Quase invisível. — Murmurou Rin. — E, entretanto tantos asseguram tê-lo visto. — Ela fez uma careta.

Lorde Tourhu prosseguiu, agitando seus braços ossudos para acrescentar ênfase à história.

— Veste-se todo de preto. Da cabeça aos dedos dos pés. Negro como a noite, mas com uma estreita fenda onde seus olhos reluzem como se fossem os olhos do diabo.

Ele então fez o sinal da cruz, e todos imitaram o gesto, todos exceto Rin, que se sentia horrivelmente envergonhada pela interpretação dramática de seu pai.

Até o momento Lorde Tourhu só descrevia o que Sesshoumaru já tinha averiguado. O ladrão conhecido como A Sombra, era veloz, ágil, e aparentemente tinha uma obsessão com sua roupa preta. Mas assim como Rin, Sesshoumaru não acreditava que o ladrão possuísse algum atributo demoníaco ou místico.

— Ele pode saltar como um acrobata — disse Lorde Tourhu — E cair na terra sem nenhum arranhão, e, antes que sua vítima possa piscar lhe corta a bolsa de moedas… ou a garganta.

Rin suspirou com desgosto.

— Nunca cortou a garganta de ninguém, pai. — Ela olhou fixamente para Sesshoumaru, tentando convencê-lo. — Ele não o fez. Realmente é bastante inofensivo.

— Ninguém sabe onde ele vive. — Continuou Lorde Tourhu. — Ele aparece do nada, faz o roubo e em seguida desaparece no bosque... Como uma sombra.

— Ninguém foi capaz de agarrá-lo? — Sesshoumaru perguntou. — Alguém já tentou?

Sango e Kagome trocaram um olhar rápido e sutil que Sesshoumaru quase se perdeu, era um olhar de comunicação entre irmãs que só elas poderiam entender.

Depois Kagome deu de ombros.

— Rin está certa. Na maior parte dos casos, ele não faz mal algum.

— Porém — Sango acrescentou — Ele nunca incomodou a nenhuma das pessoas de Higurashi, na verdade.

Kagome riu entre dentes.

— Além disso, sobre o que meu pobre pai falaria se prendêssemos seu ladrão favorito.

Sesshoumaru desejava que o homem idoso continuasse falando, mas parecia que sua mente senil já flutuava à deriva. Nesse momento ele estava concentrado em tirar um miolo de pão de sua grande barba branca.

— Ninguém poderia prendê-lo de qualquer maneira. — Disse Mirok. — Ele pode ser pequeno, mas também é astuto como uma raposa.

— Escorregadio como uma enguia. — Concordou InuYasha.

Sango interveio.

— Mais rápido que um...

— Mas certamente alguém deve ter tentado. — Sesshoumaru tentou manter seu tom superficial, mas não queria deixar que o tema da conversa cessasse. — Não pode ser tão... — Quando ele levantou suas mãos para dar ênfase à frase, seu dedo se enganchou com a base de um jarro vazio, e ele se chocou contra a mesa.

O jarro deveria ter caído ao chão. Mas a mão de Rin moveu-se depressa e o agarrou um instante antes que caísse.

Por um instante, os olhos deles se encontraram os de Sesshoumaru, assombrados, os de Rin, culpados. Então ela deixou cair o jarro.

Este golpeou o chão de pedra com um som metálico que ecoou no salão.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 7 **

— Oh! — Rin exclamou. — Que desajeitada eu sou.

Mas que droga! Ela pensou. Como ela podia ter sido tão descuidada e não deixar cair o jarro em vez de apanhá-lo? Sesshoumaru a tinha visto. E ele devia saber que o que ela havia feito era quase impossível. Criadas delicadamente, tímidas, suaves donzelas não se esticavam por cima da mesa num piscar de olhos.

Kaede, que havia olhado a cena de seu lugar entre os criados com interesse crescente e incomodo como sempre fazia quando a conversa girava em torno da Sombra, olhou fixamente para Rin.

— Kikyo! — Rin gritou. — Pode trazer mais vinho e outro jarro para sir Sesshoumaru?

Ela se inclinou para pegar o jarro que tinha deixado cair, mas quando deu o jarro vazio para Kikyo, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Sesshoumaru outra vez, e não houve nenhuma dúvida em sua mente. Ele tinha visto tudo. Uma ruga de suspeita apareceu em sua testa e seus olhos brilhavam especulação.

Agora teria que inventar uma boa explicação.

Ou...

Ela poderia deixá-lo bêbado.

Se ela o deixasse bêbado o suficientemente talvez ele esquecesse tudo – a humilhante conversa sobre sua falta de competência em lutas, os contos tolos de seu pai sobre A Sombra, seu breve encontro com Rin dedos rápidos.

Realmente, embebedar homens era uma estratégia ofensiva que Sango empregava freqüentemente. Se isso funcionasse, se Rin conseguisse embaçar a memória de Sesshoumaru, eles poderiam começar de zero pela manhã. E dessa vez, ela se lembraria de manter ocultos os seus talentos, faria o papel de desamparada, de donzela dócil que nem sequer podia apanhar uma pomba enjaulada com uma asa quebrada.

— Deixe a garrafa. — Disse para Kikyo quando a criada voltou com o vinho e jarro.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Agora temos muito vinho no castelo. — Explicou ela, lhe servindo um jarro transbordante. — Além disso, ainda tem que conhecer a verdadeira hospitalidade de Higurashi.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar irônico, depois pegou a garrafa e serviu vinho no jarro dela também.

— Não é hospitaleiro fazer que um homem beba sozinho.

Rin sorriu fracamente quando ele levantou seu jarro para um brinde. Isso não era parte de seu plano. Mas supôs que seria grosseiro não brindar com o convidado.

Meia hora e cinco brindes depois, Rin lamentava sua decisão de beber. Inclusive Kagome notou que arrastava a língua e que se rosto estava muito vermelho.

— Rin — ela sussurrou — Acho que já teve o suficiente de bebida.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— Eu decidirei quando tiver bebido o suficiente. — sussurrou ela em resposta.

— Não aja como uma criança petulante. — Murmurou Kagome.

— Você está agindo como uma menina. — Replicou ela.

Kagome só fez uma careta, mas Rin sentiu que sua irmã poderia ter razão. O problema com essa tática, ela se deu conta enquanto se cambaleava para mais perto de Sesshoumaru, batendo seu jarro contra o dele com uma pancada barulhenta, era que ela não era Sango. Sango podia beber como um homem. E Rin já estava se sentindo tonta depois do segundo jarro.

Mas Sesshoumaru bebia ao mesmo tempo dela, jarro por jarro. Logo seu cérebro estaria tão confuso como o seu. E então - Rin tinha certeza - ele se esqueceria de tudo o que...

Do que ele tinha que se esquecer?

Não podia se lembrar, e isso de repente lhe pareceu muito divertido. Ela riu bobamente, enquanto o zumbido de conversa despreocupada continuava ao redor dela. Sesshoumaru riu de uma brincadeira de alguém, e a mescla desse som encantador e o vinho doce que corria por sua garganta lhe causou um sentimento confuso, uma sensação de fraqueza nela como uma chuva morna. Todo parecia tão lindo e agradável. O grande salão estava brilhante e alegre. A comida era abundante e estava muito saborosa. E todas as pessoas pareciam tão contentes. Rin não entendia por que tinha estado tão preocupada.

Rin riu feliz, depois tapou a boca com uma mão. Por Cristo! Isso que tinha saído de sua boca... Era um arroto?

Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela, e ela sorriu de volta. Deus, ela pensou, olhando-o de relance e correndo um dedo devagar ao redor da borda de seu jarro, ele era um homem muito bonito. Seus olhos pareciam como topázio refinado. As covinhas em suas bochechas eram adoráveis. E sua boca...

Doce Virgem Maria! Ela queria beijá-lo.

E estava por lhe dizer isso.

Rin se encostou intimamente para cochichar em seu ouvido, se equilibrando com uma mão em cima da perna dele. O brilho repentino nos olhos masculinos lhe disse que estava tocando algo mais que a perna.

Deveria ter tirado a mão imediatamente. Mas o vinho parecia ter diminuído seus reflexos. E arruinado seu juízo.

Sua virilha estava tão quente e sucumbia debaixo sua mão, e seus lábios se curvaram e ela se lembrou como sombrio e misterioso, proibido e lindo ele parecera para ela quando se encontraram no bosque. Não, ela não queria tirar a mão... Ainda.

Sesshoumaru sentia luxúria pura estremecendo em seus ossos. Certamente Rin não tinha tido a intenção de tocá-lo ali. Só tinha sido um deslize de sua mão. Mas essa moça travessa parecia não ter pressa em tirar aquela mão.

Não era que ele queria também. Não havia nada mais desejável que o contato descarado de uma mulher desejável. Sua mão embalou rapidamente sua inchada virilha com uma suave pressão e ela o seduziu com o seu olhar ardente.

Mas não era nem o momento nem o lugar para esse tipo de jogo, não com uma dúzia de pares de olhos vigilantes estudando cada movimento de Sesshoumaru.

Era tudo culpa sua, Sesshoumaru supunha. Tinha sido idéia sua a de embebedá-la com a esperança de que Rin soltasse a língua. Havia algo estranho e muito suspeito no modo que Rin havia apanhado o jarro no ar, e ele tinha intenção de averiguar como ela tinha adquirido semelhantes reflexos.

Mas Rin era uma moça pequena, e meia dúzia de jarros de vinho, pelo visto, podiam fazer que ela fizesse mais que soltar a língua. Na verdade, o álcool parecia ter transformado a donzela de modos suaves em uma besta selvagem e descontrolada.

Não que ele se importasse com isso. Sobre tudo quando ela o olhava fixamente, como Rin fazia agora, com um desejo ardente.

Mas seu pai só precisaria olhar para baixo, e suas irmãs precisariam somente ver a expressão de Rin, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Com grande relutância, Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão travessa e a moveu, suavemente, mas firmemente, de volta para seu próprio colo. Assim que ele fez isso, Rin franziu o cenho com perplexidade, e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer.

Seus grandes olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, e seu queixo delicado começou a tremer. Sesshoumaru temia que a qualquer momento que ela poderia irromper altos soluços. Kagome franziu o cenho, notando a angústia de sua irmã. Inclusive a certa distância, o olhar acusador de Kaede queimava Sesshoumaru.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Levantou sua mão para colocá-la carinhosamente contra a bochecha dela.

— Rin, meu amor. — ele disse com preocupação — Você parece cansada. Quer que te escolte até seu quarto agora?

Rin piscou sobressaltada como se ele estivesse falando em outra língua, depois murmurou esperançosamente.

— Meu quarto?

É claro, isso trouxe o silêncio à mesa. Vários pares de olhos espectadores de repente o fulminaram com o olhar. E o brilho luxurioso nos olhos de Rin não ajudava. E a família dela, sem dúvida imaginava que ele se oferecera para abusar dela.

— Rin? — Kagome perguntou.

Rin não ia ajudar a esclarecer a situação, não com esse brilho luxurioso em seu olhar. Ele mesmo teria que esclarecer suas intenções.

— Afinal — Ele lhe disse, em voz suficientemente alta para que todos ouvissem inclusive a intrometida da Kaede — Você vai ter um dia ocupado amanhã. Precisa descansar.

-Descansar? - Rin se queixou. — Mas não quero...

Rapidamente, certo de que ela estava a ponto de dizer algo incriminatório, Sesshoumaru a ajudou a sair da mesa.

Antes que ele pudesse escapar, Kagome o pegou pela manga e murmurou entre seus dentes.

— Leva-a para cima. Deixa-a na porta de seu quarto, do contrário sentirá o fio de minha espada esta noite.

Ele fingiu se sentir ofendido.

— É claro.

No entanto, Sango, de acordo com sua irmã, o cravou com seu próprio olhar ameaçador, de aviso. Então Sesshoumaru ofereceu a todos uma despedida apressada e se afastou com Rin em seu braço.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil levá-la para cima. Ela caminhava arrastando os pés e se balançava, tropeçando com suas saias. Aparentemente os reflexos notáveis que ela havia usado para agarrar o jarro no ar tinham desaparecido.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Teria que se lembrar de não incentivá-la a beber tão livremente. Ao menos não quando estavam em companhia de outros.

Eles desajeitadamente escalaram os degraus da escada de pedra. Rin alternadamente se apoiava pesadamente nele e contra a parede, dando risadinhas a com cada passo que dava.

— Espere. — Ela suspirou, o empurrando contra uma parede. — Há algo... Que... Quero te dizer.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Mesmo bêbada como estava, Rin seguia sendo adorável. E fascinante. E incorrigível.

Ela franziu o cenho para se concentrar, tentando se recordar o que ela queria dizer. Então se lembrou. Ela acariciou seu peito e olhou para cima encontrando com os olhos dele, com série intenção.

— Quero _kishoo_.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram em um sorriso divertido. _Kishoo_?

Ele pegou seu queixo e passou o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior.

— Se eu lhe der um beijo, me contará uma história?

— Uma história? — Suas pálpebras se abaixaram se era pelo efeito do vinho ou pelo contato de seus dedos, Sesshoumaru não sabia.

— Sim, uma história de... — Ele acariciou sua mandíbula. — Alguma aventura. — Ele deixou que os dedos acariciassem a pele lisa abaixo de sua orelha, lhe causando um estremecimento visível. — Quero que me conte uma história sobre... A Sombra.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram.

— Por que... Por que quer falar sobre ele?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— No tempo que passei no campo de treinamento e no jantar, ouvi todas as façanhas gloriosas de Lorde InuYasha e sir Mirok.

Ela sorriu com satisfação.

— Me contará uma história, minha querida? — Ele murmurou, brincando com os cachos suaves atrás de seu pescoço.

Rin franziu o cenho como se lutasse contra o prazer que lhe causava esse contato.

— Tudo bem. Mas primeiro quero _kishoo_.

Sesshoumaru estava mais que contente de poder agradá-la. Podia ter assegurado a Kagome que só levaria Rin até a porta do quarto, mas não havia prometido nada em relação ao que poderiam fazer no caminho até lá. Deslizando sua mão para sua cintura estreita, ele a puxou para perto, contra seu peito e seu cinto e da besta em sua calça, que crescia corajoso nesse momento.

Rin arquejou, e ele colheu o suspiro em sua boca, investindo para cima dela com um desejo resoluto. Ele havia pensado em lhe dar um beijo breve, mas poderoso, um que a desarmaria rapidamente, de modo que Rin pudesse relatar o conto.

Mas não foi assim. Uma vez que Sesshoumaru provou o vinho doce de seus lábios e o néctar de sua língua, a ingenuidade mundana de seu desejo, ele ficou perdido.

A luxúria pôs fogo em ambos, inflamando seus sangues mais rapidamente que o trigo atingido por um raio no verão.

Ela inclinou sua boca para aprofundar o beijo, suspirando seu nome entre os beijos, se pressionando para chegar mais perto até que Sesshoumaru pôde sentir as curvas de seus seios, a curva suave de suas costelas e o ângulo tentador de seus quadris.

Ele nunca havia se queimado tão claramente, tão rápido. Nunca havia perdido o controle tão rapidamente.

Ele sabia que deveria se deter. Haveria muito tempo para o flerte mais tarde. Estava perdendo tempo valioso que poderia ser melhor utilizado recolhendo informação.

Mas não podia deter-se. Sentia como se tivesse saltado um precipício, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para deter essa queda interminável. Seu desejo cresceu como uma avalanche. Rin se agarrava a ele como se disso dependesse sua vida, emaranhando seus dedos em seu cabelo.

Ela arqueou sedenta como se bebesse da fonte de sua paixão e ele bebeu dela por sua vez, crescendo rapidamente a tontura da intoxicação de seu beijo.

Assim preso no prazeroso mundo de sensações e emoções que ele nem percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos.

— Então!

O som o surpreendeu tão severamente que ele tropeçou para trás, batendo sua cabeça contra a parede. Sesshoumaru tinha a adaga na metade de caminho fora de sua bainha antes de notar que se tratava somente de Kaede.

— Merda, mulher! — Ele grunhiu, embainhando a adaga e massageando sua cabeça machucada. Essa endemoninhada criada devia ter pés de fantasmas, de tão silenciosa que era.

Rin não estava assustada. Estava furiosa.

— Kaede! — Ela a repreendeu.

A anciã a ignorou para dirigir-se para Sesshoumaru.

— É isso que significa honra para os cavaleiros de Morbroch?

Sesshoumaru não pôde menos que ruborizar-se com esse comentário.

— Não é culpa dele, Kaede. — Disse Rin, avançando um passo. — Foi minha idéia.

Kaede apertou seus lábios enrugados.

— Você não pode ter idéias. Está bêbada.

O suspiro exagerado de Rin só confirmou a verdade de suas palavras.

— Você tem razão. — Sesshoumaru concordou, estendendo uma mão firme para Rin. — Eu não deveria ter me aproveitado de sua fraqueza.

— Fraqueza? — Rin os desafiou. — Eu não sou fraca!

— Rin! — Kaede rosnou.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se desculpar, na verdade, antes que ele pudesse pensar até, Rin fez algo se contorcendo atrás de seu joelho, e de algum jeito ela saiu por debaixo dele. A seguinte coisa que Sesshoumaru soube era que estava sentado com o traseiro no chão duro de pedra, gemendo de dor e se perguntando como havia chegado ali.

— Oh. — Rin disse, colocando sua mão sobre sua bochecha. — Não deveria ter feito isso.

Kaede franziu o cenho e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

— Sinto muito. — Rin lhe disse. Depois ela se virou e assegurou a criada em um sussurro muito forte. — Tudo ficará bem. Ele não se lembrará de nada. Está bêbado. — Ela se inclinou sobre ele e lhe deu uma piscada relaxada. – Você está bêbado. — Rin subiu o resto da escada então, se virou e acenou. — Boa noite.

Quando ela esteve fora de vista, Kaede o contemplou como se estivesse analisando as conseqüências de moê-lo a golpes ali mesmo. E por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ainda que cabeça da mulher pequena mal alcançasse o peito dele, deu um passo para frente e se sentou nos degraus da escada, Sesshoumaru começou a se perguntar se ela realmente poderia fazer isso sozinha.

As mulheres de Higurashi eram mulheres únicas e incomparáveis. Elas eram fortes e tenazes. E elas se enfrentavam aos homens, desafiando-os a lutar fisicamente, seqüestrando noivos que... E... Deixavam que uma criada idosa enfrentasse um... Um pretendente atrevido.

— Isto não acontecerá outra vez, Kaede. — Sesshoumaru lhe assegurou.

Seus olhos negros se centraram nele, como uma faca atirada diretamente ao coração.

— Oh, sim. Isto vai acontecer outra vez. — A intensidade de seu olhar fixo o inquietou. Era como se ela estivesse sondando sua alma. — Há uma brasa entre vocês. — Declarou ela. — Mas uma brasa não faz um fogo. — Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas brancas. — Faz um _huo Yao_.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Suas palavras provavelmente eram somente tolices de mulheres velhas. Mas ficou intrigado.

— _Huo Yao. _— Ela repetiu, franzindo o cenho enquanto procurava uma tradução conveniente. — Fogo... Metal... Fogueira...

— Uma pederneira? — Ele tentou.

Ela negou com a cabeça impacientemente.

— Vocês não têm uma palavra exata para isso. Mas é algo mais poderoso que o fogo. Vocês devem ter cuidado. — Ela avisou maliciosamente. — Para que não saiam queimados.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. Agora entendia. Era o mesmo tipo de advertência que tinha recebido das irmãs de Rin. Várias vezes. Rin devia ser a gema mais preciosa da coroa de Higurashi, e todos se apressavam em protegê-la.

De qualquer dano.

De qualquer perigo.

Dele.

Não era de se admirar que a pobre moça recorresse a espiar homens no bosque para escapar dessa opressão familiar.

Kaede passou na frente dele, subindo a escada com uma graça silenciosa. Sesshoumaru permaneceu nas escadas por um momento, massageando suas nádegas doloridas. Sua situação era patética. Ainda tinha que apanhar a Sombra, submeter-se as humilhações do campo de treinamento e cumprir com o cortejo amoroso, e ainda por cima de tudo era derrubado e machucado.

As coisas não vão seguir assim, ele prometeu a si mesmo, ele tinha estado completamente distraído contemplando os olhos castanhos de Rin e não sabia como ela tinha feito para derrubá-lo, mas tinha certeza que isso não teria acontecido se ele não estivesse estado observando suas bochechas ruborizadas, seus lábios carnudos, e seus seios...

Por Deus, Sesshoumaru pensou, estremecendo-se pela dor no traseiro, merecia-se essa dor. Rin não era só linda. Não era só desejável. Ela era única. Por nenhuma outra mulher ele havia sentido o que foi Kaede tinha chamado... Como era? _Huo Yao._

Então sentiu pena por não poder cortejá-la verdadeiramente. É claro, essa era uma idéia ridícula. Ela era uma dama com todas as letras, a filha de um Lorde. E ele era um pouco mais que um vagabundo de origem bastarda e com um título de nobreza emprestado. Levava a vida de um vagabundo, tomando trabalhos como mercenário onde o ofereciam, e com isso criando tantos inimigos como amigos. Ele não podia ser o noivo de nenhuma mulher, nobre ou não.

Mas isto não o impedia de sonhar de vez em quando em se estabelecer na vida, deixar o trabalho de mercenário e encontrar uma moça jovem e doce que esquentasse sua cama e lhe desse filhos. Isso, Sesshoumaru pensou com um sorriso, massageando o traseiro outro vez, era o que necessitava.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 8 **

— O que dirá a ele? — Kaede exigiu.

Rin se agachou e escondeu sua cabeça debaixo da colcha.

— Quieta.

Tudo a incomodava e a irritava nessa manhã. Tudo lhe doía. A cabeça. Os olhos. Inclusive os dentes. E Kaede tinha considerado adequado abrir as portinhas e cegá-la com a luz do sol quando acabava de fechar os olhos para dormir.

— O que lhe dirá? — Kaede repetiu, puxando a colcha apesar dos protestos de Rin.

— Não sei. — Gemeu ela. — Que diferença faz? Ele provavelmente não vai se lembrar mesmo. Era apenas um jarro. — Talvez assim Kaede a deixaria em paz e a deixaria voltar a dormir.

— Jarro? Um jarro? Que jarro?

Senhor, Kaede soava como uma galinha, uma galinha com um forte e insistente cacarejar.

— O jarro que caiu. Eu o peguei.

Kaede a sacudiu com força pelo ombro.

— Acorde.

Rin finalmente gemeu sua rendição.

— O que aconteceu?

— E o que fez na escada?

— Que escada? — Rin pressionou as pontas de seus dedos contra suas têmporas pulsantes.

— Você não se lembra?

Rin franziu o cenho contra a infringente luz do sol. Realmente se lembrava de algo... Vagamente. Algo na escada. Algo agradável.

Ah, sim, ela havia sido beijada por Sesshoumaru.

Seus lábios se curvaram com a lembrança. Ele tinha um gosto muito bom – gosto de mel, não, de vinho. Seus braços a haviam cercado calorosamente como uma suave manta de lã de cordeiro. E ela havia sentido a espessa adaga de sua virilidade pressionada contra...

— Isto é o que você lhe dirá. — Ordenou Kaede.

Rin suspirou.

Kaede continuou.

— Que isso é só uma brincadeira tola que suas irmãs lhe ensinaram.

Rin franziu o cenho. Algo mais tinha acontecido nas escadas, e agora estava começando a se lembrar. Oh, Deus, era não possível, não é mesmo? Certamente ela não havia bebido. Mas quando sua memória começou a voltar com muita clareza, Rin compreendeu que, sim, ela havia estado muito bêbada. Sesshoumaru a tinha acusado de ser fraca, e ela tinha derrubado o homem fazendo-o cair de traseiro no chão.

— Oh.

— Oh. — Kaede sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto. — É isso tudo o que tem para dizer? Oh?

— Sinto muito, _xiansheng_.

Ela estava arrependida. Em sua embriaguez, ela havia feito coisa muito pior. Ela havia ameaçado Kaede. Agora Rin entendia o que seu criado queria dizer e o que pedia que ela fizesse. Rin assentiu com a cabeça, ensaiando a mentira.

— É só uma brincadeira tola que aprendi com minhas irmãs.

Kaede grunhiu minimamente satisfeita como ele sempre estava com seu desempenho.

— Agora, levante-se. Vamos fazer _tai chi chuan_.

Rin gemeu.

No final não foi preciso que Rin usasse a mentira ensaiada depois de tudo. Não viu Sesshoumaru em toda a manhã. Os preparativos para o casamento de Sango a manteve muito ocupada no grande salão e a todos os demais fora de seu caminho. Por sorte, Kaede havia lhe preparado um chá de ervas para aliviar a maioria de seus males, e por isso ela pôde funcionar com uma eficácia razoável.

Ela supervisionou os criados primeiramente quando eles poliam e varriam e, em seguida, quando decoravam o salão com ramos de cedro e grãos de azevinho, brotos de urze roxa. Rin se assegurou que houvesse velas suficientes, bem como linho e taças para os convidados. E ela fez uma relação de todos os que entravam e saiam da leiteria e do armazém para se assegurar que ninguém havia encontrado a saída secreta em seu quarto particular.

Era tarde na manhã quando Sesshoumaru finalmente fez sua aparição na entrada do grande salão. O coração de Rin se deteve ao ver seu sorriso infantil e alegres olhos marrons. Uma onda de sensualidade a invadiu imediatamente. Rin pôde imaginar instantaneamente o sabor de seus lábios, a textura de seu cabelo e o aroma de sua pele.

Ela se mordeu o lábio e desejou que seu coração se estabilizasse. Tinha que manter o controle. Era um assunto de grande importância. Tinha brincado com fogo na noite anterior, permitindo-se agir por impulso, e tinha sido muita sorte escapar ilesa.

Ela podia não ser tão sortuda no futuro.

Ela tinha que se acostumar à presença de Sesshoumaru. Não importando quão brilhantes fossem seus olhos ou quão simpáticas fossem suas covinhas.

Além disso, Rin disse a si mesma, endireitando uma vela cambaleante, era no dia anterior ao casamento de sua irmã. Não tinha tempo para bate-papo ocioso. Ou longos e adoradores olhares. Ou famintos, ardentes e apaixonados beijos.

Aparentemente, ela não tinha nenhuma razão para preocupar-se. Sesshoumaru parecia determinado a ficar fora de seu caminho. Ele rondava em volta de toda a atividade, emprestando uma ajuda aqui, uma força lá atrás, ou dando uma palavra de cautela ou elogios a quem merecia.

Seu charme era realmente surpreendente. Em só um dia, esse homem astuto havia conseguido se entrelaçar perfeitamente na tapeçaria humana de Higurashi, como se realmente fosse um pretendente sério.

Era uma raposa ardilosa.

O que o fazia realmente muito perigoso era que as pessoas de Higurashi confiavam nele, pessoas como a criada que atualmente ria como uma idiota enquanto Sesshoumaru se inclinava sobre ela com exagerada galanteria.

Rin estreitou seus olhos e bateu palmas para tirar a poeira de suas mãos. Era momento de intervir. Não podia se dar o luxo de ter uma criada apaixonada, doente de amor caindo a seus pés. E muito menos uma que poderia revelar segredos.

Mas nesse momento os guardas anunciaram a chegada dos primeiros convidados para o casamento, e Rin teve que se ocupar em lhes dar as boas-vindas. Ela se assegurou que os cavalos fossem acomodados no estábulo e pediu comida para eles, e os convidou a ficar cômodos perto da lareira. Tais tarefas sempre recaíam a Rin, já que era ela a mais sociável das irmãs.

Quase uma hora depois ela voltou a ver Sesshoumaru no grande salão, e quando descobriu com quem ele falava, sentiu uma pontada aguda e desagradável no peito.

Kikyo Miyako.

Kikyo era um problema. Ela era muito peituda para seu próprio bem, e nesse momento parecia ter dificuldade para manter seu suculento par de tetas dentro do decote de sua camisa. Tinha um sorriso descarado, olhos ardilosos, bochechas rosadas, cabelo rebelde e sempre luzia como se acabara de se deitar com alguém. O que era verdade a maior parte das vezes.

E o pior de tudo, Kikyo Campbell era uma fofoqueira incurável. Custava muito para Kikyo manter seus lábios e as pernas fechadas. Sesshoumaru só precisaria lhe dar uma piscada de olho, e ela lhe contaria tudo o que ele queria saber.

Kikyo estava parada na entrada da despensa agora, timidamente colocando um cacho de cabelo de seu cabelo trás da orelha, enquanto sir Sesshoumaru estava apoiado contra a parede ao seu lado, sorrindo e conversando.

A imagem fez as orelhas de Rin ferver.

Não podia ser de ciúmes, ela se disse a si mesma. Afinal, Sesshoumaru realmente não lhe pertencia, não realmente. O cortejo era uma farsa, ou não?

Mas algo sobre essa paquera descarada fez que o sangue de Rin fervesse.

Na realidade devia ser raiva. Kikyo era sua criada. O casamento de Sango era amanhã. E essa moça preguiçosa estava perdendo um tempo valioso, sacudindo sua língua, batendo suas pestanas e meneando seus quadris para... O excelentíssimo sir Sesshoumaru.

Além disso, Rin pensou, abrindo seu caminho através do salão, não se supunha que Kikyo tinha que ser cortejada por sir Nobu?

— Kikyo! — Ela gritou assustando a criada. — Você foi procurar o queijo?

— Sim, minha lady.

— Sim? — Rin duvidava. Kikyo raramente fazia algo na primeira vez que se pedia.

— Sim.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— E quanto ao pombal? Você já limpou?

— Fiz isso ontem, minha lady.

Rin piscou com surpresa. O que estava errado com Kikyo? Ela não estava dando a Rin as habituais respostas atrevidas. E, além disso, parecia que a moça finalmente tinha aprendido a amarrar as fitas do decote de sua camisa.

— E o hidromel. Eu lhe disse...

— O hidromel já foi levado para cima.

— Ah. — Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que parecia desconcertado pelo tom áspero que usava com Kikyo.

— Então o que fazia na despensa?

O rosto de Kikyo era a imagem da inocência.

— Só estava pendurando o bacon como você disse minha lady.

— Hum. Bom. Muito bem. — Mas Rin ainda estava irritada como gato com o vento norte. Pegou Kikyo pelo cotovelo e a conduziu para longe de Sesshoumaru, para que ele não as ouvisse. – Você decidiu vadiar todo o dia. — sussurrou ela — E paquerar com os convidados?

— Eu não estava vadiando. — Replicou Kikyo. — E não estava paquerando. Foi ele quem começou a falar comigo. O que eu podia fazer? — Disse ela, seus olhos adotaram um ar sonhador. — Minha lady não tem de que se preocupar. Eu tenho meu próprio homem agora. Não roubarei o seu.

Rin sentiu um rubor esquentar suas bochechas.

— Do que falavam então?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— De nada. Ele só me perguntava coisas de Higurashi. Do castelo. Das pessoas do castelo.

— Ele perguntou algo sobre mim?

— Não.

Rin não podia ajudar, porém se sentia descontente. Virgem de Deus! Conhecia Sesshoumaru há menos de dois dias, e já o havia espiado duas vezes e tinha revistado seus pertences.

— Necessita alguma coisa mais, minha lady? — Kikyo perguntou.

Rin negou com a cabeça. Depois reconsiderou.

— Sim. Entregue um jarro de cerveja para sir Nobu. Ele esteve trabalhando muito no campo de treinamento.

— Sim, minha lady. — Os olhos de Kikyo se iluminaram enquanto saíam correndo, qualquer um teria pensado que Rin havia lhe pedido que fosse sentar-se na mesa do rei.

Talvez algum dia Rin fosse encontrar um homem que fizesse seus olhos brilhar desse modo. A maneira como os de Sango também brilhavam quando olhava a seu noivo, e o mesmo acontecia a Kagome quando falava de seu marido.

Sesshoumaru não fazia que o olhar dela brilhasse dessa maneira. Não, lhe causava emoções completamente diferentes. Suspeita. Diversão. Irritação. E inexplicável desejo.

Estremecendo-se com a lembrança de seus beijos, Rin se virou para ver onde seu atraente, embora inoportuno, pretendente tinha ido. Ali estava ele, surgindo da escada que levava ao porão. E não estava sozinho. Vinha não com uma, mas com duas criadas que riam como tolas enquanto observavam como ele carregava um saco de aveia sobre um ombro, alegremente avançando pelo corredor e saindo pela porta.

Ela sentiu um calafrio subir ao longo de seu pescoço. Que diabos planejava esse safado? Seu objetivo era paquerar com cada criada de Higurashi antes de pôr-do-sol?

Rin não se importava. Sinceramente não. Ela repetiria para si mesma essas palavras, centenas de vezes em sua mente até que terminou acreditando nelas.

Seu único interesse a respeito de Sesshoumaru era descobrir por que diabos tinha vindo a Higurashi. Tinha intenção de averiguar do que ele tinha falado com as mulheres de Higurashi. Uma vez que descobrisse isso, e por que tinha vindo ao castelo, ela o descartaria como um trapo velho.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Donzelas, desculpa não ter postado ontem, sai pra um Happy hour com uns amigos do trabalho e voltei pra casa vendo estrelinhas novamente, largar essa vida.... Posto o Capítulo 9 hj anoite, bjos


	9. Capítulo 9

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 9 **

O galo cantou ao amanhecer no dia do casamento, e o sol nascente começou a esquentar a grama gelada pela geada, Sesshoumaru se encontrava caminhando impacientemente no pátio úmido diante da capela, vestido com a roupa refinada que havia emprestado de sir Mirok. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos como o próprio noivo.

Onde estava Rin? Quase todo o resto das pessoas do castelo já estava reunido para a cerimônia. Ela deveria estar aqui.

As portas dianteiras se abriram, e Sesshoumaru se deteve, olhando ao grupo de convidados que passavam pela entrada. Eles eram vizinhos de Higurashi. Talvez pudesse obter informação útil deles em relação _A Sombra_.

Calculava que já tinha falado com todos os habitantes da fortaleza no dia de ontem. Entre oferecer sua ajuda no grande salão de manhã e oferecendo uma mão no canil, no pombal, nos estábulos e cavalariças e no arsenal durante a tarde, ele havia conseguido, pelo menos, trocar algumas palavras com cada criado das várias dúzias de Escoceses e Normandos a serviço da família e vários dos nobres também.

Todos os criados estavam de acordo que A Sombra era um homem pequeno, que se vestia de preto, e que era tão rápido como um relâmpago, embora muito poucos realmente o tivessem visto com seus próprios olhos. O ladrão nunca havia ferido ninguém seriamente. Talvez isso ajudasse a explicar a relutância deles em perseguir o ladrão. Se A Sombra nunca os tinha prejudicado ou roubado moedas de qualquer um deles, por que eles deviam privar o ladrão de seu modo de subsistência?

De fato, se Sesshoumaru não tivesse ouvido o testemunho de vários lordes, teria suspeitado que A Sombra fosse só uma lenda, como George e o Dragão, ou Beowulf. O ladrão parecia possuir poderes que nenhum mortal tinha. Sesshoumaru tinha ouvido muito poucas coisas que pudesse ajudá-lo a vislumbrar o verdadeiro caráter do bandido que ele procurava. Até que ele havia falado com Lorde Tourhu a sós muito tarde a noite anterior. O homem idoso havia se deixado rememorar pelo fogo, e Sesshoumaru havia lhe perguntado se ele próprio alguma vez tinha visto A Sombra. Os olhos do Lorde brilharam com malícia, e tinha dado a Sesshoumaru sorriso ardiloso.

— Acredito que todos de algum jeito vimos A Sombra. — Ele respondeu enigmático. — O Bandido anda entre nós, Oh, sim, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. — Logo ele riu através de sua barba como se essa fosse uma brincadeira privada.

Infelizmente, tinha sido tudo o que Sesshoumaru tinha podido tirar de homem idoso. Após isso a mente de Lorde Tourhu tinha começado a vagar, e depois ele tinha partido para ir dormir.

Mas com aquela declaração, ele havia dado a Sesshoumaru a impressão que a Sombra não só andava entre o povo de Higurashi. Ele podia isso sim, ser um deles. Alguém pequeno, ágil e rápido. Essa idéia deixou Sesshoumaru acordado pela metade da noite, considerando as possibilidades. Mas havia uma possibilidade em especial que o atormentava, sem importar quão absurda fosse, e sem importar com quanta força ele tentasse afastá-la de seus pensamentos. Era que ele estava muito familiarizado com alguém em Higurashi que era pequena, ágil e rápida.

Agora, suspirando pela centésima vez, Sesshoumaru se coçou a parte detrás do pescoço e recomeçou o seu a caminhar. Era uma idéia absurda, mas...

— Bom dia. — Uma voz veio exatamente detrás dele.

Sesshoumaru quase saltou para fora de suas calças. Como Rin tinha conseguido esgueirar-se para trás dele, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Mas quando ele se virou para desafiá-la, as palavras lhe falharam, e suas suspeitas sobre ela desapareceram com a brisa.

Ela parecia tão encantadora e linda como uma rosa. Usava um vestido vermelho escuro, de decote insinuante que deixava ver seus ombros e expor sua pele cremosa. Um pequeno rubi pendia de uma corrente de prata sobre seu pescoço e repousava no vale entre seus peitos como se o quisesse provocá-lo. Parte de seu cabelo brilhante estava preso em um fantástico labirinto de pequenas tranças, enquanto que o resto se derramava por suas costas em sedutores cachos. Mas o mais belo de sua figura era o brilho malicioso que dançava em seus olhos castanhos.

Rin sorriu maliciosa, sentindo grande prazer em ter sobressaltado Sesshoumaru, e duplamente encantada pelos cuidados que havia tomado com sua aparência nessa manhã, pois obviamente ela o havia deslumbrado com sua aparência.

Seu próprio _chi _que ela tinha restaurado nessa manhã com meditação e tai chi chuan, Rin agora se sentia preparada para enfrentar ao bonito canalha com a mente clara e o coração estabilizado. Não ia permitir que sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch perturbasse sua calma.

— Minha lady, parece... — Sesshoumaru começou a dizer.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele ia recorrer a algum elogio banal, hipócrita e excessivamente doce, agora? Era isso que um homem fingindo ser um pretendente faria.

— Você parece... Bem descansada. — Ele declarou.

O cenho de Rin se franziu com desilusão.

— Bem descansada? — Ela repetiu. Era o melhor que ele podia dizer sobre ela? Talvez ela não fosse tão bela como Kagome ou tão voluptuosa como Sango, mas ela tinha passado mais de uma hora somente trabalhando em seu cabelo.

Então ela viu a faísca de malícia em seus olhos. O desgraçado a estava provocando intencionalmente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e se inclinou para ela, enquanto cochichava.

— Você está deslumbrante.

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, o pulso dela se acelerou como se tivesse acreditando nele, e ela se descobriu cedendo ao sorriso que não podia controlar.

Maldição com esse canalha. Sesshoumaru podia não ser tão enganoso como ela era, mas era danado de bom nisso. Doce Virgem Maria! Esse vai ser um longo e desafiador dia.

O casamento de Sango passou velozmente e lhe deixou a lembrança muito nebulosa. Depois da cerimônia Rin não podia se recordar de nada do que havia sido dito. Talvez fosse porque Sesshoumaru tinha estado muito perto dela durante a cerimônia, distraindo-a com seu calor masculino e o aroma sutil de sua pele.

Ou talvez fosse o fato que enquanto eles estavam juntos da multidão de testemunhas presenciando Sango e Mirok recitarem seus votos matrimoniais, Sesshoumaru clandestinamente havia feito amor com sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos com os seus, acariciando o dorso de sua mão com o polegar, percorrendo as linhas delicadas de sua palma, até que ela pensou que desmaiaria de desejo.

Não havia nada que ela podido ter feito para detê-lo, ou pelo menos não sem chamar a atenção exagerada de suas irmãs super protetoras.

Não poderia ter pulado nele. Não poderia ter esbofeteado sua mão para afastá-la. E definitivamente não poderia ter lhe dado uma cotovelada no queixo, seguido de um pontapé que o teria feito terminar esparramado no chão da capela.

De algum jeito Rin sobreviveu à cerimônia sem desmaiar e sem recorrer à violência. Mas o banquete do casamento demonstrou ser um desafio ainda maior. Desde o momento que Sesshoumaru e ela se sentaram juntos à mesa do tablado, ele tinha começado a fazer o papel de pretendente dedicado.

— Me permita, minha lady. — Murmurou ele, alimentando-a com o doce pego em seus dedos.

Rin sorriu docemente e aceitou o bocado, mas não sem lhe dar uma mordida de advertência com seus dentes.

Ele ofegou sobressaltado, recebendo um olhar agudo de Kagome.

— Querida — ele a repreendeu afetuosamente — Tome cuidado para não morder a mão de quem te dá de comer.

Agora também Sango os observava. Rin forçou um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Mas somente foi uma pequena dentada de amor, eu juro.

— Hum.

Sango fez uma careta quando Sesshoumaru tomou a mão de Rin na sua, colocando um beijo carinhoso em seus nódulos. Rin não tinha outra opção a não ser permitir que ele a trespassasse com seu polegar roçando demoradamente a parte de cima de seus dedos, simultaneamente a despertando e a angustiando.

Com sua mão livre, Sesshoumaru tomou uma garrafa da mesa.

— Mais vinho, minha querida?

Ela desejou poder tomar a garrafa inteira. Talvez isso lhe acalmasse os nervos. Mas Kagome a observava com olhos atentos. Então, ela lhe deu um tapa brincalhão.

— Você está tentando me embebedar, meu amor?

Ele acariciou sua mão.

— Só com meus afetos, meu amor.

Agora Kagome fez uma careta, e Rin teve que morder a língua para sufocar a náusea que suas palavras doces provocaram.

Sesshoumaru soltou sua mão e apoiou a garrafa na mesa. Durante um minuto, Rin teve um descanso de sua perseguição. Depois ele tomou a ponta de uma de suas tranças entre seus dedos. Devagar mas firmemente Sesshoumaru começou a puxá-la pela trança para aproximá-la dele.

Rin apertou os dentes. Podia ter que manter as aparências, mas não ia permitir ser puxada como um salmão. Com um brilho em seus olhos que era mais malicioso que apaixonado, Rin enrolou seu próprio dedo em um cacho da nuca do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, e gradualmente a puxou até que Sesshoumaru fez uma careta de dor.

Quando ele olhou-a perplexo, ela retirou sua mão, fingindo inocência.

Ele também soltou sua trança, e durante um momento, Rin se perguntou se havia deixado as coisas claras e se ele tinha captado a mensagem. Nesse instante Sesshoumaru começou a acariciar casualmente a passar a mão curva de seu ombro no lugar onde o tecido vermelho se encontrava com sua pele nua, para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás.

A mão de Rin se apertou ao redor do cabo da faca que usava para cortar a comida. Ela a levantou lentamente.

Os dedos de Sesshoumaru se congelaram sobre seu ombro quando viu a faca.

— Meu amor — disse ele em tom de conversa, apesar de ter um sorriso tenso — Me permita te ajudar com isso.

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a sua no cabo da faca. Durante alguns segundos eles lutaram pelo controle da arma.

— Rin? — A testa de Sango se enrugou com preocupação, e toda a mesa ficou em silêncio. Mas que droga! Se Sango suspeitasse que Rin estivesse passando por mínima aflição, ela saltaria de seu banco, extrairia sua espada, e lutaria com Sesshoumaru sobre as mesas.

Com um suspiro de fracasso, Rin relaxou o aperto da faca e deixou que Sesshoumaru a pegasse.

— Uma fatia ou duas? — ele perguntou inocentemente posicionando a faca sobre a carne dentro da bandeja que estavam compartilhando.

— Uma — Rin respondeu, acrescentando com os dentes apertados — Meu amor.

Tranqüilizadas, Sango e Kagome e todos os outros voltaram para sua ceia, felizmente ignorando que, enquanto eles estavam conversando felizes em volta deles, Sesshoumaru travava uma guerra secreta com os sentidos de Rin.

Foi quando Sesshoumaru colocou sua mão debaixo de seu cabelo e começou a acariciar suavemente a base de seu crânio e lhe causando um estremecimento de prazer que Rin soube que estava em sérios apuros.

Através de suas pálpebras pesadas, Rin viu Kaede em uma das mesas abaixo do tablado. Ela estava franzindo o cenho enquanto a observava. Rin piscou, tentando clarear sua mente. Sua _xiansheng _uma vez havia lhe dito que um sábio guerreiro sabia quando se retirar de uma batalha.

Talvez fosse esse o momento. Se ela se retirasse fisicamente da influente presença de Sesshoumaru, talvez pudesse equilibrar suas energias novamente.

— Eu... Vou verificar o hidromel. — Disse Rin, com a voz mais quebrada do que esperava.

— Se apresse em voltar. — Respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma piscada de olho.

***

Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir que bom desfrutar do jogo do gato e rato. Rin era uma moça muito inteligente, mas ela havia se metido em uma relação muito mais íntima com ele do que havia planejado. Isso não preocupava Sesshoumaru nem um pouco, embora aparentemente esse jogo deixasse Rin com os dentes apertados.

Inclinou-se para trás para observá-la se afastar da mesa. Ela caminhava energicamente, como se estivesse fugindo de um cão resmungão, seus quadris rebolando nervosamente, suas saias que a seguindo como uma vela vermelha. Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente. Rin podia ser uma diabinha travessa e maliciosa, mas essa moça encantadora com curvas femininas não podia ser um ladrão. Tinha sido um tolo em imaginar tal possibilidade.

Mas ele tinha que averiguar quem era o verdadeiro bandido. Já que Rin estava ocupada, essa era uma boa oportunidade para conversar com alguns convidados de Higurashi.

Infelizmente, não importando quão hábil Sesshoumaru fosse em obter informações, rapidamente ele descobriu que não se podia extrair sangue de uma pedra.

Escutou sem muito entusiasmo enquanto um dos homens da família Kiranosuki voltava a contar seu encontro com a Sombra.

— ...Negro como o carvão ...ágil como uma raposa ...deixa atrás de si um rastro tão frio como o Mar do Norte...

Outro moço da família Kuranosuki lhe relatou.

— Não é maior que um adolescente.

E um terceiro interveio contribuindo.

— Mas é o acrobata mais flexível e inteligente que você já tenha visto.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. Não estava chegando a nenhuma parte. Todos repetiam o mesmo conto. Talvez tivesse mais sorte com as mulheres.

As damas de Mochrie ficaram encantadas em conhecê-lo, de fato tão visivelmente encantadas que as irmãs de Rin começaram a lançar olhares assassinos para Sesshoumaru. Kagome e Sango podiam não considerá-lo um pretendente conveniente para sua irmã mais nova, mas certamente elas não aprovavam que ele flertasse com outras damas enquanto ele afirmava estar cortejando Rin.

Sesshoumaru lhes dirigiu um sorriso tímido. Não podiam culpá-lo por tentar ser amável com as damas de Mochrie. Merda! Depois de tudo não era culpa sua que essas damas estivessem fascinadas com suas covinhas.

— A Sombra? — Uma das damas Mochrie perguntou, batendo suas pestanas. — Não o vi com meus próprios olhos. Mas ouvi dizer...

— Ele não pertence a este mundo. — Declarou misteriosamente outra moça, pondo uma mão sobre o braço de Sesshoumaru.

A primeira dama assentiu com a cabeça o seu acordo.

A mulher ao seu lado tremeu.

— Deve ser terrivelmente perigoso.

— Muito perigoso. — Concordou uma quarta dama, apertando sua mão contra seu peito. -Eu morreria de susto se o encontrasse no bosque.

— É claro. — disse a primeira. — Nós somos donzelas virgens. — Ela se mordia o lábio nervosamente.

A segunda dama deixou escorregar seus dedos ao longo da manga de Sesshoumaru, como se apalpasse os músculos debaixo do tecido.

— Aposto que você não se assustaria, sir Sesshoumaru.

As outras cacarejaram em acordo, e o sorriso de Sesshoumaru se tornou tenso quando sentiu que o nó de admiradoras começava a tornar-se opressivo.

De relance, Sesshoumaru viu seu resgate. Rin surgia do porão. Impaciente por se desprender do grupo de admiradoras cacarejantes, ele levantou sua mão e a saudou.

Rin o olhou para cima, mas quando o viu rodeado pelas bajuladoras damas de Mochrie, seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela levantou seu nariz, ignorando-o completamente para ir saudar outros convidados.

Diabinha travessa! Certamente ela podia ver que ele estava preso. Uma das damas Mochrie o pegou pela manga, outra o pegou pela mão, e todas elas começaram a conversar ao mesmo tempo, e suas palavras giravam a sua volta como fitas de seda.

— Damas — disse ele, retirando sua mão gentilmente, quando finalmente pôde introduzir uma palavra no meio do cacarejo feminino — Devo me retirar agora.

Uma rajada de protestos se elevou ao seu redor. Finalmente Sesshoumaru conseguiu escapar do galinheiro, mas só depois de lhes ter jurado que as acompanharia em um passeio pelo bosque no dia seguinte.

O que era uma fortuita verdade, já que ele procurava uma desculpa para ir ao bosque com a esperança de caçar A Sombra.

Radiante com o sucesso, Sesshoumaru passou ao lado dos cães, acariciando brevemente a um deles, enquanto observava Rin transitando pelo salão e trocando breves palavras com os convidados.

Rin verificou que as taças de todos estivessem cheias e acariciou as cabeleiras ruivas e despenteadas das crianças da família Kiranosuki. Ela apertou a mão murcha de uma senhora idosa e empurrou um banco vacilante para a beirada da mesa. Ela recolheu uma criança pequena que havia tropeçado e machucado seu joelho e em seguida virou-se para endireitar a guirlanda que pendia na parede.

Como podia ter suspeitado que ela pudesse ser A Sombra, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Rin era uma mulher doméstica, educada por natureza. E irresistível, ele adicionou mentalmente, deixando que seu olhar vagasse por seu traseiro encantador.

Abrigando pensamentos doce vingança por sua emboscada anterior, Sesshoumaru passeou pelo salão e se colocou sigilosamente atrás dela, depois a agarrou pela cintura. Mas em vez de um grito feminino de surpresa, imediatamente ganhou uma cotovelada forte nas costelas, um golpe que o dobrou no meio e lhe cortou a respiração.

— Ah! — Ela exclamou. — Me desculpe. Você está bem?

Durante um minuto, Sesshoumaru não pôde falar. O golpe havia lhe cortado o fôlego. Senhor, essa moça tinha cotovelos muito afiados, e não estava certo que ela lamentasse o ocorrido. Certamente ia ter um hematoma negro ali se tivesse sorte e essa moça não havia lhe quebrado uma das costelas.

— Eu... Escorreguei. — Disse ela.

Se isso fosse um escorregão, ele odiaria sentir o que ela faria se realmente pretendesse machucá-lo.

— Não, foi minha culpa. — Sesshoumaru respirou com dificuldade. — Não deveria ter assustado você. Eu tinha me esquecido o rápida que você é.

— O quer dizer?

— Seus reflexos.

— Meus? — Ela grunhiu. — Não sei do que você está falando. Kaede sempre diz que sou... Desajeitada.

— Desajeitada? — Ele conteve a respiração enquanto se massageava a contusão. A dor se aliviou por um momento, e Sesshoumaru pôde se endireitar. — Não me pareceu tão desajeitada na outra noite quando pegou meu jarro no ar. — Ele se inclinou para perto e murmurou. — Nem quando me beijou mais tarde na escada.

Ela ficou rígida.

— Esse é um truque tolo que minhas irmãs me ensinaram.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

— Pegar? Ou beijar?

Suas bochechas se ruborizaram. Por Deus! Existia algo mais bonito que o rubor de uma donzela?

— Nenhum dos dois... Quer dizer ambas as coisas.

Ele riu entre dentes. Observou o salão para assegurar-se que nenhuma olhar guardião estivesse fuzilando-o, tomou um cacho de cabelo solto de Rin.

— Então tenho que falar com suas irmãs, meu amor. Eles podem ter informação muito interessante para compartilhar.

Ela curvou sua cabeça, a afastando, rechaçando seu gesto carinhoso.

— Pensei que já tinha falado com elas. — Suas palavras eram bastante inocentes, mas havia mordacidade em sua voz quando ela acrescentou. — Você não falou com todas as mulheres de Higurashi, e de Kuranosuki, e de Mochrie nestes dois dias?

— Por que, meu amor. — Disse ele com surpresa. — Está com ciúmes?

Seus olhos estavam totalmente embaçados e suaves, mas ainda assim Sesshoumaru viu um brilho de malicia no olhar, uma faísca que outros homens podiam notar. Ela abaixou sua atenção para o seu peito, passando timidamente por sua túnica.

— É que eu prefiro que você fale somente comigo.

Sesshoumaru quase soltou uma gargalhada, mas em lugar disso murmurou melosamente.

— E o que você gostaria que te dissesses?

Rin lambeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo, de repente, desejar fazer o mesmo. Então, ele encolheu-se de ombros, despreocupada.

— E o que disse a elas?

— A quem? — Sua mente tinha perdido o foco e Sesshoumaru começava a sentir a influência de seus encantos.

— A todas essas mulheres.

Ele olhou sua boca tentadora, tão rosada, tão úmida, tão convidativa, e lhe sorriu malicioso.

— Disse a elas que não podia esperar para passar meus dedos por seu cabelo, pressionar meus lábios sobre os seus, te envolver entre meus braços...

Ela lhe deu um soco de repreensão no braço.

— Não fez isso. — Ela apertou seus lábios fazendo um beicinho encantador. – Eu aposto que nem sequer lhes falou sobre mim, absolutamente.

Na verdade, ela tinha razão. Ele não havia falado dela. O que poderia perguntar sobre Rin? Já sabia que era linda, amável, inteligente, encantadora, e um pouco travessa. Não tinha que saber nada mais. Além disso, ele estava seguindo o rastro de um bandido perigoso, não de uma diabinha desejável.

— É claro que falei de você, meu amor. — mentiu Sesshoumaru. — Estou ansioso por saber tudo sobre você. Como foi sua infância. Onde você gosta de passear. O que você gosta de comer no café da manhã. Sua cor favorita.

Os olhos de Rin se estreitaram com astúcia.

— Qual é minha cor favorita?

Sem perder um segundo, Sesshoumaru respondeu.

— Espero que seja o dourado.

— O dourado?

— Sim. — ele lhe disse, curvando sua boca em um sorriso irônico. — É a cor de meus olhos.

Rin resistiu ao impulso de gemer. Em vez disso, ela forçou um sorriso doce como o mel e murmurou.

— É minha cor favorita a partir de agora.

Maldito cretino, ele estava desequilibrando seu _chi_ outra vez, e junto com isso, seu juízo. Não podia saber, nem sequer olhando diretamente para seus olhos, se ele dizia a verdade ou não. Certamente Sesshoumaru não falava a sério, embora a adoração em seu olhar parecesse real. Ele estava loucamente apaixonado ou só era diabolicamente inteligente? Era difícil de discernir.

Mas se havia alguém que poderia descobrir a verdade, essa era Rin. Ela averiguaria no que Sesshoumaru andava metido embora tivesse que flertar descaradamente para conseguir.

— E você? — Ela perguntou timidamente baixando suas pestanas.

— Eu... O que?

— Qual é sua cor favorita? — Ele responderia marrom, é claro, a cor de seus olhos.

Em vez disso, o canalha deixou que seu olhar baixasse provocativamente para seus lábios.

— É vermelho rosado.

Seu coração se agitou com a lembrança de seu beijo, e Rin sentiu um rubor esquentar suas bochechas. Maldição, isso estava resultando mais difícil do que havia esperado.

Ela encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente.

— As damas de Mochrie têm lábios vermelhos rosados. Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual você esteve socializando com elas.

— Os lábios delas são vermelhos rosados? — Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Não poderia dizer. Eles nunca deixaram seus lábios quietos por mais que um segundo.

Isso fez Rin sorrir. As damas de Mochrie eram notoriamente conversadeiras. Então perguntou causalmente.

— E do que estavam falando?

Lançando um olhar rápido às testemunhas que os rodeavam, Sesshoumaru pegou seu queixo entre seu polegar e seu dedo indicador, inclinando sua cabeça para olhar fixamente seus olhos.

— Nada tão envolvente como as conversas que nós temos meu amor.

Ela gentilmente se retirou de seu controle. Isso não ia bem. Esse mentiroso estava ganhando dela a cada pergunta do flerte.

— Bem, não importa o que elas disseram, deve ter sido bem fascinante, não é mesmo. — Ela contrapôs. — Parecia que te custou muito se afastar delas.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e lhe apertou a ponta de nariz entre seus dedos.

— Estou com você agora, minha pequena ciumenta. Isso é tudo o que importa.

Rin apertou os dentes contra o impulso de lhe morder o dedo. Maldita raposa ardilosa! Ele tinha conseguido sair de sua armadilha outra vez. Ela forçou um sorriso inofensivo.

— Mas talvez o que você lhes tenha perguntado certamente as incitou a um longo discurso, meu amor? — Ela acrescentou um comentário irônico. — Bom, custa-me acreditar que as damas de Mochrie possam juntar duas palavras com certa lógica. — Isso era uma grande mentira. As damas de Mochrie eram conhecidas por suas febris imaginações, suas línguas velozes e articuladas e por sua capacidade para inventar uma intriga sobre um tema tão inócuo como a cabeça de um alfinete. Mas Sesshoumaru não sabia isto.

— Ah. — Ele disse. — Qual é o assunto sobre o qual as mulheres adoram falar?

Rin esperou sua resposta com a respiração entrecortada enquanto fazia tentava adivinhar em silêncio. Amores secretos? Tesouros ocultos? Defesas dos castelos?

Ele riu entre dentes.

— Delas mesmas, evidentemente.

Rin não achou engraçado. E não acreditou nele nem por um instante.

— É mesmo? — Ela perguntou casualmente. — E essas damas que falaram tanto de si, disseram-lhe quais eram seus nomes?

Ele piscou com perplexidade.

Ela sabia!

Enquanto Sesshoumaru ficava paralisado, Rin lhe dirigiu um sorriso enganosamente doce, beijou-lhe a ponta do dedo, depois o pressionou contra sua silenciosa boca.

Estalando sua língua, ela se virou e voltou par seu lugar entre suas irmãs na mesa sobre o tablado. Apesar de sua partida satisfeita, ela estava muito mais preocupada que antes. Sesshoumaru de Morbroch era um rival a temer.

Rin reconhecia sua tática evasiva, já que ela mesma a tinha usado. Durante os anos, para proteger seus próprios segredos, ela tinha aprendido a se esquivar e a fugir dos interrogatórios de suas irmãs ou de seu pai através da mudança de tema, da distração, e da manutenção de um comportamento tranqüilo.

Mas ela nunca havia se confrontado com alguém que entendesse e usasse essa tática contra ela. Era algo enlouquecedor e tão frustrante como lutar com um porco hábil na lama. Os dois pareciam cortados pela mesma tesoura, e depois desse árduo interrogatório Rin se sentia completamente cansada e não acreditava que estava mais perto de descobrir seus segredos.

E o pior, começava a temer que sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch fosse melhor neste jogo enganos do que ela era.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 10**

A alvorada encontrou a maior parte dos habitantes da casa ainda na cama, esgotados pela farra da noite anterior. Mas não Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha uma missão. Hoje poderia ser o dia que enfim se encontrasse cara a cara com A Sombra.

Ao lado do fogo, ele devorava um café da manhã composto por bolachas de aveia untadas com manteiga e acompanhadas de cerveja. Lançando um olhar ao redor do salão viu os vestígios da celebração da noite anterior, copos quebrados, flores murchas, cães roncando com as barrigas cheias, velas derretidas, ossos desprezados, e aqui e ali algum que outro camundongo intrépido em busca de restos comida.

Pareceu-lhe que Rin teria muitas coisas para fazer. Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Sesshoumaru, embora um sorriso cansado, quando sua bela, maliciosa e irresistível imagem se materializou em seus pensamentos.

Sua amada dama demonstrava ser um adversário admirável. Já era muito difícil conciliar a busca de um criminoso com o cortejo fingido de uma dama. Mas quando a luxúria e os ciúmes apareciam para complicar as coisas, e quando a implacável Rin se aproximava mais e mais da verdade, Sesshoumaru se encontrava em uma posição mais incomoda que as um sacerdote apanhado em um bordel.

Não que ele se importasse em contar uma pequena mentira. Isso era parte de seu trabalho. Mas se negava a se sentir culpado por isso. Além disso, Rin não era exatamente sem pecados e mentiras. As mentiras saíam de sua boca tão facilmente como uma esteira de água segue o nado de um cisne.

Ele tinha conhecido mulheres como Rin antes. Adoráveis como elas eram, uma vez que elas ganhavam seus afetos, elas o tinham abandonado sem derramar uma lágrima. Para elas, a conquista era tudo.

Ele as compreendia. Seu próprio sustento estava apoiado na caçada. Não havia nada mais emocionante que rodear e encurralar uma presa, a burlando e por último capturá-la.

Enquanto isso, ele teria que sofrer essa sedução que deixava sua boca seca, seu coração palpitante, e suas bolas doloridas pela luxúria não satisfeita.

Ao menos nessa manhã ele conseguiria um alívio da perseguição dos encantos de Rin. Segundo a carrancuda Kaede, que devia se levantar com as galinhas, a moça ainda estava na cama, e não desejava ser incomodada.

As damas de Mochrie, por outro lado, estavam excessivamente impacientes por encontrá-lo para que lhes fizesse de escolta em seu passeio. Elas desceram as escadas envoltas em uma onda de tagarelice, fazendo que Sesshoumaru se perguntasse se elas deixavam de falar quando dormiam. Sua presença no grande salão o desagradou quase tanto como a carranca de Kaede, que imediatamente se apressou a voltar para o quarto de Rin, provavelmente para contar à sua ama que "o descarado" novamente estava flertando com outras mulheres.

Sesshoumaru não tinha modo de parar o veneno da língua da idosa, mas com sorte, poderia deter A Sombra hoje. Uma vez que essa tarefa estivesse cumprida, Sesshoumaru poderia deixar de lado seus falsos pretextos, e dar a Rin o que ambos desejavam, ou pelo menos uma pequena prova, depois lhe dar uma carinhosa despedida para voltar para Morbroch para receber sua recompensa.

Havia uma boa possibilidade que ele pudesse conseguir seu objetivo nessa manhã. Se, como ele suspeitava, o ladrão estivesse acostumado a atacar os convidados do castelo de Higurashi e, ele saberia que as Mochrie era um alvo fácil. Elas haviam ganhado bastante dinheiro ontem à noite, jogando com Lorde Tourhu, e só havia dois soldados em sua escolta, então eles não oporiam muita resistência. Que ladrão poderia resistir à tentação de semelhantes vítimas?

Havia uma dúzia de pessoas, cinco mulheres, dois homens, três crianças, uma senhora idosa, e ele. Quando eles partiram para o bosque, os homens se colocaram um na dianteira e o outro na retaguarda do grupo, com Sesshoumaru no meio, o que agradou muito às apaixonadas damas. Mas depois de um quarto de uma hora de escutar o bate-papo incessante e as risadas tolas, Sesshoumaru quase lamentava não ter tomado uma posição diferente. Custava-lhe ouvir os seus próprios pensamentos, e muito menos ouvir os intrusos.

Ainda assim ele manteve um olho vigilante nas árvores, alerta a qualquer movimento revelador na folhagem. Duas vezes ele foi enganado por uma codorna assustada que ser escondeu nos arbustos. Uma vez ele pensou ver um brilho suspeito entre os galhos, mas resultou ser o reflexo de um dos medalhões das damas.

Quando o tempo passou, ele começou a duvidar que encontrasse o ladrão. Talvez tivesse escolhido o clã errado. Talvez A Sombra preferisse atacar os viajantes que eram em menor número. Talvez devesse ter seguido os Kuranosuki.

Então, quando eles passaram por uma clareira ensolarada, ouviu o homem que encabeçava o grupo lançar um suspiro agudo. A mão de Sesshoumaru instantaneamente foi ao cabo de sua espada.

Quando o homem deixou de caminhar, a linha que formava o grupo se desarmou, cada um dos viajantes colidindo com um da frente, prendendo Sesshoumaru no meio.

Sesshoumaru não era um homem para tirar conclusões precipitadas. Algo poderia ter feito o homem se deter. Um javali. Um soldado inglês. Uma moeda de prata no caminho.

Mas antes que ele pudesse esticar sua cabeça para ver o que acontecia, um sussurro atemorizado percorreu o grupo.

— É a Sombra.

— A Sombra.

— A Sombra.

Quando Sesshoumaru se desprendeu da multidão que o rodeava e extraiu sua espada, o soldado jazia sobre o chão, de barriga para baixo.

As fossas nasais de Sesshoumaru se dilataram. Por Deus! Ele estava morto?

Não, os dedos do homem se moviam fracamente. Ele só estava atordoado.

E de pé quase sobre ele, com a bolsa que continha moedas em sua mão enluvada, era o ladrão conhecido como A Sombra.

Tal como a lenda sustentava, ele estava vestido de preto desde suas luvas de couro flexível até suas botas de couro. Suas pernas e braços estavam envoltos em uma grande camada de tecido preto, que continuava em torno de sua cabeça, deixando uma fenda estreita para os olhos e um buraco no nariz para respirar.

Mas Sesshoumaru não se sentiu amedrontado. Embora A Sombra tivesse uma semelhança alarmante com Diabo, era claro que se tratava de um simples mortal, e um mortal com um corpo bastante pequeno.

— Pare! — Sesshoumaru gritou, levantando sua espada.

O ladrão olhou por um tempo suficiente para Sesshoumaru vislumbrar um brilho escuro em seus olhos encobertos. Depois o homem saltou repentinamente com extrema agilidade, pulando e saltando através dos galhos e aterrissar ao lado do homem que cobria a retaguarda do grupo.

Sesshoumaru se virou. O ladrão era rápido. Mas Sesshoumaru sentia que ele podia ser mais rápido. Desta vez não esperaria que o foragido fizesse algum movimento. Sesshoumaru avançou brandindo sua espada.

Antes que ele desse dois passos, A Sombra já tinha abordado o segundo homem Mochrie, fazendo-o girar, torcendo seu braço para trás, e em seguida cortando a bolsa com moedas e a capturando antes que ela caísse ao chão.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava com espanto, o ladrão jogou o homem contra o tronco de uma árvore golpeando sua cabeça, deixando-o desacordado, inseriu as duas bolsas em sua estranha farda. Então A Sombra enfrentou Sesshoumaru, inclinando sua cabeça como se perguntasse a Sesshoumaru se ele estava certo de querer desafiá-lo.

Sesshoumaru não era covarde. A Sombra podia ser rápida, mas era pequeno. Sua única arma era uma adaga delgada contra o sabre de Sesshoumaru. Nesse caso, sua força bruta prevaleceria sobre a agilidade.

— Afastem-se! — Ele ordenou às mulheres e às crianças. Dizia-se que A Sombra nunca tinha ferido ninguém gravemente, mas Sesshoumaru não queria correr qualquer risco.

Ante sua ordem, os Mochrie diligentemente se dispersaram para os lados do caminho.

A Sombra deu um leve assentimento, quase como uma saudação zombadora, e Sesshoumaru teve a impressão que sob as camadas do tecido preto, o homem ria abertamente.

Sesshoumaru tinha intenção de apagar esse sorriso do rosto. Com o cenho franzido severamente, ele deu um passo para frente.

Se Sesshoumaru tivesse piscado, teria perdido o pontapé rápido que A Sombra lançou para o braço que segurava a espada. Mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru apenas foi capaz de retrair a mão o bastante rápido para não soltar a arma quando sentiu o roçar da bota da Sombra sobre seus dedos.

Não tinha tempo para se surpreender. No próximo instante, A Sombra avançou com um soco que só não atingiu a mandíbula de Sesshoumaru só porque ele, com reflexo, lançou a cabeça para trás.

Mas Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar a seguinte sucessão de golpes. A perna da Sombra se elevou novamente e lhe atingiu as costelas. Sesshoumaru ficou dobrado pelo impacto, e então um punho lhe atingiu no queixo. Em seguida o foragido usou ambas as mãos para empurrá-lo para trás.

De algum jeito Sesshoumaru conseguiu sustentar-se de pé, embora tivesse que retroceder para se afastar do ataque rápido.

Enquanto isso, A Sombra o esperava como um rapaz insolente, com seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito em uma atitude desafio.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a espada com mais força. Com um rugido feroz, ele balançou sua espada e golpeou o foragido.

Mas o ladrão agilmente se deixou cair no chão enquanto a espada assobiava sobre sua cabeça.

Sesshoumaru atacou em diagonal para baixo, uma vez, duas vezes, mas A Sombra saltou com agilidade esquivando-se dos golpes ambas às vezes.

Agora a determinação e o orgulho de Sesshoumaru tinham sido provocados. Isso era absurdo. Sesshoumaru era um guerreiro com grande experiência. E o ladrão não era muito maior que um adolescente. Sesshoumaru tinha a vantagem da força e da altura. Certamente poderia derrotar a esse foragido de miniatura.

Com uma expiração profunda, ele começou a rodear o ladrão, brandindo a espada diante dele, avaliando o melhor ângulo para o ataque.

Quase como por um passe de mágica, o ladrão de repente tirou sua pequena faca negra e começou a imitar os movimentos sigilosos de Sesshoumaru.

Atrás dele, Sesshoumaru ouviu a risada tola de uma das damas de seu clube de admiradoras, o que só aumentou sua irritação.

Então Sesshoumaru viu sua oportunidade. A atenção da Sombra se desviou ligeiramente quando uma das damas sussurrou para outra. Sesshoumaru avançou com a intenção de lhe produzir um corte inofensivo na altura das costelas.

O ladrão não só se esquivou do ataque, mas também, simultaneamente, lançou sua própria arma pelo ar diretamente para a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, não o suficientemente perto para lhe causar uma ferida, mas o suficientemente perto para distraí-lo.

Quando Sesshoumaru jogou sua cabeça para trás, assustado pelo brilho da faca voadora, algo aconteceu. Ele não tinha certeza do que foi.

Mas nos seguintes confusos segundos, sentiu golpes em vários lugares, a espada foi arrancada de sua mão, e desconcertadamente ele caiu pesadamente ao chão.

Sesshoumaru jazia no chão de costas, seu corpo e sua mente, atordoados e seus pulmões privados do ar, olhando para os galhos que pendiam acima dele.

Como merda tinha acontecido isso? Como poderia ser que esse pequenino, vestido com panos pretos, armado com uma faca de brinquedo, que subia em árvores como um macaco, não só tivesse evitado a captura, mas também o tivesse derrubado no chão?

Ele. Sesshoumaru la Nuit. Guerreiro experiente. Respeitado campeão. E um dos mercenários mais reconhecidos de toda a Escócia.

Durante um momento tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar deitado ali, sem fôlego, enquanto A Sombra se balançava de galho em galho, enquanto balançava o dedo em repreensão. Enquanto Sesshoumaru o olhava, o ladrão lançou um pequeno objeto redondo sobre seu peito, depois com um salto, desceu até o chão para sair correndo pelo bosque.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sesshoumaru finalmente pôde recuperar a respiração. Tossiu uma vez, duas vezes, fazendo cair o objeto que A Sombra tinha atirado sobre ele. Depois ele se levantou apoiando-se em seus cotovelos.

— Você está bem? — Uma das damas Mochrie perguntou. A admiração quase definitivamente havia desaparecido de sua voz. Ela se sentia tão decepcionada como ele estava.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. Mas interiormente fervia de raiva. Esse ladrão descarado o havia humilhado. Havia se burlado dele. O havia derrotado. E o transformado em um absoluto tolo.

E o pior de tudo, as mulheres Mochrie não pareciam nada impressionadas com a defesa que Sesshoumaru tinha esgrimido para protegê-las.

— Você o viu? — Uma delas perguntou com impaciência.

— Sim, é claro. — Respondeu a outra. — Ele se moveu tão rapidamente tão... Como...

— Como um relâmpago.

— Não. — A outro disse como em um sonho. — Tão rápido como uma... Sombra.

As outras damas murmuraram seu acordo com um suspiro romântico.

— Pergunto-me como será ele debaixo daquela máscara.

— Loiro. — Uma delas adivinhou.

— Não, com cabelo preto como azeviche.

— Eu apostaria que ele é feio como o pecado. Por que outra razão se cobriria o rosto?

— Para esconder sua identidade, tonta.

— Você acha que nós o conhecemos? — Uma delas perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

— Não. Ninguém que conhecemos pode lutar assim.

— Acredito que ele usa uma máscara — uma delas suspirou — Porque deseja permanecer como um homem de mistério.

— Sim, um homem misterioso, que romântico!

— Na verdade, eu apostaria que é tão belo como o Diabo.

As damas riram dissimuladamente atrás de suas mãos.

— Ele me fez lembrar...

— Damas! — Sesshoumaru falou com voz firme.

Essas moças tolas não tinham nem idéia de quão perto tinham estado de ficarem feridas.

E agora, Sesshoumaru tinha que escutá-las glorificando o bandido como se o admirassem...

Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça e ficou de pé, estremecendo de dor pelos múltiplos golpes recebidos.

— Estão ilesas? — Ele lhes perguntou mordazmente.

Elas assentiram com a cabeça.

Uma moça languidamente murmurou.

— Não acredito que A Sombra machuque intencionalmente alguma mulher.

A repugnância de Sesshoumaru quase igualava sua fúria. Elas eram muito ingênuas se acreditavam que um foragido possuía algum código de honra. Merda! Inclusive os mercenários não respeitavam os princípios do código dos cavaleiros.

A Sombra sem dúvida era capaz. O que tanto alarmava como enfurecia Sesshoumaru. Sabia agora que A Sombra era uma grave ameaça. O foragido podia ter roubado só um pouco de prata e entretido as damas com suas palhaçadas hoje. Mas não se sabia o que ele podia fazer se ficasse aborrecido com o roubo de bolsas. Era uma distância curta a percorrer entre o corte de bolsas de pratas e o corte de gargantas.

Sim, decidiu que o soldado dos Mochrie, ainda grogue, mas se recuperando, se reunissem sua inteligência e suas armas, ele definitivamente tentaria apanhar o ladrão.

Não era uma questão de recompensa agora.

Agora era uma questão de honra.

— Olhe! — Uma das damas gritou. — Sua adaga!

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho quando as damas se precipitaram para examinar a delgada faca preta cravada no tronco de um carvalho. Incrivelmente, elas começaram a brigar pela posse do objeto, como se fosse um presente de um campeão. Sesshoumaru só pôde fazer uma careta de repugnância.

Um dos homens Mochrie lhe bateu no ombro em sinal de consolo.

— Ao menos você pôde lutar contra ele. — Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça. — O homem se move mais rápido que um monge preso em um bordel.

O segundo homem se uniu a eles.

— Sim, e você tem sorte porque ele não roubou suas moedas.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, tocando sua bolsa com moedas. Era verdade. A Sombra não o havia roubado. Mas era porque Sesshoumaru se defendeu muito bem, ou porque simplesmente o ladrão não tinha querido incomodar-se em tomar suas moedas?

— Necessitam de algumas moedas para poderem voltar para sua casa? — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

O primeiro homem negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Só eram nossos lucros.

— Lucros?

— Sim. — O segundo homem lhe disse. — O dinheiro que ganhamos ontem à noite nas apostas.

Os homens agradeceram a Sesshoumaru por sua oferta e pela admirável tentativa com a espada, mas o cérebro de Sesshoumaru estava concentrado no que eles haviam lhe contado. Olhou fixamente o ponto do bosque por onde o foragido havia desaparecido.

A Sombra de algum jeito devia estar relacionada com Higurashi. Alguém do banquete de casamento de ontem à noite, alguém que havia apostado seu dinheiro, alguém descontente com a diminuição de sua prata, deve ter encontrado uma maneira de recuperar suas perdas. A Sombra podia ser uma espécie de mercenário? Um agente de retaliação de algum habitante de Higurashi?

Era difícil de imaginar. Os cavaleiros de Taysho eram considerados verdadeiros cavaleiros, renomados por sua honra e sua lealdade. E os homens de Higurashi com quem ele havia falado haviam lhe parecido muito orgulhosos para recorrer a esse truque vil para recuperar o dinheiro perdido em um jogo.

Mas Sesshoumaru tinha chegado a conhecer o pior dos homens. Viajando por todo o país, como ele fazia, tinha entrado em contato com bandidos de todos os tipos, homens que podiam lhe sorrir e bater em seu ombro enquanto lhe cravavam uma faca em suas costas. Tinha conhecido homens amáveis e pacíficos, atormentados por algum ato de violência cometido contra seus seres amados, que de repente executavam um tipo de vingança que só um demônio poderia exigir.

Sesshoumaru havia imposto uma em assassinato a sangue frio. Ele havia se recusado em ser um assassino contratado. Mesmo que ele tivesse vergonha de admitir e relutasse em relembrar, como jovem e desesperado mercenário, ele alguma vezes havia sido um parceiro para esse tipo de vingança, entregando pecadores nas mãos desses homens, fechar os olhos e se afastar enquanto eles reivindicavam o pagamento em carne e sem dúvida garantindo seu lugar no inferno.

Assim Sesshoumaru tinha aprendido que todos os homens eram falíveis. A honra era frágil. A lealdade era passageira. Com a motivação apropriada, heróis podiam se converter em um foragido em um piscar de olhos.

A avareza era uma motivação suficiente para que um homem contratasse um ladrão como A Sombra para amedrontar o bosque?

Os homens de Mochrie finalmente tinham solucionado a disputa mesquinha das damas concedendo a faca da Sombra ao jovem rapaz que viajava com elas, para a consternação das damas. Mas logo que Sesshoumaru recuperou sua espada do chão, as damas encontraram algo novo que despertou seu interesse.

— O que é isto? — Uma das donzelas apontou um objeto brilhante que piscava sobre a terra ao lado dele.

— É meu. — Reclamou uma das damas.

— Eu o vi primeiro!

— Não. Eu o vi...

— Damas! — A irritação de Sesshoumaru só foi excedida por sua curiosidade. Ele tomou o objeto antes que elas pudessem começar uma luta livre pela posse dessa coisa.

Era uma moeda de prata.

Uma das damas gritou.

— É isso o que A Sombra lançou sobre você?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Devia ser. Mas, por quê?

— Deve ser uma espécie de símbolo de honra. — Um dos soldados adivinhou. — Ele te pagou porque apresentou uma boa luta.

— Que romântico! — Uma das mulheres suspirou.

— Eu sabia que A Sombra é um verdadeiro cavaleiro. - declarou outra.

— Talvez o vejamos outra vez algum...

— Vou me retirar agora. — A paciência de Sesshoumaru estava por se esgotar. Guardou a moeda em sua bolsa, ante o olhar invejoso das damas de Mochrie. Em seguida, embainhando sua espada, ele as saudou com uma sacudida de cabeça.

Planejava treinar hoje, se misturar nas filas dos homens de Higurashi, ganhar seu companheirismo, ganhar sua confiança. Nessa noite participaria das apostas, e vigiaria a todos os jogadores. E tentaria não ser distraído por uma moça encantadora que seguia ocupando seus pensamentos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Meninas, mais um capítulo para vocês, e Respondendo a algumas que me perguntaram sobre a minha outra fic, UM LUGAR PRA SE CHAMAR DE LAR, eu realmente quero terminar ela, mais me falta inspiração o capítulo 22 está quase pronto,

Aprendi a nunca mais fazer uma fic com tantos capítulos, cansa muito e agente perde o animo naquela historia e começa a pensar em escrever outras... e aquela acaba inacabada, eu odeio, e realmente peço desculpas a todos que gostam, vou tentar terminar e postar pra vcs, ok, bjos


	11. Capítulo 11

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 11**

Rin terminava as contas em sua mesa quando Kaede subiu atrás dela com um café da manhã tardio de bolachas de aveia e manteiga.

— Parece que seu pretendente é muito mais... Talentoso do que ele te levou a acreditar.

Rin se esticou, mas manteve os olhos em seus livros de contabilidade. Ficava nervosa quando Kaede falava de sir Sesshoumaru. Era óbvio que ela detestava o homem e faria qualquer coisa para se livrar dele. Mas Rin não queria se livrar ainda, não antes de descobrir suas intenções.

— Talentoso?

— Ele é bastante bom com a espada.

Rin tragou em seco. Kaede tinha razão.

— É mesmo? — Ela se encolheu de ombros, afundando a pluma na tinta para escrever a última cifra na página. — Talvez suas habilidades tenham melhorado porque InuYasha esteve treinando com ele. InuYasha é um bom professor.

— Esse tipo de habilidades um homem não aprende em dois dias. — Disse Kaede, pondo a cesta com bolachas de aveia no lado dos livros de Rin. — Ele nasceu com elas.

— Então, por que ele ocultaria suas habilidades? — Ela fez a pergunta tanto para ela como para Kaede. — Por que fingiria ser incompetente com a espada?

— Por quê? - Kaede perguntou.

Ela franziu o cenho pensativamente.

— A melhor arma é a que ninguém sabe que você possui.

— Exatamente. O fator surpresa.

— Hmm. — Rin soprou a última entrada no livro de contabilidade para secá-la, depois fechou o livro, deslizando-o para um lado. — Por que está tão interessada em sua esgrima, afinal? Espadachim ou não, sabe que eu poderia colocá-lo com o traseiro no chão a qualquer momento.

— Ora! Às vezes é muito confiante. — Advertiu-lhe Kaede. — Como um patinho que pensa pode voar somente porque pode nadar.

Rin partiu uma bolacha de aveia e espalhou uma espessa camada de manteiga sobre ela.

— Sim, sou confiante. — Disse ela, dando a Kaede um sorriso tímido. — E isso é porque tenho o melhor professor do mundo.

— Hum. — Kaede nunca caía vítima da bajulação de Rin. Era um homem idoso sábio que via através de tudo, ou de quase tudo.

— Além disso — Rin disse, fazendo uma pausa para mordiscar a borda da bolacha de aveia — Eu acho que você deveria ficar contente que eu tenha um pretendente bom com a espada.

A criada baixou suas sobrancelhas e declarou.

— Aqueles que praticam a mentira têm algo a esconder.

Rin contemplou ao idoso.

Às vezes suas palavras pareciam muito profundas e misteriosas.

Outras vezes só parecia uma declaração do óbvio.

Essa era uma dessas vezes. Rin abriu a boca para discutir com ele, para lhe dizer que, é claro, eles tinham algo a esconder, mas pensou melhor e fechou a boca. As pessoas nunca discutiam com Kaede. A menos que a pessoa estivesse disposta a tolerar um discurso de uma hora de duração sobre a sabedoria do Oriente.

— Deveria ir ao campo de treinamento. — Disse Kaede. — Observá-lo. Estudá-lo.

Rin comeu outro bocado, sobre tudo para atrasar a resposta. Supôs que não haveria nada de errado em olhar o combate de Sesshoumaru nesse dia. Em efeito, sempre era um prazer observar um bonito cavaleiro manejando sua espada. Ofegando. Suando.

Mas Rin suspeitava que Kaede soubesse mais do que ele dizia. Seu comentário era menos uma sugestão, e mais uma ordem. E Rin notou uma advertência cautelosa em sua voz.

— Tudo bem, xiansheng. — concedeu ela. — Se insiste.

Finalmente, Rin se alegrou de ter tomado uma hora de seu dia para observar de perto o campo de prática enquanto InuYasha fazia Sesshoumaru suar. Suspeitava que a amizade de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele se confrontava com os homens era um fingimento assim como a inabilidade para manejar uma espada nos dias anteriores. Mas ele era danado de bom, quase tão bom como ela. Rin teve que admirar seu talento.

Sesshoumaru fingia grande interesse em escutar os conselhos de InuYasha, imitado à perfeição os movimentos que Nobu lhe ensinava, e até escutava as recomendações de Kagome quanto ao modo de pegar a espada.

Sua esgrima mostrava uma melhora, que Sesshoumaru sabia era absolutamente calculada. Afinal, nada mais chato e ingrato para um homem como a constante melhoria do aprendiz que estava sob sua instrução.

Rin tomou nota dos seus balaços contidos, os arcos que fazia fora de sua marca, à demora nos bloqueios que resultou em erros.

Rin notou que Sesshoumaru minimizava intencionalmente sua capacidade. Sem dúvida ele era capaz de força maior e maior velocidade. Só ocultava essa capacidade porque não era necessário usá-los aqui.

Kagome parou ao seu lado.

— Ele está melhorando.

— Você acha? — Rin apertou os lábios. — Sango me disse que ele luta como uma criança.

— Vindo de Sango, isso é um elogio. Deveria ter visto como ela lutava quando era uma menina.

— O que é isso?

Nada poderia manter Sango longe do campo de treinamento por muito tempo, nem sequer compartilhar a cama com seu marido na manhã após sua noite de núpcias. Ela chegou correndo e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de suas irmãs.

Rin suspirou.

— Acha que ele alguma vez lutará suficientemente bem para me proteger?

Sango lhe sorriu astutamente.

— Você gosta desse belo moço, não é mesmo?

Rin olhou através do campo outra vez, ao ponto onde Sesshoumaru cruzava espadas com Nobu. Sesshoumaru era um homem digno, mesmo que mentisse como um canalha. Seus ombros eram largos e poderosos. Seu peito era amplo, estreitando-se abaixo de sua cintura. Seu cabelo escuro caia em mechas úmidas em seu rosto, debaixo do qual corriam filetes de suor enquanto ele investia aparentemente com interminável energia. Quando Nobu deteve a luta, o rosto de Sesshoumaru se iluminou com um sorriso enorme.

O coração de Rin se acelerou enquanto o desejo dentro dela despertava incontravelmente. Deus, Sesshoumaru era mais bonito do que deveria ser permitido a qualquer homem. De todos os modos, ela tentou manter um tom neutro quando confessou com voz rouca.

— Ele é atraente.

— E muito amável. — Disse Kagome.

— Sim. — Ele se esforçava em ser amável e solidário com todos, ajudando os criados e falando pacientemente com seu pai

— E generoso. — Acrescentou Sango.

— Hum. — Generoso? Ele havia dado a Rin sua moeda de prata. Mas provavelmente tinha sido para comprar seus afetos. Também tinha se oferecido em escoltar as damas de Mochrie nessa manhã, e isso definitivamente não era motivado pela generosidade. Que homem não ofereceria sua escolta a um bando de mulheres que o bajulavam?

— Corajoso. — Kagome sugeriu.

Rin a olhou.

— Corajoso?

— Você não ouviu nada, Rin? — Os olhos de Kagome brilharam com um prazer repentino, e ela se endireitou para dar a notícia. — Seu pretendente, sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch, nesta mesma manhã se enfrentou com... Ninguém mais e ninguém menos que... A Sombra.

Rin levou uma mão a seu peito.

— O que?

Sango não acreditava nela.

— Não.

— Sim. Toda a fortaleza está falando disso. — Kagome enrugou sua testa. — Ninguém lhe disse isso, Rin?

Rin amassou o decote de sua túnica.

— Ele foi ferido?

— Ah, não, não. — Kagome se apressou em lhe assegurar. — Conhece A Sombra. Só alguns arranhões e um pouco de orgulho ferido. Mas aqui está o mais interessante. — Ela se aproximou para sussurrar a ambas. — A Sombra lhe deixou um tributo.

— Uma de suas facas? — Rin adivinhou.

— Não. Uma moeda de prata. Um tributo da luta digna que Sesshoumaru ofereceu.

Sango sorriu com satisfação.

— Ora! Um tributo?

Rin franziu o cenho.

— Um tributo? Foi isso o que ele disse?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

— Parece que ele teve uma verdadeira batalha com o foragido.

— Isso é o que ele afirma... — disse Sango desconfiada.

— Duvido que ele esteja exagerando. — Argumentou Kagome. — Afinal, havia uma dúzia de testemunhas.

— Um tributo? — Rin perguntou outra vez.

Sango riu entre dentes.

— Talvez fosse por sua incapacidade fez dele um desafio à Sombra.

— Incapacidade? — Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sango a ignorou, brincando com Kagome.

— Talvez devêssemos mandar as crianças ao bosque a partir de agora, para combater o ladrão se é que é tão fácil.

— Sango! — Kagome lhe deu uma palmada de repreensão no ombro e observou Rin.

Mas Rin não estava ofendida.

Estava furiosa.

Sesshoumaru tinha conseguido fazer de um passeio superficial uma façanha de proporções heróicas, e tinha usado essa oportunidade para ganhar glória e admiração das pessoas do castelo e caíssem nas boas graças dos cavaleiros. Inclusive sua irmã mais velha estava convencida que ele era um herói. Como tinha feito isso? Droga! Palhaço presunçoso e mentiroso!

— Não quis dizer isso, Rin. — desculpou-se Sango. — Não importa se ele pode lutar ou não. Você sempre terá a nós para te proteger.

Kagome franziu o cenho.

— O que Sango quer dizer é que tudo o que importa é que você o ama. O ama, não é mesmo?

Rin estreitou seus olhos enfocando o homem que sorria vitoriosamente no campo. Ela lhe apagaria esse sorriso satisfeito de sua boca embora tivesse que usar cada uma das armas de seu arsenal. Sorrindo forçadamente, Rin replicou.

— Oh, sim. Amo-o muitíssimo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu os olhos de Rin cravados nele quando se virou se esquivou e se desviou uns golpes de Kenneth. Quase desejava que a moça partisse. Era muito difícil se concentrar em sua luta contra o espadachim, não lutando muito bem, bloqueando alguns golpes, mas não todos, sem o peso de seu adorado olhar.

Uma parte dele desejava se exibir para ela, exibir todas suas habilidades, pois a maior parte das mulheres que observavam seu desempenho ficavam boquiabertas de admiração. A maior parte das mulheres, exceto as damas de Mochrie, Sesshoumaru supôs, que tinha sido testemunhas de sua derrota nas mãos da Sombra nessa manhã.

Sesshoumaru não havia tido intenção de contar nada sobre essa luta. Mas as contusões em seus braços não podiam ser facilmente justificadas, sobre tudo quando InuYasha as observou com um olhar intenso. Como protetor de Rin, como todos eram, o homem provavelmente se perguntava se ela teria causado essas lesões em Sesshoumaru, rechaçando seus avanços amorosos.

Então Sesshoumaru tinha admitido com vergonha o que tinha acontecido calculando que eles iam ouvir esse conto mais cedo ou tarde da boca das damas de Mochrie.

Foi uma surpresa para ele que em vez se burlarem se sua batalha desigual, os homens de Higurashi se mostraram assombrados. Eles exigiram saber de todos os detalhes da luta, golpe por golpe. Aparentemente, ninguém tinha duelado durante tanto tempo com A Sombra. E quando ele lhes contou que o foragido havia lhe deixado uma moeda de prata para lhe pagar pelo prazer da luta, eles ficaram completamente espantados.

Foi embaraçoso para Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, ele tinha a impressão que a moeda tinha sido um gesto de gozação, não um tributo de respeito. Mas não ia discutir com as pessoas do castelo que queriam acreditar nisso. Se eles queriam convertê-lo em um herói, quem era ele, para negar?

Além disso, a história havia lhe servido para ganhar respeito imediato entre os cavaleiros, respeito que indubitavelmente lhe outorgaria um lugar proeminente na mesa de jogo essa noite.

Por sobre a cabeça de Kenneth, Sesshoumaru viu Rin outra vez na cerca que rodeava o campo. Ela agitava sua mão, tentando captar sua atenção. Ele acenou em resposta e Kenneth, pensando que ele planejava atacar, empurrou o braço de Sesshoumaru com seu escudo. Sem pensar, Sesshoumaru respondeu imediatamente. Girou-se e avançou com sua espada, tocando o ombro de Kenneth.

Kenneth retrocedeu, tocando seu braço ferido, seu rosto pálido pela surpresa.

— Oh! Kenneth. Você está bem? — Sesshoumaru silenciosamente se insultou. Tinha estado tão preocupado por essa beleza sorridente parada na cerca que tinha perdido completamente a cabeça. Droga! Poderia ter machucado Kenneth seriamente.

— Be... Bem.

— Não sei o que aconteceu. — disse Sesshoumaru, mentindo só um pouco.

Kenneth lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

— Tem um bom ataque de todos os modos. — Disse ele como um estímulo.

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta. Kenneth não conhecia nem a metade da força de seu ataque. Murmurando uma desculpa, Sesshoumaru guardou sua espada na bainha e foi até a donzela que causara essa distração.

— Você está melhorando. — disse Rin, quando ele se aproximou da cerca.

Deus, ela era deslumbrante. Nessa manhã estava usando uma túnica azul que combinava com seus olhos azuis. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança arrumada, e presa por uma fita que combinava uma fita que ele tinha muita vontade de desatar para que as ondas castanhas avermelhadas caíssem sobre seus ombros.

Ela subiu um degrau na parte inferior da cerca e então suas cabeças ficaram no mesmo nível.

— Poderá superar InuYasha em muito pouco tempo. — Murmurou ela.

Sesshoumaru riu entre dentes, depois usou seus dentes para retirar de suas luvas de couro. Poderia superar InuYasha agora mesmo se quisesse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça com modéstia afetada.

— Talvez.

— Não. — Ela insistiu. — Até mesmo minhas irmãs estão impressionadas.

— Suas irmãs. — Isso o fez rir outra vez. Ele ainda achava difícil acreditar que eles as deixavam manejarem as espadas.

— E você? — Ele se tirou a segunda luva.

Rin timidamente abaixou seus olhos.

— Eu sempre estive impressionada.

Quando ela levantou seus olhos novamente, eles estavam escuros pelo desejo. Seu próprio desejo crescia com enorme velocidade, seu olhar o tocou como o fogo toca os gravetos. Um fogo de luxúria deflagrou-se dentro dele, um fogo que ameaçava sair do controle. Sesshoumaru forçou sua voz a uma firmeza que não sentia.

— Pensei que você desaprova a luta física e a violência.

Ela se inclinou para frente até que esteve a centímetros de distância, depois sussurrou.

— É que os combates não me impressionam.

— É mesmo?

Lentamente ela baixou seu olhar até a sua boca, então prendeu seu lábio inferior timidamente debaixo de seus dentes, não deixando qualquer dúvida sobre o que a impressionava sobre ele.

— Minha lady, está brincando com fogo.

No canto de sua boca vermelho cereja se desenhou um sorriso astuto.

Era bom que ele estivesse usando a cota de malha, pois, de outra maneira, sua ereção teria se exibido para todas as pessoas ver. Deus, nunca tinha desejado beijar uma mulher tão intensamente. Beijá-la e acariciá-la, colocá-la sobre a grama e...

— Vem comigo? — ordenou ela.

Sesshoumaru quase não encontrou força para assentir com a cabeça.

Saltar por cima da cerca do campo de prática era outro assunto.

Sesshoumaru pensou que havia feito o que tinha estabelecido para fazer essa manhã – havia se encontrado A Sombra e havia ganhado a estima dos cavaleiros de Higurashi. Nessa noite jogaria na mesa de jogo e iria fazer mais investigações. Enquanto isso, ele tinha muito tempo para se envolver em atividades mais prazerosas.

Rin entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Ela devia ser uma mocinha devassa sem dúvida, Sesshoumaru decidiu, ao ignorar o fato que ele estava suado e sujo por causa do combate e provavelmente fedia a couro e suor. Ela o puxou para junto de si, contudo, sorrindo com cumplicidade enquanto iam para os estábulos.

— Para onde você está me levando?

— Para um lugar onde ninguém nos escutará.

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente.

Sesshoumaru parou diante do pombal, anunciando a qualquer um que pudesse ter a oportunidade de estar ouvindo-os.

— Me permita te mostrar as maravilhosas pombas que os Taysho trouxeram com eles, sir Sesshoumaru.

A boca de Sesshoumaru se curvou com diversão. Ele se perguntou se Rin conseguiria enganar alguém.

— É claro, minha lady. Não há nada que eu aprecie mais que contemplar pombas maravilhosas. — Quando eles entraram pela porta de carvalho, ele acrescentou suavemente. — E você, meu amor, é a pomba mais bela que já vi.

A porta se fechou atrás deles, deixando o interior fracamente iluminado pelos raios de luz que entravam pelas fendas por entre as tábuas do pombal que não se juntavam inteiramente. Uma onda de arrulhos passou por entre as fileiras de pombas, e o doce aroma de palha fresca dissimulava os aromas desagradáveis do pombal.

Rin não perdeu tempo. Correu suas mãos sobre a túnica dele, empurrando-o suavemente para trás contra a porta fechada, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhava amorosamente nos olhos.

— Nunca antes me beijei um... Um herói. — Suspirou ela.

—Um herói?

— Sim. — Ela disse, movendo seus dedos sobre seus ombros como se estivesse calculando sua largura. — Ouvi o que você fez.

— Isso? Não foi nada.

— Ah, não. Foi assombroso. — Ela deslizou sua mão ao lado de seu pescoço. — Todo o castelo fala disso.

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela, fechando seus dedos em cima da curva de suas nádegas.

Ele poderia lhe dizer a verdade, que havia sido humilhado na luta com A Sombra. Que o foragido fora mais esperto e que o havia superado em cada instante do combate. Que os contos de seu heroísmo haviam sido muito exagerados.

Mas era muito agradável sentir a admiração de Rin. Se ela queria acreditar que ele era um herói, por que deveria decepcioná-la?

— Me conte o que aconteceu. — Suplicou ela, virando-se dentro de seus braços de modo que sua cabeça ficou apoiada contra seu peito e seu traseiro, contra sua virilha. — Tudo. Não se esqueça de nada.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, apoiando seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

— Como quiser, minha lady. — Ele deslizou seu queixo enquanto murmurava contra seu cabelo, de modo que ela podia sentir seu hálito roçar seu ouvido. — O bosque estava escuro e sinistro — começou ele em um sussurro — Tão silencioso como a morte.

— Tão silencioso como a morte? Pensei que você estava lá com as damas de Mochrie.

— É verdade. — Ele afirmou. — Mas eles conversavam com vozes muito suaves... Quando de repente, no meio do bosque, comecei a sentir... — disse ele, soltando suas mãos — ...Um formigamento atrás de meu pescoço. — Sesshoumaru deixou que sua mão subisse pelas costas dela, depois tocou seus dedos à nuca dela. Rin tremeu.

— Naturalmente, levei uma mão ao cabo da espada.

Ele fechou suas mãos novamente em cima de sua cintura. Ela as cobriu com as próprias mãos. Suas mãos eram lisas e delicadas em seus maltratados nódulos.

— Lancei um olhar através das árvores, procurando algum intruso, estava alerta a mais leve agitação de uma folha ou galho. Mas nada se moveu na folhagem.

— Não havia pardais?

Na verdade havia pardais. Ele recordava ter se perguntado o que piava mais, os pardais ou as mulheres de Mochrie. Mas Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça. Os pardais tirariam o mérito do drama de seu conto.

— Era muito cedo na manhã para que houvesse pardais.

— E não tinha... Ou ratos, esquilos. Ou qualquer outra coisa. Corujas?

— Não. Não havia corujas. — Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. A moça tentava deliberadamente arruinar sua história?

— Continue.

Ele limpou a garganta, em seguida murmurou.

— Tenho um instinto especial para detectar o perigo. E esse instinto me disse que estávamos sendo seguidos. Com o fôlego entrecortado, avancei lentamente, passo a passo, meus dedos agarrando firmemente o cabo de minha espada até... — Ele sacudiu seus braços de repente, Rin quase gritou. — Ali estava ele. Ele havia pulado para o caminho vindo do nada. A Sombra.

Rin se virou em seus braços outra vez, enfrentando-o com olhos cheios de medo.

— Você devia estar aterrorizado.

Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo com grande estoicismo.

— Um homem não pode ceder ao terror em uma circunstância assim.

Ela suspirou reverentemente.

— Com o que ele se parece? Era como o descrevem? Estava todo de preto?

— Ah, sim, tão negro como a asa de um corvo, pequeno, mas veloz, tão mortal como um ceifeiro.

— O que você fez?

— Primeiro me assegurei que as mulheres e as crianças estivessem seguros.

Rin franziu o cenho com curiosidade.

— E a Sombra esperou pacientemente enquanto você fazia isso?

Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa. Não havia forma de negar o fato que A Sombra tinha conseguido cortar duas bolsas com moedas antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse pôr uma mão sobre o bandido.

— Enquanto eu verificava a segurança deles, os dois homens de Mochrie enfrentavam corajosamente o ladrão.

— Eram dois cavaleiros armados contra um ladrão pequeno?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. De algum jeito ela não captava a idéia.

— Ele é pequeno, mas incrivelmente esquivo.

— Ah!

— Quando vi que estavam em segurança, os homens de Mochrie já tinham sido anulados.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Santo Deus! Eles foram feridos? Mutilados? Assassinados?

Como Rin estava conseguindo arruinar seu conto heróico, Sesshoumaru não sabia, mas ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho para tirar toda a glória a sua façanha.

— Eles foram... Roubados.

— Ah. — a admiração nos olhos de Rin ia se desvanecendo.

— Tem certeza de que quer ouvir toda a história? — ele perguntou. — Posso pensar em coisas muito mais agradáveis para fazer com minha língua.

Seus olhos se nublaram durante um minuto, e ele a viu engolir em seco. Suas palavras claramente tinham um efeito nela.

— Beije-me. — pediu ele em um sussurro.

Uma ruga de angústia apareceu através de sua sobrancelha.

— Eu... Eu...

— Só um beijo. — ofegou ele. — Depois terminarei a história.

Rin abaixou seu olhar para sua boca, considerando, em seguida lhe deu um assentimento com a cabeça.

— Um.

Aconchegando seu rosto em suas mãos e pressionou um beijo doce, casto sobre sua boca.

Era justo por todos os golpes e contusões que havia ganhado nessa manhã poder sentir o roçar curador dos lábios de Rin. Sua boca era suave e quente, um bálsamo calmante para seu orgulho ferido, um alimento necessário para seu corpo faminto.

Tão difícil como se conter, era cumprir sua palavra. Um beijo.

Mas era Rin quem não o soltava. Com um suspiro, ela se apertou mais profundamente em seu abraço, agarrando sua túnica com as mãos. Ela empurrou sua boca aberta, deslizando seus lábios sobre os seus inclusive colocando sua língua dentro da boca.

Era como um relâmpago correndo por suas veias, chocando-o, paralisando-o. Todos os pensamentos, toda razão, todo vontade o abandonaram. Não poderia resistir a ela, mesmo que fosse puxado por um cabo de aço. Tampouco desejava fazê-lo.

Só a revoada repentina de uma pomba os sobressaltou e os fez se afastarem. Rin cambaleou para trás. O que ocorria entre eles era um mistério para ambos, uma espécie de força estranha que desafiava qualquer explicação.

Rin recuperou a compostura antes que ele o fizesse, respirando profundamente e passando o dorso de sua mão trêmula sobre sua boca molhada.

— Um beijo. — disse ela, e isso foi um aviso tanto para si como para ele.

Sesshoumaru sabia que o anseio animal que o dominava demoraria muito mais tempo em desaparecer. Mas não podia se permitir perder o controle aqui, onde a oportunidade de ter intimidade no pombal mal iluminado era tão convidativa. Agora não era o momento para ser imprudente.

— Onde estávamos? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso débil.

Rin se aproximou com mais cautela desta vez, se virando para apoiar sua cabeça contra seu peito. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor de sua cintura, o outro sobre seus ombros, deixando seu antebraço descansar levemente sobre o seu seio e ela envolveu seus dedos sobre seus braços. Estranhamente, essa parecia a posição mais natural do mundo. Quem os visse poderia pensar que eles fossem amantes durante anos.

— Você estava me contando sobre A Sombra ter roubado você.

Ele vacilou um momento, ordenando seus pensamentos, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não a mim. Ele não me roubou.

— Não o fez? Por que não? Não tinha dinheiro?

A moça maliciosa sabia bem que não era assim. Ela tinha revistado seus pertences.

— Eu tinha dinheiro. Mas depois que acabei ele, imagino que A Sombra decidiu que eu não valia o problema.

— Acabou com ele? — Seus dedos se apertaram em seu braço. — O que você lhe fez?

Era difícil para Sesshoumaru se lembrar. Não só porque tudo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente, mas porque estava completamente distraído pela donzela tentadora que tinha em seus braços.

Não queria contar a história. Queria deslizar sua mão pelo ombro de Rin até seu seio, e sentir seu suspiro quando lhe tocasse...

— Sesshoumaru?

— Sim?

— O que aconteceu?

Ele tragou em seco. Talvez se relatasse o conto rapidamente, eles poderiam passar a fazer coisas mais agradáveis.

— Nada, realmente. Tirei minha espada, a brandi contra o foragido. Ele se aterrorizou e fugiu para a floresta.

— É mesmo? E por isso te deixou o tributo de uma moeda de prata?

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta. Havia se esquecido da moeda de prata.

— Não. Suponho que na realidade foi uma luta muito mais longa do que eu te contei. — Ele apertou suavemente seus ombros. — Só não queria te incomodar com os detalhes do combate.

— Eu não me aborreço nem me impressiono facilmente. — Insistiu ela. — Quero ouvir todos os detalhes.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Temia justamente isso. Não podia se lembrar de cada pequeno detalhe. De todos os modos, Sesshoumaru supôs como não ia lhe contar a verdade da luta, poderia lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

— Assim que as mulheres e as crianças estavam em segurança e fora do caminho — murmurou Sesshoumaru, aspirando o aroma limpo do cabelo de Rin — Me virei para enfrentar o ladrão. — Acariciou lentamente o ombro feminino com o polegar. — Ele é pequeno e feio, horripilante como um besouro negro, frio como um túmulo. E seu rosto horrível tem olhos lustrosos parecidos com os do Diabo.

— É Feio?

— Oh, sim, feio como o pecado.

— Pensei que A Sombra usava uma máscara.

Seu polegar se congelou na metade da carícia.

— Sim. Certo. — Sesshoumaru recomeçou as carícias. — Mas há algumas criaturas cujas almas são tão feias, e essa feiúra emana por cada poro de seus corpos. Tenho certeza que ele é uma dessas criaturas.

Ela parecia satisfeita com sua explicação. Mas Sesshoumaru teria que ter mais cuidado. Era desafiador contar uma história racional quando seu membro está pressionado contra as nádegas firmes de uma jovem donzela.

Ele acariciou com a ponta de seu nariz o cabelo dela e sussurrou.

— Antes que eu pudesse levantar minha espada, o bandido se precipitou avançado como um gato selvagem com seus dentes agudos expostos.

— A Sombra tem dentes agudos?

— Não, os gatos têm dentes agudos.

— O que a Sombra tem?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Uma espada? Uma clava? Uma tocha? — Ela apertou sua mão. — Um martelo de guerra?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Acredito que poderia ter uma de suas facas.

— Quer dizer uma dessas pequenas facas pretas?

— Elas não são pequenas. Elas são... Elas são... Muito afiadas.

— Hum. Continue.

Desconcertado, Sesshoumaru tentou retomar o fio da história.

— Independentemente das armas que ele tinha ou não tinha... Era impossível dizer o que tinha escondido em seu traje. A Sombra se movia tão rápido como o vento. — Para mostrar-lhe Sesshoumaru rapidamente à fez se virar em seus braços, agarrando-a pelos ombros e olhando-a fixamente. — Assim.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Estava... Assustado? — Seu olhar lentamente vagou para sua boca então. E gradualmente, Sesshoumaru viu sua fome crescer.

Seu corpo respondeu com uma onda de desejo que cresceu tão implacável como uma bolha em azeite fervente. Sesshoumaru contemplou seus lábios suculentos com desejo. Como ansiava beijar essa boca deliciosa, quente, esfomeada...

— Por que eu deveria estar assustado? — Ele sussurrou seus pensamentos já estavam longe da Sombra.

— É só um inofensivo...

Como suas bocas se encontraram Sesshoumaru não soube. Como atraídos por um imã, elas simplesmente se encontraram. E uma vez que o beijo começou, Sesshoumaru quis que nunca terminasse.

Rin sabia que estava se afogando. Sentiu um redemoinho de desejo crescer nas profundidades de suas entranhas e as águas da paixão se fechando sobre sua cabeça. Mas não podia fazer nada para os deter.

Tampouco queria.

Esse era o equilíbrio que seu corpo ansiava o equilíbrio de seu _chi. _Ainda que a sensação a fazia se sentir tonta como na primeira vez que Kaede a havia feito se pendurar de cabeça para baixo no galho de uma árvore, de alguma maneira era certo.

De repente não lhe importava quem Sesshoumaru era, as habilidades que ele ocultava as mentiras que dizia a ameaça que representava. Pelo modo em que o sangue corria por suas veias, o modo que sua pele ardia com luxúria, o modo em que seu coração batia contra suas costelas, ela sabia que esse homem era a conclusão que fechava o círculo, o _yang_ para seu _yin._

De alguma maneira seus braços abriram seu caminho sobre seu pescoço úmido, puxando para mais perto. O cheiro de suor, couro e da cota de malha persistia nele. O aroma era, sem dúvida, aroma de macho, intenso e embriagador.

Ele tinha gosto suave de cerveja, mas sobre todo, mas principalmente de paixão, e ela bebeu profundamente dessa fonte na ânsia de matar sua própria sede. Suas línguas duelaram, se acasalaram e dançaram juntas, como um cortejo de borboletas. Suas bocas se procuraram como se estivessem se alimentado de ambrosia.

Com uma mão, Sesshoumaru encontrou e desatou a fita de sua trança, soltando seu cabelo que caiu livremente sobre suas costas. Em seguida, grunhindo sua aprovação suavemente, ele enterrou seus dedos na massa de cabelos na altura de sua nuca, as pontas de seus dedos se esfregando suavemente até que o couro cabeludo de Rin se arrepiasse.

Seu tórax protegido pela cota de malha parecia um muro de pedra contra os seios femininos, e ela teve muita vontade de arrancar a túnica e a cota de malha para sentir o homem flexível que havia debaixo.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele descer sobre suas costas, enquanto a outra mão se arriscava sobre seus quadris. Quando esta se estabeleceu com um agarramento possessivo sobre sua nádega, ela arquejou, mas não tinha intenção de se afastar. Pelo contrário, ela angulava seus quadris completamente contra os dele, derretendo-se em seu abraço.

Sesshoumaru gemeu contra seus lábios, e o som lhe causou um estremecimento de prazer através de sua feminilidade já despertada. Quando sua mão relaxou sobre a frente de seu decote, seus dedos dançando ao longo se sua clavícula os mamilos dela começaram a se erguer com antecipação. Entrando pelo decote sua mão foi para baixo, e mais abaixo, até que tomou seu seio, levantando-o ternamente em sua mão.

Suas emoções se tornaram selvagens, ela gemeu a sensação, saboreando o êxtase desse contato, ansiosa por arrancar o tecido que os separava, e ansiando por mais.

Sesshoumaru lhe deu mais. Como se lesse sua mente, ele soltou os cordões de sua camisa e afrouxando a parte de cima, então enquanto ela prendia a respiração em expectativa, ele deixou seus dedos se aventurarem por debaixo de sua roupa, se arrastando suavemente pela pele ardente.

Quando Sesshoumaru tocou com a ponta de um dedo o mamilo sensível, ela suspirou ante a intensidade do calor que a invadia. E quando a mão sobre suas nádegas se curvou para entrar em sua fenda entre elas, tudo o que ela pode fazer foi tentar se manter de pé.

E então tudo mais desapareceu. As pombas. O pombal. Suas inibições.

Sesshoumaru era sua meditação. Ele era seu foco. Ela queria unir-se a ele, fundir-se com ele, estar dentro dele até que suas almas ficassem intrinsecamente unidas.

Mas o destino interveio.

Como ela estava a ponto de se render a sensualidade, o pombal repentinamente foi inundado por uma explosão de luz rigorosa e cegadora, que os fez se afastarem bruscamente.

— Olá?

Era sir Nobu.

Com habilidade e experiência, Sesshoumaru rapidamente subiu o decote de Rin e protetoramente a colocou atrás dele.

— Sir Nobu. — Sua voz tinha um tom áspero, sem uma nota de desejo.

— Sir Sesshoumaru? — Nobu se aventurou a responder.

Rin, agitada e confusa, se escondeu atrás de Sesshoumaru, tentando arrumar sua roupa e seu cabelo.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder, Nobu disse com um grunhido baixo.

— Kikyo? É você?

— Não é Kikyo, Nobu. — Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu rapidamente.

— Ah. — depois de um silêncio tenso, ele acrescentou.

— Supus que encontraria Kikyo aqui.

— Ela não está aqui.

— Tudo bem, então. Desculpe-me.

Outro silêncio tenso seguiu antes que Sesshoumaru finalmente dissesse.

— Adeus, Nobu.

— Ah. Sim.

Quando Nobu se saiu, o coração de Rin quase havia se recuperado do choque dessa intrusão. Mas a brusca bofetada da luz do sol tinha feito mais que apenas a assustá-la. Havia lançado luz sobre sua própria loucura.

Ela havia perdido a cabeça. Seu controle. Seu equilíbrio. Como Sesshoumaru a havia enganado para fazê-la acreditar que ele era o complemento de seu espírito, ela não sabia. Mas agora, com a luz clara do dia, ela se deu conta que tudo isso havia sido uma ilusão.

Tremendo de humilhação e auto-repugnância, ela amarrou os cordões de sua camisa, sacudiu o pó de suas saias, e se preparou para dar a ele uma breve despedida.

Ela esperava um sorriso arrogante de Sesshoumaru quando ele se virasse, um intencional arquear de sua sobrancelha, um sorriso afetado de auto-satisfação. Afinal, ele devia acreditar que ela estava à mercê dele agora.

Nada a preparou para veracidade de seu humor quando seus olhares se encontraram. Seus olhos brilhavam tão suavemente como a luz de uma vela, embaçado de desejo, de generoso pesar. Suas narinas infladas pelo ardor restante, e seus lábios estavam inchados e abertos pelos beijos.

Ela havia aprendido a fingir atração desde que era uma menina. Sempre que queria um favor dos homens de Higurashi, Rin timidamente abaixava seus olhos, se mordia o lábio, e sorria recatadamente. Mas o olhar no rosto dele não era fingido. Ela tinha certeza disso. E era mais que mera luxúria.

Um lampejo de assombro brilhou em seus olhos, fascinação e uma curiosa afeição, uma afeição impossível de fingir.

Sesshoumaru poderia tê-la deixado com o desejo insatisfeito.

Mas ela havia lhe atingido diretamente no coração.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	12. Capítulo 12

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 12 **

O fogo da tarde crepitou e estalou na lareira. Rin contemplou as chamas, passando um dedo preguiçoso ao redor da borda de seu jarro. Além dela, os criados lançavam os ossos do jantar aos cães famintos, enquanto que sobre as paredes, as sombras dançavam ao ritmo da suave melodia do alaúde tocado por Myoga. Mas os pensamentos de Rin estavam a quilômetros de distância.

E se ela estivesse equivocada a respeito de Sesshoumaru? E se ele realmente tivesse sentimentos por ela?

Sim, ele havia inventado o conto do encontro com ela no torneio e de seu regresso para poder cortejá-la. E se suas mentiras e enganos tivessem começado a tomar uma vida própria?

E se por ventura ele estivesse se apaixonando por ela.

Isso era suficiente para perturbar seu juízo.

Geralmente ela podia ler as intenções de um homem em um instante. Podia descobrir a falta de sinceridade nos olhos, ouvir a falsidade em sua voz, descobrir o mínimo desvio da verdade só observando o modo que um homem se comportava.

Mas Sesshoumaru era um enigma. Ou Sesshoumaru era excepcionalmente bom na arte de enganar, ou ele não estava enganando ela. Era impossível de dizer. Desde o momento daquele beijo apaixonado no pombal, ela tinha começado a duvidar de seu próprio juízo.

Não podia esquecer o olhar em seu rosto quando eles se separaram a estranha mescla de desejo e vulnerabilidade em seus olhos, uma expressão muito aberta e honesta, muito incerta, muito sincera, para ser qualquer coisa menos verdadeira. Uma oportunidade tinha sido perdida com a interrupção de Nobu, e a dor no olhar de Sesshoumaru era mais que uma simples desilusão.

Se ele sentia o que seus olhos revelaram nesse momento, se ele realmente se importava com ela, se a corte resultasse ser verdadeira, Rin pressentiu que seu mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo. Tudo mudaria, seria como um pião girando fora de seu eixo. E essa idéia era ao mesmo tempo aterradora e estimulante.

A melodia de Myoga de repente foi abafada quando um rugido de protesto surgiu da mesa de jogos. Rin olhou para cima. Um dos dois irmãos Herdclay, que haviam comparecido ao casamento de Sango havia ganhado novamente.

Rin suspirou. Estava contente que eles estivessem de partida no dia seguinte. Os Herdclay tinham o repugnante hábito de esvaziar seus jarros de cerveja cada vez que qualquer um deles ganhava uma partida, o que tinha acontecido com muita freqüência nessa noite, depois esses dois bêbados ficavam cada vez mais grosseiros e desagradáveis à medida que a noite progredia.

Ao menos Sesshoumaru era um participante educado. Ele jogava ao lado de seu pai, e nem se vangloriava de seus ganhos, nem blasfemava contra suas perdas. Os homens de Higurashi pareciam tê-lo recebido bem em seu círculo, riam com ele, acotovelavam-no, e o orientavam quando ele apostava contra Lorde Tourhu.

Inclusive suas irmãs pareciam ter se afeiçoado a sir Sesshoumaru. Kagome parecia acreditar que havia esperança como pretendente, embora talvez fosse por sua condição, seu coração havia se tornado mais generoso. Sango, embora pouco confiante em suas habilidades de guerreiro, parecia considerá-lo um homem decente, digno de uma amizade, se não se total respeito.

Só Rin tinha dúvidas, e inclusive elas foram diminuindo cada vez que observava Sesshoumaru e essa noite seus olhos risonhos e seu sorriso brilhante, seu cabelo rebelde e sua boca tentadora.

Por que ela não podia confiar nele?

Talvez porque ele se parecia muito a ela.

Rin mantinha segredos. Os segredos sobre o que ela era capaz, segredos sobre o que ela sabia, e sobre o que ela fazia. Segredos de sua força e de sua natureza, sobre sua xiansheng, Kaede. Ela mantinha em segredo a autoridade que exercia sobre os assuntos do castelo. E até mantinha em segredo a existência de um túnel secreto da fortaleza.

Que segredos Sesshoumaru guardava? Seus segredos eram simplesmente inocentes trechos da verdade ou eram invenções de um mestre do engano?

Ela o observou enquanto ele entregava mais duas moedas de prata a Lorde Tourhu. Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros modestamente, aceitando sua perda com galhardia, enquanto os outros jogadores e observadores lhe batiam nas costas em sinal de consolo. Então, como se o chamasse com seu olhar, ele deu uma olhada na direção de Rin, lhe dando uma piscada carinhosa antes de voltar para jogo.

Virgem Maria! Até esse pequeno gesto lhe acelerou o pulso. As imagens do pombal voltaram à sua mente, com ofegante velocidade e nítido alívio, penetrando através dos pensamentos mais racionais.

Recordando seu beijo, seus lábios formigaram. Recordando o calor de seu hálito, seus ouvidos zumbiram de desejo. Seus seios, como se sentissem outra vez o contato suave de suas mãos, endureceram-se e se apertaram debaixo de seu vestido. Rin se estremeceu. Em seu baixo ventre, o desejo se tornou uma besta faminta.

Esperando apagar essas lembranças, ela tomou um gole generoso de cerveja. Era imprudente deixar que o prazer interferisse com a razão.

Reunindo seu juízo, ela contemplou Sesshoumaru outra vez, desta vez com um olhar frio e objetivo.

Mentalmente fez uma lista de seus atributos. Sesshoumaru era amável. Bondoso. Respeitoso. Honorável. Generoso. Paciente. Suas maneiras na mesa eram educadas. Era um ouvinte cortês. Era gentil com os animais. E com as crianças.

E com ela.

Rin suspirou. Como ele podia não ser sincero? Era quase impossível acreditar que um rosto tão inocente e belo pudesse esconder um trapaceiro tão desonesto.

No entanto, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Rin.

Rin não era malévola. Ou calculista. Ou cruel. Mas ela havia se desviado de seu caminho. Apesar de seu sentido de disciplina, ela sabia que havia sempre a possibilidade de não exercer o discernimento. O que sem dúvida a converteria em perigosa.

Sesshoumaru era perigoso? Tinha poderes que poderia usar para o mal? Ou ele era como ela queria acreditar com todo seu coração, puro em seus motivos?

Colocando-se atrás de Rin, tão silenciosa como um gato, Kaede comentou.

— Ele aposta tão habilmente como luta.

Rin sorriu com satisfação.

— Ele está perdendo quase todas as rodadas.

— É mesmo?

Rin olhou com o cenho franzido para Kaede. Havia sarcasmo na voz do idoso, ou só estava sendo misterioso outra vez?

— Ou — Kaede acrescentou levantando as sobrancelhas — Ele sacrifica suas moedas somente para ganhar algo mais valioso?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ele está perdendo intencionalmente.

Rin não queria admitir, mas observando-o durante a última hora, jogando com os homens de Higurashi e os irmãos Herdclay, ela também tinha suspeitado disso. Em cada aposta que Sesshoumaru ganhava três xelins, na seguinte rodada, ele perdia quatro.

— Perdendo algumas moedas — explicou-lhe Kaede — Ele está ganhando a amizade de seu pai.

Kaede tinha razão. Lorde Tourhu tratava Sesshoumaru com um afeto quase paternal, despenteando seu cabelo e acariciando seu braço.

— Talvez ele esteja apenas sendo caridoso.

— Talvez você esteja sendo caridosa. — Respondeu-lhe Kaede. — Tem uma fraqueza por esse garoto que lhe cega.

— Ele não é um garoto. E eu não estou cega.

— Hum.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar para ela outra vez, acompanhado com um sorriso que mostrou uma de suas adoráveis covinhas, e Rin fez um esforço para não se derreter nesse instante.

Kaede sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto.

— Cega por um rosto bonito.

— Ele não é bonito. Ele é... — Ele era esplêndido. Magnífico. Formoso. Incrivelmente bonito. Um anjo escuro. Um deus romano. Mas não diria isso a Kaede. — É... Adequado.

— Adequado o bastante para te pôr em perigo.

As bochechas de Rin se ruborizaram. Sua aventura com Sesshoumaru no pombal havia sido perigosa. Mas ela era uma mulher de grande controle. Sesshoumaru podia ser capaz de agitar seus sentidos e tocar seu coração, mas quando se aproximava de um perigo verdadeiro, Rin era mais que capaz de se defender.

Houve um repentino grito de triunfo proveniente da mesa de jogo acompanhado pelas queixas dos perdedores. Os Herdclay tinham conseguido passar boa parte da prata para o seu lado da mesa, e eles não tinham receio de se vangloriar de sua vitória. Sesshoumaru pôs uma mão em sinal de consolo sobre a manga de Lorde Tourhu, mas o pai de Rin já estava perdido e ameaçava dormir na mesa.

Rin suspirou. Depois que fizesse que um dos criados levasse Lorde Tourhu para se deitar, ela somaria suas perdas. Deixaria para amanhã a tarefa de equilibrar as contas.

Kaede estreitou seus olhos, esquadrinhando os irmãos Herdclay.

— Eles parecem dois galos jovens, festejando por ter ganhado um pequeno pedaço de terra.

— Não é pequeno pedaço de terra. Parece que eles ganharam perto de vinte xelins de meu pai.

Kaede franziu o cenho.

— Me alegro de que esses vermes estejam de partida.

— Sim. — Ela se permitiu um sorriso malicioso. — Embora eles tenham que cuidar muito bem suas moedas no caminho. Eles seriam um bom prêmio para A Sombra.

— Acredita que A Sombra se arriscaria a fazer outro roubo tão cedo, agora que tem um herói disposto a pegá-lo?

— Um herói? Você quer dizer Sesshoumaru? — ela sorriu com satisfação. — A Sombra se divertiu com sir Sesshoumaru. Ninguém nunca enfrentou A Sombra e ganhou.

Kaede se calou então, e Rin só podia adivinhar seus pensamentos. Com sua crença no carma, ela provavelmente estava desejando que os Herdclay encontrassem de algum jeito a desgraça, fosse nas mãos da Sombra ou de outra pessoa.

Rin estava de acordo. Eles eram um par irritante. O fato que eles comemorassem abertamente por ter ganhado a última moeda a um idoso doente cuja única alegria na vida era o jogo os fazia merecedores de qualquer tipo de mal que pudesse lhe acontecer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

O sol não ainda havia surgido, mas Sesshoumaru já estava colocado atrás de um carvalho musgoso perto da entrada do bosque. Os Herdclay logo passariam por esse caminho.

Três rapazes de Higurashi que estavam na mesa de jogo na noite anterior tinham constituição física semelhante a da A Sombra. Se um deles fosse, de fato, o ladrão, ele saberia que os lucros dos irmãos Herdclay tinham sido substancial. E ele também saberia que eles viajariam por esse bosque naquela manhã.

Desta vez Sesshoumaru planejava seguir os viajantes secretamente e a certa distância. Em primeiro lugar, Sesshoumaru suspeitava que os irmãos não aceitariam sua escolta, tomando-o como um insulto. Segundo, Sesshoumaru sabia que dois homens eram um alvo muito mais tentador que três. E terceiro, embora fosse resistente em admitir, necessitava de todas as vantagens para o combate com A Sombra, inclusive a vantagem do fator surpresa.

A espera era a parte mais difícil. Sesshoumaru permitiu a si mesmo um bocejou que foi cortado abruptamente por uma coruja que passou diante de sua cabeça, perto o suficiente para despentear seu cabelo.

Repentinamente Sesshoumaru se congelou. Talvez a coruja tivesse se assustado pela aproximação de um foragido vestido de preto. Durante vários longos segundos, Sesshoumaru ouviu seu próprio pulso em seus ouvidos enquanto tentava escutar cada rangido entre as folhas, cada sussurro dos galhos. Mas nenhum ladrão saltou por entre as árvores.

Foi uma hora mais tarde quando o sol e os Herdclay finalmente apareceram. Os irmãos se moviam ruidosamente pelo caminho, ainda se gabando por seu êxito da noite anterior. Seria fácil para segui-los. Eles estavam muito distraídos, escutando o som de suas próprias vozes, e nunca o ouviriam. Na verdade, esses canalhas enganadores eram um alvo muito fácil, tanto que Sesshoumaru quase se sentiu tentado de roubá-los ele mesmo.

Quando eles se aproximaram do lugar onde ele tinha encontrado A Sombra anteriormente, Sesshoumaru silenciosamente extraiu sua espada e estudou as árvores, preparado desta vez para apanhar o ladrão desprevenido. Mas a Sombra não atacou.

Tampouco atacou na curva seguinte do caminho. Nem na clareira do bosque. Nem na espessura densa da folhagem onde um ladrão poderia esconder-se facilmente.

Sesshoumaru tinha decidido que A Sombra devia ter dormido demais e estava perdendo uma oportunidade excelente para obter lucro, quando ouviu um uivo indignado de um dos homens.

Sesshoumaru avançou, mantendo-se fora de vista, até que vislumbrou uma figura negra entre os irmãos mais adiante no caminho.

A Sombra.

Seu coração se acelerou com a emoção da perseguição, mas Sesshoumaru se forçou a ser paciente. Escondeu-se atrás de um pinheiro, observando atentamente por entre os galhos, enquanto o bandido enfrentava os Herdclay.

Sesshoumaru ontem tinha pensado que A Sombra era impressionante, mas ele era ainda mais assombroso no dia de hoje. Os irmãos apresentaram uma resistência admirável para defender seus lucros, atacando com suas espadas em um esforço coordenado em ambos os lados do ladrão. Mas eles não eram páreo para as manobras rápidas da Sombra, seu incomum equilíbrio, seu extraordinário ataque e defesa, nem a forma que ele parecia se amarrar nas árvores e saltar pelo ar.

Sesshoumaru nesse momento entendeu por que as damas de Mochrie tinham ficado tão excitadas com o bandido. E por que as pessoas de Higurashi não tinham nenhuma pressa em capturar o ladrão. Ele era realmente assombroso para a vista de qualquer ser humano comum.

Na verdade, Sesshoumaru estava tão concentrado observando a tentativa em vão dos irmãos para deter o ataque da Sombra, que quase perdeu a possibilidade para prender o vilão.

Em segundos, A Sombra lançou um dos irmãos contra os arbustos e deixou o outro de barriga para baixo no chão, ambos sem sofrer um só arranhão. A Sombra inseriu as bolsas cortadas com moedas entre suas roupas.

Sesshoumaru tinha que agir agora. Tomando uma respiração silenciosa, apertando o aperto em sua espada, Sesshoumaru se preparou a abordar o ladrão.

Quando dobrou os joelhos para saltar, um ruído seco soou no tronco ao seu lado, distraindo seus olhos por um instante. Mas esse instante foi tudo.

No momento em que Sesshoumaru olhava uma delgada faca negra, algo golpeou sua mão com força, fazendo-o afrouxar o aperto em sua espada. Sesshoumaru conseguiu agarrar a arma, mas um segundo impacto lhe deu na parte traseira de suas pernas, e ele caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto uma figura negra passava diante de seus olhos.

Ele não se atreveu a atacar cegamente com sua espada. Pensava em capturar A Sombra, mas não em matá-lo. Em vez disso, ele lançou um soco de esquerda rapidamente com intenção de golpear alguma parte do ladrão que estivesse ao seu alcance. Incrivelmente, o soco morreu no vazio.

O ladrão agilmente se levantou com um salto para agarrar-se a um galho alto, e levantava suas pernas para se esquivar do golpe de Sesshoumaru. Agora A Sombra se balançava para trás, com a clara intenção de chutar Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru percebeu a intenção de seu ataque a tempo. Lançou-se para a direita, deixando cair sua espada, e rapidamente se virou para agarrar o ladrão pelas pernas. Em seguida deu um forte puxão, conseguindo soltar o aperto da Sombra ao galho.

A Sombra caiu, Sesshoumaru ainda segurava firmemente suas pernas. Durante um segundo vitorioso, Sesshoumaru pensou que tinha feito. Só e sem ajuda tinha capturado o bandido mais famoso e esquivo da região.

Mas esse maldito ladrão era tão escorregadio como uma truta. Apesar do firme aperto de Sesshoumaru, a Sombra conseguiu se retorcer, se enroscar e se liberar, seu insulto de despedida foi um chute rápido e direto no queixo de Sesshoumaru.

Embora o impacto fosse repentino, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para trás, se desviando do golpe. Porém, Sesshoumaru teve a impressão, tal como as pessoas do castelo tinham comentado, que A Sombra não queria ferir ninguém seriamente.

Mas isto não significava que ele não fosse uma ameaça.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu agarrar sua espada caída e se dispôs a enfrentar o homem outra vez.

Sem se deixar intimidar por seu quase captura, A Sombra saltou sobre seus pés, ficando de pé no caminho com suas pernas flexionadas e seus braços levantados, preparado para entrar em combate.

Sesshoumaru, dilacerado entre a necessidade de cumprir com sua missão da maneira mais rápida possível e de acordo com as regras do cavalheirismo, optou pelo cavalheirismo. A Sombra estava desarmada. Com toda a justiça, Sesshoumaru não podia usar sua espada contra ele. Ele deixou a arma de um lado e levantou seus punhos.

— Vamos, macaco. — Ele o provocou. — Lute como um homem.

— Pegue-o! — Um dos irmãos Herdclay gritou.

— Sim, faça-o pagar por isso! — O outro interveio.

Sesshoumaru lhes deu uma olhada rápida. Não era o cavalheirismo que os impedia de ajudá-lo, disso estava seguro. Era a falta de coragem.

Olhou novamente A Sombra. Como se ele estivesse se divertindo, o ladrão inclinou a cabeça e chamou Sesshoumaru com um movimento de seu dedo indicador.

Sesshoumaru estava orgulhoso por ser um combatente ágil e rápido. E embora tivesse experiência limitada em combates com A Sombra, já tinha começado a entender o estilo de luta do homem. A Sombra era astuto e rápido, usava truques inteligentes e infligia golpes com a exatidão de uma flecha bem lançada. E usava os pés. Os pés. Era um modo curioso de lutar de fato.

Mas Sesshoumaru tinha a nítida vantagem do tamanho e da força. Se ele pudesse conseguir acertar somente um golpe poderoso, deixaria o ladrão inconsciente pelo tempo suficiente para lhe colocar os grilhões.

Com isso em mente, Sesshoumaru investiu e lançou um soco forte na cabeça do homem.

Mas onde sua cabeça estava em um segundo, não estava no seguinte. E pior, quando seu punho voou passado pela cabeça da Sombra, o homem de algum jeito agarrou o braço de Sesshoumaru e o empurrou para longe, usando seu próprio impulso para desequilibrá-lo.

Quando Sesshoumaru ficou cambaleando em volta, a Sombra permaneceu firme para entrar em ação outra vez.

— Vamos lá, homem! — Um dos Herdclay gritou. — Mostre a ele do que você é feito.

— Devolve este demônio negro ao inferno!

Sesshoumaru apertou seus dentes. Quando tivesse acabado com A Sombra, se ocuparia dos irmãos covardes também.

Sesshoumaru observou seu opositor, tentando descobrir a melhor aproximação possível. Tendo crescido como um bastardo em uma casa nobre havia lhe ensinado muitas habilidades além daquelas aprendidas pela maioria dos cavaleiros. Ele sabia lutar com os punhos, sabia usar certos truques que nenhum cavaleiro honrado empregaria.

Com um grunhido ameaçador, Sesshoumaru se lançou para frente, com a intenção de derrubar o ladrão. Quase esperando que o homem desse um passo para o lado no último instante, Sesshoumaru estendeu seus braços totalmente, como um pescador lançando uma extensa rede.

Para sua surpresa, A Sombra não se afastou. Em vez disso, ele recebeu o impacto inicial do ataque de Sesshoumaru, para em seguida rolar repentinamente para trás sobre a terra, arrastando Sesshoumaru com ele. O homem plantou seus pés no estômago de Sesshoumaru quando caíram juntos, e Sesshoumaru sentiu suas pernas voarem pelo ar e mergulhar sua cabeça em direção a terra. Em um auto de defesa, ele enrolou seu corpo como uma bola. Quando golpeou contra a terra, em vez de quebrar o pescoço, aterrissou em posição fetal e de lado.

Sesshoumaru pensou que então A Sombra escaparia pelo bosque, como tinha feito no dia anterior. Talvez o fora da lei lhe lançasse outra moeda de prata, agradecendo pelo bom combate.

Durante um absurdo instante, Sesshoumaru se perguntou se poderia retirar-se de seu trabalho como mercenário e ganhar a vida treinando com A Sombra alguns dias na semana. Então tirou esse pensamento de sua cabeça e se levantou para avaliar a situação.

A Sombra tinha defendido seu terreno mais que fugir. E devia ter se divertido com esse combate.

Mas para Sesshoumaru, esse era um assunto sério. Seu sustento econômico dependia de sua reputação. Não podia se permitir falhar nessa missão. Muitos Lordes sabiam dessa missão. Se tivesse êxito, poderiam contratá-lo para outros serviços. Mas se falhasse...

Tirou a idéia de sua mente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de falhar.

Parecia que a maior habilidade da Sombra era usar a própria força do inimigo ao seu favor. Então não daria nada de sua força na próxima vez. De fato, ia provocar o foragido para que atacasse primeiro.

Sesshoumaru se concentrou e lançou alguns socos ao ar, atraindo A Sombra para mais perto dele.

Quando o ataque do ladrão finalmente veio, não foi com seus punhos, mas com seu maldito pé. Sesshoumaru lançou sua cabeça para trás a tempo de se esquivar do impacto do pé, mas A Sombra já tinha tirado vantagem, avançando sobre ele, mantendo-o de costas sobre o caminho.

Sesshoumaru bloqueou alguns golpes de seu atacante, golpes que não foram feitos com seus punhos, mas com suas mãos abertas. Curiosamente, elas também eram potentes e poderosas.

Finalmente, o ladrão repetiu seu chute novamente, e dessa vez Sesshoumaru estava preparado para isso. Ele lançou sua cabeça para fora do alcance, e usando ambas as mãos, agarrou o pé da Sombra, prendendo-o no meio do chute.

Ele poderia ter sido capaz de levantar o foragido nesse ponto, ele era tão leve, então manteve o homem preso por seu tornozelo enquanto usava a outra mão para procurar as algemas em seu cinturão.

Mas A Sombra havia pensando em outra estratégia. Quando Sesshoumaru se levantou, a outra perna do ladrão fez um movimento de tesoura e, lançou-o para trás. Em seguida lhe deu um golpe sólido na mandíbula ao mesmo tempo em que se libertava de suas garras.

Sesshoumaru, agindo por instinto cego, investiu para frente para última e desesperado tentativa de agarrar sua presa. A mão que golpeou o ladrão, o desequilibrado de seu salto. Quando a Sombra caiu, seu joelho golpeou a ponta de uma rocha afiada.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu com empatia. Isso lhe causaria uma contusão espantosa se não lhe tivesse lhe quebrado a rótula.

Mas Sesshoumaru não ia perder a vantagem. Mergulhou para frente, tentando agarrar o bandido ferido em um abraço.

Mas as pontas dos dedos de Sesshoumaru roçaram o tecido negro, o ladrão, como se a ferida não lhe doesse, saltou para uma árvore outra vez, para depois se mover de galho em galho até desaparecer no bosque.

— Ah, perfeito! — Um dos irmãos se queixou.

— Deixou-o escapar. — O outro murmurou para Sesshoumaru.

— Não era seu dinheiro, afinal.

De quatro, sobre as mãos e joelhos no caminho, a uma pequena distância de apanhar sua presa, para perdê-la em um abrir e fechar de olho, Sesshoumaru sentia sua paciência se esgotar.

Estreitou olhos severamente para os irmãos, e grunhiu.

— Sugiro que partam antes que golpeie essas cabeças vazias uma contra a outra.

Os fatos lhe deram a razão. Eles eram covardes. Com uma repulsiva pressa, eles se viraram e correram pelo caminho.

Quando eles já haviam partido, Sesshoumaru se balançou sobre seus calcanhares. Mas quando estava a ponto de se levantar, algo chamou sua atenção.

Uma gota fresca de sangue brilhante jazia sobre a rocha onde o ladrão tinha golpeado seu joelho.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para tocá-la com a ponta do dedo, em seguida esfregou essa substância entre seu dedo indicador e o polegar.

A Sombra havia se machucado em sua queda, apesar de sua partida altiva. Isso significava que sua identidade deveria ser fácil de descobrir. Tudo o que Sesshoumaru tinha que fazer era averiguam qual dos homens que haviam estado na mesa de jogo atualmente estava coxeando.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	13. Capítulo 13

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 13**

Por que Kaede estivera coxeando todo o dia, Rin não sabia. Ela se negava a lhe dizer o que a incomodava. Era estranho vê-la sofrer. De fato, fora sua xiansheng que havia lhe ensinado o uso das ervas, as meditações e os pontos de pressão para evitar a dor. Rin usava esse conhecimento sempre que se machucava durante os treinamentos, então seu nível de tolerância à dor era alto.

Mas não tinha sentido perguntar a Kaede sobre seu desconforto. Ele não gostava de ser recordado de sua própria fragilidade.

Igualmente era muito fácil tirar os problemas de Kaede para fora de sua mente, já que sua cabeça funcionava a mil com pensamentos relacionados com sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch.

Quem diabos ele era?

Certamente não o pretendente amoroso e educado, de bom coração e sentimental que ele pretendia ser.

O idiota tinha ido atrás da Sombra novamente essa manhã, só que dessa vez havia retornado com muito mais que alguns arranhões e contusões. Era por isso que ela agora estava lendo atentamente os potes que estavam nas prateleiras da despensa para procurar ervas curativas.

Certamente o canalha não tinha resultado gravemente ferido. Não havia quebrado nenhum osso, só tinha perdido um pouco de sangue e machucou um pouco mais que seu orgulho. Mas Sesshoumaru insistia em bancar o soldado ferido, o que significava que ela estava obrigada a bancar a enfermeira devota.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, tocando com seu dedo um frasco com extrato de cardo carmim, enquanto pensativamente se mordia o lábio. Talvez não fosse algo tão ruim atender as feridas de Sesshoumaru, afinal. Dizia-se que os homens doentes às vezes faziam confissões a uma enfermeira que nunca fariam a um sacerdote.

Talvez quando ele estivesse sob seus cuidados, ela iria descobrir quem era o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru de Morbroch.

Satisfeita com sua seleção de ervas medicinais, ela separou em outro pote um pouco de _colchicum _para Kaede. O velho teimoso podia não querer confessar que suas articulações lhe doíam, mas certamente isso lhe serviria para aliviar a dor.

Rin encontrou Sesshoumaru no arsenal, falando com Mirok e Inuyasha.

— Na verdade, não esperava me encontrar com o ladrão, absolutamente. — Sesshoumaru dizia a eles enquanto ela estava fora, escutando. — Só segui os Herdclay para me assegurar que eles não fizessem nenhum estrago.

— São uns covardes presunçosos, não é mesmo? — Mirok disse.

— Da pior espécie. — Concordou InuYasha.

— Quase estou contente que tenham sido roubados. — Acrescentou Mirok.

— Mas não deveria ter se enfrentado sozinho com A Sombra. — InuYasha disse a Sesshoumaru. – Você poderia ter retornado com feridas piores que estas.

— E para que? — Mirok se mofou. — Um pouco dessa prata não pertencia a esses vândalos em primeiro lugar.

— Acredito que não fui criado para escapar de uma briga. — Sesshoumaru murmurou.

— Inclusive quando está sendo... Derrotado? — InuYasha perguntou tão diplomaticamente como era possível.

Sesshoumaru respondeu com risada curta e seca.

— Em minha casa, eu sempre era derrotado.

Rin franziu o cenho. O que ele queria dizer com isto? Em sua casa? Não tinha sido criado na casa de Morbroch? E... Derrotado? Os cavaleiros de Morbroch eram bons lutadores, embora os de Higurashi os tivessem vencido no torneio. Sesshoumaru não podia ter sido derrotado pelos cavaleiros de Morbroch.

Centenas de perguntas de repente encheram sua cabeça.

Ela passou através da entrada, despreparada para o fato de que Sesshoumaru estava ali, nu da cintura para cima. Com um pequeno suspiro que quase a fez deixar cair os frascos, ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas não antes que a imagem de seu peito amplo e bronzeado ficasse indelevelmente gravada em seu cérebro.

— Lady Rin. — Inuyasha disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Mirok sorriu, lançando a Sesshoumaru sua camisa.

— Olá, Rin.

— Ah, meu anjo de misericórdia, por fim chegou. — Sesshoumaru suspirou, colocando a camisa de forma que cobrisse apenas a metade da gloriosa expansão de pele dourada.

Rin apertou sua mandíbula. Não devia ceder ante os tolos sobressaltos de seu coração. Ela tinha visto peitos masculinos antes. Sesshoumaru não era diferente.

Talvez um pouco mais musculoso. Um pouco mais. Um pouco mais esculpido, na verdade bastante semelhante ao corpo impecavelmente formado de Adônis. Mas...

Sacudindo a cabeça com impaciência, ela forçou seus pés a avançar. Ela estava aqui para tratar de suas feridas e reunir informações, nada mais. Com esse objetivo decidido, ela apertou seu ombro duro como uma rocha, fazendo-o sentar em um banco onde poderia olhar suas feridas.

— Onde dói?

Um lado da boca de Sesshoumaru se curvou para cima em um sorriso lento. Atrás dela, Mirok sufocou uma gargalhada.

InuYasha limpou sua garganta.

— Talvez devêssemos retornar para o campo de treinamento, Mirok. — Ele acrescentou seriamente. — Se comporte Sesshoumaru, ou minha esposa te assassinará.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com uma sacudida de cabeça, e Rin resistiu ao impulso de fazer uma careta. Doce Virgem Maria! Mesmo que elas não estivessem presentes, suas irmãs mantinham guarda sobre dela.

Quando InuYasha e Mirok haviam partido, Sesshoumaru passou um dedo sobre seu lábio inferior.

— Aqui, meu amor. — Sussurrou ele.

Apesar de suas melhores intenções, o coração de Rin falhou uma batida. Deus, esse farsante não perdia o tempo. Seu olhar vagou para sua boca tentadora, e aberta em um convite, e Rin se mordeu o canto de seu lábio.

— Penso que está rachado. — Disse ele.

Durante um segundo ela só o contemplou. Em seguida ela assentiu.

— É claro. — Ela procurou entre seus objetos, encontrando o bálsamo de _fenugreek_. Esfregou ligeiramente um pouco na ponta de um dedo e o passou sobre todo o lábio.

— Ele deu-me um bom golpe no queixo. — Sesshoumaru confessou — Embora nada pareça estar quebrado.

Ela apertou suavemente a área. Sesshoumaru estremeceu quando ela encontrou um ponto sensível.

— É só uma contusão.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando quando voltava para a fortaleza — ele disse enquanto ela aplicava o ungüento de Alecrim sobre sua mandíbula — Você teve sorte de não te ter cruzado com A Sombra naquele dia que me encontrou no bosque.

O dedo dela se escorregou no ungüento e lhe cravou o dedo na bochecha.

— Oh. Desculpe-me. – Mas que droga! Teria que ter mais cuidado. Rin esfregou o excesso de ungüento. — Por que você diz isso?

— Vocês dois parecem ter a mesma tendência a se esconderem em cima das árvores.

Sesshoumaru estudou Rin de relance. Além de um sutil movimento nervoso de seu lábio, ela não mostrou nenhuma reação sensível a esse comentário.

Não que ele esperasse um. Mas isso havia lhe ocorrido enquanto vinha coxeando de volta de seu encontro com o ágil ladrão, que A Sombra não era a única pessoa que ele havia encontrado entre os galhos do bosque de Higurashi.

Era uma idéia absurda, ele sabia. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade que Rin pudesse ser A Sombra. Rin era doce, delicada, indefesa. Odiava as lutas. Era impossível imaginar que essa donzela bondosa que curava suas feridas com suas mãos suaves pudesse ter lhe infligido essas mesmas feridas. Não, ela não era A Sombra.

Ainda assim, ele gostaria de dar uma espiada em seu joelho.

— Eu não estava me escondendo nas árvores. — Rin lhe disse, limpando um pouco do ungüento que tinha caído sobre seu ombro. — Eu resgatava um gatinho que havia subido em um galho.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Ela era boa. Ele não tinha nem gaguejado com essa mentira. Mas ele sabia como eram as coisas. Um gatinho preso em um galho teria que estar miando desesperadamente como uma das damas de Mochrie.

— Resgatando um gatinho?

— Sim. — Ela se encolheu de ombros. — Você é um cavaleiro. Tenho certeza que você foi já resgatou criaturas indefesas antes.

Uma lembrança desagradável de repente se cruzou por sua cabeça, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

— Salvei um gato uma vez quando era menino. O pobrezinho havia sido chutado quase até a morte por meu pai.

Rin ficou rígida, e de repente Sesshoumaru se perguntou se tinha contado muito. Mas ela logo retomou os curativos dando voltas atrás dele para examinar suas costas machucadas.

— Seu pai deve ter sido um homem cruel.

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros.

— Não pior que a maioria, suponho. — Ele esperou ter mentido tão bem como ela tinha feito. Na verdade seu pai tinha sido um bêbado brutamonte, diabólico, calculista, um cafajeste egoísta que tinha arruinado sua infância.

— E sua mãe?

As lembranças de Sesshoumaru a respeito de sua mãe eram amargas. Ela nunca tinha maltratado Sesshoumaru. De fato, ela havia se ocupado que ele fosse educado na casa nobre de seu pai. Mas tinha estado cega aos abusos de seu amante e também tinha sido muito fraca para defender seu filho desses abusos.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatorze anos.

— Ah. Tem irmãos? Irmãs?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho olhando sobre seu ombro.

— Que donzela curiosa você está hoje.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Sabe tudo sobre minha família. Eu não sei nada sobre a sua.

— Ah. Bem, tenho quatro irmãos.

— Isso é tudo?

— Não é o suficiente?

— Quero dizer, me conte algo mais sobre eles. Como são? São autoritários como minhas irmãs, ou adoram o chão que você pisa? — Sesshoumaru fez uma careta enquanto colocava uma quantidade generosa de uma pomada ardida atrás de seu ombro.

— Eu... Eu gostaria deles?

— Não! — Ele disse mais forte do que pretendia. — Não. — A idéia de alguns de seus meio-irmãos depravados encontrando-se com a inocente Rin era inconcebível.

— Realmente? — Ela passou um dedo ao longo de seu braço. — Eles são mais bonitos que você?

Ele agarrou sua mão antes de dar-se conta que ela só estava provocando-o. Com seu grito abafado, ele afrouxou o aperto e levantou sua mão, colocando um beijo no dorso dela.

Sesshoumaru estalou sua língua.

— Bonito? Isso é tudo o que a preocupa? Pensei que me amava por minha inteligência.

Rin realmente amava sua inteligência. Mas não estava disposta a admitir. Tinha descoberto algumas coisas muito reveladoras sobre sir Sesshoumaru, que podia ou não pertencer a Morbroch, e ela não queria que ele se afastasse dessa conversa.

Ela adotou um ar de inocência.

— Sua inteligência? Ah, não. Sempre foi sua aparência o que me atraiu. Seus olhos lânguidos e seu nariz nobre. Esse sorriso saboroso e...

— Vá em frente. Diga.

— O que?

— Minhas covinhas.

— Suas... O que?

— Minhas covinhas. As mulheres amam minhas covinhas.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Você tem covinhas?

Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, lhe mostrando um de seus atrativos muito celebrados.

Deus, essas covinhas eram adoráveis.

— Me conte mais. — Suplicou ela, descobrindo um arranhão em sua orelha e colocando um pouco do bálsamo de endro sobre ele_. _— Como você era como rapaz?

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

Parecia que Sesshoumaru não gostava de falar muito sobre sua juventude, o que significava que devia ter sido desagradável. De fato, ela tinha começado a duvidar que ele tivesse vindo da casa de Morbroch. Os Morbroch eram uma família jovial e de boas intenções. Qualquer homem que tivesse chutado um gato até quase matá-lo teria sido enforcado pelos polegares nessa casa.

— Suponho que me parecia com qualquer rapaz. Aprendi a pegar em uma espada quando tinha dois anos. Montei meu primeiro cavalo aos três. Colocava o nariz nos assuntos alheios algumas vezes e ganhei algumas quantas cicatrizes. Beijei uma moça quando tinha dez anos. Tive minha primeira mulher...

Ela lhe golpeou na cabeça.

— Oh! — Ele riu entre dentes.

Ela tampou o frasco da pomada.

— Terminei.

— Terminou?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— A menos que tenha uma cutícula em alguma unha que necessite de cirurgia.

Ele sorriu.

Ela juntou os potes, lançando um olhar de relance a ele enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava a camisa, contemplando o esplêndido movimento de seus músculos. Podia apreciar sua inteligência, mas a imagem de seu torso nu a fazia estremecer interiormente.

Rin pensava que tinha desentranhado o mistério de sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch. De fato, ele não era a que afirmava ser. Mas agora sabia por que ele tinha mentido sobre sua identidade. E a verdade que tinha causado aquela mentira criou uma onda quente dentro dela que ameaçava derreter sua própria alma.

Quando Rin se dirigiu para a porta, fez uma pausa para lhe dar um sorriso carinhoso e uma advertência sutil.

— Não desafie A Sombra outra vez. Nenhum homem pode vencê-lo. Só causará mais dano a si mesmo.

Com isso, Rin fez sua saída, certa de que Sesshoumaru era tão inofensivo como era charmoso.

Sesshoumaru não era um espião, nem um criminoso, tampouco um mercenário estrangeiro com a idéia de tomar o castelo. Só era um rapaz perdido a procura de um lar. De onde quer que ele tenha vindo sua vida passada tinha sido infeliz. Tinha tido um pai cruel, uma mãe ausente, e irmãos de quem preferia não falar. Agora estava claro por que ele tinha vindo a Higurashi.

Ele queria um lar.

Ele provavelmente tinha ouvido dizer que os ilustres cavaleiros de Taysho se aliaram com os homens de Higurashi. Para um guerreiro com talento, não haveria nenhuma outra força a qual desejaria unir-se. Mas era difícil chegar montando um cavalo até as portas de um castelo, e como um trabalhador independente sem título de nobreza, ser aceito em um exército. Certamente Sesshoumaru tinha viajado até aqui, chegando com a túnica de um vizinho confiável, para inserir-se na congregação de Higurashi.

Tinha mentido sobre tudo.

E seguia mentindo.

Mas eram mentiras inofensivas.

Ele mentia quando, ganhava excessivamente nos jogo de dados, e então fingia estar cansado e abandonava a mesa.

Mentia quando, ouvindo o conto de seu pai sobre a Batalha de Burnbaugh pela quarta vez, fingia grande interesse.

E mentia quando afirmava que não era um grande lutador. Rin sabia como eram as coisas. Oh, sim, inclusive tinha fingido melhorar por treinar com os homens de Higurashi e especificamente com InuYasha. Mas agora ela sabia que sua inépcia fingida tinha sido uma questão de cortesia. Sesshoumaru tinha minimizado intencionalmente suas capacidades para agradar os homens.

Tinha fazia perfeito sentido. Se ele tivesse chegado a Higurashi, como um guerreiro dotado, capaz de vencer os melhores cavaleiros, faria inimigos rapidamente. Ocultando seus talentos, a maior parte dos homens se mostrava dispostos a lhe dar conselhos, a ajudá-lo a melhor suas habilidades, e por último sentiriam orgulho pelos avanços de Sesshoumaru.

Era um gênio. Um plano um pouco manipulador, mas genial. Sesshoumaru realmente parecia querer agradar InuYasha e Mirok, e por sua vez supunha que deter o bandido local lhe asseguraria um lugar entre os cavalheiros de Taysho.

O que ele não sabia era que já tinha sido aceito por sua família. Seu pai o tratava como a um filho. Mirok e InuYasha brincavam com ele como se fosse um irmão. E suas irmãs já não lhe lançavam olhares ameaçadores cada vez que ele tomava a mão de Rin. Na verdade, elas haviam lhe dado permissão para levá-la a feira sem nenhuma companhia no fim de semana.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	14. Capítulo 14

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 14**

Para Sesshoumaru, os dias seguintes resultaram ser terrivelmente frustrantes. Fazia muito progresso em ganhar a confiança das pessoas de Higurashi, mas não estava nem perto de obter a identificação do ladrão.

Se o rapaz parecia ser do tamanho certo, ele inevitavelmente era forte como um cavalo. Se Sesshoumaru via alguém mancando por uma perna ferida, a pessoa era indevidamente muito alta ou muito gorda ou muito velha para ser A Sombra. Inicialmente Sesshoumaru tinha descartado todas as mulheres da fortaleza.

Não que ele tivesse descartado completamente a idéia de que o ladrão poderia ser uma mulher. Vivendo com as Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi, ele tinha aprendido a manter a mente aberta.

Mas se havia uma mulher que ele tinha excluído definitivamente da lista de possibilidade era Lady Rin.

Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto observava Lorde Tourhu lançar os dados outra vez, causando um protesto dos homens reunidos ao redor da mesa de jogo, seguido pela passagem das moedas do perdedor ao ganhador.

Lady Rin sem dúvida tinha feito que a viagem de Sesshoumaru a Higurashi valesse cada centavo de sua recompensa. Agora que o casamento de Sango já havia sido realizado, ela parecia ter mais tempo para passar com ele.

Rin o havia convidado para dar um passeio ao redor do lago há dois dias. O ar ainda estava fresco e silencioso, com a água congelada na superfície no profundo lago verde e, aqui e ali, uma truta saltitante, violava as ondas para pegar algum inseto. Primeiramente precisaram se encurvar como uma lavadeira à beira da água, o junco fino havia se movido como sapos em torno deles, surpreso com a passagem dos amantes. Eles haviam jantado vinho, queijo e pão na sombra de um alto pinheiro... E na sombra de Kaede, que havia insistido em acompanhá-los, apesar dos dores de seus velhos ossos.

Ontem, as três irmãs tinham despertado Sesshoumaru ao amanhecer para levá-lo a pescar no rio. E haviam retornado com duas dúzias de trutas que comeram no jantar da noite anterior.

Nessa manhã, Rin o havia desafiado para jogar damas. Ele cavalheirescamente a tinha deixado ganhar, e quando ela descobriu isso, tinha-o obrigado a jogar novamente. Desta vez ela o tinha derrotado por si mesma.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com essa recordação.

— Por que você está rindo? — Mirok perguntou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. — Você acaba de perder.

Sesshoumaru olhou os dados e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Parece que estou acabado por esta noite.

Era melhor. Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos sobre Rin que se A Sombra estivesse sentada ao seu lado com seu típico traje negro, Sesshoumaru nunca o teria notado.

***

Sentada em sua mesa à luz da vela, estudando minuciosamente os livros de contabilidade, Rin encontrava difícil achar sentido aos números que dançavam diante de seus olhos.

Como tinha acontecido, ela não sabia. Talvez tivesse sido o despreocupado passeio pelo lago. Ou a batalha de chapinhar no rio. Ou o tolo jogo de damas. Talvez fosse o desejo instintivo de Rin de curar as feridas do rapaz de uma infância miserável. Mas nos últimos dois dias havia se apaixonado por sir Sesshoumaru.

O problema era que ele também estava se apaixonando por ela. E Sesshoumaru não tinha nem idéia de quem ela era.

Sesshoumaru se sentia atraído por mulher que paquerava timidamente, que se ruborizava facilmente, e que não machucaria nem a uma mosca. Se ele alguma vez descobrisse a verdade...

Rin fechou seus olhos. Não podia lhe dizer a verdade. E por outro lado não podia se esconder para sempre.

Abrindo os olhos outra vez, ela examinou a coluna de números pela décima vez, tentando achar sentido.

Finalmente, exasperada com o longo tempo que as contas haviam levado essa noite, ela balançou severamente sua cabeça e resmungou.

— Se concentre sua tola. Quanto mais cedo terminar, mais cedo poderá ir lá para cima.

Sesshoumaru provavelmente estava lá em cima perdendo mais moedas para seu pai. Rin sorriu, pensando que tinha sido bom que A Sombra tivesse lhe jogado aquela moeda afinal. O pobre homem ia necessitá-la em pouco tempo. Sobre tudo se, como ele tinha feito com ela no jogo de damas de hoje, insistia em perder intencionalmente.

Rin se concentrou no livro diante dela, murmurando os números em voz alta, escrevendo números no pergaminho iluminado pela luz flamejante das velas.

De fato, tão concentrada estava sua atenção sobre o pergaminho que não ouviu o intruso que entrou no quarto.

— Então este é seu gabinete. — Disse ele suavemente.

Ela ficou de pé tão abruptamente que derrubou o frasco de tinta. Ela se sustento, se virando no meio do caminho, e levantando seus braços, na preparação de sua postura, quando ela se deu conta de quem era. Imediatamente, Rin baixou os braços, depois colocou uma mão sobre seu peito.

— Merda. — Ela disse entre dentes.

— Desculpe. — Com uma desculpa, ele se apressou para frente, para colocar o frasco de tinta na vertical novamente. A tinta havia se derramado sobre a toalha de linho, mas, por sorte, não sobre o livro de contabilidade.

Independentemente do sobressalto, era muito mais que o medo o que fez que seu sangue se acelerasse por suas veias enquanto Rin desabava em sua cadeira. Era a imagem de Sesshoumaru, poderoso, bonito, com seu cabelo liso sedutoramente sobre suas orelhas, sua pele dourada pela luz da vela, seus olhos brilhando com diversão e adoração que acelerava pulso.

E o fato de que estivessem sozinhos em seu isolado santuário particular, um lugar onde ela só tinha que fechar a porta para ter um isolamento absoluto...

Doce Virgem Maria, o pensamento fez a mente dela se desviar com um descontrolado abandono.

— Você trabalha demais. – Ele comentou.

Durante um momento ela só pôde olhar para ele admirada. Ele era a primeira pessoa a notar isso. O resto das pessoas do castelo, inclusive suas irmãs, parecia pensar que ela vinha para cá para vadiar ou fazer um cochilo. Eles não entendiam como seu trabalho era exigente.

Sesshoumaru se colocou atrás dela, pôs suas mãos sobre seus ombros, e começou a massagear seus músculos tensos.

— É quase meia-noite, meu amor.

— É mesmo? — Sua voz se quebrou, perturbada pelo prazer perigoso que percorria seu corpo pelo contato de suas mãos. Suas massagens sedativas rapidamente começaram a baixar suas defesas. Rin fechou os olhos, e um gemido suave escapou de sua boca espontaneamente.

Sesshoumaru riu entre dentes.

— Você gosta disso?

Sim, ela gostava. Suas mãos eram fortes, e as pontas de seus dedos rapidamente encontraram os pontos de tensão. Ele os friccionava persistentemente, forçando sua submissão, no entanto ela não sentia nem vontade ou desejo de resistir.

Com uma carícia final em suas costas, Sesshoumaru disse.

— Receio que eu tenha criado mais trabalho para você com meu jogo.

Quando ela falou, sua voz quase soou como se pertencesse à outra mulher, uma voz muito mais lânguida e suave que a dela.

— Desequilibrou minhas contas, maldito trapaceiro? Você deixou meu pai sem moedas?

— Não, ele ganhou bastante de minhas moedas.

— Ele ganhou? — Rin sorriu. — Meu pai nunca ganha.

— O fez esta noite, esvaziou-me os bolsos.

— Jogue com ele amanhã, e tenho certeza que recuperará tudo o que perdeu.

— Realmente? E como você irá prestar contas disso?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Sempre encontro um modo de equilibrar as contas.

— Parece difícil. — Ele apontou o livro de contabilidade. — O que são todos esses rabiscos?

Ele lhe deu sorriu preguiçoso. Sesshoumaru era o primeiro novamente. Ninguém mostrava muito interesse na contabilidade, sempre e quando o castelo se mantivesse em movimento. Ninguém pedia para olhar os livros. Mas ela tinha um grande respeito pelo espantoso sistema de números, e pensar em mostrar a Sesshoumaru seu trabalho era emocionante.

— Você sabe ler? — Ela perguntou.

Ele vacilou.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se apressou a lhe assegurar. — A maior parte dos cavaleiros que conheço não sabe.

Sua testa se enrugou com preocupação.

— Posso ler meu nome. Não muito mais.

— Venha, suba no um banquinho, e lhe mostrarei.

Rin teve um momento da dúvida no qual se perguntou se seu interesse, também, era um fingimento cortês, se Sesshoumaru só fingia estar interessado somente para agradá-la. Mas logo eles estavam encurvados sobre os livros de contabilidade, coxa contra coxa, sua testa novamente enrugada pela concentração, enquanto ela lhe apontava com entusiasmo as entradas que acabava de fazer.

— Isto é o que Kaede chamaria de carma. — Ela explicou-lhe. — Os números da coluna da direita sempre devem equilibrar as da esquerda.

— O que diz aqui?

— Este é um registro do que gastamos. Aqui está o vinho que compramos da abadia para o casamento de Sango. E aqui está a quantidade de especiarias. — Ela passou um dedo pela lista. — O pagamento do sacerdote. Uma nova panela para o cozinheiro. Lençóis de seda.

— Lençóis de seda?

Rin riu. Os lençóis tinham sido um presente de casamento, uma brincadeira por parte de Kagome.

— Um presente para a noiva e o noivo.

— E o que são estes? — Ele assinalou os números da direita.

— Esta coluna registra o dinheiro que entra em nossos cofres.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— A muito menos deste lado.

Para um homem que não sabia ler, ele era muito observador.

— Sim, há menos entradas, mas as cifras são maiores. Aqui estão os lucros de vender a lã para abadia. Aqui está a coleta de aluguéis. E aqui estão os lucros das apostas depois do banquete de casamento.

— Eu vejo. — Seu braço passou ao redor de seus ombros quando ele assinalou a página. — E onde registra as perdas?

Rin se congelou.

— As perdas?

— Sim.

Nunca ninguém lhe tinha perguntado isso. A maior parte das pessoas do castelo não podia ler ou fazer somas, então eles não mostravam nenhum interesse nos livros de Rin.

— Bem — ela se justificou — Como você sabe os homens de Higurashi sempre devolvem o que ganham de meu pai para os cofres.

— Mas e os Mochrie e os Herdclay?

Rin lambeu seus lábios. Como Sesshoumaru não podia ler, ela supôs que ela poderia inventar algo, e ele acreditaria. Ela apontou para a entrada que registrava a compra de velas e lhe disse.

— As perdas estão aqui, na coluna da esquerda.

— Hum.

Rin lamentou ter que mentir para ele, mas Sesshoumaru ficava muito curioso. Afinal, era difícil explicar a ele que nunca se incomodava em registrar as perdas de Higurashi. Nem por que.

— Por Deus — disse ela levemente — Tudo isto deve ser muito aborrecido para você.

Com isto, ela fechou o livro.

— Não, meu amor. — Sesshoumaru lhe assegurou. Na verdade, a mentira de Rin era tudo menos aborrecida. Sesshoumaru se alegrou de ter vindo ao seu gabinete. Essa manipulação da contabilidade era muito suspeita. — Como poderia me aborrecer quando você está aqui ao meu lado? – Ele lhe sorriu melosamente.

Essa moça ardilosa havia lhe mentido sobre a contabilidade.

É claro, ele havia lhe mentido sobre sua incapacidade para ler.

Mas sabia por que ele a havia enganado. Mas, o que ela estava escondendo? Por que não estava ali nenhuma das perdas de moedas de seu pai? Essas perdas eram uma vergonha que Rin não queria registrar? Ou algo mais desonesto? Algo que tinha a ver com certo ladrão que roubava dinheiro no bosque?

Esperava que fosse o primeiro. Era triste para ele imaginar que essa adorável dama que estava ao seu lado com grandes olhos castanhos e um sorriso sincero de algum jeito fosse capaz de planejar uma trama traiçoeira encerrada nesse humilde gabinete.

Isso lhe preocupava mais profundamente imaginar que Rin poderia ser cúmplice da Sombra.

Mas tinha que descobrir a verdade. E para fazer isso, teria que usar mais mentiras.

Sesshoumaru tinha descoberto a muito que uma voz rouca e sedutora e as carícias suaves faziam surgir à honestidade nas mulheres. Supunha que esse tipo de sedução abrandava a tendência das mulheres de mentir. Por muito que ele lamentasse usar essa manipulação ardilosa com uma mulher que realmente lhe importava, isso era de longe mais eficaz que qualquer outra ameaça.

Além disso, Sesshoumaru se consolou, não era esse o método que Rin tinha empregado quando o tinha agarrado pela túnica e o tinha forçado a beijá-la naquele primeiro dia em Higurashi? Sesshoumaru enrolou seus dedos nos cachos delicados na nuca de Rin, e murmurou.

— Seria muito perverso confessar que me alegrou te encontrar sozinha aqui? — Ele viu o delicioso tremor de sua pele sob seu toque. — Na verdade, tive receio que essa sua criada intrometida me afugentasse.

— Kaede? — A voz de Rin era rouca e baixa. Ela definitivamente saboreava suas carícias.

Ele arrastou um dedo ao lado de seu pescoço para encontrar a borda de sua orelha.

— Sim. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto acariciando com seu nariz o lóbulo da orelha de Rin. Deus, ela cheirava tão deliciosa como rosas banhadas pelo sol. — O que incomoda sua criada intrometida? Esteve mancando pela fortaleza como um cachorro coxo.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu um idiota fazendo essa pergunta. A idéia de que Kaede pudesse ser um bandido ágil com os reflexos de um gato, era absurda. Mas Sesshoumaru havia ganhado sua reputação pela meticulosidade de seus trabalhos. E não ia excluir nenhuma possibilidade.

— Ela é idosa. — Disse Rin com um suspiro. — Com ossos velhos.

— Ah. — Ele colocou um beijo contra a garganta de Rin, deleitando-se com a fragrância de sua pele, e com o pulso rápido que pulsava ali. — Não tem uma reserva de medicamentos para aliviar esse sofrimento? — Ele murmurou, sabendo muito bem que ela tinha. Ela o havia tratado com eles há poucos dias.

— Medicamentos? — Ela disse fracamente. — Acredito que sim.

Sesshoumaru deslizou seus dedos pelo decote e lentamente acariciou a carne sensível sobre seu seio.

— Você lista de todos eles em seu livro como a contabilidade?

— Hum?

— Uma lista dos remédios. Não é a responsável por dirigir os remédios?

— Sim.

Deus, ela era linda. Sesshoumaru queria se deitar com ela. Agora. Apertou sua mandíbula para reprimir esse impulso.

— Por Deus, minha lady. — Ofegou ele — Deve ter uma mente brilhante. — Ele moveu seus dedos para baixo, centímetro por centímetro passando perigosamente perto de seus mamilos. — Mantém uma lista dos remédios? Anota o nome de cada pessoa que vem pedir ervas medicinais?

Rin respondeu com um suspiro rouco que incrementou sua ereção.

Ele forçou sua voz a sair como um sussurro.

— As pomadas que usou comigo na outra manhã, registrou-as no livro?

— Sim.

— Com meu nome ao lado?

— Sim.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. Era tudo o que tinha que saber. Com este conhecimento, poderia entrar sorrateiramente no gabinete de Rin quando ela não estivesse e ler atentamente os livros de suprimentos do castelo, averiguar quem tinha vindo pedir remédios nos poucos dias anteriores, e fazer uma lista de suspeitos.

Já tinha o que necessitava. Ao menos o que sua mente necessitava. Sua ereção era outro assunto completamente diferente.

Durante os dias anteriores, Sesshoumaru tinha sofrido fazendo o papel de pretendente cortês, quando o que realmente tinha vontade de fazer era possuir Rin no canto mais escuro e isolado do castelo. Sua boca tinha fome da dela. Suas fossas nasais se alargavam ao sentir seu aroma. Seu corpo doía para prensar seus suaves seios.

Ele tinha lutado contra essa ansiedade. O incidente no pombal havia lhe feito dar-se conta que tinha uma enorme vulnerabilidade em tudo que se relacionava a essa moça. Kaede tinha razão. Quando ele tocava Rin, era mais que faíscas os que se acendiam entre eles, era mais que fogo.

Inclusive agora sentia o fogo se agitar em suas veias quando Rin virou sua cabeça para olhar fixamente sua boca, seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo.

Mas Sesshoumaru não se atreveu a agradar suas necessidades. Ainda não. Não quando poderia ser tão facilmente conduzido a ser descuidado. Apesar da dor em suas bolas, Sesshoumaru planejava levar galantemente a donzela até a porta de seu quarto e lhe oferecer um casto "boa noite ".

Ao menos, essa era sua intenção quando retirou seus dedos de seu decote. Até que a dama ardente murmurou.

— Me beije.

Sesshoumaru tragou em seco, e seu olhar baixou automaticamente para seus lábios vermelho cereja. Oh, Deus, eram tão tentadores. Suaves e suculentos... Deliciosos.

Supôs que um beijo não doeria. Sobre tudo porque era idéia de Rin. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, considerando que segundos atrás tinha a mão metida em seu decote. Além disso, tinha certeza que poderia controlar seus instintos animais durante o tempo de um beijo.

Mas Sesshoumaru se equivocou.

Rin sabia que estava cometendo um erro, mas isto não a deteve. O sussurro de seu sangue quente silenciou a voz da razão. Sentia que a pele fervia, e ela ardia por saciar a essência do beijo.

Afinal, seria só um beijo.

O fato que fosse perto de meia-noite, que eles estivessem sozinhos na intimidade de seu gabinete, e que ninguém viria incomodá-los, não afetaria seu juízo. Só queria satisfazer sua sede com um gole de sua afeição.

O primeiro contato de seus lábios lhe assegurou que não seria uma tarefa fácil de interromper. Suas bocas se encontraram com um ardor abrasador que os fundiu juntos como metal em um tacho. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram do mesmo modo que seus membros. A mão dela apertava sua túnica enquanto os dedos dele se enterravam em seu cabelo. De novo e uma vez mais, ela avançou contra sua boca, procurando uma maior proximidade, uma intimidade mais completa.

Seu coração batia contra suas costelas como um pássaro enjaulado quando ele a puxou mais perto. Ela se inclinou para frente, encostando sua boca sobre a dele, envolvendo possessivamente seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, arrastando-o a um abraço tão ardentemente que ela se chocou com a cadeira e a pilha de livros de contabilidade.

Mas nada disso importou. Tudo o que importava era o homem em cuja alma ela estava entrando.

De repente, com uma familiaridade assombrosa, Sesshoumaru colocou sua mão debaixo de suas nádegas e a levantou para seu colo.

Ela arfou no calor dos músculos de suas coxas abaixo dela, um calor que penetrava as camadas de lã e linho entre eles. Ela moveu seus dedos através do espesso cabelo dele, e inclinou a cabeça para ter um melhor acesso aos quentes, molhados, deliciosos vãos de sua boca.

À medida que seu sangue começava a fervilhar de desejo, quando os dedos dela começaram a arranhar desesperadamente para a aquisição no irritante mar de luxúria, ela o sentiu retroceder. Primeiramente foi sutil, um lento abrandamento dos seus beijos, tornando o abraço mais leve. Mas logo ele fechou suas mãos sobre o seu maxilar e recuou gentilmente, suspirando fortemente contra a sua boca.

— Rin... Meu amor... Não devemos...

Apesar da paixão latente nos olhos dele, o sincero arrependimento em suas ofegantes palavras, seu comentário era uma bofetada decepcionante. Rin sabia que ele estava certo. Se eles não parassem agora, eles nunca mais iriam parar. Sua paixão era como um fogo, ardendo incontrolável através do matagal. ´

Lambendo seus lábios inchados pelo beijo, Rin fechou seus olhos, assentiu magoada, e retirou seus dedos trêmulos de seu cabelo.

Quando ela levantou as pálpebras pesadas pelo desejo na direção da parede, o que ela viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem.

Jesus! Quando eles haviam se chocado com a pilha de livros de contabilidade, a tapeçaria também tinha sido deslocada. O tecido agora pendia obliquamente, e deste ângulo, claramente revelava a borda irregular da rocha e as trevas que englobavam a passagem secreta de Rin.

A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Deus, o que ela podia fazer? A qualquer momento, ele iria virar a cabeça e veria a passagem. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Seu cérebro avaliou várias possibilidades.

Poderia fingir que estava aborrecida. Não, melhor, ela poderia começar a chorar. Ela era boa nisso. Talvez em sua preocupação por ela, Sesshoumaru passaria por cima o buraco aberto na parede de seu gabinete.

Não, era muito incerto.

Poderia derrubar todas as velas, com a esperança de apagar a luz do quarto. Mas se elas não apagassem, eles poderiam colocar fogo em alguma coisa.

Poderia golpeá-lo e deixá-lo inconsciente. Sabia em que pontos estratégicos tinha que pressionar para apagá-lo em um instante, isso lhe daria tempo para endireitar a tapeçaria. Mas seria impossível explicar seu desmaio mais tarde.

Porém, ela tinha que distraí-lo de alguma maneira.

Qual era a melhor forma de distrair um homem?

Era fácil de responder. Fazê-lo era um assunto completamente diferente.

Estremecendo-se contra a impropriedade do comportamento que planejava, Rin descaradamente deixou escorregar sua mão sobre a virilha de Sesshoumaru suavemente apertou seu membro por cima do tecido da calça.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	15. Capítulo 15

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 15 **

— Moça! — Sesshoumaru ofegou, chocado por seu toque. Mas seu choque rapidamente se tornou luxúria, e um gemido de prazer escapou dele quando ela prosseguiu com o aperto com ousada possessão.

Deus, essa moça era malvada. E ela não jogava limpo. Já era bastante difícil conter suas paixões sem que ela o provocasse.

— Sim? — Ela suspirou em seu ouvido.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu. A palma de sua mão agora por toda a sua ereção com um prazer sensual. Essa maldita mulher sabia exatamente o que fazia. E não tinha piedade.

Mas dois poderiam jogar o mesmo jogo.

Ele colocou uma mão no lado dentro de seu decote e descaradamente tomou um de seus seios.

Foi à vez dela de ofegar, embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para detê-lo. Pelo contrário, assustada com a sua surpresa, Rin se inclinou para frente, tentando lhe dar um beijo.

Desta vez Sesshoumaru continuou massageando com seu polegar no ponto onde sabia que seu mamilo estava.

Ela gemeu, e suas pálpebras se abaixaram quando ele sentiu que seu mamilo despertava por seu toque, mesmo debaixo de sua túnica. Então, como em uma represália por sua agressão, ela colocou sua mão mais para baixo para tocar suas bolas por cima do tecido da calça.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu enquanto suas pernas se abriam por vontade própria, acolhendo seu carinho. A pequena diabinha realmente sabia o poder que tinha, e Sesshoumaru viu por uma faísca de rivalidade nos olhos dela que ela não estava disposta a ceder esse poder, não se pudesse evitar.

Ele teria que certificar-se que ela não podia. Ele deslizou sua mão para o outro seio, para estimular o outro mamilo até que Rin mordeu o lábio inferior em êxtase.

Mas ele ainda não tinha ganhado essa batalha de prazer. Ela se aproximou de seu pescoço, procurou sua orelha, e então a moça ardilosa colocou a ponta de sua língua no vão sensível do ouvido, e uma enorme onda de prazer pareceu lhe derreter os ossos.

Ele decidiu jogar sua última carta, colocou uma mão entre suas coxas no ponto preciso, pressionando com suavidade onde sabia que Rin desejava muito ser acariciada.

Ela gemeu, e Sesshoumaru riu festejando seu triunfo embriagador. Mas quando ela começou a colocar a mão debaixo de sua túnica e procurava o cordão de suas calças, seu bom humor desapareceu.

Doce Virgem Maria, ela estava por...

Sua dúvida foi esclarecida um instante mais tarde quando ela soltou os cordões e começou a explorar dentro de suas calças. Seu quadril rebelde angulou para cima, orientando suas mãos.

Ainda em meio desse prazer intenso, Sesshoumaru conseguiu lançar seu próprio contra-ataque. Ele jogou para trás as suas saias com uma vigorosa vingança e aprofundou sua mão no suave pêlo que guardava sua feminilidade.

Ela gritou de espanto, e no próximo instante, sua paixão se tornou quase violenta. Com seu braço livre Rin enlaçou o pescoço dele, e depois pressionou exigindo seus lábios. Ele gemeu contra seus dentes quando a mão feminina encontrou a carne nua de seu membro, libertando-o do seu confinamento.

Quase não conseguindo pensar, Sesshoumaru conseguiu deslizar seus dedos mais profundamente em seu ninho de felpudos caracóis, separando os lábios inferiores pôde localizar o botão entre eles.

Rin gritou, lançando-se para trás como se ele a tivesse queimado, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente, e empurrou seus quadris contra sua mão outra vez enquanto o beijava ainda mais fervorosamente.

Rin se converteu em um animal, investindo contra a mão dele, grunhindo, gemendo e devorando-o com sua boca, enquanto ela sem piedade acariciava seu inchado membro. Mal preparado para semelhante agressão, ele capitulou debaixo de seu ataque, o suficiente para fazer o banquinho de três pés seriamente perigoso.

Este se inclinou e se derrubou, e justamente antes de cair ele tentou afastá-la, para salvá-la, mas Rin se agarrou a ele com a tenacidade de um cachorro com um osso. Como o banquinho caiu, ele caiu, ela o seguiu, e juntos aterrissaram no chão.

Por sorte, alguns sacos de grãos colocados no chão absorveram a maior parte do impacto. Ainda havia dúvidas que Sesshoumaru tivesse sentindo alguma dor, não com tanto prazer se opondo a isso. Ao mesmo tempo ele teve o presságio de interromper o beijo antes que eles se chocassem, pelo que seus dentes ficaram intactos.

Sesshoumaru pensou que essa queda faria que Rin voltasse para a realidade e destruísse seu estado de humor.

Mas ele estava errado.

Como se ela não tivesse sido jogada ao chão, ela seguiu atacando-o, depositando beijos sobre sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, seus ouvidos, sua boca. Ela nunca tinha deixado de acariciar seu membro, e agora explorava cada centímetro dele, ordenhando-o com desavergonhada ousadia. Sua grande audácia o conduziu ao abandono absoluto.

Então sua mão encontrou o caminho infalível para o doce botão entre suas coxas. Ela estava úmida pelas carícias, e seus dedos se escorregaram facilmente sobre as dobras flexíveis. Ela gemeu e se levantou levemente, como se fosse empalar-se sobre sua mão.

Oh, Deus! Ela queria mais. E ele queria lhe dar mais.

Com um gemido de frustração, ela agarrou com força a parte dianteira de sua túnica. Então ela o arrastou com ela enquanto rolava sobre suas costas sobre a palha que cobria o chão, longe dos sacos de grãos e da mesa. Sesshoumaru se viu colocado sobre ela e se sentiu como um bárbaro a ponto de violar uma donzela...

Ou de ser violado por uma donzela.

Mas Rin não era uma donzela com medo. Com impaciência aceitou o peso de seu corpo em cima do seu, ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de suas nádegas e padeceu no delicioso tormento embaixo dele.

Rin ofegou quando os dedos de Sesshoumaru novamente invadiram seu lugar mais íntimo e secreto, dedilhando-a como um perito. Nunca havia sentido nada tão maravilhoso, tão intoxicante, tão... Debilitante.

Sesshoumaru a tocando era mais paralisante que qualquer outro ponto de pressão. Ele a tinha a sua mercê agora. Ela estava perigando perder o controle da situação.

E seu juízo.

Parte dela queria se afastar e fugir dessa situação. Outra parte dela queria fazer calar a primeira e render-se a essas sensações deliciosas. Mas não podia, não ainda.

Rin abriu seus olhos e observou a parede traseira. Agora a boca do túnel estava fora de vista. Movendo-se um pouco mais para o lado e a vista estaria completamente obstruída.

Ela conteve a respiração enquanto o membro de Sesshoumaru pulsava outra vez em sua mão. Era algo milagroso, muito diferente ao que ela tinha imaginado quente, liso e sensível, e se acomodava em sua mão, como se pertencesse ali, e isso inexplicavelmente a excitava. Na verdade, o membro palpitante parecia quase tão sensível como suas próprias partes íntimas. E o melhor de tudo, era um ponto de vulnerabilidade e método eficaz de distração.

Se pelos menos ela pudesse evitar ser distraída.

Com um suave, vigoroso grunhido, ela o liberou e retorceu seus braços entre eles puxando com impaciência a túnica de Sesshoumaru pelos seus ombros.

Ele imediatamente compreendeu sua intenção. Quando ele tirou as mãos dela para tirar a vestimenta pela cabeça, ela teve um breve lapso de tempo onde pôde pensar claramente.

Pelo menos ela supôs que pudesse pensar claramente. Mas uma vez que Rin vislumbrou seu peito nu, amplo e dourado, firmemente musculoso, a razão desapareceu, e não pôde resistir à tentação de tocá-lo.

Sesshoumaru a deixou explorar. Uma fina camada de suor umedeceu sua pele, permitindo que os dedos dela deslizassem facilmente sobre a suave pele. Seus mamilos eram escuros e lisos, mas quando ela esfregou um dedo sobre um deles, este se endureceu, lhe causando uma curiosa sensação de poder. Uma cicatriz dentada em diagonal cruzava seu peito, e ela traçou essa linha, e em seguida deixou que a ponta de seu dedo seguisse a fina linha de pêlo escuro que começava acima de seu umbigo e conduzia para baixo.

Foi o aumento crescente de seu membro contra seu ventre o que deteve sua exploração, lhe recordando que a passagem ainda não estava fora de vista.

Com um suspiro rouco, ela o empurrou contra seu peito, fazendo-o rolar para um lado. Sesshoumaru deu uma volta com muito prazer, e ela terminou colocando-se montada sobre ele, ruborizando-se ao descobrir que seus quadris se alinhavam perfeitamente e que podia sentir o vulto de seu membro entre suas pernas.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta como se ela estivesse torturando-o, e era um sentimento embriagador, saber que ela podia controlá-lo com o mero movimento de suas coxas.

Mas ele se moveu para pressionar mais completamente contra ela, e quando sua carne ardente entrou em contato com a dela era como um redemoinho de fogo passasse por ele.

Ela se arqueou para trás, e as mãos de Sesshoumaru capturaram seus seios, sustentando-a ali durante um segundo glorioso antes de desamarrar sua túnica e baixar a vestimenta por seus ombros.

Quando seus seios finalmente ficaram descobertos, Rin baixou as mangas também, deixando que o tecido se acumulasse sobre sua cintura.

Deslizou a palma da mão de seu estômago até a taça de seus seios desnudos. Ela suspirou. Seu cavaleiro insensível e indiferente, duro e proibido, no entanto, era como se ele pertencesse ali, adequado perfeitamente a ela.

De repente ele moveu uma mão para pegar a parte de trás do pescoço dela, puxando-a para um beijo. Nada poderia prepará-la o êxtase de suas carnes fundidas. Seu peito se sentiu divino contra o peito dela, assim como um maior calor, um banho curativo.

Quando os seus lábios entraram em contato, ela relaxou contra ele, afundando nas tranqüilas águas da sedução, alegrando-se nas ondas do desejo agitadas contra sua pele. Seus lábios se entrelaçaram com prazer sensual.

No final, ela não tinha que empurrá-lo ao longo das últimas polegadas. Ele tomou a iniciativa, a embalando, rolando para cima dela com graça para que ele pudesse tomar comando.

Rin sabia que podia terminar com todo esse fingimento. Já não tinha mais que distrair Sesshoumaru. O escancarado buraco do túnel estava fora de vista. Sentia-se mais segura.

Retomaria o papel de donzela tímida. Se ruborizaria por sua indiscrição e cobriria seus seios com suas mãos. Talvez ela até derramasse algumas lágrimas.

O faria imediatamente depois que Sesshoumaru terminasse esse beijo.

Ou depois de dois beijos.

Ou de cinco.

Deus! Sua boca era irresistível, suave e exigente ao mesmo tempo. Rin imaginou como seus lábios se sentiriam sobre seus seios.

Como se Sesshoumaru lesse sua mente, ele deixou a boca de Rin, beijou-lhe a bochecha, o pescoço, o ombro, descendo inexoravelmente para seu mamilo ereto enquanto ela esperava com insuportável antecipação.

Um beijo sobre seu seio, só um para ver o que ela sentiria, depois o deteria.

Quando seus lábios se fecharam ao redor de seu mamilo tenso, Rin arqueou sua cabeça para trás, surpresa pela corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo. Rin abriu sua boca assombrada enquanto ele lambia esse ponto sensível. Sua boca se abriu com espanto como ele chupava com um delicado cuidado por um longo tempo, finalmente terminando com uma lenta volta de sua língua.

É claro, que ela não podia se afastar no estado desequilibrado em que estava. Mordendo o lábio, e prometendo a si mesma que o faria se deter no minuto seguinte, lhe ofereceu o outro seio.

Com um sorriso, Sesshoumaru estimulou seu mamilo até que ela energicamente empurrava seu seio entre seus lábios. Desta vez, Rin sentiu um estremecimento que começava no ponto em que suas pernas se uniam, pois ela começou a tremer com a necessidade também.

Ele finalmente a libertou com um suave, molhado beijo, então soprou suavemente sobre o seu mamilo, fazendo-a arquejar com frio.

Agora, Rin. Agora o faria se deter.

Mas no segundo seguinte seus dedos começaram a acariciar os cachos na junção de suas pernas, e ela, instintivamente inclinou seus quadris para aumentar a pressão de seu contato. Sua mão sobre ela era tão boa, reconfortante e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava pisando em terreno traiçoeiro, mas parecia que ela não podia voltar atrás.

Quando os dedos de Sesshoumaru separaram seus lábios úmidos se aprofundando com delicada insistência em seu escorregadio, secreto vão, suas sensações aumentaram como um rio correndo para um precipício sobre o qual ela não tinha controle a não ser cair.

Tinha que fazer algo para detê-lo, sem importar quanta vontade tinha que ele continuasse. E na confusão crescente de suas sensações, Rin só podia pensar em um modo de recuperar o controle da situação, um modo de fazê-lo vulnerável e de ganhar vantagem sobre ele.

Enquanto ele continua a lhe dar prazer, ela desceu uma mão para baixo de sua cintura e agarrou seu membro novamente. Para sua satisfação, ele engoliu um fôlego difícil entre seus dentes.

Agora o tinha, Rin pensou. Como uma lutadora eficaz, ela tinha aprendido rapidamente a reconhecer a debilidade de seu opositor e sabia que tinha que aproveitar-se dela.

Durante um momento fugaz, Sesshoumaru ficou rígido, incapaz de seguir com seu ataque sensual, e Rin se deliciou com a sensação de domínio, acariciando o membro aveludado como se fosse seu mascote favorito.

Muito em breve Sesshoumaru se recuperou. Desta vez a atacou com uma vingança. Seus dedos dançaram com frenética virtuosidade entre suas pernas até que ela sentiu sua vantagem escorregar inevitavelmente tão longe como a maré do oceano.

Contudo, mesmo enquanto ele seduzia o corpo traiçoeiro dela, ele empurrou a si mesmo para dentro de sua mão, deslizando ao longo sua barriga, tornando tortuosa a fricção entre eles, para efetuar sua própria destruição.

Sem a menor advertência, uma espécie de estremecimento curioso cresceu dentro dela, como um manancial de água presa dentro da terra que surge repentinamente. Sua pele pareceu ficar cada vez mais tensa, enquanto que uma corrente líquida procurava escapar da prisão carnal.

Dentro de sua palma, seu membro, escorregadio com suor, endureceu ainda mais quando ele combateu corajosamente contra ela.

De repente, um prazer intenso e ao mesmo tempo quase doloroso a fez arquear-se para cima. Durante um longo momento, o mundo pareceu desaparecer enquanto o êxtase crescia e crescia, até que ela foi sacudida violentamente como se tivesse sido lançada de uma catapulta.

Seus ossos tremeram. Seus músculos se contraíram. Rin gemeu e lançou um grito enquanto seu corpo parecia voar até o céu.

Ela estava vagamente consciente que Sesshoumaru havia alcançado o êxtase junto com ela. Grunhindo com uma paixão animalesca que enviou arrepios ao longo da coluna dela, ele também, gozou loucamente no meio do desejo, em suas mãos e barriga apareceu uma mancha como prova da sua liberação.

Depois, Rin jazia mole debaixo de Sesshoumaru, mole como se ele pressionasse pontos ao logo de seus ombros. Ela não podia mover nem um músculo. Ela mal podia manter seus olhos abertos. Na verdade, a única prova de que ela ainda estava viva era o pulso batendo em sua têmpora e o hálito que saia de sua boca.

Sesshoumaru inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-la carinhosamente na testa. Rin sentiu sua respiração irregular, ouviu seu silencioso murmúrio de afeição contra sua testa. Mas não tinha forças para responder-lhe com algo mais do que um sorriso débil que parecia estar fixo em seu rosto.

Uma curiosa apatia a envolveu enquanto vagava por um agradável mundo de névoa. Não lhe importava estar despida no chão de seu gabinete. Não lhe importava que Sesshoumaru estivesse sobre ela como um herói conquistador. Nem sequer lhe importava o fato de se ter comportado como uma libertina.

Rin se sentia bela. Feminina. Poderosa. E acariciada.

Era disso que suas irmãs tinham se gabado. Estar com um homem que sentia carinho por você era maravilhoso. Deitar-se com o homem que amava era divino. Sim, ela poderia chegar a desfrutar muito desse tipo de ato sexual.

Com o último grão de vontade que lhe restava, Rin abriu seus olhos e o olhou fixamente. Seu rosto estava tão repleto de fascinação, e essa imagem lhe encheu o coração. Sesshoumaru realmente sentia carinho por ela. Rin viu o brilho de adoração em seus olhos. E esse conhecimento a fez ser imprudente e impulsiva.

— Te amo. — murmurou ela.

O coração de Sesshoumaru se paralisou. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito isso antes. Nem sua mãe. Muito menos seu pai. Nem o sortimento diversificado de seus meios irmãos. Nem sequer as prostitutas das quais ocasionalmente comprava favores.

Eram palavras estranhas para seus ouvidos. Mas se era pela memória de sua infância miserável, ou sua atual vulnerabilidade resultado da paixão ou simplesmente o carinho sincero nos olhos de Rin, seu coração se agarrou as palavras como se elas fossem um pedaço de madeira capaz de salvar sua vida em um mar tempestuoso.

Sua garganta se fechou dolorosamente, e seus olhos ameaçaram lágrimas.

Será que ele a amava também? Isso era possível? Ele havia se preparado para que Rin o expulsasse com um pontapé no traseiro quando descobrisse quem era ele. Nunca, nem em mil anos havia esperado que ela lhe dissesse que o amava. E agora a idéia de forjar uma aliança permanente com ela se apresentava como uma incrível possibilidade.

Poderia encontrar um lar aqui em Higurashi.

Uma verdadeira casa, com uma adorada esposa e com filhos, vivendo com as pessoas do castelo que lhe respeitavam e unindo-se a um exército de uma elite. Acabar com a vida de vagabundo bastardo, vendendo seus serviços de mercenário a melhor oferta.

Era quase demasiado incrível para ser real.

Mas ia perder tudo isso se não conseguisse encontrar a força para responder a Rin.

Sua voz estalou com palavras desconhecidas.

— Eu te amo, Rin.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	16. Capítulo 16

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 16**

Sesshoumaru pensou que nunca havia se sentido mais vivo enquanto treinava com Inuyasha e Mirok. Ele já não escondia nada, girando e se lançando e agredindo com uma exuberância absoluta.

Mas um olhar para a moça encantadora que o observava da cerca, o fez entender que ele estava errado sobre o combate. Era Rin que o fazia sentir-se vivo.

Sorrindo abertamente para ela, Sesshoumaru quase perdeu sua cabeça quando InuYasha lhe girou e avançou com sua espada.

— Preste atenção! — InuYasha lhe gritou. — E você — ele ordenou, apontando com sua espada para Rin. — Deixe de distrair a meu homem.

Meu homem. Sesshoumaru gostou do som dessas palavras. Nunca tinha sido "o homem de alguém". Ele só havia pertencido por um tempo curto a quem pagasse o preço por seus serviços.

— Você se importa... Meu lorde? — Sesshoumaru perguntou a InuYasha, enquanto apontava Rin com a cabeça.

InuYasha fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça, embainhando sua espada e se virando para procurar alguém mais a quem provocar.

Sesshoumaru embainhou sua própria adaga e foi para a cerca.

— Eu estava lhe procurando antes. — ele disse.

— Estive fazendo as contas.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça maliciosamente.

— Fui ao seu gabinete. Estava fechado.

Na verdade ele tinha tentado entrar em seu gabinete quatro vezes nesses últimos dias com a intenção de dar uma olhada nos livros de contabilidade. Se o quarto não estivesse selado como um túmulo, Kaede estava na entrada montando guarda. Qualquer pessoa pensaria que ali estava armazenado o tesouro de um rei. Definitivamente Rin escondia algo.

— Fecho com chave a porta às vezes quando tenho que me concentrar. — Disse ela. Quando ele se aproximou, seus olhos castanhos claros adquiriram uma inconfundível cor embaçada. Ela o queria. — De outra maneira eu poderia ser... Distraída.

Rin usava uma singela túnica marrom, mas a vestimenta modesta não diminuía sua beleza nem um pouco, sobre tudo porque Sesshoumaru podia recordar vividamente como se era debaixo dessa peça.

Seu membro respondeu imediatamente, e ele lhe sorriu. Essa donzela era insaciável. Eles roubavam beijos e carícias em cada canto escuro da fortaleza. Mas esse não era o momento nem o lugar para ter sexo.

Ele enganchou um pé na tábua mais baixa da cerca.

Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para frente para lhe dar um beijo casto.

Quando eles apoiaram juntas as suas testas, ele lhe murmurou.

— Estou suado. Não me barbeei. E estou fedendo.

— O amor é cego. — sussurrou-lhe ela.

Ele sorriu.

— E aparentemente, incapaz de cheirar também.

Ela umedeceu seus lábios.

— Talvez rolar sobre o feno cheiroso...

Ele riu com vontade.

— Nos estábulos?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Pequena diabinha. — ele a repreendeu, mas seu membro já se erguia com a promessa de receber a atenção feminina. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar às testemunhas que os rodeava, depois lhe murmurou. — Você vai primeiro.

Com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, Rin se afastou do campo de treinamento. Sesshoumaru lhe deu as costas, fingindo interesse repentino no combate que se desenvolvia entre Nobu e Kenneth. Logo depois de um momento, caminhou resolutamente para os estábulos, como se tivesse a intenção de ver seu cavalo.

Quando chegou, ela o olhou atentamente por debaixo de uma pilha de palha em uma baia vazia, parecendo envergonhada, devassa e adorável.

— Rin, você é uma moça travessa. — repreendeu-a ele. — O que você fez com sua roupa?

Ela não estava completamente nua. Ainda usava suas meias de lã compridas até as coxas, o que realmente a faziam parecer muito mais travessa. Elas não eram dissuasivas. Sesshoumaru viu muita pele exposta para tocar, lamber e devorar.

Quanto a ele, quando ela começou agradá-lo por debaixo de sua cota de malha com suas mãos adoráveis, Sesshoumaru teve que morder os nódulos de sua mão para se impedir de gritar de êxtase.

Tão intenso foi seu clímax que ele temeu que pudesse assustar os cavalos e atear fogo a palha. Só as carícias tranqüilizadores de Rin o devolveram posteriormente à normalidade.

Quando ela se ajoelhou diante dele, puxando a túnica pela cabeça, ela murmurou.

— Na verdade, vim para te dizer que tenho muito trabalho hoje.

Ele sorriu, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos para observá-la.

— Você tem um modo muito interessante de me dizer as coisas. Desejaria que fizesse isso todos os dias.

Ela estalou sua língua, mas ele poderia afirmar que suas palavras a agradaram.

— É que não poderei ir cavalgar, afinal. – ela havia lhe prometido levá-lo até as fronteiras de Higurashi.

Ele elevou suas sobrancelhas sensualmente.

— Ah, eu acredito que nós já estamos montando.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com um choque fingido.

— Sir Sesshoumaru!

Ele lhe deu uma piscada, depois começou a amarrar suas calças.

— Muito bem. Iremos amanhã então.

— Amanhã?

Ela o estudou durante um momento, e embora ele tentasse manter sua expressão severa, ela percebeu o brilho de malícia em seu olhar imediatamente.

— Ah, não, não vamos, safado. – Ela lhe deu uma ligeira cotovelada. — Sabe muito bem que a feira é amanhã, e prometeu por sua honra me levar.

Ele fingiu um suspiro.

— Nada de cavalgar amanhã? — ele balançou seus quadris provocativamente.

Ela o beijou no ombro, contendo a risada.

Então ele se levantou, tirou o pó de sua roupa, e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

— Eu sairei primeiro. — Decidiu ela, sua mente já estava concentrada em seu trabalho. — Tenho que falar com o cozinheiro. Um dos rapazes parece estar roubando mantimentos da cozinha.

— Espere. — divertido, ele a agarrou pelo braço antes que ela pudesse sair correndo, depois estalou sua língua. — Obviamente nunca brincaste em um estábulo antes.

Rin franziu o cenho.

Ele a fez virar de costas. Seu cabelo salpicado por palha, uma prova incriminatória. Ele colheu com cuidado os talos pálidos, depois a beijou no topo de sua cabeça e lhe deu um tapa no traseiro enviando-a para a porta.

Rin tentou lhe enviar um olhar melancólico quando partiu, mas falhou. Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça. Rin poderia não ter palha incriminatória em seu cabelo, mas o brilho em seu rosto não deixava lugar para dúvidas do que estivera fazendo. Sesshoumaru esperou que ela não cruzasse com sua guardiã oriental antes que esse rubor revelador se desvanecesse.

Pelo visto Rin havia se desencontrado com Kaede por muito pouco. Quando Sesshoumaru saiu vários minutos mais tarde, viu a anciã ainda mancando no campo de prática. Suas articulações ainda deviam incomodá-la, embora ela não mancasse tão pesadamente agora como alguns dias atrás.

Ver a velha criada recordou a Sesshoumaru que, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, precisava dar seguimento a possibilidade que Kaede fosse a Sombra.

Podia não ser capaz de chegar aos livros de contabilidade, mas agora era a oportunidade perfeita para revistar o quarto de Kaede. Enquanto ela caminhava para o campo de prática, e Rin estava ocupada com os assuntos domésticos, Sesshoumaru poderia entrar em seu quarto e procurar provas.

Além do gabinete de Rin e dos depósitos que continham mantimentos valiosos, as portas de Higurashi sempre estavam abertas, o que era assombroso para Sesshoumaru. Quando era menino, ele tinha tido que dormir sobre seus pertences para evitar que seus irmãos ambiciosos os roubassem. Sendo mercenário, nunca tinha dormido sem uma mão sobre sua bolsa de moedas e a outra sobre sua espada. Entretanto aqui, ninguém vivia com medo de perder suas coisas, a menos que incluísse o rapaz da cozinha que havia roubado mantimentos. Assim quando Sesshoumaru caminhou casualmente para as escadas e ao longo do corredor até o quarto de Rin, soube que encontraria a porta aberta.

Imaginou que o quarto seria um reflexo da própria donzela, limpo, bonito, enfeitado com cores suaves e com sutis toques femininos. Com flores pintadas nas paredes de gesso, por exemplo. Ou frascos de perfume alinhados sobre uma mesa. Borboletas bordadas ao longo de sua colcha. Ou fitas de cabelo penduradas no prendedor.

Mas quando entrou pela porta, rapidamente a fechando atrás de si, Sesshoumaru pensou que havia entrado no quarto errado.

Havia fitas de várias cores penduradas no prendedor da parede. E algumas garrafas sobre uma mesa de carvalho. O quarto estava definitivamente arrumado. Mas não se parecia em nada com o quarto da filha de um Lorde.

Na verdade, esse lugar se parecia mais com um arsenal.

Sobre duas paredes pendiam uma série de armas que Sesshoumaru acreditava nunca ter visto. Várias espadas curtas e longas, lanças longas com cabeças entalhadas ladeavam o fim da exposição. Ao lado delas penduradas juntos varas, _mangual_, e adagas de todos os tamanhos com todo tipo de lâminas, tanto dentadas como lisas, alguns tão grandes como um machado, outros não maiores que uma unha. Contra a segunda parede estava apoiado o que parecia ser uma pá afiada, uma foice, um forcado pessoal, uma lança com uma lâmina na ponta. Pequenas placas de aço em formas semelhantes a estrelas e garfos e círculos formando um anel em torno de um escudo de bronze retratando o rosto de alguma besta. E para terminar a decoração havia uma coleção de leques de seda, pintados não com flores, mas com dragões que mostravam seus dentes agudos e dentados.

Depois que Sesshoumaru se recuperou de seu assombro, olhou o resto do quarto. Era definitivamente o quarto de Rin. Essas eram suas fitas de cabelo. Ali, sobre a arca ao pé da cama, estava a túnica verde que ele havia lhe tirado no dia anterior. E bordado nos dois cantos inferiores do véu que cobria seu leito a letra R com fio de ouro.

Durante um momento, tudo o que pôde fazer foi contemplar os móveis e a decoração do quarto e a incongruências de suas anáguas de linho brancas penduradas em uma parede ao lado o que parecia ser o tridente de Netuno.

Que demônios estava acontecendo ali?

Seu olhar foi até uma das espadas curtas. Quão eficaz seria essa arma?

Sesshoumaru a observou especulativamente. Era uma formosa peça, elegante e suave, sua lâmina larga e achatada com sutis esculturas perto do cabo, o cabo de aço com uma alça que se fechava sobre a mão. Ele desejou saber quão leve ela seria. Certamente não tinha o alcance de um sabre, mas talvez sua velocidade compensasse sua carência de longitude.

Havia só uma maneira de descobrir.

A espada era leve, muito mais leve que sua própria, e ele achou que devido a seu tamanho reduzido, podia-se manejá-la com mais controle. Seria uma arma inútil contra uma espada mais longa, mas em um combate corpo a corpo...

Evidentemente, a lança com uma lâmina na ponta poderia acabar com um inimigo antes que ele estivesse dentro do alcance da espada. Sesshoumaru pendurou a espada curta na parede e levantou a lança peculiar. Provou o fio da navalha com seu polegar. Por Deus! Era bastante afiada para cortar um homem ao meio.

Ele estava devolvendo a arma cuidadosamente ao seu lugar quando dois forcados de cabo curto capturaram seus olhos. Eles eram provavelmente planejados para serem usados como um par, mas curiosamente, as extremidades haviam sido cegadas. Eles não podiam ser armas para dar punhaladas.

Ele os devolveu ao lugar, então estudou as curiosas estrelas de metal. Estas eram afiadas, as pontas delas terminavam em uma extremidade quase transparente. Mas não havia cabo, nenhum aperto. Como elas eram usadas? Segurando tal como uma arma seguramente era para ser embutida na palma.

Tomou uma corrente que terminava em um gancho. Era uma arma pesada e provavelmente muito antiga. Talvez fosse uma arma para ser usada quando a pessoa estava montada em um cavalo. Se um cavaleiro balançasse o quadril fazendo um grande círculo, ninguém poderia se aproximar o suficiente para atacá-lo.

Tomou o último segmento da corrente, sustentou-a sobre sua cabeça, e começou a girá-la devagar enquanto ele mesmo girava sobre seus pés. Gradualmente foi aumentando a velocidade e a força dos giros. Seria uma arma excelente...

Um instante mais tarde descobriu o quão pesado era.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente, assustando-o. Quando seu braço se sacudiu para trás, a corrente saiu voando e golpeou o poste da cama de Rin com um golpe seco, fazendo um entalhe na madeira.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava que nunca havia se ruborizado em sua vida, mas o fez agora quando Rin e Kaede apareceram, e ele foi apanhado, não só em uma transgressão, mas também fazendo o ridículo e danificando o mobiliário.

Durante um longo comprido, Rin o contemplou, atordoada, e ele a olhou, mortificado. Então Kaede avançou.

— Você _zhi!_ — Ela lhe gritou, lhe arrebatando a corrente da mão. — Não sabe como ser um hóspede honesto e respeitoso?

A anciã o fulminou com o olhar. Durante um segundo, Sesshoumaru pensou que ela poderia usar a arma contra ele. Se ela o fizesse, ele supôs que era exatamente o que ele merecia.

— Eu... Sinto muito. — Sesshoumaru estava triste. Sabia muito bem que não devia tocar nas armas de outras pessoas. Mas para um guerreiro como ele essas armas haviam lhe resultado irresistivelmente estranhas e intrigantes. Tinha perdido a razão.

— Estas armas são minhas. — Grunhiu Kaede claramente. — Não deve tocar nelas. Nunca.

Sesshoumaru piscou. As armas pertenciam a Kaede? Para que uma criada idosa necessitaria de armas como essas? A menos que gostasse de disfarçar-se como um... Bandido do bosque...

Kaede pendurou a arma na parede e respondeu a pergunta não formulada.

— Elas pertenceram a meus antepassados. Estas armas são sagradas. Ninguém as toca.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. É obvio.

Às vezes Sesshoumaru se deixava levar por sua fértil imaginação. A velha Kaede dando cambalhotas no bosque, manejando essas armas sangrentas. Não... Essas armas simplesmente estavam penduradas na parede. Supôs que deveria ter adivinhado que pertenciam à criada Oriental pelas marcas estranhas esculpidas nelas, marcas que pareciam ser arranhões de dedos de uma galinha.

Pareceu-lhe um desperdício abandonar essas gloriosas armas penduradas novamente na parede.

— Elas estão absolutamente magníficas. – Ele disse.

— Você acha? — Rin perguntou.

— Oh, sim, muito magníficas.

Sua resposta satisfez Rin.

Quando ela havia entrado no quarto, naturalmente havia ficado chocada por encontrar Sesshoumaru ali dentro, horrorizada por encontrá-lo manejando seu _chut gieh_. Mas pensar que ele honestamente podia estar muito interessado em suas armas...

Rin havia começado a colecionar armas chinesas desde a época em que havia trazido Kaede para o castelo. Até onde as pessoas sabiam, essas armas eram obras de arte e Rin gostava de pendurá-las nas paredes, em parte porque isso apaziguava Lorde Tourhu, que nunca havia entendido sua aversão aos combates. Esse era o conto que ela havia contado a todos. Nem sequer suas irmãs suspeitavam que Rin realmente soubesse usar essas armas.

O fato que Sesshoumaru parecesse interessado nelas a aliviava e lhe encantava. Será que podia ter a esperança de que ele partilhasse a mesma fascinação que ela por esse tipo coisas? Talvez ela pudesse lhe ensinar a usá-las?

Então Kaede havia interrompido, afirmando que as armas eram dela, e Rin subitamente percebeu a verdade de sua situação. Ela dificilmente poderia admitir que possuía uma coleção macabra de armas chinesas sozinha. Como ela poderia explicar que a donzela dócil pela qual Sesshoumaru havia se apaixonado era uma impostora? Como lhe dizer que ela não era submissa nem moderada? Como explicar-lhe que ela podia pegar esse _kwan do e_ matar um homem com um só golpe?

Não que ela o fizesse, é claro. Uma das bases da filosofia de guerra chinesa era que a violência era sempre o último recurso. A força mortal e a habilidade letal eram o mais importante, mas a opção preferível era não ter que usar nenhuma das duas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Kaede exigiu, imperiosamente cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito.

Rin também desejava saber. Mas sua curiosidade foi atenuada pela piedade. Sesshoumaru estava tentando desesperadamente se adaptar e pertencer a Higurashi, e obviamente estava incomodo com o que havia feito. Não havia necessidade de fazê-lo se sentir mais desconfortável.

— Eu lhe pedi que me encontrasse aqui. — Mentiu Rin.

Havia uma centelha de surpresa nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas ele foi rápido em perceber seu estratagema.

— Sim.

Kaede estreitou seus olhos.

— Realmente? Em seu dormitório?

Rin se encolheu de ombros.

— Não queria descer para o campo de treinamento. — Ela enrugou o nariz. – É um lugar empoeirado.

— Oh, sim. — Sesshoumaru concordou. — Não podia permitir que ela sujasse suas saias tão bonitas.

— Hum. — Kaede poderia ver que Rin não estava usando saias bonitas. Na verdade, era somente uma túnica marrom de trabalho. — E para que vocês tinham que se encontrar?

— Eh... — Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, estava perdido.

— Sesshoumaru e eu... — disse ela, cruzando o quarto para pega-lo pela mão — Vamos andar a cavalo.

De relance, ela viu a boca de Sesshoumaru se contrair. Rin rezou para ele não rir, já que se o fizesse, ela também o faria então a mentira seria descoberta.

Kaede olhou de um para o outro, claramente descontente, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Embora fosse à _xiansheng_ de Rin quando elas treinavam, ela não era seu mestre. E na verdade, na frente de Sesshoumaru, ele não era mais que um criado. Ele não poderia ditar onde Rin podia ou não podia ir.

Kaede levantou seu queijo de um modo convencido e disse.

— Mas, e o médico, minha lady? Não prometeste acompanhar-lo ao monastério hoje?

Por Deus! Ela havia se esquecido. Se havia oferecido para ajudar a tratar de um monge enfermo. Essa era a razão pela qual havia cancelado a cavalgada primeiramente. E também era por isso que havia voltado para seu dormitório, para pegar uma capa e alguns de seus próprios medicamentos.

Mas em vez de aceitar a derrota, pensando rapidamente, Rin dirigiu a Kaede seu sorriso mais doce.

— Oh, querida Kaede, você poderia fazer isso por mim? Ir em meu lugar? Seria tão gentil. Eu ficaria tão agradecida. — Ela se virou para perguntar a Sesshoumaru. — Kaede não é a criada mais maravilhosa?

— Absolutamente maravilhosa. — Sesshoumaru concordou.

A testa franzida de Kaede aprofundou, e seus olhos se escureceram de fúria. Ele não podia dar ordens a Rin nesse momento e ou recusar seu pedido, mas poderia fazer sua vida muito miserável quando treinassem ao amanhecer. Rin quase podia o ver inventando exercícios horrendos para ela.

Ainda assim, valia à pena salvar o orgulho de Sesshoumaru. Além disso, se delegasse mais funções mais demoradas para Kaede, Rin teria mais tempo para passar com seu pretendente.

— Seria melhor você se apressar, então. — Rin apressou o criado, pegando dois frascos da mesa e dando-os para Kaede. — Aqui estão os medicamentos. O monastério pode ficar com eles. Comprarei mais amanhã na feira.

Quando ela colocou os frascos perto das mãos de Kaede, ele agarrou o pulso dela com um beliscão sutil, mas afiado, e lhe cravou um olhar tão afiado como o _shuriken_ que estava pendurado na parede.

Rin se negou a gritar ou a vacilar. Ela entendia que Kaede estava lhe comunicando sua intensa desaprovação. Mas os dois sabiam jogar esse jogo.

Rin pegou sua outra mão, aparentemente pressionando os frascos em sua palma dele, mas ao invés disso, ela agarrou a carne entre o polegar e o dedo indicador e cravou suas unhas curtas e apertou.

Durante um longo minuto, os dois se encararam impassíveis, nenhum deles admitindo dor ou derrota.

— Dê ao padre meus melhores votos. — Disse Rin com um sorriso tenso.

— Aproveite seu passeio. — respondeu Kaede, devolvendo o sorriso.

— Diga ao irmão Thomas que rezarei por sua recuperação.

— Tenha cuidado que a terra está escorregadia.

— Não esqueça sua capa.

— Não se atrase para o jantar.

Foi Sesshoumaru que terminou essa troca de amabilidades.

— Irei procurar um carpinteiro para que repare tua cama.

Rin soltou Kaede e se virou.

— Não será necessário. — Então, com seu sorriso cálido, ela atravessou o quarto para abrir a porta para Kaede, lançando-lhe uma enganosa despedida carinhosa. — Tenha uma boa viagem, Kaede.

Quando Kaede passou ao lado dela, Rin sentiu a raiva que emanava dele, quase como o calor proveniente de uma forja. Quando ele passou pela porta, se virou para ter a última palavra, provavelmente uma reprimenda por estar a sós com um homem em seu dormitório. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Rin fechou a porta na cara dele. Girando sobre si mesma, ela se apoiou com as costas contra a porta fechada e ofereceu a Sesshoumaru um sorriso vagaroso.

Sesshoumaru estalou sua língua.

— Que dupla de mentirosos nós somos!

— Mentirosos? Não sei do que você está falando. — Sentindo-se bastante segura de si mesma, tendo desafiado Kaede e ganhado, Rin caminhou até Sesshoumaru e timidamente deslizou seus dedos por sua túnica. — Parece que finalmente tenho tempo para um passeio.

— Realmente? — A voz de Sesshoumaru estava rouca de desejo e não houve dúvida quando seus olhares se encontraram que tipo de passeio eles pretendiam.

Rin sorriu com a forma como os seus olhos brilharam escuros e convidativos e cheio de carinho, e de repente ela soube que havia tomado a decisão certa.

Tinha que perder a virgindade algum dia. E não havia outro homem a quem ela preferisse entregá-la a não ser Sesshoumaru.

Ele pegou seus dedos, os levantou até seus lábios, e lambeu sugestivamente seus nódulos que enviou um arrepio através de cada nervo em seu corpo.

— Seu cavalo está pronto e a espera, minha lady.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	17. Capítulo 17

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 17**

Sesshoumaru decidiu que ele devia ser o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Rin era um presente de Deus, uma mulher capaz de mentir por ele e com ele.

Nesse momento, não queria nada mais. Não lhe importava que eles tivessem brincado nos estábulos uma hora atrás. Tampouco lhe preocupava que ela o estivesse distraindo de sua missão. E até tinha perdido o interesse nas armas exóticas de Kaede.

A tentação de se deitar sobre uma cama com sua amada à luz do dia, e unir-se com ela em corpo, coração, e alma, era impossível de resistir.

De alguma maneira eles conseguiram fazê-lo na cama, apesar das carícias impacientes, dos beijos ofegantes e dos puxões frenéticos em sua túnica. Sesshoumaru estava determinado a ser suave e cuidadoso com ela, sem importar quão insistente fosse à necessidade sexual dela. Podia ser um guerreiro selvagem em seu trabalho, mas também era capaz de ser um homem de grande ternura, especialmente quando fazia amor com a mulher que pretendia tornar sua noiva.

Mas era uma tarefa difícil, em toda a parte que ela o tocou, ela deixou um desejo ardente como uma marca na sua pele, e em cada fibra do seu corpo, ele desejava mergulhar nessa chama.

Mas ele usou a máxima contenção, recusando-se a deixar que ela o apressasse, sem importar que seus dedos puxassem sua roupa, sem importa quantos beijos ela colocasse em seu corpo. Naturalmente, a sua retirada só a acariciou ainda mais. Logo ela lançou sua perna possessivamente sobre ele e estava tentando montar em cima dele.

— Ah, minha lady. — Gemeu ele, rindo entre dentes tristemente — Se começar o galope, o passeio terminará antes que tenha começado.

Os olhos dela pareciam tão opacos e castanhos como os distantes pinheiros quando ela disse.

— Talvez tenhamos mais de um passeio.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— Oh, é mesmo? Você é uma mulher ambiciosa.

Em outra oportunidade deixaria que ela o montasse, orientando-o conforme a sua vontade. Em outra oportunidade ele permitiria que ela o motivasse e o controlasse, dando a ela o controle total. Mas na primeira vez dela, ele tinha que tomar o controle da situação.

— Deixe que eu cavalgue você, minha pequena égua selvagem. — Ele a lisonjeou. — Lhe prometo que seu dia chegará.

Rin franziu o cenho, descontente por ter que desmontar, mas não ficou descontente por muito tempo. Quando ele lhe soltou a túnica arrastando-a para baixo com os dentes para sugar seus suculentos seios, ela suspirou de satisfação. Quando ele lhe arrancou seus sapatos, depois lhe subiu as saias para lentamente abaixar as meias, ela gemeu de prazer.

— Quero ver tudo de você — sussurrou ele — Em plena luz do dia.

Rin não era uma moça tímida em relação a seu corpo e enquanto o traço parecia uma contradição com sua natureza submissa, Sesshoumaru estava agradecido por essa audácia. Ela parecia uma borboleta, retorcendo-se com impaciência dentro de seu casulo, surgindo nua e formosa. A imagem dela recostada descaradamente sobre a colcha, com a pele da cor de um doce creme à luz do sol, o cabelo caindo em desordem sobre a cama, os seios dela, pequenos e perfeitos e convidativos, o deixou sem fôlego.

Durante um momento Sesshoumaru não pôde afastar o olhar dela, absorvendo cada detalhe de seu corpo encantador, os delicados ossos abaixo de sua garganta, o vão liso de seu ventre, a curva suave de seu quadril, o triângulo de cachos castanhos na junção de suas coxas.

Então seu olhar captou uma ferida recém cicatrizada com um hematoma escuro em um de seus joelhos. O choque tirou o ar de seus pulmões. Durante um momento, Sesshoumaru só pôde contemplar essa marca condenatória enquanto idéias espantosas percorriam sua mente.

Não. Não podia ser. Rin não podia ser A Sombra. A ferida era somente uma coincidência, nada mais.

Sesshoumaru passou a ponta de um dedo sobre a cicatriz da ferida.

— Como você se machucou, meu amor?

Ela, por reflexo, tirou o joelho para trás.

— Isto? Não é nada. Só uma velha contusão.

Ele agarrou seu tornozelo, endireitando o joelho suavemente, mas insistentemente, para estudar seu joelho.

— É muito mais que uma contusão, eu diria.

— Escorreguei. Na escada.

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Seu olhar era direto e inocente. Certamente Rin dizia a verdade.

Depois ele enrugou a testa, e ela se mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Você me acha feia. — Murmurou ela.

Sesshoumaru piscou assustado.

— Feia? — Era isso o que ela pensava? Nada podia estar mais longe da verdade. — Oh, minha lady, eu a acho linda, sem comparação. Com cada arranhão, com cada corte, com cada contusão. — Para demonstrar isso, ele colocou um beijo leve sobre seu joelho. - Todas elas são parte de você.

Jesus! Poderia alguma vez ter imaginado uma moça tão sensível oferecendo-se tão docemente a um mercenário endurecido?

Rin se ruborizou lindamente enquanto murmurava uma maldição silenciosa. Merda! Como podia ter sido tão descuidada?

A ferida no joelho era só uma das inumeráveis feridas menores que indevidamente ela sofria nos treinamentos toda semana. Mas lhe custaria explicar isso a Sesshoumaru.

Um dia. Um dia lhe confessaria que as armas lhe pertenciam. Um dia admitiria que ela era mestre nas artes marciais chinesas. Mas agora não. Não enquanto ele a olhasse como se fosse era a flor frágil mais preciosa.

Por sorte, Sesshoumaru pareceu acreditar na desculpa da escada. Era uma desculpa fraca, mas... Considerando o fato que estava nua diante de um homem que tinha conhecido há menos de uma semana, o sangue dela ardendo de desejo, e o fato que estivesse pronta para lhe entregar a coisa mais pura e íntima que tinha para oferecer, era um milagre que tivesse podido inventar uma desculpa.

Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru não tinha terminado de examinar suas cicatrizes.

Ele descobriu uma em sua coxa, uma navalhada que havia recebido depois de golpear Kaede há dois anos.

— E esta? — Ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou. Por que ele não voltava a seduzi-la? Esse era um passatempo muito mais entretido que catalogar feridas e cicatrizes.

— Com uma faca de cozinha. — Mentiu ela.

Ele a beijou ali também, e Rin tremeu quando seus cachos exuberantes suavemente roçaram suas coxas.

— E aqui? — Ele tocou a cicatriz na alto outra coxa onde ela não havia conseguido bloquear e havia sido golpeada pelo _Fu Pa._

Era mentalmente desafiante seguir criando novas mentiras.

— Uma... Uma vaca.

— Uma vaca?

— O chifre de uma vaca. ... Ela não gostou do modo que eu a ordenhava.

Era uma explicação ridícula, Rin sabia, mas seu pensamento racional se desvanecia. E o fato de que Sesshoumaru se movesse mais e mais pra cima em sua coxa, em direção ao local onde ela mais desejava sentir a sua língua quente e sua faminta boca, com seus beijos lhe impediu de avaliar se o que dizia tinha algum sentido.

Sesshoumaru deslizou o polegar sobre uma contusão que percorria o interior de sua coxa.

— E o que aconteceu aqui?

— Eu... Eu... — Ela tinha recebido um forte pontapé que ela não havia conseguido se desviar a tempo. — Não consigo me lembrar.

Ele deslizou a ponta de sua língua sobre esse local.

— Não consegue se lembrar?

— Kaede diz que sou... Desajeitada. Provavelmente... Entrei correndo e me choquei com uma mesa.

Ele lambeu suavemente a contusão. Depois sua boca seguiu a curva de sua pélvis até a extremidade dos cachos que vigiavam sua feminilidade.

— Sabe que... — murmurou ele — Que no ato posso... Te infligir uma ferida, não é mesmo?

Rin quase não tinha medo. A arma contida em suas calças não era afiada. Nada do que ele pudesse lhe fazer poderia lhe doer tanto como o golpe de um _shuriken_ ou uma navalhada de um _foa huen_. De fato, ela tinha vontade de ser empalado por sua firme e aveludada arma. Por que Sesshoumaru a atormentava com esse discurso?

Uma vez, duas vezes, ele moveu sua cabeça para baixo, separou seus lábios inferiores, e deixou escorregar sua língua entre eles, tomando o botão quente ardendo de desejo, fazendo que ela se sentisse como uma flor desabrochando.

Então, quando a impaciência quase a obrigou a se agarrar a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para obrigá-lo a devorá-la totalmente, ele se afastou dela, com a conseqüente frustração.

Enquanto Rin ofegava sua necessidade frustrada, Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama para tirar a túnica. Sufocando um gemido de consternação, ela observou os elementos de proteção que Sesshoumaru usava. Maldição! Ia levar uma eternidade para ele se despir. Certamente Sesshoumaru não pensava fazê-la esperar tanto tempo.

— Venha para mim agora. — Ela lhe ofereceu sua voz rouca e exigente.

Ele lhe sorriu maliciosamente, lhe mostrando uma de suas adoráveis covinhas.

— Paciência, minha querida.

Por que este canalha a fazia e esperar? Era claro pelo brilho latente em seus olhos que ele queria isso tanto como ela. Rin tinha intenção de acelerar sua demora imediatamente. Quando ele começou a tirar a cota de malha, ela se estendeu por debaixo dele para pressionar sua palma possessivamente contra sua ereção.

Sesshoumaru gemeu, e o som lhe causou uma sensação de poder. Agora ela o faria se dobrar à sua vontade.

Para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru resistiu à tentativa dela, e suavemente, mas firmemente, afastou sua mão, embora sua voz soasse instável.

— Por Deus! — Gemeu ele. — Permita ao menos que eu me dispa, minha lady.

Ela franziu o cenho. Não lhe importava. Ela faria amor com ele de armadura completa e montada sobre um cavalo se isso acelerasse a realização de seu prazer.

Enquanto Rin esperava com impaciência mal dissimulada, Sesshoumaru tirou a cota de malha, em seguida os protetores acolchoado que usava por debaixo. Minuciosamente desamarrou os protetores, depois desabotoou o cinturão deixando-o cair ao chão. Finalmente, tirou a camisa de linho e as calças, até que esteve de pé diante dela, nu como um bebê recém-nascido.

Se Rin havia pensado que o tinha desejado antes, isso não era nada comparado com o que sentia agora enquanto contemplava seu corpo glorioso banhado com a luz dourada do sol.

Por Deus! Ele era magnífico. Seus ombros eram largos e bem marcados, seus braços, musculosos e suas mãos grandes. O tórax dele deveria ter parecido ameaçador em sua amplitude e força. Ela ainda se achou ansiando se aconchegar no refúgio firme, contudo dócil do abraço dele. Seu estômago plano levemente coberto de pelo, e o cabelo brilhava no sol de tarde. Seus quadris eram magros, bem como a curva de sua nádega que fez que ela desejasse deslizar a mão ao longo de seu declive. Rin deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelos pilares fortes de suas pernas, as coxas poderosas, as panturrilhas marcadas. Doce Virgem Maria! Até seus pés eram formosos.

Mas nada comparado ao escuro mistério do bastão que se sobressaía orgulhosamente de seu ninho de enganosos cachos macios, e foi lá que o olhar dela se cravou.

— Minha lady — disse ele, com um sorriso desenhando-se em seus lábios — Acredito que está me violando com seus olhos.

Ela arqueou um lado de sua boca.

— Isso é tudo o que me permitirá fazer, pelo que parece.

— Está preparada para mim?

Era uma pergunta absurda. Sua boca havia se secado de sede por ele, e seu coração tremulava freneticamente contra suas costelas.

— Você sabe que sim. — Sussurrou ela.

— Não quero te machucar, meu amor. — Disse ele, aproximando-se, estendendo a mão para pegar seu tornozelo e deslizando sua mão lentamente para cima. — Me prometa que deixará que eu tome as rédeas da situação desta vez.

Rin fechou seus olhos com felicidade e assentiu com a cabeça, disposta a lhe prometer qualquer coisa se ele continuasse a acariciando-a assim.

Sesshoumaru tragou em seco. Apesar de suas palavras atenciosas, o lobo que tinha dentro de si tinha muita vontade de dar a Rin o que ela acreditava que desejava, deixar as precauções de lado, mergulhar dentro de seu corpo delicioso e afundar na suavidade de boas-vindas dela.

Quando ele se esticou ao seu lado sobre a cama, embora eles não se tocassem, ele sentiu um calor fluindo entre seus corpos nus como fogo líquido.

Embora ele tivesse se deitado com filhas da nobreza, criadas, camponesas, esposas de hospedeiros, vadias descaradas, e damas curiosas, nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes, e tampouco havia se deitado com uma mulher que lhe importasse tanto. Não queria cometer um só erro.

Enredou seus dedos em seu cabelo e a empurrou o suficiente para beijá-la. Mas essa moça maliciosa não se contentaria com um simples beijo. Ela lançou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se instalou em seu abraço.

Quando o tocou, um delicioso calor se propagou, e quando ela apertou as suaves almofadas de seus seios contra ele, era como se a carne deles se derretesse, os fundindo. Era uma sensação de felicidade absoluta, uma na qual ele não devia se perder se ele quisesse permanecer gentil.

Sesshoumaru os balançou até que rolou para colocar-se em cima dela. Podia ver pela brilhante luxúria em seus olhos que não lhe levaria muito tempo para que estivesse pronta para a penetração. Seu pulso já palpitava, e sua respiração saía agitadamente. Seus mamilos despertavam sob o roçar de seu peito. E seus lábios carnudos já estavam úmidos de ansiedade.

Ele chegou até abaixo deles, separando as orvalhadas pétalas de flor de sua mulher, para facilitar o caminho para sua passagem.

Apesar de sua promessa, Rin se agarrou aos seus ombros, empurrando seus quadris para cima, tentando apressar a invasão.

— Sim. — Ela gemeu, sua voz rouca de desejo.

— Ainda não. — Ele sussurrou.

Ele começou a acariciar lentamente seu clitóris inchado e ela se arqueou em convite.

Deus! Era um convite que ele tinha muita vontade de responder. Logo, Sesshoumaru prometeu a si mesmo, logo.

Gradualmente, aumentou a velocidade da fricção, impulsionando-a a níveis de paixão mais e mais altos, até que Rin começou a gemer pela libertação iminente.

Só então Sesshoumaru finalmente se colocou sobre ela, e a penetrou se chocando contra a barreira de sua virgindade.

Ela estava à beira do clímax quando Sesshoumaru ofegou em seu ouvido.

— Me perdoe.

No momento em que ela se estremecia com os espasmos iniciais do orgasmo, Sesshoumaru se mergulhou nela de uma só vez. Rin ficou rígida, mas nunca gritou ainda presa no meio do orgasmo.

Era uma misericórdia entrar assim e Sesshoumaru não podia ajudar mais que lamentar o rasgar de sua carne delicada. Enquanto ele tremeu de felicidade ao ser rodeado completamente por toda aquela suavidade, ele procurava permanecer quieto para permitir que seu corpo se adaptasse a essa invasão. Não era uma coisa fácil, quando cada instinto lhe dizia que investisse e se alojasse completamente dentro dessa vagem quente que o envolvia.

Finalmente, apesar de sua promessa em deixá-lo conduzir a dança do amor, foi Rin quem instintivamente iniciou a retirada lenta e a penetração subseqüente que começou o melhor sexo que Sesshoumaru havia tido em sua vida.

Nunca havia sentido tão delicado, e ao mesmo tempo, tão feroz. Rendeu-se ao ritmo de Rin, embora ela parecesse um cavaleiro principiante, ainda acostumando-se ao andar, mas determinada a sair galopando pela paisagem desconhecida.

Haveria tempo mais tarde para lhe ensinar o prazer da vida amorosa. No momento, ele se amararia seus dedos na juba dessa cavalgadura selvagem chamada luxúria e desfrutaria do passeio.

A paixão deles aumentou tão rapidamente e com tal força que o acasalamento logo começou a tomar a aparência de uma ferocidade de animal. A cama rangeu com cada embate de seus quadris, como se repetisse seus gritos selvagens. E quando eles começaram a subir juntos a última colina escarpada dessa viagem sensual, Sesshoumaru sentiu que o mundo a seu redor se desvanecia e desaparecia. Agora só estava sua sede, exigindo ser apagada, e a doce Rin, formosa mulher que poderia apagar o fogo dentro dele.

Quando a moça espontaneamente colocou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, cravando seus calcanhares em suas nádegas, os quadris dele se apertaram em reação e num momento desesperado, ele temeu que suas paixões pudessem lhe escapar que ele poderia a deixar para trás. Mas no próximo momento mágico, ela arqueou para cima, enquanto ofegando em assombro e os dois se elevaram ao cume do desejo em um só.

Em um intenso redemoinho parecia sair do corpo de Rin quando ela chegou ao auge. Seu corpo foi sacudido por tremores atroadores de liberação. Ela gritou com o êxtase completamente de desejo retribuído, enquanto o berro de Sesshoumaru ecoou a própria satisfação dela.

Ela desfaleceu, exausta e completamente vulnerável. Ela não conseguia reunir forças nem para levantar as pálpebras. E apesar da fraqueza que atingia cada um de seus músculos, ela se sentiu segura nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentiu-se protegida e amada. Sesshoumaru podia dominá-la fisicamente, submetendo-a com força superior e seu peso; mas ele, também, havia se rendido ao seu abraço.

Quando ela se deitou ofegando, os nervos dela ainda zumbindo com energia sexual foi que ela percebeu que nunca se havia sentido mais viva e mais vital. Estava em um equilíbrio perfeito de _yin _e _yang_. Não só em seu corpo, mas também de sua alma. Quando eles se uniram, ela ainda pulsava com a emoção da sua invasão. Peito pressionado contra peito e quadril contra quadril, quase parecia que eles eram um só.

— Machuquei você? — Ele ofegou contra seu ouvido.

— Não. — Tinha sido somente uma pequena fisgada, como o corte de _woo diep do_. Na verdade, fora a intrusão pouco conhecida na parte mais privada de seu corpo que a chocou mais. Nunca tinha esperado sentir-se tão... Possuída.

Ele se afastou ligeiramente, tirando seu peso de cima dela. Mas agora que Rin estava acostumada a senti-lo sobre ela, estava relutante em deixá-lo partir. Com a pouca força que restava, ela enganchou seu calcanhar sobre seu traseiro e o sustentou em cima dela.

— Fique. — Ela lhe pediu suavemente, e ele obedeceu.

Quando ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, ele a estava observando com uma expressão inexplicável. Admiração. Ou alegria. Ou surpresa. Independentemente do que fosse essa expressão a agradou, e Rin sorriu para ele.

Seu rosto lentamente se iluminou com um sorriso, e Rin elevou a mão até tocar uma de suas covinhas.

Repentinamente Sesshoumaru disse.

— Eu consegui esta em um duelo de faca com o Diabo.

— Ah, sim? — Seus lábios se moveram quando ela moveu seu dedo para a outra covinha. — E esta?

— O Diabo é muito rápido.

— E muito obcecado com a simetria, diria eu. — Mas havia uma cicatriz de verdade, um pequeno corte, ao longo de sua mandíbula. Rin a tocou com a ponta de um dedo. — E esta? - Então ela acrescentou. — Quero a verdade.

—A verdade?

— Sim.

— Eu caí de um cavalo e me bati em uma cerca.

— Você caiu de um cavalo?

— Eu tinha três anos. — Explicou ele.

Ela assentiu. Agora que ela tinha compartilhado suas cicatrizes de batalha com ele, parecia-lhe correto e justo descobrir sobre as dele. Rin levantou a cabeça e colocou um beijo sobre a cicatriz.

Acima da sobrancelha, justamente abaixo do contorno do couro cabeludo, tinha uma delgada linha branca.

— E esta?

— Um ladrão me partiu a sobrancelha.

Ela estremeceu inclinando-se para beijar a cicatriz. Em seguida ela encontrou uma longa cicatriz de um lado de seu pescoço.

— E esta?

Seus olhos se entristeceram, e ela quase lamentou ter perguntado.

— Meu... Pai.

— Seu pai?

De repente Sesshoumaru pareceu sentir-se desconfortável, e outra vez ela lamentou não ter mordido a língua. A última coisa que queria fazer era estragar o clima descontraído da situação. Mas ele lhe respondeu de qualquer maneira.

— Foi um acidente. Ele... Ele escorregou com sua espada enquanto nos treinávamos.

Ela sentiu que havia muito mais nessa história, mas o deixaria para outra vez. Esperando distraí-lo, ela acariciou com o nariz seu pescoço, e lhe plantou um beijo na cicatriz.

Se deitando novamente, ela deixou os dedos espalhados em toda a encantadora área de seu peito, procurando falhas. Não havia nenhuma. Mas no limite de seu ombro havia uma cicatriz irregular com muitos centímetros de comprimento.

— E aqui?

— Ferida de flecha.

Ela franziu o cenho. Parecia-lhe improvável. Era uma ferida de lâmina podia ser assim nodosa se fosse infringida com uma torção cruel do pulso, mas as feridas de flecha geralmente eram limpas.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru acrescentou.

— A ponta teve que ser desenterrada.

Uma onda de horror cresceu nela quando imaginou alguém escavando na carne de Sesshoumaru. Ela resmungou.

— O médico deve ter sido um açougueiro.

Ele lhe sorriu pesaroso.

— Eu era o médico.

Ela observou seus belos olhos marrons. Certamente Sesshoumaru não falava a sério. Mas quando o encarou, ele encolheu os ombros como se estivesse envergonhado.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça com espanto. Ele era um homem notável. Rin tinha orgulho de si mesma pelo limiar alto de dor que suportava, mas não podia se imaginar extraindo a ponta de uma flecha de seu próprio ombro. Com um respeito renovado, ela depositou um beijo reverente sobre a pele danificada dele.

Ele se levantou mais, elevando seus braços, permitindo a ela um acesso a seu ventre. Em sua costela mais abaixo havia uma contusão escura. Rin deslizou seu polegar sobre o lugar.

— Esta é nova.

— Ah. — Ele disse. — Essa é de minha briga com A Sombra. Não é nada.

Um sorriso secreto se desenhou nos lábios dela. Naturalmente que ele ia dizer isso. Nunca confessaria que A Sombra o havia derrotado.

Ela olhou outra vez a contusão negra. Não estava disposta a mover-se de sua posição cômoda para beijá-lo ali. Os quadris dele estavam mornos sobre ela e toda vez que ele se movia, seu cabelo espinhoso roçava de forma tentadora contra o seu sensível montículo de mulher, a excitando. Então, ela colocou um beijo na ponta de seu dedo e tocou a contusão.

Antes que ela pudesse retirar sua mão, Sesshoumaru se apoderou dela, guiando-a para baixo de seu ventre. Havia um brilho de malícia em seus olhos quando ele pressionou seus dedos contra a borda do pêlo de sua virilha onde o interior de sua coxa se encontra com o seu quadril. Ela foi surpreendida ao descobrir um pequeno sulco de uma cicatriz ali.

Rin não ouviu a complicada explicação dele sobre essa ferida, já que estava muito distraída com o que acontecia alguns centímetros mais abaixo, no lugar onde seus dois corpos se encontravam. Unidos ali, eles pareciam uma só criatura e essa imagem a excitou. Os músculos dela se enrijeceram ao redor dele à medida que ela começou, inacreditavelmente, desejá-lo uma vez mais.

Ignorando seu tagarelar, Rin moveu corajosamente sua mão para o ponto onde eles estavam unidos, tocando a carne aveludada de seu membro e suas próprias dobras femininas. Sesshoumaru tremeu uma vez com esse contato, e ela o sentiu se mover no seu interior.

— Minha lady, você está tentando — sussurrou ele — Empreender outro passeio.

— Hum. Desta vez, eu controlarei as rédeas.

E ela o fez. Ela rolou por cima dele e se montou escarranchado sobre ele, devagar ao princípio, elevando-se languidamente e deixando cair prazenteiramente na sela dos seus quadris, se deliciando com os movimentos de sua carne dentro de si. Mas o passeio lento logo se converteu em um galope. Os movimentos ansiosos dela empurraram seus seios e enroscaram o cabelo dela quando ela arremessou a cabeça dela em êxtase.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam fortemente fechados, sua mandíbula apertada, sua testa adornada com gotas de suor. Parecia sofrer uma agonia de prazer.

Assistir seu belo, torturado rosto aumentou a intensidade de suas paixões, e muito em breve, ela encontrou andando em direção a borda do precipício, pulando para o abismo profundo de libertação.

Ele a seguiu, enrugando sua testa como se estivesse em angústia, enquanto todo músculo se apertava com poder surpreendente. Quando ele encontrou o próprio clímax, ele gritou como um homem ferido, enquanto bombeava profundamente no útero dela que ainda estava contraído. Exausto, ele relaxou embaixo dela, enquanto tremendo como um cavalo cansado depois de um dia de viagem.

O coração dela inchou então, tanto pela embriagadora emoção de controlar o galope selvagem do desejo deles e pelo afeto que ela sentiu quando olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele estava deitado quieto agora, como um náufrago sem energia levado para a costa. No entanto não havia nenhuma dúvida de sua controlada força. Um momento atrás, ele tinha se enfurecido como um temporal. Mas agora ele parecia tão vulnerável quanto uma criança.

Esmagada por uma avalanche de ternura e cansada do ato sexual, ela se afundou no seu peito, descansando a cabeça no vão do seu ombro, e fechou seus olhos.

Os braços dele a envolveram. O som dos batimentos de seu coração, a saciedade completa, e o calor da luz solar que entrava pela janela se combinaram para fazer uma canção de ninar que a levou à deriva de um esquecimento agradável. Ali Rin sonhou com beijos molhados, com olhos marrons brilhantes e em se casar com sir Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que já não tinha ossos em seu corpo. Ele tinha certeza que Rin havia derretido cada um. Nunca havia sentido uma alegria tão feroz, tal como uma conclusão absoluta. Por Deus! Era como se tivesse sido um rapaz virgem até esse momento.

Rin o havia levado a um lugar no qual ele nunca tinha estado antes, a um porto seguro de amor e aceitação. E ele não queria se afastar desse porto. Na verdade, fazer amor com ela tinha sido tão perfeito que ele não queria se deitar com nenhuma outra mulher pelo resto de sua vida.

Era uma realidade surpreendente, embora ele a soubesse há vários dias, e se ela estivesse disposta, e se a família dela o aceitasse, tinha intenção de formalizar a relação com Rin. Nunca teria podido aceitar o presente de sua virgindade se fosse de outro modo. Nesses dias tinha chegado a apreciar a exuberante paisagem de Higurashi, a apreciar as pessoas do castelo e os magníficos combates. Mas seu amor por Lady Rin excedia todo o resto.

Ele embalou a donzela adorável contra seu ombro enquanto ela cochilava. O som de sua respiração lenta era tão reconfortante, como o suave tamborilar da chuva sobre a ardósia, e seu hálito esquentava o lugar mais íntimo de seu coração. Sesshoumaru apoiou seu queixo em cima de sua cabeça e preguiçosamente esfregou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre seus dedos, enquanto se maravilhava com a textura sedosa.

Rin era uma mulher extraordinária. Na superfície, ela parecia tão frágil como uma rosa. Mas quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais se dava conta que essa frágil flor tinha um caule de aço.

Talvez outros homens se sentissem repelidos por tal donzela. Eles preferiam as esposas dóceis, suaves, e submissas. Mas Sesshoumaru admirava as mulheres com força, perspicácia, coragem e convicção. Embora ele ainda estivesse começando a conhecer a superfície do caráter de Rin, e embora ela parecesse esforçar-se para esconder sua natureza valente e independente, ele sabia que ela era esse tipo de mulher.

Ele via isso no brilho malicioso de seus olhos inocentes, ouvia-o em suas mentiras inteligentes que pronunciava sem piscar, sentia-o em seu desenvolvimento sexual apaixonado.

Rin era uma mulher singular. Talvez, Sesshoumaru se atreveu a ter esperança, ela é tão pouco convencional que aceitaria sua condição de bastardo e lhe perdoaria seus pecados passados de mercenário. A metade de seu sangue era nobre, afinal. Seu pai podia ser um monstro bêbado, mas era um Lorde. E quanto à profissão, ele a deixaria de boa vontade em troca de um lugar no exército de Higurashi.

Talvez ele pudesse provar ser digno do amor de Rin. A donzela preciosa suspirava em sonhos, e sua mão se fechava sobre seu peito como se reclamasse a posse dele. Sesshoumaru não se opunha a isso. Por nada. Não havia outra coisa que ele quisesse mais que pertencer a Rin de Higurashi.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	18. Capítulo 18

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 18**

Rin estava acostumada a fazer a seu modo. Não importando quão submissa ela parecesse, podia manipular a seu jeito quase qualquer coisa. Assim, enquanto ela imitava as posturas de _tai chi chuan_ de Kaede ao amanhecer, sua mente estava a milhares de milhas de distância, refletindo sobre os métodos que poderia usar para que sir Sesshoumaru pedisse sua mão.

Tinha que ser logo. Rin não era uma ingênua. Sabia que havia uma pequena possibilidade de que ele tivesse plantado um bebê em seu ventre no dia anterior. Na verdade, a idéia de que já poderia estar levando um filho dele curiosamente a agradava.

— Não sorria. — Murmurou Kaede sobre seu ombro. Como o velho criado podia dizer que ela estava sorrindo, Rin não sabia. Talvez ele tivesse olhos na nuca.

Rin tentou obedecer, mas tudo no que poderia pensar era a intensidade do amor que tinha sentido com Sesshoumaru no dia anterior e no prazer que derretia seu coração enquanto descansava em seus braços depois. Nunca quereria perder essa felicidade.

Kaede se moveu devagar para a direita, e Rin copiou o movimento, embora suas pernas tremessem com o esforço, ainda estava cansada pelo sexo do dia anterior.

Ela não podia contar a ninguém sobre o que tinha feito, obviamente. Nem para suas irmãs. Ou para Kaede. Especialmente Kaede. Ela iria chamá-la de negligente e irresponsável por entregar sua virgindade a um homem que ainda não estava casado com ela.

Mas Rin tinha intenção de remediar isso. Muito em breve.

Kaede abriu seu braço direito em um amplo arco. Ela o imitou. Ao menos, Rin pensava estar imitando-o. Mas quando o criado virou sua cabeça, e lhe grunhiu

— Preste atenção! — Ela se deu conta que estava usando o braço oposto.

Kaede franziu o cenho com desgosto.

— Não é digna de seu mestre hoje.

Rin respirou profundamente. Kaede tinha razão. Não estava concentrava.

— Sinto muito, xiansheng.

— Terminamos. — Ele disse com decisão solene.

— Sim, xiansheng. — Rin procurou reagir, se desculpar, reparar de alguma maneira o insulto. Mas era inútil argumentar uma vez que Kaede havia feito o decreto.

O fato que ele tivesse interrompido os exercícios repentinamente era um sério castigo para Rin. Desde o primeiro momento que o havia trazido para casa, Kaede lhe havia explicado que sua vida a partir daquele dia em diante seria dedicado a ela, e que ele a treinaria nas antigas e sagradas formas de seu povo. Kaede a tinha feito compreender que um presente muito valioso que ele lhe dava, pois se tratava de um conhecimento secreto que poucos privilegiados podiam aprender. Era uma grande afronta para Kaede que Rin não prestasse a completa atenção a seus ensinamentos.

Talvez ele a perdoasse amanhã, mas por agora estava claro que Kaede havia acabado com ela. Ele arrancou seu traje de criado do gancho na parede e sacudiu as saias com um forte ruído antes de vesti-los em cima de seu traje feito de linho.

Rin se curvou respeitosamente diante de seu mestre, depois se sentou na cama, deixando que a culpa se filtrasse em seus ossos.

— A Noite vai engolir a Sombra muito em breve. — Disse Kaede, tão suavemente que Rin quase não o escutou.

— O que?

— Deve estar preparada.

— O que você quer dizer?

Mas por despeito ou para ser enigmático, Kaede aparentemente não tinha intenção de explicar sua observação crítica. Com uma expressão grave que causou um calafrio a Rin, ela se virou e deixou o dormitório.

Rin tentou se animar com o fato que Sesshoumaru a levaria à feira hoje. Quando colocou sua túnica vermelho rosa favorita e escolheu uma fita que combinasse para seu cabelo, não pôde menos que sorrir quando pensou na imagem de Sesshoumaru outra vez. Somente havia passado meio-dia desde que tinha contemplado aquelas adoráveis covinhas, desde que tinha visto aqueles olhos cintilantes, e que tinha beijado aquela boca tentadora? Parecia uma eternidade.

Rin se apressou a colocar seus sapatos de couro e fez girar a capa ao redor de seus ombros, então com impaciência desceu a escada, incapaz de reprimir o sorriso que adornava seu rosto.

***

Quando Sesshoumaru levantou o olhar de seu café da manhã para ver a delicada pétala rosa que descia pelas escadas do grande salão, quase se engasgou com uma bolacha de aveia. Anjos do céu! Rin era mais linda do que se lembrava, mesmo usando roupas. Como seria vê-la descendo as escadas para saudá-lo todas as manhãs de sua vida?

Não, Sesshoumaru se corrigiu, sorrindo astutamente, se Rin consentisse em ser sua esposa, ele pensava em mantê-la na cama até muito tarde todos os dias.

— Bom dia! — Ela gritou com um sorriso brilhante.

Como um cachorro que balança o rabo quando seu amo entra em um quarto, o membro de Sesshoumaru despertou imediatamente, instintivamente respondendo a sua presença. Supôs que era algo muito lamentável ser tão facilmente manipulado, mas não se preocupou muito. Ele de boa vontade seria escravo de Rin.

É claro, ele nunca deixaria que ela soubesse o poder que exercia sobre ele.

Sesshoumaru engoliu a bolacha de aveia, e galantemente se curvou em uma reverência, seus olhos demonstrando uma fingida indiferença.

— Minha lady, o que a faz descer tão cedo? E por que está tão elegantemente vestida? Está planejando limpar os estábulos hoje?

Rin estreitou seus olhos com maldade e lhe deu um empurrão reprovador no meio de seu tórax. Para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru se viu empurrado vários centímetros para trás. Essa moça pequena era mais poderosa do que parecia.

Ele sorriu enquanto massageava o local.

— Espero que tenha trazido muitas moedas. — Burlou-se ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— O suficiente para comprar a lua e as estrelas.

Rin levantou a cabeça para ele.

— E o sol?

— O sol? — Sesshoumaru fingiu considerar a idéia, depois franziu o cenho. — Eu não acho que uma moça como você deva brincar com fogo.

Ela se aproximou e murmurou.

— Mas eu gosto de brincar com fogo. — Ela abaixou seu olhar intencionalmente para o vulto que se inchava rapidamente na virilha masculina.

— Ah, sim, minha garota má. — Sussurrou ele. — Certamente que você gosta.

— Onde estão minhas irmãs? — Rin resmungou, lançando um olhar ao redor do salão.

Ele levantou o canto de sua boca.

— No campo de treinamento.

— Então me beije. — Pediu ela.

No momento mais inoportuno, Sesshoumaru espiou por cima da cabeça de Rin, e viu na entrada da despensa a criada diabólica fulminando-o com o olhar. Em vez do beijo ardente que queria lhe dar, Sesshoumaru se inclinou para frente e colocou um beijo breve e casto sobre a testa de Rin.

Rin franziu o cenho, obviamente decepcionada.

— Kaede! — Ele falou em voz alta, dando à criada carrancuda um aceno alegre. — Bom dia!

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram com surpresa, e ela prudentemente se afastou um passo dele.

Kaede ainda o fulminava com o olhar, mas Sesshoumaru ignorou seu jeito irritável e falou calidamente com ela.

— Você virá conosco à feira?

Uma consternação passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Rin, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que era um convite inofensivo. Sesshoumaru tinha proclamado há somente dois dias atrás que as feiras eram feitas para _zhi, _crianças.

Kaede lhe enviou um imerecido olhar gélido e se aproximou, por um instante, Sesshoumaru desejou saber se a velha carrancuda tinha intenção de lhe cravar dois dedos nos olhos ou se ia amaldiçoá-lo em sua língua por emitir um convite tão audacioso.

Mas no último momento, Kaede pegou o braço de Rin.

— Se assegure de voltar antes do jantar.

— É claro. — Rin respondeu.

Kaede não a soltou. A criada puxou Rin ainda mais perto dela, e lhe disse claramente.

— A Noite virá muito em breve. Muito em breve.

Alguma comunicação secreta deve ter passado entre as duas no momento seguinte, porque Rin solenemente acenou com a cabeça, então murmurou.

— Estarei alerta.

Sua resposta aparentemente satisfez Kaede, já que sem outra palavra, a criada se afastou tão rapidamente e tão silenciosamente como tinha chegado.

Sesshoumaru teria preferido continuar do ponto onde ele havia haviam parado, com Rin lhe pedindo um beijo e sua virilha despertando seu desejo. Mas se eles fizessem isso, um beijo conduziria a outro, os beijos conduziriam às carícias, as carícias os conduziria até o quarto de Rin, e nunca transporiam as portas dianteiras da fortaleza.

Sesshoumaru tinha prometido levá-la à feira. Também havia lhe prometido um símbolo de amor.

Muito tarde na noite anterior, depois de muita reflexão e consideração, ele tinha decidido qual seria esse símbolo. E agora que havia decidido, estava ansioso por chegar à feira para encontrar o artesão apropriado de quem poderia comprar esse tesouro.

Sesshoumaru lhe ofereceu seu braço.

— Vamos, minha lady?

Ela enlaçou seu braço no seu e sorriu alegremente. O que se seguiu foi o dia mais agradável que Sesshoumaru havia passado em uma feira.

Rin sempre tinha amado as feiras, mas essa era a primeira vez que ela tinha ido a uma com um pretendente e sem uma dama de companhia. Passear se esquivando das tortuosas filas de pessoas, de braço dado com um homem que ela adorava era uma experiência completamente nova.

Naturalmente ela levava uma lista de coisas para comprar: velas para o castelo, vasilhas de terracota, remédios para substituir aqueles que ela havia dado ao monastério, canela da Birmânia e pimenta da Índia. Mas por uma vez, com Sesshoumaru a cutucando, ela vadiava entre as barracas que vendiam artigos mais frívolos.

Ela examinou uma mesa cheia de broches prateados para capas, trabalhados em formas de dragões, cervos, leões e javalis selvagens. Outra barraca apresentava uma série de fitas de cabelo em todas as cores do arco íris. Uma mulher da Normandia oferecia cheirosos frascos de lavanda e rosas. Em outra barraca, um artesão de couro vendia suave bolsa de todas as formas e tamanhos, fechadas com botões feitos do chifre de vaca. E outro comerciante oferecia frascos que continham um fino pó, que ele proclamava que era terra do túmulo de Cristo.

Passeando pelas barracas dos armeiros, Sesshoumaru se deteve para contemplar uma coleção de lâminas de aço de Toledo, mas decidiu que o comerciante estava cobrando demais por suas mercadorias.

— Seria mais barato — ele murmurou para Rin — Pagar uma passagem para a Espanha e comprar uma arma lá.

Em outra barraca, ele encontrou punhais com um preço razoável, mas de qualidade inferior, algo que só um comprador experiente reconheceria.

Ele se interessou por uma lâmina bonita em uma terceira loja, até que o vendedor lhe disse que se tratava da verdadeira espada do Rei Artur, momento no qual ele guiou Rin para fora com toda a pressa, fazendo uma careta de descrença.

A admiração de Rin por ele aumentava a cada uma de suas transações. Sesshoumaru podia não ser capaz de ler, mas tinha uma mente aguçada quando se relacionava ao comércio. Sesshoumaru podia não ser um cavalheiro tão rico como um Lorde, mas ela podia ter certeza que ele jamais esbanjaria seu dote. Era um pensamento confortante.

Eles quase tinham chegado o fim das barracas dos armeiros quando os olhos de Rin se iluminaram ao ver uma coleção variada de armas de todo mundo. Havia sabres curvos, espadas romanas curtas, um par de adagas Vikings e um grande machado de guerra saxão. Mas o que lhe cortou a respiração foi à arma apoiada contra o poste em um canto da tenda. Era uma perfeita _shang chi. U_ma dupla _alabarda_ chinesa. O longo cabo negro tinha um dragão vermelho pintado cuja cauda se estendia em espiral ao longo de todo seu comprimento, terminando com uma borla vermelha que pendia na ponta. As lâminas de gêmeas pareciam asas de uma borboleta prateada.

Esquecendo-se completamente de Sesshoumaru, ela estendeu a mão para tocar essa bela arma, pesando-a em uma mão. A arte era soberba, o equilíbrio era incrível, e alguém tinha afiado muito bem as lâminas, pois quando ela passou o polegar em uma das extremidades, ela cortou a primeira camada de pele. Era raro achar um pedaço de tal qualidade excepcional e o pulso dela se acelerou ante a idéia de adquiri-la.

— Quanto custa isso? — Ela perguntou, tentando não parecer muito interessada.

O comerciante piscou horrorizado, depois olhou para Sesshoumaru com receio.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se arquearam com perplexidade.

— Você está interessada nisso?

Rin olhou para os dois homens. Merda! Em seu entusiasmo pelo _shang chi_, havia se esquecido que nesse dia só era uma donzela de Higurashi, não uma mestre em artes marciais chinesas.

— Sim. — Ela balbuciou. — É para Kaede. — Ela se dirigiu ao comerciante, fingindo ignorância. — É Chinês, não é mesmo?

O comerciante assentiu com a cabeça.

— Talvez o cavaleiro gostaria de experimentá-lo. — Ele praticamente arrancando possessivamente a arma dela e a entregou para Sesshoumaru.

Rin se mordia o lábio com frustração enquanto Sesshoumaru inspecionava a arma.

— Quanto custa? — Ela repetiu.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Isto não podia funcionar como uma arma, não com a lâmina aberta desta maneira. Elas se romperiam com o impacto.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça.

— É feita para fatiar não para cortar. – Ela lhe disse. — E o aço é muito forte, temperado até uma dúzia de vezes.

Ambos os homens a olharam sobressaltados.

— Ou foi isso o que eu ouvi dizer. — Terminou Rin sem muita convicção.

— Me permite? — O comerciante perguntou, enquanto gesticulava para arma.

Sesshoumaru a entregou para que ele, assim ele poderia demonstrar sua utilização.

— O _shang fu_ é uma antiga arma da China. — Declarou ele.

— _Shang chi_. — Corrigiu-o Rin.

— O que?

— _Shang chi_. Chama-se shang chi. — Assegurou para Sesshoumaru. — Kaede me disse isso.

O comerciante franziu o cenho com desaprovação. Mas quando ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, viu certa diversão em seus olhos.

— O _shang fu_ tem a lâmina fechada, como uma alabarda. — Disse ela suavemente. — Esta tem uma lâmina que se abre, é um _shang chi_.

O comerciante não gostava de ser corrigido, em especial ser corrigido por uma mulher, supôs Rin. Mas ele seguiu com sua demonstração para Sesshoumaru, pegando uma maçã podre de uma cesta sobre da mesa.

— Suponho que não importa como você o chama, contanto que faça o dano, não é mesmo, cavaleiro?

Assegurando-se que ninguém estava ao seu alcance, ele descansou o cabo no ombro dele e lançou a maçã sobre o chão. Em seguida, usando ambas as mãos, balançou a espada sobre sua cabeça com a intenção de guiá-la para baixo como um machado para partir a maçã.

O coração de Rin subiu para sua garganta. Jesus! O impacto contra a terra ia danificar o fio da navalha. Tinha que detê-lo.

Rin agiu por instinto. Quando a lâmina começou sua descida, ela caminhou em direção ao comerciante. Agarrou o cabo do _shang chi_ com uma mão. Com a outra mão golpeou seu cotovelo, não tão duramente para quebrá-lo, só para fazê-lo soltar a arma.

Com um grito de dor, ele deixou cair à arma, e ela conseguiu desviar o golpe o suficiente para que a lâmina só roçasse a terra.

Havia conseguido salvar a arma.

Mas agora ela havia se lançado da chaleira para dentro do fogo.

Rin se levantou com o _shang chi_ incriminatório em sua mão. O comerciante cambaleou para trás, agarrando o cotovelo dolorido e talvez quebrado... . Sesshoumaru a contemplou com temor. E uma pequena multidão curiosa começava a se formar.

Com tanto desamparo feminino que ela poderia aparentar, Rin se encolheu em sinal de desculpa e devolveu a arma ao comerciante.

— Estou tão arrependida. Devo ter... — Então se deu conta que poderia usar isso em sua vantagem. — Sinto-me tão miserável. Por favor, me deixe lhe pagar a arma.

O comerciante a olhou com olhos tristes, mas claramente não estava disposto a deixar passar uma venda.

— Vale oito xelins. Não, dez xelins.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu tentada a pechinchar com esse trapaceiro, mas supôs que realmente lhe devia algo pelo dano causado a seu braço. Além disso, essa arma provavelmente valia mais do que ele podia saber. Ela tirou as moedas de sua bolsa.

Então o comerciante cometeu o erro de tentar se aliar com Sesshoumaru e em contra ela.

— Nada mais perigoso que uma moça com uma espada afiada, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru sorriu para ele.

— Somente um canalha com uma mente aguda. — Ele se aproximou furtivamente do homem, sorrindo amigavelmente, e falou em voz suficientemente alta para que as pessoas presentes ouvissem. — Já que minha lady te salvou de cortar fora seus próprios dedos de seus pés, bom homem, considero que deveria se sentir mais que feliz de baixar um pouco o preço.

— O que? — Ele piscou rapidamente.

Rin levantou as sobrancelhas.

A multidão começou a sussurrar entre si.

— Isso é verdade? — Um ancião desdentado perguntou para Sesshoumaru. — Esta moça pequena o salvou?

— Oh, sim. — Disse Sesshoumaru sobriamente. — E o fez sem ter em conta sua própria segurança.

— Ele teria cortado fora os dedos de seus pés com essa espada endemoninhada. — Concordou uma mulher gordinha. — Eu vi tudo.

— Realmente? — Um homem magro, barbudo interveio, colocando sua cabeça por entre a multidão. — E ele ainda por cima vai fazer que ela pague?

— Isso não é justo.

— Este desgraçado deveria estar agradecido.

As especulações dos espectadores se fizeram cada vez mais selvagens, e Rin começou a se sentir envergonhada quando a história adquiriu dimensões heróicas.

— Quem salvou sua vida?

— Essa moça pequena. Ele poderia ter se matado com essa maldita lâmina se ela não tivesse...

— Ela a arrebatou de sua mão...

— ...salvando a pele desse ingrato...

— ...Ela parecia um anjo da guarda o arrebatando das mãos da Morte...

— Esse comerciante é um ingrato materialista, isso é o que ele é.

— Não comprarei uma arma deste ladrão.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! — O comerciante gritou, depois disse para Sesshoumaru. — Oito xelins.

O velho desdentado interveio.

— Você deveria pagar a ela por te salvar a vida.

Quando o caos cresceu a seu redor, Rin lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos brilhavam com malícia enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados orgulhosamente sobre seu peito. Esse rapaz malvado parecia estar desfrutando do caos que havia criado.

— Você é um patife. — Murmurou ela.

— E você uma mentirosa. — Disse-lhe ele carinhosamente, entregando a ela o _shang chi_.

Tão silenciosamente como foi possível, Rin colocou os oito xelins na mão do comerciante e escapou por entre a multidão. Quando eles partiram, as pessoas presentes ainda discutiam sobre o que tinha acontecido quem tinha salvado quem, e onde deveriam ou não comprar suas armas. Rin não podia ajudar, mas se perguntou o que um velho camponês desdentado desejava uma espada antiga, de qualquer forma.

Rin deveria ter se dado conta que não ia poder escapar desse incidente completamente ilesa. Sesshoumaru tinha perguntas a fazer.

— Então, como você sabe tanto sobre armas chinesas?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Kaede.

— E como uma velha criada chegou sabe tanto?

— Ela... Seu pai era um guerreiro. — Rin se mordia o lábio. Podia ser verdade, mas realmente não sabia. Kaede nunca tinha falado sobre seus pais, só sobre seus mestres.

— Mas certamente ela não te ensinou a manejar essas armas.

Sesshoumaru estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Ela tinha que tomar cuidado.

— Kaede sempre foi muito observadora.

— E você?

— Eu... O que?

— É observadora? Como aprendeu a manejar tais armas?

Rin sufocou em uma risada forçada.

— Eu? — Ela quase gritou. — Manejar armas? Oh, Sesshoumaru, sabe que não posso suportar lutas.

Droga! Não podia dizer a verdade a ele, não quando estava tentando conseguir que ele pedisse sua mão. Eventualmente... Confessaria. Mas seria a seu próprio tempo, pouco a pouco, para que Sesshoumaru pudesse se adaptar gradualmente a suas revelações. Diria que as armas na parede de seu quarto eram suas, que Kaede era sua mestre, que ela era muito treinada nas artes marciais chinesas. E que se ela o desejasse, poderia arrebatar o _shang chi_ das mãos dele e lhe cortar a garganta em um piscar de olhos.

Rin franziu o cenho. Ela se perguntou se alguma vez seria capaz de contar toda a verdade a ele. Era um segredo enorme que escondia de Sesshoumaru. Talvez se ele soubesse de toda a verdade, ele já não sentiria carinho por ela.

Rin considerou esses pensamentos destrutivos. Era uma idiotice alimentar seus medos.

O fato era que ela já havia se deitado com Sesshoumaru. Duas vezes. E não havia como voltar atrás, nem desfazer o que ela havia feito. Ela o havia atraído até sua cama. E agora tinha que atraí-lo à capela antes que ele pudesse desentranhar muitos de seus segredos. Rin estava determinada a ter êxito... Se pudesse distraí-lo pelo tempo suficiente em sua obstinada busca pela verdade.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	19. Capítulo 19

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 19**

Sesshoumaru não deixou de sorrir, assombrado enquanto caminhava ao lado de Rin, carregando sua valiosa compra. A moça inteligente podia ser capaz de enganar todos os outros, mas Sesshoumaru estava começando a reconhecer quando ela inventava uma de suas mentiras.

Tinha visto o modo que seus olhos haviam se iluminado quando ela tinha visto a magnífica lâmina. Não tinha acreditado nem por um segundo que Rin tivesse a intenção de dar essa coisa para Kaede. De fato, ele apostaria a metade de suas moedas que a coleção de armas penduradas na parede de Rin não pertencia à criada, mas a própria moça insolente.

A moça afirmava que não aprovava a luta, mas era tão claro como o brilho em seus olhos que ela adorava as armas de guerra. E não apenas isso, ele tinha começado a suspeitar que ela fosse capaz de fazer mais que simplesmente admirar as armas à distância.

O modo que ela tinha desviado o golpe do mercador não tinha sido um acidente. E agora Sesshoumaru não podia evitar suspeitar, por incrível que pudesse parecer que a doce Rin tinha uma semelhança inquietante com o ágil ladrão que ele procurava.

— Olhe, Sesshoumaru! — Rin de repente gritou, não parecendo em nada um ladrão perigoso, mas uma criança seduzida enquanto apontava um diminuto macaco com uma coleira incrustada de jóias que brincava de correr sobre o ombro de seu dono. A risadinha dela era contagiosa enquanto olhava as artimanhas que a pequena besta fazia.

No entanto, alguns minutos depois, a criança despreocupada se transformou em uma perspicaz negociante enquanto pechinchava com um comerciante de tecidos que tentava fazer passar um linho comum por um exótico algodão do Egito.

Em um momento Rin estava lambendo o suco pegajoso de uma cereja confeitada de seus dedos. E no seguinte sussurrava para Sesshoumaru uma advertência sobre o comerciante de cerâmicas que estava vendendo mercadorias rachadas.

Rin saltava constantemente entre ser uma mulher e ser uma criança, e ele nunca sabia o que surgiria a seguir. Mas talvez fosse essa a coisa que o atraía nela. Ele amava as surpresas, e Rin estava cheia delas.

Uma de suas surpresas era o hábito de espreitar no bosque de Higurashi, atacando os viajantes estrangeiros com as bolsas cheias? Como poderia ele descobrir com certeza?

Enquanto Rin aplaudia a conclusão da interpretação de um músico que tocava o alaúde, Sesshoumaru olhava a alguns jogos de habilidades, mais distante no caminho. "Perfeito", ele pensou. Pegando a mão dele, ele a puxou.

— Venha.

Ela o acompanhou com muito gosto até que viu para onde ele ia. Então Rin hesitou.

— Lançamento de facas?

— Será divertido. — Ele a persuadiu.

— Você sabe o que sinto em relação à luta.

Sesshoumaru riu.

— Não é luta. É só uma competição.

— Mas eu nunca...

— Eu posso te ensinar.

— Me ensinar?

— Sim. — Ele disse orgulhosamente. — Tenho um olho afiado como uma lâmina.

— Hum.

Ele apoiou a arma de Rin contra o poste em um canto da barraca, então apertou uma moeda na mão do proprietário e selecionou três facas.

— Eu vou te mostrar como se faz, e depois você lançará as próximas três.

Sesshoumaru observou o alvo de palha a cinco metros de distância, depois dobrou seus dedos e tomou a primeira faca. Tomou uma respiração profunda, e então, com um movimento rápido de seu pulso, lançou a arma. A faca se afundou no alvo de palha a menos de um centímetro do objetivo central.

Rin bateu palmas e lhe deu uma pequena alegria, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que podia fazer o melhor que isso.

Ele esfregou a mão em sua túnica, secando seus dedos para melhorar seu aperto, então apanhou a segunda faca. Desta vez quando a lançou, esta aterrissou ao lado da primeira, uma lâmina de largura mais perto do centro.

— Você é muito bom. — Disse Rin.

Mas não bom o era bastante. Ele tinha que despertar o espírito competitivo dela. Para fazer isso, Sesshoumaru tinha que acertar o centro.

Tomando uma respiração funda e se concentrando no objetivo, atirou a última faca. Desta vez ela se cravou no lado oposto, só a milímetros do centro.

Sesshoumaru se queixou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Rin se apressou a aplacar sua humilhação.

— Você esteve tão perto. Pelos Santos, se isso tivesse sido um ladrão, teria salvado a minha vida.

— Aqui. — Ele disse, selecionando três facas para ela, enquanto o dono da barraca tirava as três que Sesshoumaru havia atirado.

— Você tem certeza... — Rin começou a dizer, enquanto se movia relutantemente para a linha de lançamento.

— Eu te ajudarei. — Ele colocou a primeira faca na mão de Rin, depois se parou atrás dela, envolvendo seus braços sobre ela para guiá-la. Era uma posição íntima. A macia e perfumada nuvem do cabelo dela roçou a bochecha dele e o traseiro dela se conchegou contra os quadris dele. Ele ficou extremamente tentado a gastar o resto do dia para lhe ensinar a lançar facas.

— Assim? — Ela perguntou, enquanto ela endurecia seu pulso.

— Não, assim.

Ele soltou o aperto firme dela com uma sacudida suave, então a guiou para alguns arremessos de prática antes que ele lhe dissesse que deixasse a lâmina ir. O braço de Rin cambaleou, e a faca saiu voando em direção ao alvo, e se alojou no círculo mais externo.

Ela podia ter falhado de propósito. Ele teria feito isso se tentasse esconder seus talentos. Mas, para sua diversão, Rin parecia absolutamente encantada com o resultado.

— Eu fiz isso! — Ela exclamou. – Acertei o alvo!

A preocupação de Sesshoumaru de que ela poderia ser uma atiradora perita desapareceram. Ela era verdadeiramente terrível e abençoado coração dela, a pobre moça nem mesmo sabia. Deus, Rin era preciosa, pensou Sesshoumaru, em especial quando ela se virou em seus braços para lhe dar um beijo vitorioso na bochecha.

— Tente outra vez. — Disse ele. — Desta vez mantenha seus olhos no centro do alvo.

Os braços deles se moveram novamente como se fosse um só e ele as ajudou a lançar a lâmina para frente. A faca se cravou em um círculo mais perto do centro, mas pelo sorriso orgulhoso de Rin, qualquer pessoa teria pensado que ela tinha acertado o alvo três vezes seguido.

Rindo entre dentes, Sesshoumaru lhe deu a terceira faca.

— Quer provar sozinha agora?

— Sim. — Ela disse, seus olhos se iluminaram.

Ele assistiu como o rosto dela se tornou muito sério e ela inspirou algumas vezes, enquanto focalizava o alvo de palha. Então, depois de dois falsos impulsos, ela lançou a lâmina para frente. Perdeu o alvo completamente, que pousou na parede da parte de trás da tenda.

— Ah! — Ela colocou suas mãos sobre sua boca com vergonha.

— Tudo bem. — Ele lhe assegurou, colocando sua mão em sua bolsa de moedas outra vez. – Vamos jogar outra rodada?

Ela sussurrou.

— Não quero estragar a tenda do pobre homem.

Ele riu.

— Eu tenho certeza que minhas moedas cobriram as reparações. Mas desta vez, vamos torná-la mais interessante. Que tal uma aposta?

— Uma aposta?

— Sim. Tenho uma fome feroz novamente. Se eu ganhar, vamos comprar torta de enguias. — Ela enrugou o nariz. — Se você ganhar compraremos pastel de frango.

Ela considerou a aposta durante um minuto, seus olhos brilhando especulativamente. Depois ela assentiu com a cabeça, aceitando seu desafio.

— Feito.

Para a satisfação dele, seus dois primeiros lançamentos pousaram no círculo interior, e Sesshoumaru acertou no branco no último lançamento.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça, com a certeza de que ela já havia perdido a competição. Pegou a primeira faca, mordendo o lábio ao se concentrar. Ela se parou com o pé errado para frente e Sesshoumaru a parou para corrigir a postura dela. Ela acenou com a cabeça, estudando o alvo, depois entrecerrou os olhos e lançou a faca. Esta se cravou na borda do painel de palha, errando completamente o alvo.

Diante do cenho franzido dela com desilusão, Sesshoumaru lhe deu a segunda faca.

— Desta vez, mantenha os olhos abertos. — Sugeriu ele com um sorriso.

Ela igualmente sairia vitoriosa. Ele lhe daria seu prêmio por ter acertado no alvo uma fita para o cabelo. Mas não podia negar que sua boca já estava salivando como se estivesse provando a torta de enguia.

Então algo assombroso aconteceu. Com um rápido giro de seu pulso, Rin atirou a faca, e de algum jeito, milagrosamente, esta pousou no centro do alvo.

Rin soltou um grito de triunfo, e até o dono da tenda a olhou, indubitavelmente agradecido que a faca não tivesse pousado em nenhuma parte de seu corpo.

O homem se inclinou para Sesshoumaru.

— Sorte de principiante. — Ele lhe assegurou.

Sesshoumaru presumiu o mesmo, até que Rin lançou a última faca. Esta voou direto ao alvo com tal velocidade e mortal objetivo, enquanto batia na primeira lâmina, cortando a respiração de Sesshoumaru. Essa lâmina poderia ter sido lançada por um assassino profissional, tão verdadeiro foi seu vôo.

— Você viu? — Ela gritou, batendo palma com regozijo. — Oh, lamento que meu pai não estivesse aqui para ver.

— Foi... Incrível. — Sesshoumaru concordou, sentindo-se ligeiramente tonto. — Você tem certeza de que nunca lançou uma faca antes?

— Eu? — Ela riu.

O dono da barraca sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nunca vi nenhum principiante acertar duas vezes seguidas no alvo.

— Eu estava muito motivada. — Disse ela.

— Você gosta das fitas, minha lady? — O homem perguntou, sustentando uma seleção para deixá-la escolher seu prêmio.

— Não. — Ela lhe lançou uma piscada de olho. — Realmente odeio torta de enguia.

Cumprindo sua palavra, Sesshoumaru lhe comprou os pastéis de frango, embora ele não tivesse muito apetite. Não havia forma de negar que Rin possuía habilidades que uma mulher que assegurava detestar a violência definitivamente não deveria ter. A pergunta era o que fazer sobre isso.

Ele tentou manter a mente tranqüila enquanto se sentavam debaixo de um carvalho, para compartilhar a comida. Talvez estivesse tirando conclusões precipitadas. Só porque Rin podia lançar facas não significava que ela fosse A Sombra. O talento dela podia ser uma característica familiar. Afinal de contas, as irmãs de Rin eram espadachins peritas. Ela podia ter herdado algumas habilidades de seu pai também.

Sesshoumaru se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele blefasse, e dissesse que sabia quem era A Sombra? Será que um vislumbre de medo brilharia de temor nos olhos de Rin?

Ele tragou o último pedaço do pastel e sacudiu os miolos de seu colo, depois pegou a mão de Rin entre as suas.

— Minha lady, tenho algo para confessar.

— Sim?

Ele estudou seus olhos atentamente.

— Eu sei algo sobre... A Sombra.

Rin piscou uma vez, mas seu olhar fixo não revelou nada. Mas como seguiu contemplando-a em silêncio, o horror apareceu lentamente em seus olhos. Sua boca formou um "Oh" de surpresa, e Rin retirou sua mão.

Jesus, Sesshoumaru pensou, ele tinha razão. Rin era A Sombra. Estava escrito por todo o seu rosto.

— Você... Você... — Rin começou a dizer, sem fôlego.

Sesshoumaru mentalmente completou a frase por ela. Vai contar para minha família? Vai me entregar às autoridades? Vão me enforcar por meus crimes?

— Você... É a Sombra? — Rin sussurrou.

— Eu?

Seus olhos se abriram enormemente com medo quando assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu?

Como Rin tinha conseguido reverter à situação tão depressa, Sesshoumaru não sabia, mas o absurdo de sua suposição o fez rir alto.

— Claro que não!

— Tem certeza?

— Eu não sou A Sombra, Rin.

Ela o olhou com olhos cautelosos.

— Então o que você tem para confessar?

Deus, ou ela estava verdadeiramente perplexa ou dissimulava brilhantemente. Sesshoumaru não podia dizer o que?

— Espere! — Rin disse de repente, colocando sua mão sobre seu antebraço. — Não me diga. Eu sei.

Sesshoumaru esperou. Talvez ela fosse revelar agora. Os criminosos freqüentemente se confessavam abertamente quando a perfídia deles era descoberta.

Rin timidamente baixou seus olhos.

— Você deseja confessar que em seu encontro recente com A Sombra, esteve tão perto da morte, que percebeu quão valiosa a vida é.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Do que falava essa moça? Não havia nada que ele desejasse confessar.

Rin se inclinou mais perto e o olhou timidamente.

— Você aprendeu que o que é precioso para um homem pode ser varrido... — ela suspirou. — Em um piscar de olhos.

Ele sorriu com inquietação. Onde Rin queria chegar com isso?

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, depois inclinou sua cabeça contra a dele e com um suspiro afetuoso.

— Eu sei isso, meu querido Sesshoumaru. Quer confessar que não poderia suportar a idéia de passar o resto de seus dias longe da mulher que ama.

Sesshoumaru quase se afogou de assombro. Ele ainda estava processando a surpresa quando Rin rodeou seus braços ao redor seu pescoço e lhe plantou um beijo delicado em sua boca.

E agora que merda se supunha que deveria fazer? Essa pequena diabinha estava o encurralando deliberadamente.

Não era que esse encurralamento o incomodasse. De fato, ele sentia seus braços maravilhosamente sobre ele, os lábios dela doces e quentes, seu suave, adorador olhar muito lisonjeiro.

Mas Rin o havia empurrado até um ponto de onde ele não podia se mover. Ela poderia ter usado meras palavras para fazer isso, mas Rin não era menos hábil que A Sombra quando se tratava de deixar um homem indefeso.

— Rin.

— Sesshoumaru? — Ela baixou seu olhar para sua boca e avidamente lambeu seus lábios.

Ele suspirou.

— Era exatamente isso o que eu desejava confessar.

Rin decidiu que deveria compartilhar a propensão de seu pai por jogar. Ela tinha corrido um grande risco, usando suas artimanhas femininas, apostando tudo para arrastar para longe do assunto A Sombra e o guiar para o tema do casamento.

Felizmente, a aposta tinha dado certo.

E quando Sesshoumaru selou suas palavras com um beijo profundo, a realidade de que ela tinha ganhado começou a penetrar em sua mente.

— Case-se comigo, minha lady. — Murmurou Sesshoumaru contra seus lábios.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

— Vou ter que pensar sobre isso.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ameaçadora.

— Pense rápido, se não eu poderei retirar minha oferta.

Antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta, ele começou a colocar beijos por toda parte de seu rosto.

— Bem? — Ele disse entre beijos febris. — O que você me diz?

Tão intensa e devastador foi a sua agressão que ela mal podia respirar entre os seus beijos.

— Nenhuma palavra, moça? — Ele exigiu. — Vai me dizer que sim?

— -Sim! — Ela conseguiu gritar finalmente, rindo com prazer quando ele se aproximou de seu ouvido. O coração dela parecia dançar de alegria, e o corpo parecia mais leve que o ar. Finalmente, ele pausou o longo ataque o suficiente para apertar o rosto dela entre as mãos dele. A expressão dele era muito séria, mas o olhar dele era suave e devotado e como ele continuou fitando profundamente os olhos dela, a boca dele se alargou lentamente em um sorriso brilhante, completo com adoráveis covinhas.

Então, tão impulsivo como ela, Sesshoumaru a pegou pela mão, a colocou de pé, e a puxou.

— Venha.

— Aonde nós vamos?

— Acredito que lhe devo uma prenda de amor, minha lady.

Fazendo uma pausa apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar seu _shang chi_, Rin foi arrastada para as tendas dos artesãos e dos joalheiros.

Seu presente era uma aliança de casamento, um formoso anel de prata entrelaçado que o joalheiro disse que era "o nó dos amantes". Pareceu curiosamente estranho na mão dela, mas sabia o que esse anel em sua mão significava que pertencia a Sesshoumaru e que ele pertencia a ela.

É claro que Sesshoumaru não deixou que ela a usasse. Não agora. Em alguns dias eles estariam casados, ele lhe disse, e quando pronunciassem os votos matrimoniais diante das pessoas de Higurashi e do sacerdote, então ele lhe colocaria o anel no dedo e lhe prometeria seu amor eterno.

Rin podia esperar. Afinal de contas, uma vez que ele lhe colocasse o anel no dedo, uma vez que eles fossem marido e mulher diante Deus, ela sabia que já não poderia seguir lhe ocultando segredos.

***

O sorriso não se apagava do rosto de Sesshoumaru enquanto segurava a mão de Rin. O que acontecia entre os atores em cima do palco que estava diante dele, ele não sabia. Ele estava concentrado na encantadora donzela que estava sentada ao seu lado, que observava a interpretação artística com fascinação extasiada.

Tinha sido um dia surpreendente. Quinze dias atrás, ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que a missão de Lorde Morbroch lhe daria uma recompensa inestimável.

O fato que Rin o tivesse forçado a pedir sua mão lhe parecia de algum jeito apropriado. Ela era completamente imprevisível e impulsiva, tal como quando ela o havia agarrado naquele primeiro dia e lhe tinha imposto um beijo. O casamento com Rin seria uma interminável série de aventuras e surpresas, disso ele estava certo.

Também seria uma séria responsabilidade. Ele nunca havia sido responsável por outra pessoa. Sempre tinha levado uma vida solitária: dormia onde a noite o encontrava, comia o que podia encontrar ou caçar, vivia cada dia submetido ao capricho do vento. Não estava acostumado aos rigores da vida em um castelo, onde as pessoas respeitavam horários e seguiam estritos códigos de conduta.

Mas Sesshoumaru esperava ansioso pela disciplina. Talvez fosse o que ele faltava em sua vida: um sentido de propósito, um sentido de pertencer. Ele agora pertencia à encantadora donzela que lhe segurava a mão com uma confiança infantil. E tinha intenção de ser digno dessa confiança cega.

Seu coração se inchou com o imprudente desejo de agradar Rin. Queria ser a luz de seus olhos, para fazer seu mundo seguro e abençoado e brilhante. Será que isso que sentia era amor? Se fosse, ele poderia ver por que os homens faziam coisas doidas em nome do amor. No momento, ele com prazer faria qualquer coisa para trazer um sorriso ao rosto dela.

A primeira coisa que faria seria oferecer sua amizade a Kaede. Por razões que só ela sabia, a velha criada parecia detestá-lo. Geralmente esse tipo de coisas não lhe preocuparia. Ela era apenas uma criada, afinal. Mas a velha resmungona obviamente era muito querida por Rin. Era importante que Sesshoumaru aprendesse a sentir carinho por ela, embora ela nunca chegasse a apreciá-lo.

Segundo lugar, ele ia resolver suas dúvidas a respeito da Sombra de uma vez por todas. Ele precisava apanhar o bandido, descobrir sua identidade e completar sua missão.

E um dia, revelaria seus segredos para Rin. Mas por agora, será que ela se importaria muito que ele fosse um bastardo? Será que ela se importaria que fosse um mercenário e não sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch, mas Sesshoumaru La Nuit? Será que se importaria em saber que ele tinha vindo a Higurashi, não para cortejá-la, mas para apanhar um bandido?

Não, Sesshoumaru decidiu. Tudo o que importava era que ele amava Rin, e que queria fazê-la sua esposa. O resto ele ia lhe dizer em breve.

Ele levantou a mão de Rin para seus lábios pela centésima vez. Ela riu bobamente por algo que os atores faziam, e ele virou sua atenção à cena.

Os dois rufiões estavam tendo algum tipo de falsa disputa que envolvia um peixe enorme, esbofeteando um ao outro com a coisa. Sesshoumaru pensou que o ato lhe parecia familiar. Sim, ele tinha visto o espetáculo desses homens antes e tinha compartilhado uma cerveja com eles. Tinha sido em Stirling. Ou talvez em Carlisle. Enquanto seguia observando o engraçado espetáculo, sorriu abertamente enquanto os atores se perseguiam, escapuliam, saltavam, se golpeavam e se chocavam em uma coreografia muito ensaiada. Então uma idéia brilhante começou a se formar em sua mente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	20. Capítulo 20

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 20**

Quando Rin voltou para o palco, agora vazio, com duas cervejas que ela havia trazido para ela e Sesshoumaru, sentiu-se surpresa por encontrá-lo conversando com os atores vestidos chamativamente. Curiosa, ela se deteve, olhando a interação deles a certa distância. Os três pareciam estar realizando alguma espécie de transação séria, resultava absurdo pelo fato que dois deles tinham os rostos pintados com tantas cores como um brasão de armas ilegítimo.

Enquanto Rin observava, Sesshoumaru deslizou algo para as mãos deles, acenou com a cabeça saudando-os, depois olhou ao seu redor até ver sua aproximação. Ele lhe sorriu e no instante em que Rin viu aquelas adoráveis covinhas, todas suas suspeitas desapareceram.

Ela lhe deu a cerveja, decidindo que, sem dúvida, ela era muito cínica. Sesshoumaru não podia estar tramando algo errado. Provavelmente havia dado aos atores algumas moedas pelo espetáculo, nada mais.

E não pensou mais no assunto.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde pechinchando e festejando, enquanto observavam os lutadores, os flautistas e os atores, passeando de mãos dadas pelas tendas sinuosas dos artesões de couro, dos joalheiros, dos vendedores de lâminas, dos merceeiros, dos comerciantes de especiarias e dos vendedores de estátuas de santos. Depois de um dia deliciosamente exaustivo, eles voltavam para Higurashi, tal como Kaede tinha ordenou, antes do anoitecer.

Sesshoumaru anunciou os planos deles para o casamento durante o jantar. Como perfeito cavaleiro, ele primeiro pediu formalmente sua mão para seu pai. Infelizmente, Lorde Tourhu nessa noite estava mais atordoado do que o habitual, parecia muito confuso por todo o caso, e não entendia quem queria casar com quem. Mas quando Lorde Tourhu vacilou InuYasha, Mirok, Kagome e Sango intervieram. Eles deram a Sesshoumaru e Rin sua bênção e suas cordiais felicitações.

Kaede, também, ofereceu umas secas felicitações, mas Rin podia dizer que suas palavras eram vazias. Ele estava descontente. E isso irritou Rin enormemente.

Rin silenciosamente insultou o velho homem mal-humorado por sua rudeza com Sesshoumaru. Afinal de contas, Sesshoumaru estava fazendo um grande esforço para ser amável desde a véspera. Ele havia ajudado Kaede a se acomodar em seu assento. Tinha assegurado a Kaede que Rin ainda seguiria requerendo seus serviços de criada mesmo depois do casamento. Ele igualmente havia dito ao velho rabugento que se ele realmente desprovesse o casamento deles, Sesshoumaru teria prazer em ouvir suas queixas.

Mas Kaede lhe ofereceu uma recepção fria, e no final do jantar, Rin havia sentido muito tentada a usar seu novo _shang chi_ contra o velho rude.

Depois do jantar, Sesshoumaru desapareceu brevemente. Quando voltou para salão, ele veio acompanhado pelos dois atores da feira, com seus rostos extravagantemente pintados.

Rin franziu o cenho. Que demônios eles faziam aqui?

Com uma piscadela para Rin, Sesshoumaru orientou os rapazes da cozinha a mover algumas das mesas para fazer um espaço para uma diversão agradável. Então ele apresentou os atores ao povo de Higurashi.

Os artistas, Hob-Nob e Wat-Wat, com um floreio extravagante de seus braços, saudaram a mesa sobre o tablado e subiram ao palco improvisado. Em alguns minutos, suas artimanhas desenfreadas deles fizeram todo o salão irromper em risadas incontroláveis. Logo, até seu pai gargalhava com alegria.

Quando Sesshoumaru retornou para a mesa, Rin se inclinou para ele, surpresa.

— Você os contratou? Mas, como...? O que...?

Ele sorriu e sussurrou.

— Foi para me assegurar de que seu pai não me negasse sua mão. Que homem poderia dizer que não quando a barriga deles está ralando de dar risada?

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru, seu noivo, era inteligente. E estava muito ansioso para agradar. Cortês. Cavalheiro. Bonito. E absolutamente irresistível.

Mas Rin supôs que teria que resistir a ele no momento. Afinal, seria muito inadequado agarrar a seu noivo pela túnica, lançá-lo sobre uma das mesas, lhe arrancar as calças, e abusar dele com todas as pessoas de Higurashi como testemunhas. Não importava quão tentador era o pensamento.

Rin se conformou em se agarrar apertado ao seu braço, apoiar sua bochecha contra seu ombro, e escutar o maravilhoso estrondo de suas gargalhadas quando riu sobre o combate brincalhão de Hob-Nob e Wat-Wat.

Ao final da longa performance, Lorde Tourhu naturalmente convidou os atores a unir-se à partida do jogo de dados. Eles aceitaram entusiasmados, e depois o jogo se converteu em uma cena muito cômica, pois Wat-Wat roubava as moedas da pilha de seu companheiro e Hob-Nob seguia golpeando-o na cabeça.

Rin sabia que seu pai sofreria grandes perdas nessa noite nas mãos desses trapaceiros dissimulados. Eles não só eram especialistas com o truque das mãos, como também incansavelmente falavam com lógica para distrair os homens da mesa, levando suas moedas.

Mas ela não tinha visto seu pai tão feliz em semanas, e não queria que nada atenuasse essa felicidade. Talvez a perda de moedas se compensasse com a alegria que florescia nos olhos de Lorde Tourhu enquanto Wat-Wat e Hob-Nob disputavam a golpes uma moeda prata que acabavam de ganhar do velho.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Sesshoumaru apertou sua mão, e murmurou.

— Tentarei me assegurar que ele não perca muito. — Depois com um doce beijo em sua testa, ele lhe ofereceu boa noite e foi até a mesa de jogo para participar das apostas.

Rin teria preferido que ele a acompanhasse até seu dormitório, a lançasse sobre a cama, levantasse suas saias, e que lhe desse um beijo de boa noite apropriado. Mas Sesshoumaru era um homem sensato e de bom coração e não havia muito para ser dito sobre a prudência, particularmente quando ela parecia ter tão pouca ultimamente.

Além disso, logo que ela se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu para a escada, Kaede a seguiu.

— Rin. — A criada a seguiu como um cachorro. — Rin.

Rin não se incomodou em reconhecer o maldito servo. Ainda estava zangada com ele.

—Rin.

Rin abriu sua porta do dormitório, tentada a se virar e fechar a porta na cara dele.

Mas Kaede conseguiu agarrá-la pelo braço, murmurando um de seus comentários que não se podia entender.

— Ele não é quem você pensa que é.

Rin poderia ter fingido que não entendia o que Kaede queria dizer, mas teria sido inútil. Então, ela replicou.

— E você não é quem eu pensei que era. — ela ficou nariz a nariz com Kaede. — Eu pensei que você era meu servo fiel, meu respeitado _xiansheng_, meu amigo. — Ela soltou seu braço do aperto de Kaede. — Mas você não foi nada disso, somente foi rude desde que meu noivo chegou.

Kaede levantou seu queixo orgulhosamente.

— O que eu faço, faço para sua proteção.

— Proteção? — Rin fez uma careta, depois fechou a porta para evitar que outros pudessem as ouvir por acaso. — Kaede, você está sempre me dizendo que sou uma criança. Como você espera que eu cresça se insisti em me proteger?

Kaede escutou em silêncio.

— Não sei por que odeia Sesshoumaru. — Prosseguiu ela. — Mas eu sei que ele é um bom homem. E será um bom marido. Ele foi paciente com meu pai e educado com minhas irmãs. E apesar de você ser tão grosseira com ele, Sesshoumaru foi amável com você.

Kaede a contemplou durante um longo momento, seu olhar escuro atento e decidido, sua mente provavelmente a mil milhas longe dali, até que Rin foi forçada a desviar seu olhar por desconforto.

Finalmente, Kaede falou.

— Está certo. É tempo de você fazer seu próprio futuro.

Rin piscou com assombro. Era a última coisa que esperava da parte de Kaede. O velho e teimoso mestre nunca admitiu que estivesse errado.

— Mas há coisas que devo revelar a você. — Disse ele. — Coisas muito importantes que lhe ajudarão a construir seu destino.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, ainda repensando a concessão dele.

— Os dois tolos não são tão idiotas como parecem. — Declarou Kaede.

— Hob-Nob e Wat-Wat?

— Eles são fortes, ágeis e inteligentes.

— O que os atores têm a ver com Sesshoumaru?

— Ele os contratou, ou não?

— Sim, mas...

— E eles estão ganhando muitas moedas esta noite.

— Como o faz qualquer um que aposta com meu pai.

— Isso é algo que Sesshoumaru de Morbroch sabe.

— O que você está dizendo?

— Seu noivo contratou os atores para tirar moedas de seu pai esta noite. Amanhã, ele partirá com eles, e dividirão os lucros.

— O que? — Rin estava tentada a rir da absurda acusação de Kaede.

— Ele nunca voltará para esta fortaleza.

— Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já...

— Você não se lembra dele antes. — Kaede lhe recordou — Quando ele assegura ter se apaixonado por você.

Rin mordeu seu lábio. Queria contradizer Kaede, mas o que ela dizia era correto. Na verdade, ninguém que havia participado do torneio se lembrava de sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch. De fato, Sesshoumaru havia inventado essa mentira. De repente seu peito se sentiu oprimido como se um grande pedaço de chumbo tivesse se congelado ali.

— Ele não veio por sua causa, Rin.

— O que você está dizendo? — Seus pulmões se apertaram, tornando difícil respirar. — Que ele veio para Higurashi para roubar meu pai?

O silêncio de Kaede lhe respondeu.

— Não pode ser verdade. — Mas em sua mente, Rin sabia que era possível. Sesshoumaru poderia ter usado o pretexto de cortejá-la simplesmente para ganhar acesso à mesa de jogo. E ele poderia ter lhe prometido casamento se planejava escapar com os lucros, sabendo muito bem que era uma promessa que nunca seria obrigado a cumprir. Essa possibilidade a debilitou.

Mas, por que um homem como Sesshoumaru recorreria ao roubo? Ele claramente tinha uma posição econômica suficientemente boa para possuir uma boa espada e um magnífico cavalo, para poder suportar perdas das apostas da última semana e para comprar um anel de compromisso na feira.

— Ele é um cavaleiro nobre. — Insistiu Rin, embora em seu coração soubesse que provavelmente isso era uma mentira.

— Você tem certeza disso?

Rin não podia olhar nos olhos de Kaede.

— Ele se apresentou como sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch.

— E Hob-Nob se apresentou como o Rei do França.

Rin sentiu que desmoronava.

— Quem mais que um cavaleiro da nobreza poderia manejar tão bem uma espada?

Kaede estreitou seus olhos sábios.

— Certamente não a submissa filha de um Lorde escocês. — disse ela severamente. — Nem sua velha criada.

Rin teve que aceitar. Kaede tinha razão. Não se podia julgar as pessoas pelas aparências. Mas também não podia fazer suposições apressadas.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não acredito. Conheço Sesshoumaru. Ele é um homem de honra. E ele me ama. — Para sua consternação, apesar da convicção de sua declaração, sua voz se quebrou com as últimas palavras.

O rosto de Kaede de repente pareceu mais velho e cansado, como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos em alguns poucos minutos.

— Eu lhe digo, ele vai trair você.

Não era o que o coração de Rin dizia. Seu coração afirmava que Sesshoumaru a amava, que suas almas estavam inextricavelmente unidas, que ele nunca faria nada que a magoasse.

— Você verá. — Rin afirmou para Kaede. — Chegará o amanhecer, os atores partirão, e tudo estará bem. Sesshoumaru ainda estará aqui. Ele nunca me abandonaria.

Durante muito tempo suas palavras ficaram penduradas no ar, parecendo mais ocas e desesperadas a cada segundo que passava.

Kaede assentiu com a cabeça, depois se virou para abrir a porta. Embora já estivesse quase fora e falava de costas Rin pôde ouvir a ordem de sua voz.

— Seria algo muito tolo se A Sombra tentasse recuperar o dinheiro dos atores ao amanhecer.

Essa idéia nunca tinha ocorrido a Rin. Ela estava muito horrorizada com a possibilidade de que Sesshoumaru pudesse traí-la para pensar na Sombra e no que poderia acontecer com os lucros dos atores.

— Tolo?

— Três homens juntos seriam um inimigo formidável.

— Haverá somente dois. — Insistiu Rin. — Sesshoumaru não irá com eles.

— Mas amanhã acontecerá. A Noite engolirá A Sombra.

Rin respirou profundamente.

— O que você quer dizer? — Dessa vez a profecia lhe esfriou o sangue.

Sua explicação foi tão crítica como sua profecia.

— Engolida pela Noite, A Sombra desaparecerá.

Era verdade, Rin supôs, de um ponto de vista da lógica pura. Mas as profecias de Kaede nunca eram literais nem simples. Quando Rin reconsiderou o simbolismo de suas palavras, uma possibilidade alarmante invadiu seus pensamentos. Noite significava Morte para Kaede? A Sombra morreria pela manhã?

Era impossível imaginar. A Sombra era intocável. A Sombra saía ilesa de cada combate. Ninguém poderia apanhar o ladrão esquivo, e muito menos matá-la. A Sombra era indestrutível.

Mas Kaede parecia muito séria em sua profecia, e ela nunca se equivocava. Rin tinha que prestar atenção as suas palavras.

— Eu tenho certeza que A Sombra não fará nada tão tolo.

Kaede hesitou, como se desejasse dizer algo mais, depois decidiu o oposto. Sem outra palavra, abriu a porta.

— Aonde você vai?

— Você tem razão. — Disse Kaede com uma leve reverência de sua cabeça. — Já não é mais uma menina. Não necessita de um velho criado para te proteger durante o sono.

Com isso, Kaede lhe ofereceu boa noite e deixou o dormitório.

Rin deveria ter sentido uma alegria embriagadora pela nova independência adquirida. Finalmente Kaede tinha reconhecido o que ela era, uma mulher crescida. Mas, ao contrário, seu coração sofreu uma pontada de tristeza.

Algo tinha mudado para sempre entre os dois. Rin já não era mais sua pupila. Kaede já não era o mestre. Eles tinham chegado a uma encruzilhada onde tinham que tomar caminhos separados.

Mas se Rin tivesse sabido nesse momento que devido a sua insistência em defender a inocência de Sesshoumaru, nunca mais voltaria a ver seu amado mestre outra vez, teria saído correndo atrás de Kaede e teria insistido que seu mestre passasse a noite a seu lado.

Infelizmente, o amor tinha cegado Rin.

Entretanto, Rin se movia inquietamente em sua cama, incapaz de dormir pelos problemas que atormentam sua mente insone.

Maldição com tudo isso! Era tão injusto.

Ela adorava Sesshoumaru. Ele era tudo o que ela poderia esperar de um marido. Ele era perfeito para ela. Espirituoso e gentil, inteligente e atencioso, corajoso e deliciosamente travesso, ele era o tipo de homem que entenderia seu espírito livre. Ele a fazia se sentir viva, respeitada e valorizada. Rin sentia que Sesshoumaru era um homem que poderia aceitá-la como a donzela guerreira que ela era.

Mas agora Kaede tinha plantado uma semente de dúvida em sua mente, uma semente que poderia crescer e florescer até ser uma traição.

Rin esperava que por uma vez que seu mestre estivesse errado. Rezou para que não houvesse nada pelo que se preocupar, que tudo isso não passasse de um medo tolo de Kaede, e que no dia seguinte ela iria acordar para encontrar Sesshoumaru tomando o café da manhã no grande salão de Higurashi.

Rin rezou muito. Porque se não...

Deus a salvasse... Ela havia se deitado com esse homem.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	21. Capítulo 21

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 21**

O sol estava completamente acima do horizonte agora. Rin tinha estado na cama todo o tempo que tinha suportado. Apesar da noite de pouco sono, seus ossos estavam tão agitados juntamente com seus pensamentos, insistindo para que ela se levantasse.

Rin supôs que Kaede não ia vir ao seu dormitório para praticar _tai chi chuan_ nessa manhã. Talvez ele esperasse que ela fizesse sozinha os exercícios daqui por diante. Independentemente de suas intenções, já era tarde para começar. Sua família se perguntaria o que havia lhe acontecido se continuasse se atrasando.

Ainda assim, seus passos eram um pouco relutantes enquanto descia a escada, e seu coração estava agitado, se era de expectativa ou de pavor, Rin não sabia. Estaria Sesshoumaru no grande salão como ela tinha imaginado, com uma cerveja e bolachas de aveia, a cumprimentaria com um amplo sorriso? Ou a profecia de Kaede seria verdade e ele teria deixado a fortaleza para nunca mais voltar?

Era muito mais fácil conjeturar do que enfrentar a verdade.

Reunindo coragem, Rin deu o último passo para o grande salão e olhou para a lareira. Vários habitantes do castelo estavam reunidos ali, suas irmãs e seus maridos, sir Nobu e Kikyo Miyako, uns quantos homens de Higurashi, meia dúzia dos cavaleiros de Taysho, compartilhando o café da manhã e conversando na voz suave da manhã.

Mas Sesshoumaru não se via em parte alguma.

A respiração lhe cortou na garganta, esfriando suas esperanças como a geada de inverno cobrindo uma rosa.

— Rin! — Kagome gritou. — Finalmente você desceu? — ela lhe piscou um olho. — Ainda não está casada, e já fica na cama até o meio-dia.

Rin não pôde fazer nenhum um sorriso em resposta. Observou atentamente o pequeno grupo outra vez, rezando para que de algum jeito tivesse passado por cima da presença de Sesshoumaru. Mas ele não estava ali.

Um nó se fechou em sua garganta.

— Tem alguma coisa de errado? — Mirok perguntou.

Rin mordeu o lábio. Era tolice fazer suposições apressadas, ela sabia. O castelo era muito grande. Sesshoumaru poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Ainda assim, o medo drenou o sangue de seu rosto.

InuYasha franziu o cenho com preocupação.

— Você está bem?

Rin olhou para InuYasha, para Rin, e para todos eles. Não podia lhes comunicar seus piores medos, que sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch, seu noivo, a havia enganado e traído.

Além disso, ela não tinha provas reais que ele havia partido com os atores, só a profecia de Kaede e um medo tremendo no profundo de sua mente.

Rin conseguiu dar um sorriso instável.

— Vocês viram Sesshoumaru?

Sango, como de costume, presumiu o pior. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos no cabo de sua espada.

— O que ele te fez?

— Nada.

— Tem certeza? — Sango lutaria por qualquer motivo. Sem dúvida ela gostaria de se enfrentar com Sesshoumaru se descobrisse que ele havia magoado Rin. Era consoladora sua atitude, embora desnecessária.

— Sim. — Ela disse. — Só me perguntava onde ele estava.

Sir Nobu, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kikyo, ofereceu.

— Acredito que ele saiu com os atores esta manhã.

Ele o havia dito tão tranqüilamente que no princípio Rin não sentiu o impacto de suas palavras. Quando elas finalmente foram assimiladas por sua mente, seu sorriso vacilou, e ela sentiu que uma náusea subia a sua garganta.

Kagome enrugou a testa.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Rin? Quer uma bolacha de aveia ou...?

— Não.

— Você parece doente. — Disse Sango francamente. — Poderia estar grávida?

Rin a olhou ferozmente. Era algo muito pessoal para perguntar em público, e outros repreenderam Sango por sua intromissão, salvando Rin da necessidade de responder.

Deus a ajudasse, mas e se estivesse grávida? Daria a luz a um bastardo?

De algum jeito Rin encontrou forças para perguntar a Sir Nobu.

— Ele disse quando voltaria?

Nobu riu.

— Acredito que foi procurar uma revanche com A Sombra.

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça com diversão.

— Desde que o ladrão lhe deu a moeda de prata, acredito que ele esteve procurando outra oportunidade de se enfrentar com ele.

Inuyasha resmungou.

— Espero que não volte muito ferido.

— A Sombra nunca feriu ninguém. — Disse Sango.

Kagome sorriu com satisfação.

— Embora ele possa dar um grande golpe ao orgulho de sir Sesshoumaru.

Uma esperança fraca brotou no peito de Rin. Poderia ser por isso que Sesshoumaru havia ido com os atores? Só procurava se encontrar novamente com A Sombra? Doce Virgem Maria! É claro! Isso fazia sentido perfeito.

Um sorriso irônico curvou os lábios dela. Hoje Sesshoumaru voltaria decepcionado. Mas contanto que ele voltasse fielmente para ela, ela o consolaria alegremente pela chance de glória perdida. Na verdade, seu sangue se acelerou quando pensou em que tipo de consolo ia dar.

Seus medos se acalmaram um pouco, ela conseguiu engolir algumas bolachas de aveia e se distrair planejando seu banquete de casamento mentalmente. A dúvida ainda espreitava, como um ladrão nos cantos de sua mente, mas ela a deixou de lado ignorando-a.

Esse engano funcionou por um momento. Mas quando o sol começava a subir no céu, e Sesshoumaru ainda não havia voltado, Rin descobriu que o ladrão escondido havia começado a sussurrar insultos das sombras.

Sesshoumaru_ a tinha abandonado para sempre._

_Você nunca o verá novamente._

_Ele é um traidor._

_Você foi uma tola por confiar nele._

E quando no início da tarde, ainda não havia nenhum sinal dele, as dúvidas começaram a ser murmuradas em voz alta por toda a fortaleza pela boca de todos os habitantes do castelo.

— Você não acha que aconteceu algo com ele?

— A Sombra nunca machucou ninguém. Não seriamente.

— Talvez ele tenha se perdido no caminho de volta.

— Talvez os atores tenham lhe atacado.

— Sim. Os dois homens ardilosos provavelmente o golpearam na cabeça e lhe roubaram as moedas.

— Não deveríamos enviar alguém para procurá-lo?

— Não. Ele é um homem adulto. Ele voltará. Você verá.

Rin estava determinada a manter a esperança, não importando a discussão, mas seu coração lhe dizia que todos estavam errados.

Sesshoumaru não tinha encontrado A Sombra. Não tinha sido roubado pelos atores. Tampouco havia se perdido.

Por intuição, ela sabia que Kaede tinha tido razão. Sesshoumaru a tinha traído. Ele tinha enganado e traído a todos eles.

***

Sesshoumaru caminhava ao longo do bosque de Higurashi com a fé e coragem que provinha do amor de uma mulher maravilhosa e do conhecimento de que ia demonstrar a inocência dessa donzela nesse mesmo dia.

Tinha armado uma armadilha engenhosa, uma em que A Sombra certamente ia cair.

Sesshoumaru havia financiado os atores muito bem na noite anterior para assegurar-se que eles pudessem apostar alto e ganhar umas moedas consideráveis de Lorde Tourhu. Esses dois homens, aparentemente bobos, com suas pesadas bolsas cheias de moedas eram um alvo irresistível para o bandido.

Mas o que A Sombra não sabia era que os atores eram peritos no combate. Observando-os no dia anterior, Sesshoumaru havia se dado conta que a coreografia de golpes entre Hob-Nob e Wat-Wat, embora ridícula, requeria um alto nível de coordenação, velocidade, e agilidade, as mesmas aptidões que A Sombra possuía.

Se eles pudessem pegar o ladrão com a guarda baixa, o assustar com suas artimanhas, jogar com ele, movimento a movimento, o cegar com seu ágil combate, Sesshoumaru poderia se mover por detrás dele e capturá-lo de uma vez e para sempre.

Naturalmente ele havia oferecido aos atores uma recompensa generosa, o restante do adiantamento que o Senhor de Morbroch havia coletado para ele. Mas não lhe preocupava o dinheiro desta missão. O que fazia era para inocentar Rin.

Como ele havia instruído os atores, eles viajavam alegremente ao longo do caminho do bosque, falando em voz alta, fingindo falta de atenção, enquanto isso Sesshoumaru os seguia a certa distância, revistando as árvores em busca de sinais de uma figura vestida de preto.

Não teve que esperar muito tempo. Mas quando A Sombra fez sua aparição, ele pareceu materializar-se de um nada. Sesshoumaru poderia ter jurado que o bandido era uma mancha escura no tronco de uma árvore quando repentinamente se deu conta que era algo mais que uma sombra. Era A Sombra.

Os atores já haviam passado pelo bandido. Sesshoumaru soltou um assobio agudo para chamar sua atenção e extraiu a espada. Como ele os havia advertido, eles teriam que ser muito rápidos.

Enquanto o ladrão os observava com um pouco de interesse do seu galho, Hob-Nob empurrou Wat-Wat, e o punho de Wat-Wat foi em direção ao nariz de seu opositor, errando o alvo por escassos centímetros. Usando as mesmas estocadas, golpes e pontapés rápidos e ágeis que haviam apresentado na feira, os atores se envolveram em uma briga fingida que estava tão perfeitamente coordenada e era tão convincente, que mesmo Sesshoumaru se distraiu durante um momento.

Nesse momento, A Sombra saltou para o chão. Quando Sesshoumaru olhou para cima, o ladrão já se movia sigilosamente na direção dos atores.

Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos. Esse ladrão de preto podia ser Rin? Ele não via como. Era impossível conciliar a imagem da donzela doce que dava risada em seus braços no dia anterior com esse ladrão sigiloso e eficaz.

Sesshoumaru esperou uma divertida troca de golpes. Os atores usariam seus movimentos ardilosos para confundir A Sombra, e A Sombra empregaria sua acrobacia para se esquivar do ataque. Enquanto eles estavam ocupados, Sesshoumaru se moveria por detrás do ladrão e o tomaria na ponta de sua espada.

Nada disso aconteceu.

Quando Hob-Nob deu um giro com os braços abertos, espalhando suas moedas de prata por todo o caminho, A Sombra deu um passo tranqüilo na direção dele. O ladrão se aproximou de Hob-Nob, como se fosse bater afetuosamente a um velho amigo, aproximou sua mão ao pescoço, e depois deu um apertão agudo.

Os ossos do ator pareceram virar pudim. Os olhos dele rolaram para cima e ele desfaleceu como uma pilha de roupa suja. De fato, se a Sombra não tivesse estendido seu braço para amortecer sua queda, o baixando cuidadosamente ao chão, o pobre infeliz poderia ter batido a cabeça contra uma pedra ou um tronco de árvore.

Wat-Wat hesitou por um momento, atordoado pelo súbito desfalecimento de seu companheiro. Mas ele rapidamente se recuperou e começou a provocar a Sombra com palavras e golpes, enquanto permitia que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse lentamente por trás.

— Você é um diabo preto esquelético! — Wat-Wat se esquivou à esquerda e à direita, para frente e para trás, com seus punhos levantados diante de seu rosto. — Venha e lute como um homem de verdade!

A Sombra simplesmente ficou olhando enquanto Wat-Wat dançava a coreografia, como se pacientemente estivesse esperando que o ator se cansasse.

Sesshoumaru estava a somente oito metros de distância. Se o ator pudesse mantê-lo ocupado, e se o ladrão não fizesse nenhum salto repentino para as árvores, em poucos segundos ele estaria o bastante perto para capturá-lo.

— Você é um vira latas sem mãe! Cria do demônio! — Wat-Wat dançava, sacudindo sua cabeça e seus punhos. — Me mostre suas garras!

Só quatro metros mais, e A Sombra estaria dentro do alcance de sua espada. Sesshoumaru não tinha intenção de usar a arma. A menos que o ladrão fosse desprovido de juízo, ele somente colocaria a ponta da espada sobre suas costas e ele não teria outra opção a não ser se render.

Então Wat-Wat, convencido que A Sombra não ia atacá-lo em absoluto, simplesmente pulou de um pé para o outro e estendeu seus braços com receio.

— O que há com você, filhote de Lúcifer? Tem medo do que eu poderia...

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando o braço da Sombra foi estendido com a velocidade de um relâmpago, a ponta da mão golpeou um ponto do queixo de Wat-Wat e empurrando sua cabeça para trás.

Wat-Wat, com os braços ainda estendidos como galhos, continuou sua queda para trás, e colidindo com uma árvore caída por uma tormenta.

Então A Sombra se virou para Sesshoumaru.

Mas que inferno! Ele ainda estava a dois metros de distância.

Nesse instante, o bandido simplesmente poderia ter se virado e ter fugido, fazendo uma de suas fugas acrobáticas pelo bosque.

Mas A Sombra não o fez.

E nesse momento crucial de tempo, a curiosa inércia da Sombra deu a Sesshoumaru uma vantagem.

Sesshoumaru agarrou essa vantagem. Ele se precipitou para frente percorrendo os últimos metros, colocando a ponta de sua espada sobre a enfaixada garganta preta do bandido.

Ele tinha feito isso. Tinha capturado A Sombra.

Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de homem que anda pela vida se vangloriando. Tinha açoitado e capturado muitos fugitivos para entender que eles se sentiam muito mal quando eram apanhados, então Sesshoumaru sempre lhes economizava a humilhação de se alegrar da captura. Já era bastante satisfação saber que o ladrão estava a sua mercê.

Ainda assim, ele deveria ter se sentido cheio pela emoção da vitória. Tinha apanhado o foragido que nenhum outro homem poderia tocar. Higurashi se alegraria. Ele obteria sua recompensa. E Rin o olharia com olhos cheios de admiração.

Deveria ter se sentido vitorioso, mas esse triunfo era estranhamente oco. A Sombra não movia nem um músculo, não mostrava a menor resistência. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru teve a clara impressão de que ele não tinha apanhado o ladrão, mas sim A Sombra simplesmente tinha aceitado a rendição. Era quase como se A Sombra tivesse querido ser capturado.

Ainda assim, Sesshoumaru era suficientemente sensato para ser cauteloso. O homem era esperto. Não se sabia que tipo de arma ele poderia usar em suas mangas ou ter escondida entre as dobras de seu uniforme preto.

Mantendo a espada na garganta da Sombra, ele tirou as algemas de seu cinto, depois ordenou ao ladrão que lentamente estendesse seus braços. A Sombra obedeceu, e em um segundo Sesshoumaru fechou as correntes ao redor de seus pulsos, mesmo com uma só mão. Afinal, ele tinha muito prática em levar bandidos sob custódia.

Então Sesshoumaru pôde abaixar sua espada.

Ainda assim, ele não estava contente. Tinha sido muito fácil. Uma apreensão criminal nunca antes tinha sido tão harmoniosa. Bandidos combatiam a captura com todas as forças deles, alguns com seu último suspiro.

Inseguro, ele quase esperava que A Sombra o fustigasse de repente com um de seus pés poderosos e enviar Sesshoumaru voando há uns dez metros abaixo do caminho. No momento, Sesshoumaru se sentia tão seguro quanto um rato que pula pelo chão de uma estrebaria. Ele não podia se dar o luxo de abaixar sua guarda.

Havia uma coisa mais que ele tinha que fazer antes de voltar para Higurashi com sua presa. Tinha que se assegurar que os atores estivessem ilesos. Realmente, era surpreendente que A Sombra os havia tratado com tal violência. Todo o povo do castelo insistia que o bandido nunca tinha ferido alguém seriamente. Mas o que ele havia feito desta vez, havia rendido suas pobres vítimas e ainda os silenciado com a morte.

— Sente-se. — Sesshoumaru disse A Sombra, pressionando o ombro do pequeno homem, forçando-o para baixo.

Então colocou a ponta de sua espada bem abaixo do ouvido do ladrão. Um leve movimento para frente, e ambos sabiam que ela poderia cortar a artéria que passava por ali, e a Sombra morreria sangrando.

A Sombra se sentou imóvel, enquanto Sesshoumaru conferiu os pulsos dos homens caídos. Eles, felizmente eram fortes. Qualquer coisa que o ladrão havia feito aos atores, pelo menos ele os havia deixado vivos.

Sesshoumaru estava secretamente satisfeito. Se o Lorde de Morbroch acabaria por enforcar A Sombra por seus roubos, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Mas pareceria que o ladrão tinha mostrado certa restrição em seus crimes. Era um alívio não ter que acrescentar assassinato à lista de seus delitos.

Quase imediatamente, Hob-Nob gemeu enquanto começava a sair de seu desmaio. Wat-Wat o seguiu pouco depois, tentando se sentar enquanto embalava seu queixo ferido.

— Você o pegou? — Wat-Wat perguntou, tentando sorrir apesar da dor.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça.

— Guardem o dinheiro extra por todos os problemas que isto lhes causou. — Os ganhos deles, nesse momento espalhados pelo caminho, no princípio Sesshoumaru tinha a intenção de devolvê-los aos cofres de Higurashi, para manter as contas de Rin equilibradas. Agora devolveria as moedas para o Lorde Tourhu como parte da recompensa que obteria de Morbroch.

— Feliz por lhe servir. — Hob-Nob disse alegremente, apesar da névoa que cobria seus olhos.

Com isso, os atores se levantaram e recolheram seus ganhos e de bom humor recomeçaram sua viagem pelo bosque de Higurashi, de volta à feira, onde eles poderiam ganhar dinheiro com um trabalho muito menos exigente.

A Sombra permaneceu quieta, o que não era surpreendente. Na experiência de Sesshoumaru, criminosos encurralados se comportaram como animais encurralados. Eles ou se colocava em uma briga desesperada, choramingando e berrando com raiva, ou eles ficavam em silêncio, enquanto reconheciam a futilidade da resistência, por ventura planejando a oportunidade para escapar.

Ainda assim, havia uma paz estranha no comportamento da sombra. Ele não parecia nem temeroso, nem zangado. Fato que fez que Sesshoumaru se inquietasse.

Ele se sentiria melhor se pudesse ver o rosto do ladrão.

Com cautela, Sesshoumaru extraiu sua adaga e ficou de cócoras ao lado do cativo. Deslizando o ponto abaixo do tecido preto enrolado na cabeça da Sombra, ele cortou cuidadosamente para cima até que o pano caiu.

O choque que sofreu lhe cortou o ar que entrava em seus pulmões.

Ali, sentada, com o rosto de pedra, estava Kaede.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	22. Capítulo 22

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 22 **

A Noite engoliu a Sombra.

O pergaminho caiu das mãos trêmulas de Rin. Seu coração caiu. Uma mão ainda se agarrava a tampa do baú de madeira vazio, lentamente Rin caiu de joelhos.

Ainda não entendia completamente. Mas gradualmente, os pedaços desse quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar em seu lugar, como sinistras nuvens negras que formam redemoinhos em um presságio de uma tempestade. Com cada minuto que passava, essa tempestade parecia mais ameaçadora e mais perigosa.

Rin precisava descobrir o que exatamente tinha acontecido e agir antes que fosse tarde demais.

As palavras condenáveis do pergaminho a encaravam do chão do gabinete enquanto ela revia o que ela já sabia.

Kaede não podia ser encontrada. Ninguém a tinha visto durante todo o dia. Mas tampouco alguém a tinha visto sair do castelo.

Sesshoumaru tinha partido com os atores horas atrás e não havia retornado. Sir Nobu estava convencido que ele tinha viajado com eles com a esperança de encontrar A Sombra. Mas agora todos temiam que algum crime tivesse acontecido.

Kaede havia lhe advertido que Sesshoumaru não era quem ele afirmava dizer que era, e que ele tinha vindo a Higurashi, não por Rin, mas sim por motivações muito pessoais. Ele acreditava que Sesshoumaru havia conspirado com os atores para roubar Lorde Tourhu. Também havia dito a Rin que A Sombra seria muito insensata se decidisse perseguir e enfrentar esses qualificados lutadores.

E agora, enquanto Rin observava a arca vazia e seu coração martelava contra suas costelas, ela temeu que Kaede tivesse agido contra seu próprio conselho.

O disfarce da Sombra não estava na arca.

E Kaede estava desaparecida.

***

Rin supostamente deveria ter sabido que Kikyo Miyako nunca poderia ter mantido sua boca fechada sobre o tecido preto que havia a mandadoela buscar. De fato, algumas horas mais tarde, Kagome e Sango chegaram ao gabinete de Rin, exigindo respostas.

— Rin! — Kagome exigiu. — Que demônios está...

Sango ofegou.

— Mas que inferno!

As irmãs se congelaram quando Rin se virou para elas, vestida dos pés a cabeça de preto. Durante um segundo, ninguém disse nada. O único movimento no quarto era a chama flamejante da vela.

— Rin? — Kagome finalmente sussurrou.

A boca de Sango se curvou lentamente em um sorriso de admiração.

— Eu sabia! Você é A Sombra, não é mesmo? — Sango não podia ter parecido mais orgulhosa quando se dirigiu a Kagome. — Ela é A Sombra.

— Não me importa quem é ela. Não me importa quem você é. — Rugiu Kagome em termos inequívocos. — Você não vai deixar esta fortaleça esta noite, nem sequer pense nisso!

Rin franziu o cenho, claramente decepcionada pela reação delas. Suas irmãs não estavam absolutamente impressionadas com o fato de descobrir que sua irmã menor era A Sombra? Rin levantou seu queixo.

— Não estou pedindo a sua permissão.

Sango cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito.

— Ao menos espera até o amanhecer, Rin.

— Até lá pode ser muito tarde. — Rin colocou o par de luvas de couro pretas que Kikyo havia lhe trazido.

— Muito tarde para que? — Kagome perguntou, observando as armas sobre a mesa diante de Rin. — Por Deus! O que você está planejando fazer?

— Não é assunto seu.

Kagome estendeu uma mão para detê-la.

— Não me diga que minha irmã não é assunto meu.

Rin, movida pela culpa, assentiu. Afinal, Kagome e Sango só estavam preocupadas com ela.

— Vou recuperar as moedas de papai.

Era uma meia verdade, mas Kagome não foi enganada nem por um instante.

— Eu não me recordo que A Sombra alguma vez tenha necessitado semelhante quantidade de armas simplesmente para cortar a bolsa de moedas de um homem.

Um silêncio se seguiu até que Sango rompeu a tensão.

— Iremos com você. — decidiu ela.

— Não. — Rin disse. — Eu trabalho sozinha.

— Não desta vez. — disse-lhe Kagome.

— Eu sempre trabalho sozinha. — insistiu Rin. Ela murmurou entre dentes enquanto amarrava uma faixa sobre sua túnica. Já era muito ruim que elas permanecessem indiferentes a incrível revelação de que seu a pequena Rin era o ladrão esquivo de Higurashi, e ainda por cima agora se negavam a lhe dar o devido respeito ao notório bandido.

— Por Deus! Vocês não estão nem um pouco impressionadas pelo fato de que eu seja A Sombra? — Rin resmungou.

Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares. Então Kagome disse.

— Nós tivemos nossas suspeitas durante algum tempo.

— O modo em que A Sombra "casualmente" nos deixou comida na cabana do granjeiro. - Disse Sango, referindo-se à visita de Rin durante o rapto de Mirok.

— A explosão da catapulta. — Acrescentou Kagome, recordando a destruição que Rin tinha causado na máquina de guerra dos ingleses.

— Afinal — Sango disse com um sorriso ardiloso — O sangue de Higurashi corre em suas veias.

— Mas eu ainda não permitirei que você saia desta fortaleza. — lhe advertiu Kagome.

Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E como você vai me impedir?

Kagome a olhou fixamente enquanto acariciava o cabo de sua espada. Ela poderia estar um pouco pesada com a criança que levava no ventre, mas isso não lhe impedia de usar sua espada, e pelo visto não hesitaria em usá-la se Rin a desafiasse.

É claro, ela não teria a oportunidade. Rin não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

— Kagome, eu sou A Sombra. — Ela lhe recordou suavemente. — A Sombra?

Sango extraiu sua espada.

— Talvez. Mas há duas de nós.

Rin suspirou. A última coisa que queria fazer era brigar com suas próprias irmãs. Mas o tempo corria. E se teria que lhes demonstrar que era capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões, deveria fazê-lo agora e rapidamente.

Com um chute, Rin golpeou a mão de Helena, a despojando de sua espada. Em seguida, antes que a arma tocasse o chão, Rin se aproximou e pressionou dois dedos no vão da base da garganta de Sango.

Embora não causasse um verdadeiro dano, a manobra causou desconforto e a fez caminhar para trás. Sango cambaleou, tropeçando em um tamborete para aterrissar no chão sobre seu traseiro.

Até então, Kagome tinha sua espada no meio do caminho fora de sua bainha. Rin se virou, agarrando Kagome pelo braço que sustentava a espada e a frente de sua túnica. Com um giro de sua perna lhe dobrou os joelhos por trás, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cuidadosamente a agarrou para baixá-la ao chão.

Quando Rin soltou Kagome, o silêncio de perplexidade no ambiente era tão denso que podia cortar-se.

— Alguma outra objeção? — Rin perguntou.

Ela olhou de uma irmã a outra. Agora elas pareciam impressionadas, seus olhos, muito abertos, e boquiabertas.

Sango era primeira a falar.

— Mas que inferno!

— Como você... O que você... — Kagome perguntou sobressaltada, apoiando-se sobre suas mãos. — Onde você aprendeu...

Rin não tinha tempo para lhes responder. O que tinha para dizer só as transtornaria ainda mais. Como poderia lhes explicar que tudo o que sabia tinha aprendido de sua criada? Elas ainda não haviam percebido que Kaede era homem.

— Mais tarde.

Rin começou a reunir as armas que tinha escolhido antes, _sais, shan bay sow, woo diep do, e shuriken, _e as colocava entre as dobras de suas roupas, enquanto Sango ficava de pé e estendia uma mão para Kagome

— Eu não sei quando estarei de volta. — Rin lhes disse. — Mas não tem que temer por mim. Sabem que não nasceu homem que possa superar A Sombra. — Depois acrescentou com um sorriso satisfeito. — Nem homem e nem mulher.

Sango e Kagome, ainda sobressaltadas, se despediram com abraços ferozes. Então Rin escapou através do túnel e no bosque, movendo pelas árvores com cautela silenciosa e se misturando na noite invisível como o vento.

— Ela é boa. — Sango afirmou quando Rin se foi.

— Sim.

— Quanta vantagem devemos dar a ela?

— Duas horas. Talvez três.

***

Uma vez que Sesshoumaru se recuperou do choque, quando finalmente aceitou o incrível fato que Kaede era A Sombra, ele percebeu que tinha um dilema do pior tipo nas mãos.

Ele tinha jurado pegar o bandido.

Também tinha jurado proteger Rin.

Nunca havia imaginado que aqueles dois objetivos entrariam em conflito.

Ele podia ver agora que Kaede tinha traído Higurashi, mas de forma mais significativa, ela havia traído Rin. A criada havia se insinuado à moça confiante, lhe oferecendo sua ajuda, encantando-a, subjugando-a com sua obediência exagerada, e havia usando essa confiança para ganhar acesso e conhecimento.

Então, como um cão de caça malcriado, ela tinha se virado contra Rin, enquanto mordia a mão que a cuidava.

Sesshoumaru caminhou impacientemente diante da criada com o cenho franzido, esfregando a parte detrás da nuca, imaginando o faria com ela. Ainda era muito difícil acreditar que uma senhora idosa, enrugada podia se mover com semelhante velocidade, agilidade e graça. Mas ele havia visto com seus próprios olhos. Ela tinha derrubado Hob-Nob e Wat-Wat no chão em um segundo.

Talvez ela estivesse realmente enfeitiçada. Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma cria do Diabo, como Wat-Wat havia dito. Ou talvez ela fosse à filha de um grande guerreiro de quem tinha herdado seus talentos. Independentemente do que fosse, claramente Kaede era uma ameaça.

E agora, com sua identidade descoberta, ela inclusive seria uma ameaça até maior. Ela não poderia voltar para sua vida confortável em Higurashi. E se ela não tinha nenhum lugar onde viver e nenhum modo de se sustentar, ela poderia se ficar mais e mais desesperada.

Sesshoumaru tinha conhecido centenas de bandidos, homens que algum dia haviam sido pessoas decentes, mas que tinham recorrido ao roubo e até ao assassinato por necessidade.

Sesshoumaru não podia simplesmente deixá-la partir. Kaede podia não ter matado ninguém ainda, mas certamente ela tinha as habilidades para cometer um assassinato. Quando as circunstâncias fossem extremas, Kaede recorreria à violência. E então ninguém, nem os viajantes, nem as pessoas de Higurashi, nem sequer Rin poderiam estar protegidos de seus talentos letais.

Não tinha nenhuma outra escolha, a não ser entregá-la para Morbroch. Não se atrevia a voltar primeiro para Higurashi, pois certamente Rin choraria e lhe pediria que deixasse em liberdade à velha criada. Rin nunca entenderia o perigo. E ela nunca o perdoaria.

— Você não percebe o que fez? — Ele gritou com frustração. — A posição em que você me colocou? Velha maldita!

Kaede lhe respondeu com um sorriso inescrutável.

— Para um mercenário contratado, você é incrivelmente cego.

Sesshoumaru ficou rígido. Como a criada sabia que ele era um mercenário contratado?

— Ah, sim. — Disse Kaede. — Eu sei quem você é, Sesshoumaru La Nuit.

Sesshoumaru apertou sua mandíbula. Kaede o havia reconhecido? Se ela sabia seu nome, sabia que era um mercenário, e sabia de sua reputação, o havia contado a Rin?

— Eu sei por que você veio. — Prosseguiu Kaede. Então sua boca enrugada se torceu em um sorriso satisfeito. — Mas você ainda não sabe quem eu sou eu.

Sesshoumaru já tinha suportado bastante de seu atrevimento. Ele se plantou debaixo do nariz da velha.

— Eu somente sei que você é minha cativa, velha.

— Não sou uma velha.

— O que?

— Eu não sou nenhuma velha. — Kaede seguiu contemplando-o com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho com incredulidade. Certamente a criada estava mentindo.

— Não. — Ele sussurrou, estudando o rosto enrugado de Kaede.

— Sim.

A possibilidade de que Kaede em efeito pudesse ser um homem, e que, sem o conhecimento de Rin, a empregada que havia compartilhado o dormitório dela todos estes anos, enquanto a ajudava a se vestir, enquanto a aconchegava a noite, na verdade era um homem, inflamava a raiva de Sesshoumaru mais rapidamente que fogo em erva seca.

Ele agarrou a frente da roupa de Kaede e fez que a criada ficasse de pé com um puxão. Depois, com outro puxão violento, rasgou-lhe a parte superior da roupa preta, expondo sua carne pálida.

Náuseas e raiva passaram por sua garganta, fazendo seus braços tremeram quando ele viu o peito plano de Kaede.

Era verdade então. Esse degenerado era um bandido da pior índole. E Rin, inocente e confiante, tinha sido sua vítima. Esse verme miserável a tinha enganado. E tinha enganado a todos.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru tremeram com o impulso de puxar sua adaga e transformar Kaede em mulher de uma vez por todas. Mas Sesshoumaru resistiu à forte tentação.

Em vez disso, ele empurrou Kaede ao longo do caminho, extraindo sua espada para cutucar a velho.

Não havia dúvidas agora. Ele levaria esse devasso diretamente para Morbroch e deixaria que os Lordes fizessem com ele o que desejasse. Na mente de Sesshoumaru, a forca não era suficiente castigo para os delitos que A Sombra havia cometido contra sua amada Rin.

***

A feira era um lugar misterioso à noite. As barracas, com suas cores brilhantes, todas silenciosas, pareciam figuras fantasmagóricas.

Uma brisa suave se agitou, enquanto fazia uma música estranha com as panelas de ferro e farfalhando os véus de seda, agitando contas de cristal e agitando paredes de lona. Mas o som serviu bem a Rin, para que ela pudesse deslizar despercebida ao longo das veredas e entre os pavilhões.

Os atores eram fáceis de encontrar. Eles dormiam atrás da plataforma que servia de palco. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru ou de Kaede.

Tão silenciosa como a morte, Rin entrou por detrás deles, extraiu seu _shan bay sow_, e a pressionou contra cada uma de suas gargantas.

— Shhh! — Ela sussurrou.

Eles despertaram sobressaltados.

— Não se movam! — Ela murmurou. — E não façam ruído. Dêem-me o que eu quero, e não lhes farei mal.

Wat-Wat sussurrou.

— As moedas estão em minha bolsa.

Hob-Nob replicou.

— Não lhe conte onde estão as moedas.

— Sou o único ameaçado com uma espada em minha garganta?

— Ela disse que não nos machucaria.

— Shh! — Rin lhes ordenou. Esperava que ninguém tivesse ouvido os atores tagarelas. — Não estou interessado em suas moedas. Quero informação. Onde está Sesshoumaru de Morbroch?

— Quem?

— Sesshoumaru de Morbroch. — Disse ela. — O homem que deixou Higurashi com vocês esta manhã.

— Ela fala de Sesshoumaru La Nuit.

— Você disse Sesshoumaru La Nuit?

Rin franziu o cenho. Por que essas palavras lhe soavam familiares?

— Ele disse que seu nome era esse?

— Sim. Sesshoumaru La Nuit, o mercenário.

A memória de Rin foi sacudida de repente. Sesshoumaru La Nuit realmente era um mercenário, um famoso caçador de criminosos e bandidos, um homem que as pessoas da nobreza pouco escrupulosa às vezes contratavam para missões não muito morais. Mas certamente Sesshoumaru, seu Sesshoumaru, não era esse homem.

— Onde está ele?

Eles hesitaram, e ela os cravou com a ponta das lâminas.

— Se foi. — Ambos responderam.

— Para onde?

— Ele não nos disse.

— Só pegou o ladrão e...

— O que? — Ela perguntou com um sobressalto em seu coração. — Que ladrão?

— A Sombra.

— Não, O Sombra.

— Não, não, estou certo de e A Sombra.

— O Sombra soa melhor.

— Não importa se soa melhor. Se eu fosse um ladrão, eu não me chamaria A Sombra. — O coração de Rin batia ferozmente com a briga, e alguns pensamentos sombrios começaram a rolar em sua cabeça, derrubando-a como um furacão mortal.

Se Sesshoumaru de Morbroch fosse Sesshoumaru La Nuit, o mercenário...

Se ele tinha capturado A Sombra, ou a quem ele acreditava que era A Sombra...

Jesus!

Sesshoumaru La Nuit. LA Nuit. A Noite.

_A Noite engoliu A Sombra._

Rin não podia respirar.

Sesshoumaru a tinha enganado.

Kaede havia se sacrificado.

E Rin tinha sido uma idiota.

Os atores ainda discutiam quando ela se escapou para o bosque.

Para um tempo longo ela caminhou inexpressivamente ao longo do caminho, sem ter certeza para onde ia muito aturdida para fazer algo mais que mover um pé diante do outro.

Como podia ter estado tão cega?

Como não havia percebido que Sesshoumaru era um canalha?

Ele não tinha vindo para Higurashi para aderir às forças de Taysho. Ele tinha vindo para ganhar uma recompensa por capturar A Sombra.

Seu peito se sentia oprimido como se estivesse sendo esmagado entre as rodas da moenda de um moinho, apertando seu coração e fazendo quase impossível ela respirar. Nem sequer seus soluços podiam escapar da prisão de seu peito, entretanto a garganta dela constringiu o desejo para chorar e os olhos dela arderam com lágrimas não derramadas.

Amaldiçoou a enganosa língua dele. Ela tinha confiado seu coração a ele. Ela tinha se comprometido com ele em casamento.

Por Deus! Até havia se deitado com o desgraçado.

E agora estava pagando pela loucura que tinha vivido.

Mas era pior, Kaede estava pagando por isso.

De algum jeito, Rin conseguiu se manter em movimento. Eventualmente, talvez por instinto talvez pelo destino, ela encontrou o caminho para Morbroch. Sesshoumaru La Nuit podia não ser um cavaleiro, mas ele provavelmente tinha emprestado seus serviços ao Lorde de Morbroch. Era lá, sem dúvida, que Sesshoumaru cobraria sua recompensa.

Enquanto ela caminhava passando pelos enluarados pinheiros e os esqueletos dos carvalhos desfolhados, a ferida da traição se inflamou dentro do seu peito, enquanto coalhando como nata, formando um nó duro de raiva. Toda sua energia, ela focalizou em um único propósito. Todos seus pensamentos centraram na vingança. Com cada respiração Rin exalava o pouco do que restava de piedade. Com cada grama de sua vontade, Rin desejou vê-lo morto.

Rin nunca tinha matado um homem.

Mas sabia como fazê-lo. Kaede havia lhe ensinado como terminar com a vida de um homem em um instante e também como prolongar a agonia de sua morte. Ele também havia lhe ensinado que era um ato de covardia matar quando não era necessário.

Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rin sentiu que não só era necessário, mas também o desejava. Tão desprezível quanto poderia ser até Kaede se enfureceria com sua sede sanguinária dela por vingança, e quando Rin imaginou enterrar sua lâmina afiada no coração mentiroso de Sesshoumaru ou cortar sua garganta, uma onda de satisfação perversa lhe serviu como bálsamo temporário para sua alma ferida.

Foi sua fome de vingança que a manteve acordada durante toda a noite, e que a manteve caminhando resolutamente para Morbroch.

Na verdade, Rin dormiu e comeu muito pouco ao longo dos próximos dias, talvez pelo medo de perder sua chance de salvar Kaede, e talvez o mais importante, de perder a oportunidade de matar Sesshoumaru La Nuit.

Ao crepúsculo do terceiro dia, ela se arrastou sobre um montículo que fazia parte de um círculo de pequenas colinas que rodeiam o Castelo de Morbroch.

Agora que sabia que Sesshoumaru estava ao alcance de sua mão, agora que sabia que conseguiria a vingança que procurava, Rin se sentiu invadida pelo esgotamento acumulado. Sua mente encontrou um novo foco, e quando olhou fixamente o castelo de pedra, começou a formular um plano.

Esperaria até o anoitecer. Afinal, a noite era o domínio das sombras.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	23. Capítulo 23

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 23**

Sesshoumaru caminhava inquieto no dormitório gelada que seu anfitrião havia lhe destinado, fazendo que a chama da vela tremulasse perigosamente. Mas não lhe importava se a vela se apagasse. Talvez então conseguisse conciliar o sono que tão desesperadamente necessitava.

Não havia nenhuma boa razão para explicar a carga de culpa que carregava tão pesadamente sobre seus ombros. Tinha conseguido completar sua missão. Tinha cobrado sua recompensa. O Lorde estava contente, tão satisfeito que o havia convidado a ficar em Morbroch. Sesshoumaru tinha libertado o mundo de um bandido perigoso. E o mais importante de tudo, tinha salvado a sua amada Rin da perfídia de sua criada de confiança, que na realidade era um velho pervertido.

Mas seu coração lhe pesava.

Ele massageou a parte detrás do pescoço. Talvez quando todo isso tivesse terminado, quando levassem Kaede para ser enforcado, receberia a absolvição que procurava.

Mas Sesshoumaru duvidava.

Ele se deixou cair sobre a cama e afundou sua cabeça entre suas mãos.

Rin nunca o perdoaria.

Era isso o que o torturava.

Não importaria o que ele tentasse lhe dizer, o modo honesto, paciente e compreensivo dele, explicando a mentira de Kaede, a trama do idoso desonesto, sua perversidade, a traição dele com seu pai e das pessoas de Higurashi, Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin nunca o perdoaria por enviar sua criada à forca.

E se Rin não o perdoaria, ela nunca o aceitaria de volta.

Uma parte dele desejava nunca ter apanhado A Sombra. Parte dele queria desfazer tudo o que havia feito, desejava voltar atrás no tempo, e deixar que o ladrão fugisse para o bosque e regressasse para Higurashi e voltar para sua carreira de bandido.

Mas outra parte dele, a parte mais razoável, sabia que o que ele havia feito, ele havia feito para proteger Rin.

Deus o ajudasse, ele amava essa donzela. Nunca tinha amado ninguém tão ferozmente como amava Rin. Faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura. E se mantê-la segura significava fazer que ela o odiasse, esse era um sacrifício que devia fazer um fardo que ele deveria carregar.

Ele nem sequer se atrevia o tormento de se agarrar a um fio de esperança de que Rin pudesse compreendê-lo algum dia. Aos seus olhos ele a havia traído sua confiança tanto como Kaede. Quando Rin descobrisse quem era ele, um mercenário bastardo que tinha chegado a Higurashi com pretextos falsos, provavelmente ela não acreditaria que ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela. Na verdade, Rin não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar em algo que ele lhe dissesse.

Eventualmente ele teria que aprender a viver sem seu amor. E se consolaria com o fato de que uma vez que o criminoso encerrado no calabouço fosse executado, Rin estaria livre da perversão de Kaede para sempre.

A tristeza se enroscou como uma serpente vil sobre sua garganta, estrangulando sua necessidade de chorar e enchendo-o com veneno amargo.

Provavelmente era melhor não voltar a ver Rin. Talvez fosse uma covardia de sua parte, mas não podia suportar a idéia contemplar as lágrimas da dor pela traição inundando os olhos inocentes de Rin, sabendo que ele era o causador dessa ferida.

Lorde de Morbroch havia lhe feito uma oferta generosa, uma posição em seu castelo. Duas semanas atrás, Sesshoumaru poderia ter se alegrado com essa oferta. Cansado de vagar de povoado em povoado, vivendo da ponta de sua espada, finalmente tinha vislumbrado uma maravilhosa possibilidade de permanência e estabilidade com uma mulher que ele amava e por quem era amado, Sesshoumaru tinha sonhado em fazer essa vida em Higurashi.

Mas agora que esse sonho parecia estar à milhas de distância, de outra vida.

Agora tudo o que queria fazer era desaparecer nas sombras familiares do bosque, deitar-se nos braços de sua amante de sempre: a solidão, e se isolar dos olhos condenatórios do mundo.

Perdido na pena por si mesmo, com sua cabeça enterrada entre suas mãos, Sesshoumaru quase não percebeu um débil formigamento em sua nuca, um formigar que lhe dizia que não estava sozinho.

Quando levantou sua cabeça, algo o golpeou por trás, lhe fazendo ver um milhão de estrelas brilhantes e lançando-o para frente, para fora da cama e de joelhos.

Aturdido, não pode fazer mais que enrolar-se em posição fetal e se arrastar para fora do alcance do perigo.

Ao menos, foi isso que ele pensou: que estava se afastando do perigo. Mas quando um segundo impacto o golpeou no lado da cabeça, ele rapidamente extraiu a adaga e examinando o quarto. Entre a débil luz da vela e o atordoamento dos golpes em sua cabeça, estava quase cego. Mas um bom caçador sempre poderia confiar em seus ouvidos.

Infelizmente, seu atacante fazia muito pouco ruído.

Sesshoumaru pensou que havia visto pelo canto de seu olho, um movimento escuro, como uma sombra se deslocando na chama cintilante. Então algo cruzou como um relâmpago pelo ar, golpeando-o na lateral do pescoço, queimando sua pele e empurrando-o contra a parede que estava atrás dele.

Não teve tempo de olhar o que o havia golpeado, nem tempo para se preocupar com o sangue que emanava da ferida. Ficou de pé apoiando-se contra a parede, enquanto a usava como alavanca para seus pés.

Sacudindo a cabeça para limpar o borrão, Sesshoumaru procurou nos cantos do quarto, mas não viu nada. O único ruído era o de sua própria respiração agitada. Ele lançou o punhal para sua mão esquerda e extraiu a espada com a direita, então lentamente se afastou da parede. Antes que ele tivesse dado dois passos, seu olho captou um movimento na extremidade mais distante da cama.

Um brilho prateado lhe advertiu que uma espada rumava diretamente para seu peito. Ele se virou, recebendo a faca em seu ombro direito. Grunhiu quando a lâmina delgada se cravou profundamente. Com a mão do punhal, ele arrancou a faca, sem fazer caso da dor e do sangue.

Então, com um rosnado de fúria, deu um grande passo na direção da cama e investiu para frente, com a intenção de cair sobre o invasor.

Mas suas botas pisaram no chão vazio. O atacante havia a desaparecido.

Sesshoumaru virou sua cabeça. Onde ele poderia ter ido?

A resposta veio no instante seguinte. Quando ficou de pé, uma sombra se deslizou por debaixo da cama, agarrando-o firmemente por trás dos calcanhares.

Sendo desequilibrado, com suas mãos cheias com as armas, Sesshoumaru caiu para trás, batendo com força contra a parede. Raspando a cabeça por abaixo do gesso, ele aterrissou sobre seu traseiro com um doloroso golpe.

Através das fendas dos olhos entrecerrados, ele viu a silhueta debaixo da cama, afastando-se como uma grande arranha negra.

A Sombra.

Não, não podia ser. Kaede estava encarcerado no calabouço.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse adivinhar que outro inimigo podia ter encontrado, a cabeça do atacante apareceu sob a cama, e fez um movimento pra frente com sua mão.

Sesshoumaru desviou a cabeça bem a tempo para ver uma estrela prateada e afiada cravada na parede de gesso ao lado dele.

Devia ser A Sombra. Essa estrela de metal era uma das estranhas armas que tinha visto na parede do dormitório de Rin.

Mas como tinha conseguido escapar do calabouço?

Não teve tempo para descobrir. Mas de algum jeito ele havia conseguido, mas Kaede poderia ter escapado facilmente do castelo. Mas não o havia feito. Ele havia ficado para acabar com seu captor.

Não havia dúvidas então. Essa era uma luta de morte.

***

Embora Rin tentasse treinar sua mente para a serenidade e a concentração em um objetivo, matar a sangue frio, dentro de seu peito, seu coração martelava incansavelmente.

Tinha esperado que tudo estivesse terminado até esse momento, que Sesshoumaru La Nuit já estivesse morto. Na verdade, surpreendeu-se de encontrá-lo acordado. O restante das pessoas do castelo estava dormindo, inclusive os dois guardas que ela havia interrogado. Antes que os tivesse enviado a dormir com um soco bem colocado, eles lhe tinham contado que A Sombra ia ser executada ao amanhecer, depois lhe indicaram a direção do dormitório de Sesshoumaru.

Ela tinha vindo diretamente para o quarto dele. Sabia que se fosse ver Kaede primeiro, ele a convenceria de não matar Sesshoumaru. Kaede não entenderia. Não sabia tudo o que ela havia dado a Sesshoumaru, seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma. Não entenderia a dor insuportável que a levava a assassinar.

Mas ela tinha esperado que fosse uma coisa simples. Ela se arrastaria até o quarto, encontraria o desgraçado, bastardo, mentiroso e mercenário dormindo em sua cama, e rapidamente cortaria sua garganta. De fato, era por piedade que ela tinha planejado para ele uma morte rápida e indolor, mas ele merecia algo muito pior.

Mas em vez disso, Sesshoumaru não só estava acordado e preparado para se defender, mas também sua própria serenidade e frieza pareciam lhe falhar. A _shuriken_ deveria tê-lo golpeado na garganta. Mas havia escorregado entre seus dedos nervosos. Do mesmo modo, sua _bay sow havia _se extraviado de sua direção. Inclusive o movimento de suas pernas e a subseqüente colisão dele contra a parede só havia lhe atordoado o cérebro quando deveria tê-lo deixado inconsciente.

Seu próprio coração não estava completamente investido em matá-lo.

Mas um instante mais tarde, tudo mudou, pois era absolutamente claro que Sesshoumaru estava totalmente determinado a matá-la. Furtivamente rodeou os pés da cama, armado com seu punhal e sua espada. Sesshoumaru não poderia vê-la claramente, mas era óbvio por seus movimentos que ele sabia onde ela estava.

Franzindo o cenho com determinação, Rin tirou seu _sais,_ inclinou-se sobre seus joelhos, e se dispôs a atacá-lo.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se aproximar o suficiente para golpeá-la, Rin investiu para frente com os _sais_, errando a espada com um, mas capturando seu punhal com o outro, e com uma torção de seu braço o tirou dele.

Agora Sesshoumaru só estava com a espada.

Mas era incrivelmente rápido com ela. Antes que ela pudesse saltar e se afastar, ele sacudiu a espada para frente, cortando sua roupa e roçando seu ventre com a ponta afiada.

A ardência do corte a fez respirar entre seus dentes. Mas Rin não podia se permitir o luxo de sentir dor. Lutava por sua vida.

Esbarrando a mão dele entre as pontas de um dos _sais_, ela empurrou o braço com espada para longe e se abaixou para deslizar novamente para o refúgio debaixo da cama. Ele não desperdiçou tempo. Enquanto ela se escondia lá, ele saltou sobre o colchão e o apunhalou com espada, perfurando-o.

A primeira estocada errou seu quadril por centímetros. A segunda foi no ombro. A terceira tirou uma lasca de carne da coxa. Rin ofegou de dor, depois rolou para fora de seu refúgio antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la com outra estocada.

Quando Sesshoumaru lançou a quarta estocada, ela apareceu no lado do colchão e espetou um dos _sais _para frentepegando um dos tornozelos, e fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Sesshoumaru aterrissou primeiro com seu traseiro, depois caiu para trás sobre o colchão. Mas o melhor de tudo era que o havia deixado desarmado. Sua espada estava cravava no colchão.

Rin rapidamente tirou uma segunda _bay sow_ de seu arsenal e se preparou para lançar na direção dele. Mas justamente antes que a arma deixasse seus dedos, algo lhe golpeou a mão obliquamente, e a arma caiu inofensiva no chão ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Quando Rin olhou seus nódulos, ela viu que havia sido golpeada por seu próprio _shuriken_. Sesshoumaru devia tê-lo tirado da parede. Ela o elevou do chão com a intenção de cravá-lo em sua garganta. Mas a arma já não estava ali.

Seu coração se paralisou.

Onde estava ele?

Um olhar rápido lhe disse que ele não tinha recuperado sua espada. Ela ainda estava cravada no colchão como uma cruz Santa.

Ela revistou rapidamente o dormitório com o olhar, procurando algum tipo de movimento. Então ele veio. De um canto. Instintivamente, Rin lançou um de seus _sais_ para o lugar de onde provinha o som.

Quando ele caiu pesadamente no chão, ela viu, com a débil luz da lua, um camundongo assustado cruzando velozmente as tábuas.

A próxima coisa que ela viu foi às tábuas que se precipitavam na direção dela. Sua cabeça golpeou o chão duro de madeira quando seus pés perderam o equilíbrio, e ela deixou cair o _sai_ restante.

Durante um momento de atordoamento, Rin ficou ali, cega por um véu de estrelas. Só o desespero, e o conhecimento de que ia morrer se ficasse assim, a motivaram a se deslizar com toda a pressa.

Ouviu que Sesshoumaru grunhia, ouviu o ruído da espada quando a tirou do colchão. Mas não podia ver nada. Rezando para ser invisível, Rin ficou de pé contra uma parede, encolhendo-se para ser tão pequena como fosse possível.

De repente foi agarrada pelo frente de sua túnica e arrastada. Sua visão se limpou repentinamente, e ela o viu mover sua espada com a intenção de cravá-la em seu ventre.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse investir, lhe deu um chute feroz na sua virilha. Como Sesshoumaru se afundou, gemendo de dor, Rin cravou seus dedos em um ponto acima de seu esterno, fazendo-o cair e a soltando.

Ela fez uma precipitada retirada. Seus olhos umedecidos lhe turvavam a visão. Sua mente flutuava. A coxa sangrava. Tinha cortes no ventre e nos nódulos dos dedos. Mas não se atreveu a sucumbir. Era um assunto de vida ou morte.

As luvas dela escorregavam de suor, o coração trovejava, a respiração lhe raspava pelos pulmões, ela conseguiu ficar de pé dela de alguma maneira.

Sesshoumaru cambaleou para a janela, apoiou-se no batente, a espada arrastando no chão.

Sesshoumaru agora era um objetivo claro. A luz da lua o iluminava. Com uma mão trêmula, Rin tirou o _woo diep dou_. Não se atreveu a lançá-lo, não podia se permitir o luxo de perder sua última arma. Em vez disso, ela se mergulhou para a esquerda, lançando o braço para o grande vazio ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo em que avançava para frente com o braço direito.

Pensou que ele não teria tempo de levantar sua espada do chão.

Mas se equivocou.

Ele bateu o punhal da mão dela com um golpe duro do cabo de sua espada, então devolveu com um golpe longo pretendo cortar fora a cabeça dela.

Só seus reflexos rápidos a salvaram. Quando ela desviou a cabeça, a espada passou assobiando sobre sua garganta, mas o corte só foi profundo o suficiente para cortou o tecido do capuz.

Mas o ataque a deixou em desvantagem. As dobras do capuz rasgado caíram sobre seus olhos, cegando-a. Invadida pelo pânico, Rin agarrou o tecido.

Mas a mão de Sesshoumaru a agarrou a frente de seu traje, e ele a arrastou para perto de seu corpo justamente quando ela libertava sua cabeça do capuz sufocante.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 24 **

Sesshoumaru ficou congelado. Era como se tivesse sido golpeado no estômago por uma pedra lançada por uma catapulta. Não podia mover-se. Não podia respirar.

Não. Não era possível.

Kaede era A Sombra, não...

Rin.

No entanto não podia negar que era sua amada Rin quem estava de pé diante dele. Não havia modo de confundir esses brilhantes olhos castanhos, suas narinas respiravam agitadamente, seus lábios tremiam.

— O que...? Como...?

Rin aproveitou a confusão de Sesshoumaru, liberando-se de seu aperto e lhe cravando os dedos abaixo das costelas, em seguida bateu em retirada precipitadamente.

Enquanto ele se levantava com a mandíbula boquiaberta, expressando sua dor, Rin se chocou contra a cama, pulando para trás desta, quase caindo, se sentando no chão.

Como podia ser? Como Rin podia ser A Sombra? Onde tinha aprendido a lutar assim? E por que, diabos, ela lutava contra ele?

Como ele ficou ali de pé, olhando fixamente o lado oposto da cama, onde ela indubitavelmente estava escondida agachada, esperando para atacar, Sesshoumaru começou a tremer ao tomar contato com a realidade do que tinha feito.

Jesus, ele havia tentado matá-la.

Ele havia cortado sua barriga, machucado os nódulos dos seus dedos, quase havia lhe arrancado a cabeça. Essa idéia lhe deixou um gosto amargo na garganta.

Sesshoumaru olhou sua espada, sua extremidade estava manchada com sangue dela, e de repente a arma lhe pareceu uma serpente vil e incandescente. Deixou-a cair, e esta ressonou pesadamente no chão.

Com uma voz trêmula, ele sussurrou na escuridão.

— Rin.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, só um silêncio, impossível de decifrar. Ela se rendia ou o espreitava?

— Rin. — Ele ofegou, dando um passo para a cama. — Saia. Não te machucarei.

Mas ela ainda não respondeu.

Ele deu outro passo.

— Estou desarmado. Venha até mim, Rin.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, que Sesshoumaru temeu que ela pudesse ter se ferido, enquanto caia no outro lado da cama. Ou talvez a espada dele a havia cortado mais profundamente do que ele supunha. Essa possibilidade o debilitou.

— Rin. — Ele suspirou, lentamente caminhando ao redor da ponta da cama.

Em pouco tempo ele notou que Rin havia desaparecido por debaixo da cama, mas quando sentiu uma ardência incrivelmente aguda atrás de seu tornozelo, como se um incontrolável cachorro estivesse mordendo seu tornozelo.

Sesshoumaru cambaleou para descobrir uma daquelas estrelas diabólicas grudada atrás de sua perna. Quando se acocorou para tirá-la, o seu pulso saiu voando por debaixo da cama, descendo sobre sua mão. O golpe apertou sua mão no ponto mais afiado da estrela cravada, e ele gemeu em agonia.

Doente com a realidade de que sua adorável Rin tivesse feito isso, que ela tivesse lhe causado intencionalmente essa dor insuportável, Sesshoumaru rastejou lentamente para um canto para extrair essa miserável estrela da carne. Um jorro de sangue emanou sobre sua mão.

Capaz de ver todo o quarto de sua posição privilegiada, ele teve um momento para rasgar um pedaço de tecido de sua camisa e enfaixar a ferida sangrenta. Enquanto ele envolvia o tecido em torno de sua mão, ele viu o braço de Rin se estendendo sigilosamente por debaixo da cama para alcançar sua espada.

Deveria ter se jogado para frente, recuperar a arma, colocá-la sobre sua garganta, forçando sua rendição. Então ele poderia fazer que ela o escutasse. E poderia descobrir a razão de ela tentar matá-lo.

Mas Sesshoumaru não teve nem coração nem vontade para fazer isso. Ele estava ferido por dentro e por fora, pelas feridas do ódio dela.

Em vez disso, ele deixou que ela pegasse sua espada enquanto ele ajustava sua improvisada atadura com os dentes, em seguida ele observou como ela saltou agilmente sobre seus pés, sustentando a arma com as duas mãos.

— Rin?

Mas ela não falava. E tampouco, ele suspeitou, escutava. Havia muita cólera, muito medo, muito desespero em seus olhos. Rin estava além da razão.

Quando ele se levantar para ficar em frente a ela, ela avançou sobre ele, perto o bastante para fazê-lo vacilar. Quando ela fez um novo movimento, ele se abaixou por debaixo da lâmina e a derrubou com seu corpo, enquanto a fazia rolar em cima dele sobre o chão. O pensamento de infligir algum dano a ela era desagradável, mas ele tinha que fazer o que era necessário para sobreviver.

Mesmo deitada de costas no chão, ela tinha defesas notáveis. Ela dirigiu seu joelho para cima, cravando-o em seu queixo. Quando Sesshoumaru cambaleou para trás, Rin dirigiu seu punho para seu estômago, lhe tirando a respiração.

Quando ela começou a tomar sua espada outra vez, com a intenção de decapitá-lo, Sesshoumaru não teve outra escolha, a não ser golpear seu antebraço com muita força, a fazendoela derrubar a espada. Mesmo assim, ele estremeceu quando os ossos dela receberam seu golpe.

— Renda-se. — Ele ofegou, esperando que ela se rendesse então.

Mas Rin parecia determinada a matá-lo, com ou sem espada.

Ela se deslizou por debaixo da cama, e Sesshoumaru tomou a espada caída, lutando para ficar de pé. Alguém tinha que acabar com toda essa loucura. Não queria machucar Rin, mas tampouco queria morrer.

***

Rin tremeu debaixo da cama, massageando seu antebraço machucado. Isso não estava saindo bem absolutamente.

O que tinha começado como um simples assassinato agora era um combate mortal. Agora tinha que matar ou ser morta. E a menos que ela pudesse recuperá-las de algum jeito, ela tinha esgotado o fornecimento de suas armas.

— Rin, saia daí. — A voz de Sesshoumaru era esguiniçada.

Ela esticou sua mandíbula. É claro que ele queria que ela saísse. Ela era um alvo melhor quando não estivesse agachada debaixo da cama.

Rin olhou a silhueta de sua bota quando ele passou uma vez, duas vezes, como um gato agitado que permanece de guarda em frente à toca do rato. Depois, Sesshoumaru recuou, e ela ouviu o rangido de um tamborete.

— Estou sentado. — Ele disse para ela. — Minha espada está sobre o chão, bem na minha frente. Só quero falar, Rin.

Ela não confiou nele nem por um instante. Conversar? Tudo o que ele havia lhe dito desde o começo eram mentiras, desde "meu nome é sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch" até "Eu te Amo".

Ela já não acreditava em nada que ele dizia inclusive o "não te machucarei".

Sesshoumaru tinha intenção de matar A Sombra. Pela recompensa.

Rin franziu o cenho, enquanto se fechava para essas lembranças dolorosas, e concentrando-se no dilema que tinha em mãos.

Não tinha armas.

Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente onde ela estava.

Sua espada poderia estar no chão, mas se ela saísse, ele poderia agarrá-la em um instante e transpassá-la no seguinte.

O que ela poderia ela fazer?

Kaede havia lhe ensinado que a arma mais letal era a mente. Até mesmo o oponente mais poderoso, mais experto e mais perito podia ser logrado. Rin se perguntou se poderia lograr Sesshoumaru La Nuit.

O que mobilizaria seus instintos assassinos? O que o deixaria de joelhos? O que lhe faria esquecer-se de matar A Sombra? O que o deixaria mais vulnerável?

Rin estreitou seus olhos. É claro.

Ela começou a fungar ruidosamente, só o bastante para fazê-lo se inclinar no tamborete. Então ela progrediu para pequenos soluços, amortecidos por suas mãos contra sua boca.

— Rin?

Rin sorriu perversamente. Ele era como um coelho, enquanto cheirava a armadilha. Havia algo em uma mulher soluçando que poderia reduzir um homem mais insensível em um pudim.

Rin chorou com mais força, mais pateticamente, e ouviu Sesshoumaru se levantando do tamborete.

— Rin, você está bem?

Com um último gemido, longo e comovente, ela retirou suas pernas e viu quando ele se agachou para olhar por debaixo da cama.

— Rin, não chore. Não vou a...

Rin cortou as palavras dele com um chute em seu rosto. Então, antes que ela pudesse ver os resultados de seu ato de violência, ela rolou para fora da cama e ficou de pé.

Procurando uma arma, qualquer arma, ela encontrou um jarro de louça e o quebrou contra a borda da mesa, fazendo fragmentos afiados da borda. Armada novamente, ela se virou para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava em silêncio no chão. Seu rosto estava sangrando. Seu corpo estendido, não se movia.

O único som no dormitório era sua agitada respiração, entretanto parecia o coração dela batia como um tambor quando ela se levantou preparada com o jarro quebrado.

Gradualmente, Rin abaixou o jarro. Ela o havia chutado com tanta força? Sesshoumaru estava inconsciente? Estava morto? Essa possibilidade, tão desejável havia sido um momento atrás, a horrorizava agora afundava em suas entranhas como uma bola de chumbo.

Santo Deus. O que ela havia feito? Ela havia matado a um homem? Ela havia matado... Seu noivo?

Ela deu um passo cauteloso para mais perto. O sangue fresco brilhava sobre seu lábio. Sua mandíbula estava inclinada para um lado. E nada indicava que Sesshoumaru estivesse vivo. Não movia as pestanas. O peito não se movia. Não havia pulso visível em sua garganta. Nenhum sussurro de respiração saía de seus lábios.

Rin tragou em seco e caminhou para mais perto.

Jesus amado, ela o havia matado?

Parecia-lhe impossível. Embora essa tivesse sido sua intenção. Era por isso que ela havia entrado no dormitório dele, para procurar o homem que havia lhe mentido, que a tinha enganado, e entregado seu querido xiansheng para ser executado, e tudo por dinheiro. Tinha pensado em matá-lo.

E agora parecia que o havia feito.

Deveria se sentir vitoriosa. Mas tremia sob o peso de sua alma perdida pesando sobre seus ombros e lágrimas inesperadas encheram seus olhos.

Deus a ajudasse, ela o havia adorado. Por mais tolo que isso parecesse, ela o tinha feito. E agora tinha matado o único homem que alguma vez havia amado.

Tragando o nó em sua garganta, Rin se obrigou a esquecer o que tinha feito, endureceu-se para se proteger do que viria.

Kaede estaria decepcionado. Não lhe importaria que ela tivesse feito isso por seu _xiansheng_, que tinha pensado em salvar a vida de Kaede. Ele nunca a perdoaria por tomar vingança em seu nome.

A vingança é a arma de um tolo, ele sempre dizia uma arma nascida não da razão, mas sim da paixão.

Rin não podia lhe dizer que tinha feito isso em nome da paixão. Não no princípio. De algum jeito, encontraria um modo de tirá-lo do calabouço e de se assegurar que eles estivessem muito longe de Morbroch antes de confessar que tinha matado seu captor.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e secando uma lágrima solitária em sua bochecha, Rin avançou para mais perto, inclinando-se para se assegurar que Sesshoumaru estava morto.

***

Sesshoumaru esperou em agonia, resistindo à necessidade de respirar, resistindo à necessidade de tocar seu rosto machucado, resistindo o instinto de curvar seu corpo protetoramente enquanto seu atacante se aproximava.

Tinha sido um tolo. Ela o tinha feito cair em sua armadilha, fingindo lágrimas, só para enganá-lo. Mas dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Ele supôs que merecia um nariz sangrando por ter caído vítima de um truque tão óbvio, mas o amor o havia cegado. Tinha cometido o engano de acreditar que Rin reagia como uma mulher quando na realidade ela agia como uma guerreira. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente.

No momento em que sentiu Rin se aproximar, em que sentiu seu hálito sobre sua bochecha, Sesshoumaru entrou em ação. Cercando os tornozelos dela com seus braços, ele puxou os pés dela, fazendo-a desmoronar contra o pé da cama. Então ele lutou para ficar de cócoras, enquanto esguichava sangue do seu corte. Levantando sua mão para localizar sua espada. Mas da mesma maneira que seus dedos descobriram a lâmina, ela bateu algo contra a lateral de sua cabeça e ele se moveu lateralmente pelo impacto.

Piscando por trás de nuvens negras que queriam nublar sua visão, ele a agarrou pela garganta com uma mão e encontrou sua espada com a outra.

Rin lançava socos e pontapés enquanto ele a levantava por um braço, quase a estrangulando com seu aperto. Mas com todos os outros danos ela lhe havia oferecido, ele sentia que a golpeava escassamente.

Lançou-a sobre a cama, e ela imediatamente escapou para trás até que ficou contra a parede. Com um grunhido de raiva e frustração, ele empurrou sua arma contra sua garganta, imobilizando-a com a ponta da espada.

Durante muito tempo eles só contemplaram um ao outro, seus olhos lançando fogo, suas respirações ofegando na noite quieta, nenhum dos dois desistia, nem um dos dois piscava.

Não havia medo em seu olhar fixo, só ódio e sede de sangue.

Sesshoumaru sabia agora por que Rin o queria ver morto. Ela tinha descoberto quem ele era. Tinha descoberto suas mentiras, seus falsos pretextos, seu grande engano. Ela havia acreditado nele, e ele a tinha enganado E não havia nada mais perigoso no mundo que uma mulher traída.

Era sua culpa. Ele não podia culpar a ela. Tinha sido um tolo por ter acreditado que quando ela descobrisse a verdade sobre ele, quando descobrisse que ele não era sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch, mas Sesshoumaru La Nuit, um mercenário bastardo, que tinha ido a Higurashi, não por Rin, mas para apanhar A Sombra, de algum jeito, o amor derrotaria todas essas decepções.

Mas Sesshoumaru poderia ver pelo brilho em seus olhos que Rin já não o amava. Ela o desprezava. O suficiente para querer vê-lo morto. E se ele não a matasse nesse momento, ela certamente o mataria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Inferno! Ela havia acreditado instantes atrás, que o tinha matado.

Ele tinha estado em tal situação difícil antes. Homens com quem ele não tinha tido nenhuma desavença às vezes ele fora forçado a matar, por que senão eles o caçariam e lhe entregariam nas mãos da morte.

Mas nunca tinha matado uma mulher. Nunca tinha matado ninguém que não merecesse. Por Deus! Nunca tinha matado ninguém que amasse.

E não pensava que pudesse fazê-lo agora.

Não importava que seu corpo estivesse coberto por navalhadas feitas com as armas de Rin. Não importava que as costas lhe doessem e que mão sangrasse e que seu nariz estivesse como se fosse nada mais que uma massa de lascas. Não importava que ela houvesse se virado para ele como um cão de caça, rosnando e mordendo a mão que tinha oferecido carícias amorosas uma vez.

Nem sequer se importava se no momento ele deixasse cair sua espada, e ela a pegaria para o matar.

Contemplando os olhos flamejantes de Rin, Sesshoumaru se lembrou que eles o haviam olhado com amor. Em sua companhia, ele tinha conhecido o prazer. Em seus braços, ele tinha conhecido o afeto. Em sua cama, ele tinha conhecido a aceitação.

Não podia destruir essas recordações, até mesmo se recordações fosse tudo que ele teria, com um golpe da sua lâmina.

Embora ele segurasse seu próprio encurralado, sua misericórdia, um murmúrio distante da morte, seus dedos tremeram sobre o cabo da espada.

— Não. — Ele sussurrou. — Não posso. — Ele abaixou sua espada, então com cuidado a colocou entre eles sobre a cama.

Como ele havia previsto, ela imediatamente se aproveitou de sua fraqueza. Ela agarrou a espada com ambas as mãos e a virou contra ele.

Sesshoumaru abaixou seus olhos, querendo recordar que alguma vez tinha visto adoração em seu olhar, incapaz de enfrentar o gozo sanguinário que indubitavelmente agora se refletia em seus olhos castanhos. Sesshoumaru não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ela cravou sua garganta com a ponta da espada. Isso não lhe doeu mais que o ódio dela.

Mas quando o momento se prolongou, quando o silêncio se alargou, e ela nada fez, mantendo-o em uma incerteza atormentadora, a melancolia dele se transformou lentamente em raiva.

Essa moça maldita não tinha nem um resto de bondade em seu coração para lhe conceder uma morte rápida e misericordiosa?

— Termina com isto de uma vez! — Ele grunhiu.

A ponta da espada se sacudiu contra sua garganta.

— Não me dê ordens!

— Se vai me matar, me mate agora!

— Não vou ser... Apressada.

Ele não estava disposto a se submeter para reduzir a velocidade da tortura para dar prazer a ela. Enviaria sua alma ao diabo laçando-se primeiro contra a espada.

— O que você quer? — Ele grunhiu.

Ela hesitou.

Ele respirou pelo nariz uma vez e a dor fez seus olhos se umedecerem.

— Mas que inferno, Rin! O que você quer?

— Eu... Quero saber o que você fez a Kaede. — Ela levantou a espada sob seu queixo. — E por uma vez, quero ver se pode falar sem mentiras.

— Mentiras? — Ele soltou uma risada sem graça. — É estranho que você fale de mentiras. — Disse ele, levantando seus olhos para cravar seu olhar fixo nela. — Lady Sombra.

Uma faísca de culpa cruzou por seus olhos como um relâmpago, esteve lá por um instante, e desapareceu no seguinte e a ponta da espada saltou para dentro da mão assustada dela, a cortando.

Ela levantou seu queixo com falsa prepotência, mas ela baixou seus olhos. Sua voz tremeu, e Sesshoumaru quase se compadeceu dela. Quase.

— O que você fez a ele?

Sesshoumaru piscou. Ele? Rin sabia que sua criada era um homem? Esse era outro de seus enganos?

— Quem?

— Kaede! — Ela disse com impaciência.

— Kaede? — Ele franziu o cenho. — Kaede? — Então ele ficou indignado por que Rin sabia desde o princípio, ele tinha se preocupado por ela por nada, em sua veemência, ele quase se apunhalou na lâmina. — Você quer dizer sua criada?

Ele poderia assegurar que Rin se ruborizava, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver o tom rosado de suas bochechas.

— Você não entenderia. — Disse ela sem convicção.

— Sim. — Ele replicou, sua raiva completamente engajado agora. — Eu não entenderia como uma donzela inocente dorme de boa vontade com um velho disfarçado de mulher!

— Nunca dormi com ele!

Sesshoumaru não se incomodou em cuidar suas palavras, grunhindo grosseiramente.

— Sem dúvida vocês estavam muito "ocupados" para dormir.

Sesshoumaru não teria se surpreendido se ela o tivesse transpassado com a espada nesse instante, mas ela a retirou e o esbofeteou com a mão aberta.

Ele gemeu quando o golpe atingiu seu rosto ferido, perguntando-se se cravar-se na espada poderia ser menos doloroso.

A voz dela foi um sussurro áspero.

— Você sabe bem que não foi assim, filho de...

— Sim. — Sesshoumaru já lamentava suas palavras apressadas. Afinal de contas, ela havia chegado a ele sendo virgem. — Eu sei. — Sesshoumaru esfregou seu lábio que sangrava com o dorso de sua mão. — A menos que você tenha me mentido sobre isto também.

Ela suspirou e levantou sua mão para esbofeteá-lo outra vez. Dessa vez Sesshoumaru lhe agarrou a mão.

— Escuta, minha lady — ele a advertiu — Eu já tive o suficiente de seus golpes e o suficiente de suas mentiras.

— Minhas mentiras? E quanto a suas mentiras? — Ela replicou com ironia. – E quanto ao "Sou sir Sesshoumaru de Morbroch", e quanto ao "vim cortejar Rin". E quanto ao "Fui golpeado no torneio...", e quanto ao "Rin te amo"... — Ela se sufocou com as palavras.

Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos.

— Isso não era uma mentira, Rin. Eu juro. — Ela tentou puxar sua mão do aperto da mão dela, mas ele não a deixou ir. — Eu juro. Eu te amei. — Sesshoumaru tragou em seco, vendo a dor em seus olhos, agora se manifestando com lágrimas de verdade. — Deus me ajude, ainda te amo.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	25. Capítulo 25

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 25**

A garganta de Rin se dilatou. Ela tentou de tudo para deter as lágrimas.

Ela franziu o cenho ferozmente.

Ela endureceu sua mandíbula.

Ela apertou o punho ao redor do cabo da espada.

Utilizando as habilidades de concentração que Kaede havia lhe ensinado, ela repetiu várias vezes em sua mente que as palavras de Sesshoumaru eram apenas para manipulá-la. Manipulação. Manipulação.

Mas seu queixo começou a tremer, sua mão se afrouxou ao redor do cabo da lâmina, e contra sua vontade, algumas lágrimas quentes começaram a transbordar de suas pestanas.

— Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? — Ela sussurrou.

— Olhe para mim. — Murmurou ele em resposta. — Olhe em meus olhos.

Contra seu melhor julgamento, ela o fez. Isso a obrigou a ver o desastre tinha feito no rosto de Sesshoumaru, a evidências da violência da qual ela era capaz, mas ela se forçou a encontrar seu olhar.

— É verdade que te enganei sobre muitas coisas. — disse ele. — Meu nome. Meu título. O torneio. Meu objetivo para ir a Higurashi. Minha habilidade com o manejo de uma espada. — Seu olhar ficou feroz com a emoção. — Mas nunca enganei você sobre isto. Eu te amo, Rin, com todo meu coração. O que fiz, fiz para te proteger. Pensei que Kaede era uma verdadeira ameaça. — Sua mandíbula se esticou. — Eu sabia que se salvasse sua vida, você nunca voltaria a me receber. Mas não podia te abandonar em uma situação de perigo.

Ela afastou o olhar. Ele a tomava por tola novamente? Como poderia confiar em seu olhar quando ela, também, era capaz de fingir emoções que não sentia?

Como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, seus dedos afrouxaram seu aperto ao redor de sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de algo espantoso.

— Meu Deus! Você nunca me amou?

Rin fez uma pausa. A admissão de seu amor a deixaria vulnerável à traição novamente.

Sesshoumaru interpretou sua longa hesitação como uma afirmação.

— Estou vendo. — Com rudeza ele soltou sua mão. — Então é melhor mentirosa que eu, minha lady.

Rin franziu o cenho. Não podia o deixarele acreditar nisso. Sim, ela tinha um talento para enganar e mentir, mas não nesse assunto. Ela o tinha amado. Verdadeiramente.

Ante sua falta de resposta, Sesshoumaru murmurou tristemente.

— Kaede está no calabouço. Não o machuquei. — Com um sorriso pesaroso, ele acrescentou. — Pode ser um mestre das artes marciais chinesas, mas segue sendo um pequeno velho.

Rin sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua bochecha, e antes que pudesse se deter, ela disse.

— Eu te amei. — Depois, mortificada por sua confissão imprudente, ela acrescentou. — Antes.

Ele a contemplou, oscilando entre a convicção e a descrença.

— É verdade?

Por Deus! Como ela havia chegado a isto? Como ela havia se convertido em um escravo de suas emoções? Isso não era nada do que Kaede havia lhe ensinado. Seu mestre havia lhe ensinado a ser forte, indiferente, resolvida, enfocada, uma guerreira perfeita.

Nesse momento, Rin não era nada disso. Suas energias estavam espalhadas em um redemoinho, seus pensamentos corriam desenfreados, e seu _chi_...

Ela se sentia tão desajeitada, tinha perdido todo seu equilíbrio, e temia que nunca voltaria a se centrar novamente.

Bruscamente ela secou uma lágrima e apertou o cabo da espada, determinada a equilibrar-se.

O que faria Kaede nesta situação? Como ela ansiava pela sabedoria dele nesse momento.

— Por favor, não me atormente com a espera, minha lady. — Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro irregular. — Me beije ou me mate. Mas não me faça esperar.

Sesshoumaru soube então que não tinha vontade de assassinar Sesshoumaru. Canalha como era. E mentiroso. Mercenário. Impostor. Trapaceiro. Uma fraude.

Mas era o homem que ela amava.

E com toda a imparcialidade e sinceridade, quem era ela para julgá-lo?

Ela mesma não havia dito tantas mentiras, não tinha enganado, não tinha manipulado tanto como Sesshoumaru? Não tinha nenhum direito de julgá-lo por seus pecados, já que era igualmente culpada.

Rin levantou seu queixo, tomou uma respiração profunda e estudou seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru La Nuit a amava? Realmente?

Para Rin, só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Deixou a espada de um lado, deixando-a cair ruidosamente no chão. Então, com cuidado, se moveu para mais perto dele, tomando seu rosto machucado entre suas mãos, e levantou sua cabeça para lhe dar um beijo.

Sua boca estava inchada, o lábio estava partido, e ela sentiu o cheiro de sangue em suas narinas. Mas não havia modo de confundir sua ternura quando Sesshoumaru respondeu a sua carícia.

Com cuidado ela inclinou a cabeça dele, enredando seus dedos em seu cabelo, e colocou beijos suaves ao longo de seus lábios como um modo de se desculpar por cada corte, cada machucado, e cada contusão.

Os braços lentamente se ergueram entre eles até o rosto dela. Com seu polegar, Sesshoumaru suavemente massageou sua mandíbula fazendo-a abrir a boca para receber uma medida mais justa de seu afeto. Sua língua se arriscou a entrar mais intimamente e ele parecia verter o néctar da alma dele na boca dela, enquanto saturava o beijo com toda a pitada de amor que ele sentia para ela.

O coração desprotegido dela não era rival para tão delicada agressão. Rendição passou sobre ela, enquanto escoava os sedimentos de resistência dos seus ossos. A essência da alma dele era pura e deliciosa e ela chorou pela doçura disto, enquanto bebia profundamente e de boa vontade da paixão dele.

Rin sabia a verdade agora. Suas línguas podiam mentir, mas seus corações falavam a verdade. E não era só desejo que havia entre eles. Era amor, tão puro e inconfundível quanto uma chama incandescente.

Deus a ajudasse se ela estivesse equivocava, porque na verdade, estava perdida.

***

Sesshoumaru já não podia pensar.

Menos mal. Mesmo que ele pudesse conectar dois pensamentos, eles provavelmente teriam sido contraditórios.

Rin o odiava.

Não, ela o amava.

Enquanto ela continuasse pressionando seus lábios macios sobre os seus, e seus dedos seguissem enterrando-se em seu cabelo, murmurando doces promessas contra sua boca, não lhe importava nada mais.

Mais tarde os dois poderiam desembaraçar a complexa rede de mentiras que eles haviam criado. Mais tarde eles poderiam confessar seus pecados. E mais tarde ele poderia decidir se Rin o amava ou o odiava.

No momento, era bom o suficiente que ele a segurasse em seus braços novamente quando ele havia acreditado que não a veria novamente.

Pelo menos tudo estava muito bem. Até que a moça devassa ofegou e pediu vigorosamente.

— Faça amor comigo.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru soube que era definitivamente um homem. Pois apesar de seu corpo machucado, apesar de seu rosto esmagado, da sua mão cortada, de seu ombro ferido, de sua cabeça rachada, e o mais doloroso, apesar de sua virilha chutada, não havia outra coisa que ele desejasse mais.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e ambos começaram a arrancar as roupas como se elas estivessem em chamas.

Se estivesse tomando o caminho equivocado, que assim fosse. Nunca havia conhecido uma alegria como a que encontrava os braços de Rin. Se o destino tinha planejado que ele deveria morresse em seus braços, ao menos morreria feliz.

Tendo acreditado que nunca mais tocaria a pele sedosa dela, que nunca mais provaria sua boca deliciosa, que nunca mais lamberia seus seios doces, agora seu corpo se alagou de êxtase. Estendeu-a sobre a cama, e não houve um centímetro dela que ele não negligenciasse quando ele correu as mãos cuidadosamente sobre a sua carne arranhada, úmida e quente da batalha, e lavou o suor salgado dela com a língua.

Sesshoumaru suspirou suavemente em seu ouvido, enquanto apreciava os calafrios do desejo dela. Estimulou seus mamilos com seus lábios, deixando-os rígidos. Mas quando estava disposto a se mover mais abaixo para provar os segredos úmidos de sua feminilidade, Rin de repente ficou rígida.

— Kaede!

Sesshoumaru virou sua cabeça. Inferno! Esse velho degenerado estava aqui? Havia escapado do calabouço? Seria absolutamente injusto que o guardião ciumento aparecesse agora.

Mas o dormitório estava vazio.

Rin, com seus olhos brilhando com urgência, levantou-se sobre um cotovelo e empurrou seu cabelo despenteado para trás.

— Tenho que salvá-lo.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, tentando desfazer a confusão de desejo em seu cérebro.

— É meia-noite.

A mente de Rin já não estava ali. Ela saiu da cama, se lançando sobre ela, juntando sua roupa.

— Ele vai para a forca ao amanhecer.

Com sua virilha ainda dolorida pela necessidade, Sesshoumaru reticentemente assentiu com a cabeça. Ela tinha razão.

Eles dificilmente poderiam fazer amor enquanto Kaede padecesse no calabouço abaixo da fortaleza.

— Mas está encerrado no calabouço. Como vamos a...

— Não sei! — Ela gritou com frustração enquanto começava a se vestir. — Mas tenho que tentar.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu por causa de suas feridas quando ele se sentou e alcançava sua própria roupa desprezada.

Ela colocou uma de suas pernas encantadoras nas calças pretas.

— Você não precisa vir.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha em atitude de desafio, colocando seus braços nas mangas da túnica.

— É minha culpa que ele esteja lá.

Ela saltou em um pé, colocando a segunda perna em suas calças.

— Eu faço melhor o trabalho quando estou sozinha.

Ele olhou a cama, murmurando entre dentes.

— Eu tenho que discordar.

Ela levantou a calça e as amarrou na cintura.

— Estou falando sério. Tenho muito mais experiência em escapar entre as sombras.

Ele passou a túnica por sobre sua cabeça.

— Não te deixarei ir sozinha.

Rin franziu o cenho, agarrando rapidamente sua própria túnica.

— Me deixar? — Ela colocou seus braços por entre as mangas. — Como você acha que pode me deter?

Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros, sacudindo suas calças.

— Culpa.

Ela começou a passar sua cabeça pela túnica, então abaixou a vestimenta novamente, enquanto o encarava desconfiava.

Quando Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama, colocando as pernas em suas calças, explicou-lhe.

— Não seria tão cruel de privar um homem da possibilidade de corrigir a injustiça que ele fez, não é mesmo?

Insultando por entre os dentes, ela o apontou com um dedo.

— Não se meta em meu caminho.

— Acredite em mim. — Ele disse, cautelosamente apertando e seu nariz machucado. – Eu não vou.

Minutos mais tarde, contra o juízo de Sesshoumaru, eles estavam rastejando pelos corredores escuros da fortaleza. Rin havia recuperado suas armas, entretanto as havia escondido entre as dobras de suas roupas que nem ele as percebia. Sesshoumaru apertava o cabo de sua espada extraída enquanto saltavam e se esquivavam de criados e cachorros que dormiam suavemente.

Quando encontraram as escadas que conduziam ao calabouço, Sesshoumaru tomou à dianteira, e sussurrou.

— Permaneça atrás de mim.

Mas a moça impertinente ignorou seu comando, escorregando por ele como uma sombra, descendo apressadamente a escada iluminada com tochas antes que ele pudesse segurá-la, e Sesshoumaru não teve outra opção a não ser seguir-la.

Ele queria a advertir que ali embaixo provavelmente um guarda custodiava a porta. E se ela não tomasse cuidado, provavelmente ela esbarraria nele e cairia em uma armadilha. E então Sesshoumaru teria que resgatá-la.

Mas quando ele dobrou a última curva da escada, Rin já havia se encontrado com o guarda. Para seu espanto, o pobre desgraçado já estava caído aos pés dela e inconsciente. A mandíbula de Sesshoumaru caiu.

— Como você...?

Confundindo seu temor com horror, ela tentou explicar.

— Ele não está morto. Só o toquei em um ponto de pressão muito delicado.

Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou baixinho.

— Por todos os Santos, vai ter que me ensinar esse truque.

Rin lhe deu um débil sorriso, e depois se agachou para a parte mais baixa e pressionou sua bochecha contra a porta.

— Kaede. — Murmurou ela. — Você está aí? — Ela golpeou suavemente. — Kaede!

— Rin? — Se ouviu a voz de Kaede por debaixo da porta.

— Está tudo bem, _xiansheng_?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem que sair. — Disse Kaede. — Não é seguro para você.

— Não vou te abandonar.

— Você deve. Escute-me, Rin. Seu noivo não é quem você pensa que é. Ele não é um cavaleiro. Ele é um... Mercenário. — Ele murmurou a palavra como um insulto, como se um mercenário fosse alguém que afogava gatinhos para viver. — Um homem cuja lealdade muda tão facilmente como o vento. — Prosseguiu Kaede. — Ele aluga sua espada à melhor oferta, ele ganha dinheiro com as desgraças...

— Eu não ganho a vida com a desgraça de ninguém. — Interveio Sesshoumaru depois de ter ouvido o suficiente. — Ponho minha espada ao serviço daqueles que não podem lutar por eles mesmos. Eu persigo ladrões. Eu corrijo injustiças.

— Você o trouxe com você? — Kaede murmurou incrédulo.

— Está tudo bem, Kaede. — Rin lhe assegurou. — Ele está aqui para ajudar.

Sesshoumaru, ainda incomodado, murmurou entre dentes.

— A menos que deseje ser enforcado amanhã.

— Rin, você é uma criança tola! — Kaede a repreendeu. — Você não pode confiar nele!

Os olhos de Rin se estreitaram perigosamente.

— Não sou uma criança.

— Mas age como uma.

— E você está agindo como...

— Parem, os dois. — Interveio Sesshoumaru. — A menos que vocês queiram chamar o povo de Morbroch sobre nossas cabeças. — Eles obedeceram, e ele suspirou impacientemente. - Agora, temos que encontrar a chave.

— Você não pode. — Disse Kaede de modo convencido.

— Por quê? - Rin perguntou.

— Lorde de Morbroch a leva pendurada em seu pescoço.

Rin se mordeu o lábio.

— Então entrarei em seu dormitório e...

— Você não pode fazer nada disso. – Sesshoumaru lhe disse.

Ela levantou seu queixo.

— Vou fazer o que eu quiser.

— Não enquanto eu estiver aqui para te proteger.

— Escute ele, Rin. — Disse Kaede.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se arquearam com surpresa. Realmente Sesshoumaru estava se aliando a ele?

— Ele tem razão. — Disse Kaede. — Você não deve se por em perigo sozinha.

— Me por em perigo sozinha? Não foi por isso que fingiste ser A Sombra para ser preso em meu lugar?

— Shh. — Sesshoumaru interpôs.

— Farias que meu sacrifício tivesse sido em vão? — Kaede lhe perguntou.

— Não haverá nenhum sacrifício. — Insistiu Rin.

— Shhh! Se os dois não pararem essa disputa...

— Eu sabia o que isto ia me custar. — Disse Kaede. — Mas eu já sou um homem velho. Melhor eu morrer...

— Shh, mas que inferno!

Mas já era muito tarde. Passos se aproximavam. Em um minuto, eles seriam descobertos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	26. Capítulo 26

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 26**

— Se esconda! — Sesshoumaru empurrou Rin para as sombras. Então ele se apoiou contra a parede, pondo o guarda inconsciente ao lado dele, e passando um braço amigável ao redor do pobre desgraçado.

Quando o homem de Morbroch desceu a escada para ver do que se tratava todo aquele ruído, Sesshoumaru cantava como um bêbado.

— Ei, o que é tudo isto? — O homem exigiu.

— Somente... Estamos... Tendo um pouco de diversão. — Sesshoumaru disse arrastando sua língua. Arrotou, e depois riu bobamente.

— Você está bêbado.

— Shhhh. — Ele sussurrou, apoiando um dedo contra seus lábios. — Meu amigo aqui está dormindo.

O homem franziu o cenho.

— Ele está bebendo quando se supõe que deve de guarda?

— Tudo está... Sob controle... Comandante. — Disse Sesshoumaru, golpeando a têmpora. —Estou vigiando o... Prisioneiro. Além disso, ele está encarcerado, muito bem... Encerrado. — Ele golpeou a porta para dar ênfase a sua palavra.

O homem hesitou inseguro sobre se era seguro partir.

— Ei, você não... Tem... Um pouco... De álcool com você, por acaso? — Sesshoumaru perguntou. – Eu fiquei sem nenhum.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto.

— Você já bebeu o bastante. — Ele se virou para sair, mas murmurou por sobre seu ombro. – Fiquem em silêncio. Alguns de nós temos que dormir.

— Shhhhhh. — Sesshoumaru sussurrou. — Serei mais silencioso que um camundongo.

Uma vez que o guarda havia partido, Rin saiu sigilosamente das sombras.

— Isso foi muito convincente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tão convincente como você, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, você sabe que não suporto a violência"?

Seus olhos brilharam.

— Agora — ele disse — Temos que encontrar um modo de tirar Kaede. Eu proponho aplicar a força. Derrubar a porta ou quebrar parte da parede.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, o ruído chamará muito a atenção. Algo silencioso e cauteloso será melhor. Eu ainda afirmo que deveríamos conseguir a chave do pescoço de Lorde Morbroch.

— É muito perigoso.

— E invadir o calabouço não é?

— Há outro modo. — Disse Kaede — Uma opção entre a cautela e a força, já sabem, _yin_ e _yang._

Sesshoumaru não tinha nem idéia do que o velho falava, mas Rin franziu o cenho, analisando a idéia. Finalmente, ela sorriu, com um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto.

— É claro. _Huo Yao_. — Sussurrou ela. Rin golpeou suavemente a porta de calabouço. — Kaede, amanhã deixará que lhe levem até a árvore para ser enforcado.

— Não! — Sesshoumaru gritou. Rin havia ficado louca?

Mas quando Rin explicou sua estratégia, seus olhos iluminados com a emoção da esperança. Embora Sesshoumaru não entendesse totalmente os métodos desse plano desesperado, não pôde evitar sorrir toda vez que a palavra _Huo Yao_ era mencionada.

_Huo Yao_. Era a palavra que Kaede havia usado para descrever as fortes faíscas que se produziam entre Rin e ele. O criado não tinha sido capaz de defini-la claramente, para Sesshoumaru naquele momento, nem o pôde fazer agora. Mas Rin lhe assegurou que era uma força poderosa. Havia muito trabalho para fazer e pouco tempo para fazê-lo.

Rin rondou a capela da fortaleza, procurando a preciosa Bíblia iluminada de Morbroch. Usou seu delgado punhal para fazer saltar o cadeado que a mantinha presa ao púlpito, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava preces de arrependimento por esse ato.

Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru assaltava a cozinha para procurar os elementos que Rin necessitaria: panelas de ferro, uma colher, barbante, uma pederneira, raminhos secos, carvão, enxofre e salitre, e um odre de vinho para colocar perto do guarda ainda inconsciente. Entre essa prova irrefutável e o testemunho do segundo guarda, ninguém acreditaria quando afirmasse que tinha sido golpeado por uma misteriosa mulher vestida de preto.

Quando eles se encontraram no dormitório de Sesshoumaru, Rin limpou a mesa, colocando os pós, a panela, os raminhos secos, e a pederneira. Então, estremecendo enquanto o fazia, ela cortou várias páginas da Bíblia, uma atrás de outra, as colocando sobre a cama. Quando havia terminado, o quarto parecia à oficina de um alquimista.

Com um cuidado meticuloso, ela mediu os pós, os misturando juntos na panela de ferro. Então ela cortou o barbante em doze pedaços, os recobria com a mistura e os colocava de lado.

A tarefa de Sesshoumaru era pôr um raminho seco e um pedaço de barbante revestido ao longo das extremidades das folhas da Bíblia de modo que parecesse como uma mecha. Rin borrifaria uma colherada generosa da mistura do pó preto no meio de cada página. Sesshoumaru então enrolaria a página fortemente ao redor do raminho, fechando o tubo dobrando ele no meio. A ponta de cada raminho seria selada com uma gota de cera de vela.

O processo, embora meticuloso, logo se tornou rotineiro, e os dois trabalhavam juntos como um artesão e seu aprendiz. Em uma hora, tinham armado perto de cem dispositivos.

— Você sabe... — disse Sesshoumaru — Kaede me disse uma vez que você e eu somos como o _Huo Yao_.

— É mesmo?

— Ele disse que o que acontecia entre nós era mais do que faíscas, mais que uma chama, mas não pôde descrever.

Ela sorriu.

— Acredito que ele tenha razão. Você verá. — Ela espalhou o pó em uma folha do Gêneses.

— Foi Kaede quem treinou você?

— Desde que eu tinha treze anos.

— E ninguém suspeitou? Nem sequer suas irmãs?

— Kaede sempre dizia que a maior arma é aquela que ninguém sabe que você possui. — Ela levantou a vela e deixou cair uma gota de cera na página sustentada entre os dedos dele.

— É verdade. — Ele soprou a cera, que se endureceu. — Mas o que elas sabem sobre as armas? As armas que estão penduradas na sua parede?

— Elas acreditam que eu só as coleciono. Eles nunca suspeitaram que eu soubesse usá-las.

Ele pôs a folha de lado.

— E ninguém descobriu que sua criada era um homem?

— Não.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, irritado pelo ciúme mesquinho que começavam a atormentá-lo.

— Vocês dois compartilharam um dormitório. Ele te vestia...? Agasalhava-te na cama?

Rin o fulminou com o olhar em resposta, então decidiu responder.

— Basta de falar sobre mim. E você? Por que se converteu em um... Já sabe... Em um mercenário? — Ela disse a palavra entre dentes, reproduzindo o preconceito de Kaede.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho enquanto procurava outra folha, justo a que falava da Serpente no Paraíso.

— É uma profissão honrada. Eu nunca matei nenhum homem que não o merecesse. Nunca aceitei contratos de homens que procuravam uma vingança pessoal e egoísta. E, além disso, sou muito bom com a espada.

— Hmm. — Ela espalhou o pó sobre a folha. — Não parecia tão perito quando chegou a Higurashi.

— Ah! — Ele disse, quebrando um raminho. — Isso é porque a melhor arma é a que ninguém sabe que você possui.

Ela riu.

— Você aprendeu a lutar com seu pai?

Seu pai. Sesshoumaru estremeceu apesar da idade daquela ferida em particular. Suspirou enquanto enrolava mais uma folha. Deveria fazer uma confissão completa nesse momento. Somente Deus sabia se sobreviveria até o final desse dia. Depois do modo que eles estavam profanando a Santa Bíblia, não se surpreenderia se um relâmpago o atingisse antes do amanhecer.

— Sou bastardo. — Ele sustentou a folha para colocar uma gota de cera. — Meu pai era um Lorde normando, era um bêbado, minha mãe escocesa foi sua amante. — Ele fez uma pausa para soprar a cera. — Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, ele descobriu que minha mãe tinha outro amante. Ele a assassinou e tentou me matar. — Sesshoumaru tocou a cicatriz em seu pescoço.

Rin abaixou a vela.

— Mas você escapou?

— Eu o matei. — Ele sorriu severamente. — E assim começou minha ilustre vida como mercenário.

Houve um longo silêncio no dormitório, e Sesshoumaru se perguntou se Rin se sentia muito horrorizada para falar. Finalmente ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e murmurou.

— Sinto muito. — E tão estranho como parecia, aquelas duas simples palavras fizeram muito para suavizar a dor daquela lembrança.

— E você? — Ele perguntou. — Por que escolheu a vida de crime?

— Ah, não é crime. — Disse ela, recolhendo a colher para remexer o pó. — Não realmente.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Roubar moedas das bolsas dos viajantes? Estou bastante seguro de que é um crime.

— Em primeiro lugar eu não roubo as moedas de qualquer um.

— Não?

— É o dinheiro que ganharam de meu pai na mesa de jogo. Então, realmente não cometo um roubo. Eu somente estou... — Ela hesitou.

— Sim?

— Equilíbro as contas.

— Equilibrar as contas. — Repetiu ele.

— É o que Kaede chama _yin_ e _yang_. Você não entenderia.

Ele estendeu outra folha. Era a desculpa mais criativa para justificar um roubo que ele já havia ouvido falar, e Sesshoumaru tinha ouvido muitas delas.

— Não acredito que Lorde Morbroch entenda isso.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Foi ele que contratou você.

— Sim, ele junto com outra meia dúzia de outras... Vítimas ofendidas.

Rin não levantou seu olhar quando perguntou.

— E quanto você recebeu para entregar A Sombra?

O ar ficou tenso entre eles enquanto ela esperava a resposta. Sesshoumaru então compreendeu, verdadeiramente, o que ele havia feito a dor que Rin devia ter sentido por sua traição. Ele tinha ido a Higurashi, não para lhe cortejar, mas para capturá-la. Por dinheiro.

E agora ela queria saber qual era o preço daquela traição.

É claro, agora que ele ia ajudar A Sombra a fugir não merecia a recompensa.

— Um xelim? — Ela adivinhou. — Dois?

Na verdade, entre todos eles haviam lhe pago cinqüenta xelins, mas isso não importava agora. Tinha a intenção de deixar esse dinheiro. Sesshoumaru respondeu suavemente.

— Não é tanto quanto ela vale.

O céu havia se transformado de ébano em índigo quando eles esgotaram o fornecimento de pó negro.

Rin olhou o arsenal de dispositivos, alinhados como fileiras de soldados sobre a cama. Ela não pôde menos que sorrir amplamente, pensando no estrago que estavam a ponto de causar.

Sesshoumaru, vendo seu sorriso, sorriu-lhe em resposta.

— O que foi?

Ela o olhou. Seu rosto estava coberto com manchas do pó negro. Usando sua manga, ela limpou cuidadosamente as manchas.

— Você vai apreciar isto.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Estive em batalhas antes. Vi todo tipo de catapultas e máquinas de guerra...

— Isto é muito melhor que uma catapulta.

— Flechas incendiárias?

— Isso seria uma brincadeira de criança.

— Fogo grego?

— Nada se parece com _huo Yao_.

Ainda havia muito por fazer. Rin estava determinada em devolver a Bíblia tão intacta como fosse possível. E que não mostrasse nenhuma prova de seu ardil. Os objetos tinham que ser devolvidos à cozinha, a panela ao seu gancho, a colher ao seu lugar, o barbante do lugar de onde ele tinha vindo. Ninguém devia descobrir o que eles tinham forjado.

E havia outra medida a tomar.

— Você deve me fazer uma promessa. — Disse para Sesshoumaru.

— Qualquer coisa.

— O segredo do _huo Yao_ é sagrado. Não pode ser usado exceto, em circunstâncias muito extremas, de outro modo seu mistério se perderia. — Ela estudou seus olhos, tentando lhe comunicar claramente sua mensagem. — Não deve contar a ninguém. Deve guardar este conhecimento como um segredo em seu coração. Você me entendeu?

Ele franziu o cenho. Sem dúvida um tentador cem usos para o _huo Yao_ cruzaram rapidamente por sua mente, mas ela não podia deixá-lo desperdiçar esse conhecimento sagrado dessa maneira. Era um instrumento muito destrutivo e muito perigoso em mãos de tolos.

— Você tem que me prometer. — Disse ela outra vez.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, e ela se alegrou de ter se assegurado sua promessa aqui, antes que ele presenciasse algo tão espetacular e impressionante como o _huo yao _era.

Quando as nuvens da manhã tinham começado a ruborizar-se com a chegada iminente do sol, suas tarefas dentro da fortaleza estavam completas. Como os guardas estavam alertas à chegada intrusos, e não alertas a aqueles que deixavam o castelo, Sesshoumaru simplesmente lhes disse que tinha decidido partir antes da execução e que eles transmitissem seu pesar ao Lorde de Morbroch. E eles presumiram que Rin, enrolada em um capote, era sua esposa.

Isso tinha acontecido há uma hora. Agora, da posição de onde estava Rin podia ver Sesshoumaru com seu archote, meio escondido entre as árvores da colina de onde se percebia Morbroch. Estando de pé em vigília, como uma primeira fileira de soldados de um exército, estavam os duzentos dispositivos que eles tinham conseguido armar. Embora de onde Rin estivesse empoleirada ela não os pudesse ver por causa das ervas altas. O que era perfeito. Pois se ela não podia vê-los, então tampouco as pessoas de Morbroch podiam vê-la.

Os olhos lhe ardiam pela falta do sono, embora estando acomodada em um ramo alto de uma árvore, ela estava longe de adormecer. Seus nervos estavam tensos com a expectativa. O que planejavam fazer era algo absolutamente atrevido, três pessoas usando sua astúcia e sua inteligência contra todas as pessoas do castelo. Se isso não funcionasse...

Rin esticou sua mandíbula, ajustando o tecido escuro sobre seu rosto outra vez. Isso tinha que funcionar.

Concentrou-se em uma só folha da árvore, centrando sua mente na tarefa que tinha pela frente. Mas não se dava conta de quão difícil seria manter a calma quando a ponte elevadiça rangeu para dar passagem à carroça que levava os criminosos que iam ser executados.

Pareceu-lhe que uma eternidade tinha passado quando o carro rangeu fazendo seu caminho colina acima, seguido por homens de rosto sério, crianças excitadas, e mulheres que pareciam preferir ter ficado na comodidade de suas camas. Rin observou atentamente a cena e viu Kaede, com suas mãos atadas, na parte traseira do carro. Embora ele mantivesse sua cabeça orgulhosamente erguida, quando Rin notou quão pequeno e indefeso parecia, seu coração balançou.

Por fim o grupo que ia assistir à execução chegou debaixo da árvore onde estava a forca. Ninguém notou à figura escura que espreitava silenciosamente entre os ramos. Eles estavam ocupados em olhar e cuspir insultos ao prisioneiro. Inclusive o carrasco, que lançou a corda sobre o galho mais grosso, nunca viu Rin escondida ali. É claro, pois a invisibilidade era seu maior talento. Era assim que ela havia ganhado o nome de A Sombra.

Que acusações foram pronunciadas publicamente pelo Lorde Morbroch, que insultos a multidão havia proferido, e qual foi à última prece que o carrasco murmurou Rin não soube. Enquanto eles falavam, Rin deslizou com paciência infinita e cautela para a bifurcação do galho e até se colocar diretamente em cima da corda da forca. Então ela extraiu seu _woo diep do_ e esperou.

Engoliu em seco quando o carrasco colocou a corda ao redor do pescoço de Kaede, como se ela mesma estivesse a ponto de ser enforcada. Então tomou uma respiração profunda e silenciosa. A cronometragem dela tinha que ser perfeita. Assim como a de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru observou os procedimentos com os olhos de um falcão, nem sequer se atreveu a piscar. A tocha estava preparada em sua mão. E embora nunca o admitisse para Rin, tinha pouca fé na longa fila de dispositivos colocados ao longo do cume da colina. Como poderiam alguns pós da cozinha enrolados em algumas folhas de uma Bíblia profanada causar algo mais que a ira de Deus vingativo?

Ainda assim tinha feito tudo o que Rin tinha pedido... Que outra opção ele tinha? Eles eram três contra muitos, e em seu coração, Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin tinha razão. Inclusive se ele tivesse podido convencer Lorde Morbroch que Kaede não era A Sombra, isso não teria mudado nada. O homem estava ansioso por um bode expiatório, sobretudo para apaziguar os outros Lordes. E o fato de que o criminoso fosse um homem velho de aparência estranha de uma terra longínqua sem dúvida fazia sua execução mais agradável.

Sesshoumaru odiava o fato de ter deixado Rin sozinha lá abaixo para enfrentar às pessoas de Morbroch enquanto ele fazia o papel do _Prometheus_ na colina.

Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos. A corda agora estava ao redor do pescoço de Kaede. O carrasco retrocedeu. Em outro minuto...

O homem lançou um grito, o cocheiro estalou o chicote, e a carroça avançou.

Os pés de Kaede ficaram balançando por só um instante quando uma figura negra desceu pela corda suspensa da forca, cortando as amarras de seus pulsos. Com uma agilidade assombrosa para sua idade, Kaede sacudiu seus braços livres para cima, agarrando a corda que estava em cima de sua cabeça antes que esta pudesse estrangulá-lo e subiu por ela até desaparecer entre os galhos da árvore.

Era o sinal para Sesshoumaru. Caminhando devagar entre a longa fila de dispositivos, ele encostou a tocha ardente no primeiro pedaço de barbante revestido, um por um.

O primeiro assobio afiado o assustou e quase o fez pular para fora de suas calças. Quando ele lançou um olhar por sobre seu ombro, ele viu um flash luminoso de chama e disparou o raminho para cima com tanta força como se tivesse sido lançado por um arqueiro, em seguida rumando para baixo como uma estrela cadente.

Um momento depois, o segundo tiro também saiu voando. Desta vez, ele assistiu como ele arqueava para o alto no céu. Faíscas, fogo, e fumaça encheram o céu matutino.

Quando Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa para assistir, o terceiro foi acompanhado por uma explosão de fogo e, em seguida, o quarto, com um violento chiado, fazendo que as pessoas do castelo começassem a gritar de pânico. Quando o quinto dispositivo quase explodiu sobre seu pé, Sesshoumaru percebeu que não deveria ter deixado de caminhar. As pequenas bestas o estavam rodeando, mordendo os saltos dos seus sapatos com seus dentes infamáveis.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, acendendo os ramos a um ritmo estável que manteve o céu cheio de incríveis explosões e crepitações e sopros de fumaça, como se um dragão estivesse cuspindo fogo no céu de Morbroch, fazendo chover fogo sobre a paisagem.

O cavalo assustado fugiu arrastando carroça, retumbando e deslizando pela estrada rochosa, fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo. A multidão se dispersou como ratos perseguidos por um gato, gritando, enquanto corriam, tropeçando e atropelando-se, caíam na ladeira enquanto fugiam da fumaça e das chamas. Como morcegos saídos do inferno, os projéteis voavam em todas as direções, estourando e assobiando, cuspindo fogos e enchendo o ar com uma fumaça nociva.

Sesshoumaru não pôde mais que sorrir ante o caos glorioso que tinham causado. E por um momento louco, desejou não ter feito a promessa a Rin. Essas armas eram surpreendentes, como raios e trovões, eram muito magníficas para mantê-la em segredo.

***

— Que inferno é isto? — Sango perguntou a Kagome, que se deteve em seco na estrada do bosque.

Kagome franziu o cenho, com uma mão sobre o cabo de sua espada.

— Parece como se...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, outro assobio sobrenatural encheu o ar. Em seguida outro. E outro.

Sango extraiu sua espada.

— Isso vem de Morbroch.

As duas irmãs trocaram olhares sérios, e em seguida seguiram avançando pelo caminho. Não tinha sido por nada que elas tinham conseguido escapulir de Higurashi sob os narizes de seus maridos, que tinham rastreado Rin durante três dias, e agora seguiam em frente, completamente armadas e prontas para a batalha. Não lhes importava quão perita Rin fosse como guerreira, elas sempre sairiam em defesa de sua irmã menor, e nada ia as deter agora.

Mas quando chegaram ao local onde as árvores eram menos densas e o caminho levava colina acima, elas não puderam fazer algo mais a não ser se deter com suas bocas abertas e observar com temor.

As pessoas corriam pelo campo para o castelo, gritando como se seus cabelos estivessem em chamas. O céu parecia uma visão do Inferno, cheio de fumaça tóxica e de estranha espécie de gafanhotos diabólicos que zumbiam e cuspiram fogo quando mergulharam daquele modo e perseguiam o povo de castelo que estava fugindo.

A cinqüenta metros à sua direita, Kagome e Sango descobriram a origem desse enxame de gafanhotos monstruosos. Sesshoumaru, seu rosto estava iluminado com alegria diabólica, estava ateando fogo a uma fileira de varetas que chispavam e depois saíam voando pelo ar lançando chamas.

— Mas que diabos...? — Sango disse.

Então Kagome lhe deu uma cotovelada e apontou para um par de coitados que subiam a colina na direção elas.

— Rin. — Ela suspirou.

— Pelas bolas de Lúcifer, essa é... Esse é... Isso é Kaede?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	27. Capítulo 27

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Ardilosa**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

**Capítulo 27**

Sesshoumaru gritou de triunfo enquanto Rin e Kaede subiam correndo a ladeira da colina. Tinha funcionado! O plano tinha funcionado. As pessoas de Morbroch, pensando que estavam sendo atacados por uma praga diabólica, tinham fugido como pecadores que procuram salvar suas vidas.

— Rin! — Ouviu-se um grito feminino atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça.

— Sango? — Ele franziu o cenho com surpresa. — Kagome? Mas que inferno...?

Sesshoumaru ainda confuso, ainda segurando a tocha acesa, enquanto as três irmãs celebravam um reencontro vitorioso, abraçando-se, e falando todas ao mesmo tempo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Supôs que as Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi iam levar todo o crédito pelo resgate de Rin.

— Tudo isto... — Kagome perguntava à Rin enquanto apontando o céu cheio de fumaça — ...É só para recuperar as moedas de Papai?

Rin se encolheu de ombros.

— Eu não podia abandonar Kaede.

— Por todos os Santos! — - Sango suspirou assombrada. — Kaede é um homem.

Rin tentou fazer uma carranca em direção a Kagome.

— Mas... O que vocês fazem aqui? Eu disse a vocês que não necessito de ajuda.

— Ah, não viemos ajudar — Kagome lhe assegurou — Somente viemos olhar.

— Kagome — Sango sussurrou, sacudindo a manga de sua irmã — -... Kaede... É um homem.

Sesshoumaru limpou sua garganta.

— Bem, agora que já olharam tudo. Sugiro recomeçar nossa fuga.

Ninguém lhe prestava a menor atenção.

— Afinal de contas — Kagome disse — Eu nunca tinha visto A Sombra em ação.

— Você se esquece quando A Sombra fez você cair sobre seu traseiro? — Rin brincou.

— Ah, sim, além disto.

— Rin... — Sango murmurou entre dentes. — Rin, sua criada é um...

— Sim. — Kaede replicou com impaciência. — Todos nós sabemos que Kaede é homem.

—Damas... — Sesshoumaru tentou outra vez.

Kagome finalmente notou as contusões no rosto de Rin.

— Oh, Rin, o que aconteceu com você?

— Não é nada. Apenas alguns arranhões...

— Arranhões? — Sesshoumaru gritou, finalmente atraindo sua atenção. — É muito mais que arranhões. Eu estava lutando por minha vida... — Ele se calou de repente compreendendo que seria um grave erro deixar que as Donzelas Guerreiras soubessem que tinha sido ele quem havia infligido àquelas feridas sobre sua querida Rin.

Mas as suspeitas já tinham sido despertadas. A arma de Sango já estava meio fora de sua bainha.

— Você fez isso a minha irmã?

Rin apertou a mão de Sango.

— Sango, você não sabe tudo...

Agora era Kagome quem o estava fuzilando com o olhar.

— Se você tocou em um fio de seu cabelo...

— Kagome, não, por favor. — Suplicou Rin. — Eu vou explicar tudo.

Sesshoumaru olhou a colina outra vez.

Os cavaleiros de Morbroch já não estavam aterrorizados pelo ataque sobrenatural. Os homens mais corajosos se armaram e agora subiam pela colina, preparados para desafiar o animal infernal que ameaçava Morbroch.

— Corram! — Sesshoumaru gritou às mulheres.

Elas cessaram seu bate-papo e o olharam como se ele estivesse louco.

— Corram! — Ele gritou outra vez.

Elas ainda ficaram paradas. Que demônios estava errado com elas?

Claro, ele percebeu. Ele tinha feito uma má escolha de palavras. Dizer "correr" para uma mulher guerreira era o mesmo que dizer "rendição" a um cavaleiro.

— Depressa! — Sesshoumaru repetiu. — Eles estão vindo. Levem Kaede para um lugar seguro.

Elas olharam colina abaixo e obedeceram, escapando para o bosque.

Então, com uma pressa impetuosa, Sesshoumaru acendeu o resto do _huo yao_. O ruído foi incrível, como uma fileira inteira de catapultas que lançando pedras em uma parede de castelo em uma sucessão rápida. Como se _Hephaestus_ estivesse forjando uma armadura na sua grande bigorna acima de Morbroch, faíscas voaram em todas as direções, seu brilho rivalizando com o sol.

Não tinha tempo para ver o efeito que essa série culminante de explosões teria sobre os cavaleiros. Sesshoumaru tinha que se unir aos outros fugitivos. Acendeu a última vareta, apagou a tocha e correu para o bosque oculto por um véu de fumaça.

Como lhe ocorreu que suas palavras seriam escutadas em meio do bate-papo excitado das irmãs, Sesshoumaru não sabia. Elas claramente estavam muito ocupadas contando anos de segredos para prestar atenção ao que ele dizia.

— Então, em todo esse tempo... — disse Kagome — Papai não perdeu nem um penny?

— Nem um penny.

Sango murmurou.

— E Kaede... Foi um homem desde o começo?

— É claro. — Rin disse com uma risada.

— Ele foi seu professor, não é mesmo? — Kagome adivinhou.

— Sim.

— Lamento que não tenha nos contado isso. — Disse Sango com uma careta.

— É assombroso. — Kagome se maravilhou. — Sir Sesshoumaru perseguiu A Sombra, sem nunca se dar conta de que estava perseguindo sua própria noiva.

Sango riu e bateu no ombro de Rin.

— E ela teve a coragem de lhe lançar uma moeda de prata.

— E sua coleção de armas? — Kagome perguntou. — Você realmente sabe as usar?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

Os olhos de Sango se iluminaram.

— Você tem que nos mostrar Rin. Prometa.

Kaede não se incomodou em tentar lançar uma palavra de sabedoria, ao longo de todo o caminho. Quase uma hora depois, ele finalmente comentou sobre as feridas de Sesshoumaru.

— O que aconteceu a você?

— A Sombra passou por mim. — Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

— Humph! — Então um sorriso de orgulho misturado com algo malicioso lentamente se curvou nos lábios de Kaede.

— Você tem sorte por continuar vivo.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça. Entendia exatamente o que Kaede queria dizer. Se Rin não tivesse sentido uma mínima gota de amor por ele, poderia estar morto agora.

Assim como Kaede também.

— Você teve sorte também.

Kaede levantou sua cabeça orgulhosamente, como um homem que fala de sua filha.

— Rin tem um coração forte.

— E muito grande. — Disse Sesshoumaru, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do pequeno homem. — O bastante grande para nós dois.

E assim começou a paz entre Kaede e Sesshoumaru. De fato, enquanto as irmãs conversavam sem cessar, assombrando-se sobre os talentos secretos de Rin, os dois homens falaram de assuntos mais práticos.

Até final da longa viagem dos fugitivos, quando eles se aproximaram de Higurashi, eles haviam chegado a um acordo provisório quanto ao que revelar e não revelar sobre essa magnífica aventura. A identidade verdadeira de Sesshoumaru seria revelada, mas Kaede seguiria sendo a criada de Rin. Quanto A Sombra, seu desaparecimento permaneceria como um mistério, e, é claro, não haveria nenhuma menção ao _huo yao_.

***

Cem velas de cera de abelha enchiam o grande salão de Higurashi emitindo luzes douradas e perfumando o ar com um calor de verão que desmentia a névoa de novembro que espreitava além dos muros de pedra da fortaleza. Rin, vestida com sua túnica de cor rubi, que Kaede havia insistido para que ela usasse por sorte, estava sentada ao lado de seu novo marido em seu banquete de casamento, de vez em quando olhando afetuosamente o anel prata em seu dedo, tão contente como um cavaleiro com uma espada nova.

Prato após prato chegava da cozinha contendo um delicioso veado assado, trutas frescas, lebre assada, torta de cogumelos e queijo, alho-poró e cebolas assadas, maçãs lustradas e figos com creme e mel. Mas, claro, tudo foi aprovado e distribuído pela própria Rin.

Uma música alegre enchia o recinto, as notas de harpa e cítara que eram seguidas depois do tubo e tamborim como pardais ruidosos que fazem perseguição em uma floresta primaveral. Myoga cantava histórias de aventura e romance, e várias crianças, mais excitadas que famintas, abandonavam seus lugares à mesa para dançar e girar ante a noiva.

Na verdade, Rin poderia ter se sentido tentada a se unir à diversão despreocupada deles se ela não estivesse apreciando uma diversão clandestina por debaixo da mesa.

Ela sufocou um grito quando os dedos de Sesshoumaru percorreram outro centímetro de seu vestido, perigosamente perto de revelar sua coxa.

Para não ser superada, ela retribuía a carícia, enquanto explorava a túnica dele lentamente para cima até que as pontas de seu dedo bateram à toa na rótula nua dele.

A boca de Sesshoumaru se contraiu nervosamente, mas com sua mão livre, ele levantou sua caneca de hidromel como se nada anormal estivesse acontecendo.

— Um brinde à minha nova e encantadora esposa. Sem ela, eu viveria... — anunciou Sesshoumaru — ...Na sombra.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram ante essa escolha arriscada de palavras. Mas ninguém pareceu notar. Todos levantaram suas canecas para acompanhar o brinde.

Rin quase cuspiu o hidromel quando a mão de Sesshoumaru escorregou descaradamente sobre seu joelho para subir por sua coxa nua.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, ela lhe lançou um olhar feroz e propôs seu próprio brinde.

— E aqui está o meu digno marido. Como os chineses dizem "Wo xiang Gen nem shang chuang".

Na mesa vizinha, Kaede quase se engasgou com a comida, tendo um ataque de tosse. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, levantando sua caneca com uma mão e aventurando-se atrevidamente em sua virilha com a outra.

Enquanto a multidão aclamava, Sesshoumaru se apoiou mais perto dela e sussurrou.

— Ouso perguntar o que isso significa meu docinho?

Quando ela lhe sussurrou a tradução em seu ouvido, Sesshoumaru fez um som afogado. Determinado a não perder a calma, ele de algum jeito conseguiu tomar um gole de hidromel. Mas não havia modo de ocultar a luxúria que nublava seus olhos ante o convite de sua esposa.

Como os guerreiros bem combinados em um impasse, cada um segurou o outro à distância agora, os seus dedos a meras polegadas de fazer o seu oponente indefeso.

As pessoas do castelo continuaram com sua celebração, ignorantes da batalha silenciosa que se desenvolvia debaixo de seu nariz. Kaede lançou um olhar letal a Rin pela vulgaridade de seu brinde. Lorde Tourhu jantava alegremente, provavelmente sem ser completamente consciente de que estava presenciando o matrimônio de sua última filha solteira, ainda apreciando a atmosfera festiva. Kikyo, também recém casada, se agarrava a seu amado Nobu como o orvalho a um cardo. Kagome e Sango lançavam olhares maliciosos a Rin, como se elas soubessem que o sangue quente de Higurashi que fluía pelas veias de sua irmãzinha não a reteria na mesa por muito mais tempo.

Porém, a luxúria entre Rin e Sesshoumaru fervia lentamente, perigosamente aproximando-se da ebulição, sobretudo devido à promessa que Rin tinha feito a Kaede. O velho tinha insistido em sua castidade nos últimos quinze dias antes do casamento, dizendo alguns disparates sobre a abstinência aumentar o poder de produzir descendente. Considerando as circunstâncias do sacrifício de Kaede e seu longo e leal serviço a Rin, eles tinham honrado seu pedido. Mas agora que estavam casados, e que as feridas de Sesshoumaru estavam curadas, Rin quase não podia esperar para se meter entre os lençóis com seu novo marido.

Os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru aparentemente coincidiam com os seus. Ele levantou a caneca outra vez para brindar em sua honra.

— Minha querida esposa, que este diminuto broto amor... — Com a cautela infalível, seus dedos se deslizaram entre os cachos de sua feminilidade, enquanto separava seus lábios inferiores para acessar ao broto do qual falava — ...Se converta em uma flor... Uma flor perfeita de casamento.

Rin não podia falar. Ela não podia respirar. Custava-lhe pensar enquanto seus dedos entravam nela. Suas bochechas se avermelharam, e ela rezou para que os convidados acreditassem que simplesmente se tratava de um rubor de donzela.

De algum jeito ela conseguiu engolir um gole tonificante de hidromel. Então, o coração dela se fixou na deliciosa vingança, e ela devolveu o favor, levantando a caneca.

— Marido querido, meu amor por você cresce a cada segundo e meu coração... — ela o fitou sugestivamente nos olhos enquanto sua mão deslizava para dentro de suas calças, capturando o tesouro que crescia ali dentro — ... Meu coração incha até quase estourar.

Seu tremor foi tão discreto que chegou quase a ser invisível, seu gemido silencioso foi imperceptível para todos exceto para Rin, que secretamente se deleitou com sua vitória.

Mas aquela vitória vinha com um preço. Quando ela viu seus olhos iluminados, sua respiração acelerada entre seus lábios separados, isso aumentou sua própria luxúria. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer para resistir de mergulhar imediatamente embaixo da mesa com ele.

— Meu amor... — Sesshoumaru grasnou, por debaixo do contínuo tagarelar das pessoas do castelo — Tome cuidado com o que faz...

De repente, a porta do grande salão se abriu violentamente, lançando uma luz cinza na habitação e batendo duro contra a parede de pedra. Antes mesmo que a névoa tivesse chance de entrar na sala, Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham abandonado suas carícias íntimas e, junto com a maior parte dos cavaleiros de Higurashi, saltaram sobre seus pés, extraindo as armas.

— O que significas isto? — O invasor gritou.

A respiração se cortou na garganta de Rin. Era o Lorde de Morbroch. E tinha vindo com seus homens.

Maldição!

O casamento deles ia ser arruinado antes que tivesse começado? O Lorde havia descoberto a trapaça que haviam aplicado nele? Ele teria percebido que Sesshoumaru o havia enganado? Teria ele retornado para levar-se Kaede? Tinha vindo por ela, A Sombra?

Sesshoumaru, pondo em jogo seus instintos protetores, empurrou-a para trás dele, fora da vista do Lorde.

Rin, com seus instintos tão fortes, saiu novamente detrás dele, fechando uma mão ao redor do cabo da arma que tinha escondida na manga de seu vestido.

— Morbroch! — Lorde Tourhu gritou alegremente, ignorando a tensão no recinto. — Seja bem-vindo!

Morbroch entrou pelo corredor, seus homens, logo atrás dele, enquanto os cavaleiros de Higurashi esperavam cautelosamente. As chamas das velas flamejaram como se sentissem medo, e até os cães gemeram com inquietação.

Rin olhou rapidamente para Kaede. E se Morbroch o visse? Seria enganado pelas vestimentas femininas da criada? Santo Deus que ele não reconhecesse Kaede...

Mas para surpresa de Rin, quando Kaede lhe devolveu o olhar, seu rosto era tão calmo como a de um lago no inverno.

— Lembra-se de mim? — Morbroch respondeu a Lorde Tourhu.

— É claro.

— E ainda assim não me convidou para o casamento?

Rin piscou. Ela tinha ouvido corretamente? Trocou olhares rápidos com suas irmãs, que pareciam tão aturdidas como ela.

Morbroch parecia muito ofendido. Sacudiu a umidade de sua capa enquanto avançava com grandes passos.

— Não sei se percebendo ou não, era por meu desígnio, esta aliança entre sua filha e Sesshoumaru La Nuit.

Rin brevemente olhou para Sesshoumaru. Havia pequenas rugas em sua testa.

— Sesshoumaru La Nuit? — Lorde Tourhu fez uma pausa, sua caneca de hidromel a metade caminho de sua boca. Suas sobrancelhas brancas se elevaram com perplexidade. — Sesshoumaru La Nuit? Não é o famoso mercenário?

— Já não é mais, Pai. — Kagome lhe assegurou, acariciando seu braço. — Ele é o marido de Rin e um dos cavaleiros de Higurashi agora.

— Assim é, meu lorde. — Disse Inuyasha firmemente, mas Morbroch se dirigia a Lorde Tourhu. — Ele é um de nós.

Lorde de Morbroch, impávido ante esse acolhimento menos que hospitaleiro, abriu passagem às cotoveladas entre a multidão.

— Não tema. — Gritou ele com irritação. — Não vim interromper sua... Celebração. — Ele parou diante de Sesshoumaru. — Só vim para entregar um presente de casamento. Parece que abandonou Morbroch com tanta pressa de voltar para sua noiva, sir Sesshoumaru, que esqueceu algo.

A seu lado, Sesshoumaru ficou rígido.

Morbroch colocou a mão sob sua capa e lançou uma bolsa com moedas sobre a mesa diante de Sesshoumaru.

— Sua recompensa.

Sesshoumaru teve que escolher suas palavras com cuidado. Todos sabiam que tinha sido pago para capturar A Sombra. Mas aquelas pessoas implicadas tinham concordado em omitir os detalhes da fuga do bandido.

— Você não me deve nada. Ouvi dizer que A Sombra escapou da corda do carrasco.

A risada de Morbroch foi seca.

— Da corda do carrasco talvez, mas... — Então ele franziu o cenho. — A irmã dele não lhe contou?

— A irmã dele? — Rin perguntou.

— A irmã da Sombra. — Disse Morbroch com impaciência. — Você sabe, a... — Ele revistou o salão com seu olhar. Então seu olhar se fixou e ele assinalou para Kaede. — Ela.

— A irmã da Sombra. — Repetiu Rin, dando a seu _xiansheng_ um olhar acusador. Kaede aparentemente tinha tramado algo desonesto.

— Ela não lhe contou? — Morbroch perguntou

— Nos contar? — Sesshoumaru repetiu, olhando sobressaltado para Kaede.

— -Não lhes contou? — Morbroch se esfregou as mãos com regozijo. — Então tenho um conto absolutamente assombroso para vocês, damas e cavaleiros.

A guarda de Rin relaxou por um momento, e ela soltou a faca. Todos ao seu redor guardaram as armas em suas bainhas.

— É claro que — Morbroch disse com um suspiro — O conto seria muito melhor se fosse relatado com um pouco de cerveja molhando minha língua.

As pessoas do castelo se amontoaram em seus bancos para fazer lugar aos cavaleiros de Morbroch. Por sorte, Rin tinha planejado um banquete abundante, então Higurashi pôde oferecer hospitalidade e comida aos convidados inesperados.

Quando todos estavam sentados, eles escutaram o conto da fuga da Sombra, uma história tão incrivelmente exagerada que assombrou inclusive Rin.

— Eu não o chamaria de uma fuga. — disse Morbroch, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Não, uma fuga terrestre ao menos. Essa criatura negra que se deslizou da árvore era uma das serpentes do Satã, e vinha para levar um filho de Lúcifer como ele próprio.

Rin lançou um olhar para Kaede, mas seu _xian­sheng_permanecia completamente impassível. Na verdade, se não o conhecesse melhor, juraria que Kaede sorria.

Quando a história continuou, fez-se cada vez mais óbvio o que o ardiloso Kaede fizera. Ele devia ter viajado de volta a Morbroch, vestido como uma criada, com o pretexto de averiguar o que tinha acontecido com seu "irmão", A Sombra.

Quando a história fora relatada a ele pelas pessoas de Morbroch, Kaede simplesmente tinha preenchido as lacunas para entender o resultado curioso. Morbroch e os outros senhores, incapazes de explicar a ocorrência estranha, abraçaram a explicação de Kaede como a verdade.

— A Sombra despertou a ira do grande Dragão da China. — Contou Morbroch, abrindo seus olhos dramaticamente. — A besta se abateu sobre a árvore da forca, grunhindo e cuspindo fogo, e rapidamente agarrou A Sombra em suas garras horríveis para levá-lo até o Inferno. No céu estava cheio de raios e trovões, havia lua e sol ao mesmo tempo, luz de mil estrelas, quando o grande se enfureceu gritou e rugia no céu. Finalmente, uma nuvem de fumaça venenosa elevou a Sombra, para nunca mais ser vista.

Um longo silêncio seguiu ao relato. Rin tinha pressionado seus dedos sobre seus lábios, fingindo assombro quando na realidade sentia a risada borbulhando em sua boca. De relance, viu que suas irmãs também lutavam para conter sua diversão.

Kaede contemplava a cena com satisfação, como se seu imaginário irmão malvado não tivesse merecido menos. Quanto a Sesshoumaru, seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente com esse relato tão imaginativo. Sem dúvida ele estava revivendo seu papel como o Grande Dragão.

Uma e outra vez o conto foi repetido. Depois que as mesas foram limpas, e todo mundo teve sua dança, quando todos haviam se reunido ao redor do grande forno no meio do corredor, a história ainda circulava. Todos os cavaleiros de Morbroch tinham estado ali, e cada um tinha sua própria versão do incidente. As pessoas de Higurashi escutavam com temor absorto, maravilhando-se com a magnificência desconhecida do bandido. Myoga criou alguns versos sobre o tema para honrar o acontecimento.

Mas enquanto ela deveria se sentir agradecida pelo golpe de mestre de Kaede, Rin se encontrava sentindo-se cada vez mais melancólica e mal-humorada à medida que a noite avançava.

Quando Sesshoumaru se afastou dela durante um momento para ir ao guarda roupas, Kaede se uniu a ela.

— Esta é sua noite de núpcias. — Ele lhe recordou. – Você deveria estar feliz.

Rin franziu o cenho.

— Você matou A Sombra.

Kaede se encolheu de ombros.

— Já era tempo de que ele morresse.

— Mas agora, como equilibrarei as contas? Sabe como meu pai aposta. Os cofres se esvaziarão se eu...

— Enquanto seu _yin e yang_ estiverem em equilíbrio, às contas também estarão.

Como não estava de humor para os comentários indecifráveis de Kaede, Rin o agarrou pelo frente de sua túnica.

— Que diabos isso quer dizer...

Kaede levantou a mão tranqüilamente e apertou com força a carne entre o polegar e o dedo indicador de Rin, fazendo com que ela uivasse de dor e o soltasse.

— A recompensa que seu marido ganhou por apanhar A Sombra desequilibrará enormemente as contas. A favor. Você vai poder suportar as perdas de seu pai por anos.

Levou um momento para Rin entender suas palavras. Quando finalmente compreendeu que Sesshoumaru tinha sido muito bem pago pela missão de apanhar A Sombra, ela levantou as sobrancelhas com assombro.

— Mas — Kaede acrescentou quando Sesshoumaru entrava no grande salão outra vez — Se as contas chegassem a se desequilibrar outra vez... — Ele sorriu astutamente. — Podemos recorrer a meu segundo irmão.

— Um segundo irmão?

— O Fantasma.

Rin sorriu astutamente. De algum jeito suspeitava que não haveria nenhuma necessidade de recorrer ao Fantasma. De todos os modos, era bom saber que se a situação ficasse desesperadora, se ela se visse obrigada a voltar para a vida do crime...

— Agora é o momento. - Disse Kaede.

— Momento?

— Você conceberá um bebê.

A mandíbula de Rin caiu aberta.

— Kaede! — Ela franziu o cenho. — Você não acha que pode me dizer quando vou ou não vou...

Mas quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou, sorrindo abertamente, com seus olhos cintilantes e suas covinhas irresistíveis, e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, Rin teve que admitir que a perspectiva de fazer um bebê a tentava.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Donzelas esse e o penúltimo capítulo.


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sesshoumaru beijou a testa úmida de sua esposa no momento depois de terem feito amor. Perguntou-se se a profecia de Kaede seria correta, se eles haviam concebido um bebê nessa noite.

Isso não importava. Se não era nessa noite, então seria na seguinte. Eles tinham uma vida inteira pela frente.

Rin acariciou com seu nariz o ombro de seu marido, e murmurou.

— Kaede estava errado, você sabe.

— Errado?

Rin se apertou contra seu peito e cochichou.

— Não era a Noite que ia engolir A Sombra, mas sim a Sombra que ia engolir A Noite.

Ele tomou um fôlego vigoroso entre seus dentes quando o membro dele novamente acordou à persuasão dela. Então o carvão morno do desejo deles foi remexido e recobrou vida, acendendo e explodindo nas chamas de paixão.

Quando eles voltaram finalmente a terra, como fragmentos gastos de estrelas caindo, Sesshoumaru percebeu que na realidade havia uma coisa sobre a qual Kaede tinha tido razão. A conexão entre eles era explosiva e mágica como o _huo yao_.

Certamente a criança forjada dessa união seria tão forte e intrépido como seu pai, e tão valente e ardilosa como sua mãe. Kaede tinha prometido tomar o menino sob sua asa, para lhe ensinar as artes marciais chinesas, como havia feito com Rin.

Rin se aninhou afetuosamente contra o ombro de Sesshoumaru, e ele enterrou seu nariz em seus cabelos sedoso, aspirando ao aroma suave e inesquecível de sua amada.

Rin realmente era um doce prêmio. Ela era bonita e sábia, cabeçuda e brilhante, tímida e modesta e encantadora. E, ele pensou ao olhar através da luz bruxuleante suave da vela refletida na coleção de lâminas prateadas na parede, o mais feroz guerreiro que ele já havia encontrado. Ele sorriu. Da mesma maneira que ele tinha temido desnecessariamente que Rin desprezaria o passado mercenário dele, ela tinha presumido que ele seria intimidado ao saber que ela era capaz de brandir essas armas.

Nada podia estar mais longe da verdade.

Ela o tinha perdoado por persegui-la.

E ele a tinha perdoado para ter tentado matá-lo.

E uma vez que havia recuperado do choque de ser brutalmente atacado por sua própria noiva, sua surpresa rapidamente se converteu em respeito e admiração. Tinha aprendido um pouco com Rin e suas irmãs. Nunca mais voltaria a se mofar de uma mulher com uma espada.

Rin suspirou.

— O que foi? — Ele murmurou.

— Lamento que Kaede tenha matado A Sombra.

— Você gostava da vida como um bandido?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Só por uma vez, eu teria gostado que meu pai me visse em ação.

— Penso que ele sabia de tudo.

Ela levantou sua cabeça.

— O que?

— Acredito que ele sabia que você era A Sombra. Uma vez me disse, "A Sombra anda entre nós, debaixo de nosso próprio nariz". — Sesshoumaru sorriu. — Acredito que ele sabia tudo desde o começo. De fato, suspeito que por isso perdia tão freqüentemente nas apostas. Ele queria manter sua filha bandida em forma e alerta.

Rin sorriu e ficou calada, mas Sesshoumaru ainda sentia que havia uma melancolia em seu silêncio. Agora que A Sombra estava morta, ele supôs que os talentos de Rin iam ser desperdiçados.

Sesshoumaru passou vários minutos admirando a coleção de armas exóticas penduradas na parede, e uma idéia brilhante começou a se formar em seu cérebro.

— Rin, está acordada?

— Hum?

— Estive pensando.

— Sim?

— Decidi que o mistério do _huo yao _é muito valioso para ser mantido em segredo.

Isso a despertou totalmente.

— O que? – Ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. — Você prometeu!

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Mas você não o vê? O _huo yao_ faria de Higurashi uma fortaleza impenetrável. — Seus cavalheiros seriam imbatíveis. — Raciocinou ele — Suas terras inexpugnáveis. Higurashi se converteria no dragão regente da Escócia. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, não vejo como poderia conter minha língua.

Se foi pelo brilho especial que viu nos olhos de seu marido, ou simplesmente porque o conhecia muito bem, Rin rapidamente adivinhou qual era seu jogo.

— Estou vendo. — disse ela, fingindo um suspiro de fracasso enquanto se voltava a apoiar sobre os travesseiros. — E o que poderia lhe convencer de... Manter a boca fechada? Uma bolsa com moedas de prata? Uma nova cota de malha? Um primogênito

— Me ensine.

Ela esticou o pescoço para olhá-lo.

— Te ensinar o que?

— Me ensine às artes marciais chinesas.

— Você está falando sério?

— É claro. — Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho com falso pesar. — A menos que você queira que eu revele o segredo de _huo yao_.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso é extorsão.

— Sim. Eu sei.

Rin se virou de costas para Sesshoumaru e soltou um suspiro sofrido.

— Muito bem.

Na verdade, nada a excitava mais que a perspectiva de compartilhar seus conhecimentos com Sesshoumaru. Apesar de que ela estivesse receosa de confessar que era A Sombra tinha sido um prazer quase pervertido. Agora que Kaede tinha considerado conveniente matar a bandido, ela tinha perdido um dos objetivos importantes de sua vida. Ensinar artes marciais lhe daria uma nova direção a seus talentos.

É claro, não admitiria isso para Sesshoumaru. Ela fingiria que os ensinamentos seriam uma moléstia. E ele fingiria que revelar o segredo do _huo yao_ era uma tentação terrível. Os dois eram mentirosos incuráveis, e ambos sabiam.

Mas apesar de suas mentiras, seu talento para o engano, a pose fingida de menina tímida e a manipulação ardilosa que lhe vinha por natureza, uma coisa entre eles permanecia verdadeira. Eles se amavam com pureza do coração e a claridade do espírito. A paixão deles podia reluzir e flamejar como as chamas fugazes do _huo yao_, mas o amor deles queimaria tão lentamente e docemente como um fogo no coração perseverante.

Ela sorriu como um gatinho ante um prato de leite quando Sesshoumaru a tomou em seus braços, pressionando sua virilha carinhosamente contra suas nádegas. Aninhados debaixo das mantas de peles eles olhavam os portinholas abertos que mostravam o céu claro da noite.

Higurashi não necessitava do poder do _huo yao_, Rin se deu conta. Entre as habilidades dos cavaleiros de Taysho e das Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi, o renomado mercenário, Sesshoumaru La Nuit, e o famoso ladrão, A Sombra, como defesa estariam muito protegidos durante muitos anos.

E se Kaede tinha razão, se Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham concebido um guerreiro, Higurashi estaria seguro por toda a eternidade.

Em algum lugar do céu negro, uma estrela brilhante cruzou como um raio, deixando uma esteira com forma de cauda de dragão.

Mas os amantes estavam muito ocupados para notar. A Sombra engoliu A Noite outra vez. E a seguinte geração de guerreiros Higurashi estava sendo concebida.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Fim**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


End file.
